Another Vision of EscaflowneThe Black Dragon's R
by BeowulfCaverias
Summary: Twelve years has passed since the end of the Destiny War on Gaea and Hitomi suddenly finds herself thinking of Van. However, she suddenly finds herself swept up in a conflict that threatens both worlds. How will she deal with it and her feelings for Van?
1. Chapter 1 Fateful Reunion

Another Vision of Escaflowne:

The Black Dragon's Revenge

by

Robert Downing

CHAPTER 1

FATEFUL REUNION

Hitomi Kanzaki sat on the steps overlooking the track field of her old high school as the full moon bathed everything in its pale glow. A large grey duffel with an ancient katana sticking out of it sat next to her on the steps. "Oh Van, I should have stayed with you," she moaned softly, remembering her first love…Van Fanel of Fanelia…a teenage king from another world. His face wafted through her mind like a phantom. A tear fell from her large blue eyes. "I miss you, Van. I want to see you again so much," she whimpered. "But I can't. I don't have the pendant. Without it, I can't reach Gaea. It's also been seven years since our link vanished and twelve years to the day since our first meeting." A deep, troubled sigh rose from her as she scanned the moonlit track field. A feeling of déjà vu crept into her mind, adding to her already troubled spirit. "Maybe if I meditate…" she mumbled as she crossed her legs in a yoga stance and laid her hands on her knees, closing her eyes. She began to breathe very slowly and deliberately as she concentrated on trying to settle her spirit and relieve the heartache she felt.

High wispy clouds drifted across the full moon as the wind gently stirred her hair. The coolness of the breeze penetrated her gray dojo uniform, chilling her slightly. For several minutes, she meditated. Suddenly, the déjà vu became even stronger as a strange song fell into her mind: one she had forgotten…the folksong of the Dragon Clan. Without realizing it, she began to hum the eerie tune as she mediated. Moments later, she felt something land in her lap. For what seemed to be an eternity, she debated fearfully whether to look. Finally, her courage rose and she opened her eyes, looking down. There in her lap lay a large white feather. A gasp escaped her lips as she slowly picked it up. "Van?" she called out. The feather suddenly evaporated into nothing as her heart dropped like a rock; for she knew, it was Van's feather. "Oh Van…" she moaned. "What happened to you? Have you moved on? Did you forget about me? I tried to forget but couldn't. Not even my martial arts and sword training could blot you out. But why now, Van? Why have I suddenly become so incredibly heartsick at seeing you again after years of being content?" Tears began to rise as she looked to the sky.

The roar of a dragon began to echo softly in her ears and in a moment, she found herself transported to a bloody, burning battlefield littered with the dead and the earth and moon hanging in the sky. The ground trembled as her eyes grew round and she began to cough on the fumes. Suddenly, the sound of steel crashing against steel came from behind her. She wheeled around and saw the mighty Escaflowne guymelff crash its sword through a black enemy guymelff that she didn't recognize. "That's not a Zaibach guymelff," she said in amazement as the enemy melff crashed to the ground. Moments later, she saw three more of the same types of guymelffs attack Escaflowne at once. "No!" she cried out, reaching out as one approached Escaflowne from the rear, poised to strike. She felt a strange sensation run down her spine as the enemy to the rear struck. A lightning bolt came out of the smoke filled sky and melted the armor to the ground as Escaflowne attacked the other two enemies. Only here did she realize that Escaflowne was different somehow and it was wielding two great swords…one in each fist. She heard Van's battle cry as he dispatched the two advancing enemies effortlessly: cleaving both in two horizontally simultaneously using a spinning dervish move. The attack was vicious and quick. As the last enemy crashed to the ground, Escaflowne turned to Hitomi and saluted, crossing the two swords as Van gasped, "Hitomi?" Then as quickly as it came, the vision melted away, leaving her on the steps of the track field.

"Oh no…not again," she moaned. "Why now?" Her heartache tripled as the smell of the burning battlefield still lingered in her nostrils.

With a very irritated hiss, she rose and walked down to the track, sprinting, trying to outrun her heartache. As she rounded the first turn, she saw tarot cards scattered across the track with three cards laying face up: the Tower, the Ace of Serpents, and the Death card. Upon seeing the cards, she stopped dead in her tracks. A cold chill ran down her spine. The cards beckoned to her as a soft breeze arose. "What are these doing here?" she asked. As her eyes fell on the cards, especially the Ace of Serpents, she remembered her first encounter with the young king of Fanelia twelve years ago. "Van…" she whispered, slowly squatting down to pick up the cards, mind drifting back to the incident.

She ran for the kiss. If she beat the 100 meter in thirteen swings of the pendant, she would get her first kiss from Amano. All her energy focused on the pendant as Amano stood swinging it, counting off the swings. As she approached, a loud crash rattled the track field as a pillar of white light descended between her an Amano, leaving a young, armor-clad warrior with a sword drawn in her path…the same warrior she saw in a vision just the day before. Appearing with no warning and just a few steps in front of her, she was powerless to stop and ran into him. He was a tree and didn't give as she bounced off him, falling to the ground. He stood there with shock and surprise on his face as he looked around at the strange surroundings. When Hitomi finally looked up at the young warrior, she gasped, "It's him…the one from my vision!" Moments later came the unearthly roar of the land dragon he was stalking and Hitomi drifted back to the present as she slowly reached for the Ace of Serpents. "Van," she whispered. "Why is Fate tempting me again?"

While reaching for the Ace of Serpents, she heard her name echoing softly on the wind. Her heart skipped a beat as she paused and looked around. "Van?" she called out. Only the wind answered her call. She looked back to the cards and recoiled as the image on the Ace of Serpents moved…becoming a white dragon with a warrior on its back that looked directly at her…a warrior that bore a remarkable resemblance to Van. Then the Tower card came to life with the tower crumbling before her eyes. Finally, the Reaper on the Death Card smiled at her as a spectral hand reached out at her. "Van!" she screamed, tripping over her own feet while trying to escape from the specter of Death. Suddenly, the white dragon and rider on the Ace of Serpents roared and attacked the advancing specter with dragon fire.

"RUN HITOMI, RUN!" Van's voice shouted from the card. Hitomi clambered to her feet in a full run, heading back to the stairs. She had just reached the top of them when she ran into Yukari and Amano.

"Hitomi, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost," a concerned Yukari asked.

Hitomi looked back to where she had seen the battle between the Tarot cards, not answering as Amano asked, "Yea Hitomi…what's wrong? I haven't seen you this scared since high school."

"Something just happened a minute ago…something that hasn't happened since I came back from Gaea," Hitomi replied, voice trembling. "I had another vision of Escaflowne, and then I found some tarot cards over there on the track and…"

"HITOMI KANZAKI!" Van's voice boomed over the field.

"What was that?" Yukari asked as Hitomi rushed down the stairs.

"Van…Van! Where are you?" Hitomi shouted to the sky, her heart pounding so hard it drowned out everything else.

"Hitomi…wait!" Amano shouted, pursuing Hitomi to the base of the steps. "Are you all right, Hitomi?" he asked upon catching up with her.

Hitomi ignored him, calling to the sky, "Van…Van, where are you?"

"Hitomi…what's with you?" Yukari asked again. "You are acting so strange. I haven't seen you like this in twelve years."

Hitomi ignored them as she looked around, clenching her fist. Suddenly, she felt something in it. "Huh, what's this?" she asked. Upon opening her hand, she found her grandmother's pendant. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open.

"Isn't that your grandmother's pendant?" Amano asked. "I thought you said you gave it to that young king from Gaea?"

A smile slowly crossed Hitomi's face as she said, "I did, Amano. Twelve years ago after we defeated Dornkirk, I gave it to Van as a parting gift before he sent me back so he wouldn't forget me. There's only one reason for this pendant to suddenly appear like this…" Hitomi never finished her thought. A feeling of extreme peril suddenly fell on her as the Pillar of Light appeared on the track field in front of them.

First, the smell of burning ozone arose, followed by the crackling of electricity. Hair stood on end and nerves tingled as a loud boom followed, with the Pillar of Light appearing in front of them. A strange figure appeared in the light. Moments later, the light vanished, leaving an armored Van Fanel of Fanelia standing there, sword drawn, looking around intently. He saw Hitomi and a gasp escaped his lips.

"Van!" Hitomi cried in utter delight, rushing to him.

Van held up his hand, shouting, "Be still, Hitomi! A rogue dragon is coming." Hitomi stopped in her tracks as another massive bolt of electricity struck the first turn of the track with a thunderous roar. Reality wavered and dissolved into a fifty-foot shimmering aperture opened to a dense jungle. A strange odor of sulfur mixed with burning ozone drifted over the track field after the portal opened.

"Oh no…not again," Hitomi whined. Turning to Yukari and Amano, she shouted, "Run!"

A deep reptilian roar echoed from the portal. "It's here," Van growled. "RUN HITOMI, RUN!" As he spoke, a monstrosity lumbered out of the jungle onto the field…a land dragon sixty feet long with a dual tail and a bony crest of horns.

A growl rumbled forth as the dragon spied the trio. With a shriek, it charged them. "RUN!" Van shouted as he attacked the dragon. Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano fled up the stairs.

The sound of steel clashing on dragon scale and the rumble of fire-breath echoed over the grounds as they reached the school building. Hitomi stopped and looked back. "Hitomi…we have to hide!" Yukari insisted.

"Yukari is right…we need to hide!" Amano agreed.

Hitomi shook her head, saying, "Van needs me. I've got to help this time."

"Hitomi!" Yukari cried out as Hitomi rushed back to the track field, hanging her grandmother's pendant around her neck as she ran.

"Come on, Yukari. We have to help, too," Amano said. "Follow me." With that, they disappeared into the school.

Hitomi reached the top of the steps where her duffel lay in time to see Van dancing around the dragon, slicing at it with his sword as it snapped at him. "Damn! I just can't get through those scales, just like the last time!" Van growled as he retreated. It hissed at him, and then noticed Hitomi at the top of the stairs. As it stared at her, Van took advantage of the distraction and pulled a crossbow built into his armor. An arrow flew as the dragon roared, with the arrow striking home in the dragon's ear. The beast rolled with a shriek, writhing for a few moments until it found its feet. Its eyes narrowed to slits as a growl rumbled forth and saliva dripped from its maw. Suddenly, its head dropped as its tail snapped forward.

"Van…above you!" Hitomi shouted. In the blink of an eye, she reached down and pulled the ancient katana from her duffel. Like a cheetah springing into pursuit, she took off down the stairs toward the battle, sword in hand. Van looked up and dodged as the tail whip came down on him, cutting off his armor. However, before he could react, the dragon turned sideways and hit him from the side with the second tail, sending Van flying fifty feet. It roared and charged Van as Hitomi reached the field. "No…Van!" Hitomi cried, reaching out to him. Suddenly, both the pendant and katana glowed and resonated as the air shimmered around her for a moment. Then, giant shards of rock exploded beneath the dragon, rolling it onto its back, wounding it seriously. Hitomi's eyes opened wide and her mouth fell open as she skidded to a stop. "What the…" she gasped, looking at the sword, which now had glowing Atlantean glyphs on it from hilt to point. Her mind reeled as an instinct arose in her about the weapon and pendant. The dragon roared as it rolled back on its feet and charged her. Her attention tore away from the sword to the beast charging her. Fear petrified her as she stared at the charging beast bearing down on her. Suddenly, a javelin flew from behind her, striking the dragon in the eye.

"Hitomi…get back!" Amano shouted as he threw another javelin.

Yukari rushed in and grabbed Hitomi by the arm, pleading, "Come on, Hitomi! We have to get back!" Amano's second javelin pierced the dragon's soft underbelly as it rolled around from the first hit. A shriek rose from it as it rolled back onto its feet and let loose with its fire-breath. "HITOMI!" Yukari screamed as she pulled on Hitomi's left arm. Hitomi's eyes narrowed as her pendant and sword glowed, fear having suddenly dissipated with the wind. Her sword came up in a mid-level defensive posture. The air shimmered around the two girls and Yukari found herself inside an impenetrable shield with Hitomi, hiding behind her as the dragon fire swirled around them.

"YUKARI!" Amano shrieked as the fire overtook them, throwing another javelin. The javelin bounced off the bony crest of horns with no effect to the beast.

Van came to in time to see the dragon breathe on the two girls. "HITOMI!" he shrieked. His face steeled as he rose to his feet, sword in hand. "This ends NOW!" he shouted. He stepped forward and clenched his free fist. The air around him shimmered as his eyes glowed. Suddenly, the ground ripped open between him and the dragon. The magical energy hit the dragon, lifting it in the air. "My enemies DIE!" Van roared as the dragon exploded into a dozen gory chunks. After the intense magical assault, an exhausted Van collapsed to his knees.

Hitomi rushed to Van once the fire subsided. "Van…are you all right?" she asked, putting a hand on his shoulder as Amano and Yukari approached in a daze, confounded by what they had just witnessed. Amano had her duffel slung over his shoulder and a javelin still in hand, just in case.

"How did you do that, Hitomi?" Yukari asked, shaking from fright.

Hitomi raised her hand in a wait gesture when Van breathed heavily, "Yes, I'll be all right. Give me a moment."

"Van…what is going on?" Hitomi asked pointedly as she helped him up.

Van noticed the katana in her hand and his eyebrow rose in interest. A smile crept across his face as he looked her in the eye. She suddenly heard his voice echo in her mind, _Nice blade. Let's talk about where you got it later._ Hitomi's mouth fell open for a moment. When the shock of the telepathic contact wore off, she smile and nodded with a "Mm-hmmm." Van winked at her and walked to the carcass of the dragon.

"Hitomi!" Yukari protested as Hitomi looking at the strange, ancient katana because of Van's comment. The Atlantean glyphs had vanished from it.

"I…don't know, Yukari," she replied. "This is new. Nothing like this has happened before, not even the last time I went to Gaea. Something is going on and it is affecting both worlds. I can somehow feel it."

"You mean…the story you told us…is true?" Yukari asked. Hitomi looked her straight in the face and nodded. Yukari stared at her blankly, at a complete loss as Amano stood there puzzling over the whole event. Hitomi walked over to Van and asked, "Van…what's happening here?"

Van ignored her for a moment as he sliced open and pulled a glowing stone from the remains of the dragon's chest…the drag energist…the source of its life. The moment Van removed the energist, the dragon crumbled into dust and vanished. Only its footprints remained along with the damage it did to the area. After examining its pulsing crimson form for a moment, he said, "I don't rightly know. Something sinister is happening on Gaea and no one seems to know what's behind it. And it seems that whatever it is may be more dangerous than Zaibach. Whole towns have been razed to the ground and the people vanish without a trace. Only a handful of people have escaped and they say a ghost army destroyed their villages looking for information about the Seeress from the Mystic moon. This dragon is not like those in Fanelia or anywhere else on Gaea that I know of. But they are very dangerous and seem to be under some kind of control spell. Whatever it is, one thing is for certain, I'm sure the dragon was here for you, Hitomi."

"Me? Why me?" Hitomi gasped in surprise.

"Why Hitomi?" Yukari asked in unison with Hitomi.

"Yea, why Hitomi?" Amano agreed.

However, before Van could answer, the air began to hiss as everyone's nerves began to tingle. In the blink of an eye, the Pillar of Light appeared and Fate whisked everyone away to Gaea...a world under siege.


	2. Chapter 2 Vision of the Dragon War

CHAPTER 2

Vision of the Dragon War

Nerves tingled as the light bathed them; sight was useless, as all sense of direction remained lost. Only the feeling of falling permeated their stomachs. Yukari wanted to scream in terror but found she couldn't utter a word. A sense of being disembodied caused her great distress. Suddenly she felt a hand grasping hers and squeezed. _What is happening here? _she thought. A wave of terrible nausea hit her and she choked, thinking, _I'm going to be sick!_

Amano fared no better. His head spun until he was nauseous. Yet, the disconcerting feeling of being without a body intrigued him. Still, he clung to Hitomi's bag, now in full belief of Hitomi's amazing story; he was in Hitomi's Pillar of Light and knew it. The light was warm and soft as a velvet blanket wrapped around him. Yet it caused his terrible disorientation and nausea. His stomach muscles cramped and he cried out, only to find like Yukari, that no sound came out. Doubling over, tears flowed as he groaned with pain; a fire in his belly that spread throughout his body. _I'm definitely not liking this! _he thought with a groan as he felt someone squeezing his hand.

Hitomi stayed passive as the light swirled around her. She too, felt the disorientation and a feeling of growing nausea. _I never got used to this,_ she thought as Van's voice suddenly penetrated into her mind.

_Neither will I. How do you do it…keep such composure here? _he thought with obvious distress.

Before she could answer, the Pillar of Light descended on Gaea with a loud boom, leaving the four travelers in a dark forest meadow. The twin moons hung in the sky; the only witnesses to their arrival…or so they thought.

The quartet lay scattered over the whole meadow. Hitomi was the first to get her wits. She quickly looked around and saw Van on his knees, puking his guts out a few feet away. A twinge of intense nausea hit her and she choked, hand going to her mouth as she looked around, seeing Yukari and Amano lying motionless together nearly thirty feet away. The spasm subsided as a gasp escaped her lips. _Yukari and Amano are here? _she thought through a haze of nausea and amazement.

Her eyes abruptly rose to the sky and saw the twin moons of Gaea blood red. Dark clouds drifted across them as a peculiar odor of ash mixed with sulfur and burning ozone drifted through the meadow from the surrounding woods. Suddenly, the world around her seemed to melt into a burning battlefield. Escaflowne stood as a sentinel over it, roaring, cape fluttering in the wind created by the fires of the battlefield. Many wrecked guymelefs, flying machines, and dead soldiers lay scattered across the ruins of the battlefield. Suddenly, Escaflowne's color began to waver and swirl between white and black. Hitomi gasped, abruptly realizing she had fallen into another vision. She stared in disbelief, mouth hanging open, as Escaflowne repeatedly morphed into a dragon and back as the colors swirled. Suddenly, it split in two as it changed into a dragon one last time. Two dragons now faced each other…both Escaflowne…one white and one black. However, they were more than just machines…they were real dragons, apparently the spirits of Escaflowne. The Black Dragon roared and lunged at the White, biting and clawing it, spilling its blood. The Black Dragon growled viciously after the White Dragon kicked it off. It let loose with its fire to finish off the White Dragon. A black flame licked forward as the White Dragon retaliated with its own fire…a white flame. The two flames met in the middle and a deafening explosion ripped across the battlefield, throwing both dragons backs a considerable distance. Hitomi raised her arms to shield her face as the concussion reached her, knocking her to the ground. When she rose, she saw the White Dragon struggling to its feet, its blood dripping on the ground. It looked across the field to its enemy and saw the Black Dragon rising, black blood dripping on the ground from wounds it received in the explosion.

Hitomi stood petrified as the dragons faced each other…a horrendous fear having taken her soul. The heat of the fires around her caused her to sweat profusely. Suddenly, the ground rumbled as an army of small black dragons rose from the Black Dragon's blood spilled on the ground. At the same time, from the White Dragon's blood, rose an army of small white dragons. The two sides lined up for another attack as Hitomi watched this war of dragons. Suddenly, each side was aware of Hitomi's presence, turning to her. The Black Dragon roared, "The Wing Goddess has returned! Now I will finally take back what is mine! Take her, my children!"

The White Dragon roared in Van's voice, "Only through me do you get her! I am the rightful king of the Dragon Clan and the Wing Goddess is under my protection!" The smaller black dragons began to swarm toward Hitomi as the White Dragon roared, "Protect the Wing Goddess, my friends!" The army of small white dragons moved instantly, intercepting the army of small black dragons before they reached Hitomi. The battle was vicious as anything Hitomi ever could imagine; the small dragons having at each other…tooth, claw, and fire. It was a war of dragons and she was caught in the middle. The large dragons suddenly attacked each other again and the ground shook as they used all their magical and physical prowess against each other.

Hitomi stared, horrified at the carnage she was witnessing. She suddenly clamped her hands to her head and cried, "No more! I can't take any more of this! I won't! Let me out of this nightmare!" The moment she raised he hands to her head, she realized the ancient katana was in her hand and that once again, had glowing Atlantean glyphs on it. The pendant around her neck abruptly pulsed as she cried out, resonating with the sword with an eerie metallic sound. Suddenly, the ground trembled violently as she felt something push from inside her out through her back to either side of her spine. "Let me out! I don't want to see any more!" she begged as the ground shook even harder. Suddenly, an explosion roared between the two large dragons that threw them back. In less than a second, a second explosion, and then a third occurred between Hitomi and the warring small dragons.

These explosions separated the factions, stopping the combat. When the smoke cleared, a strangely familiar voice said to her, "Don't be afraid, Wing Goddess. Look at what your wish has done!"

She didn't want to open her eyes, but finally found the courage to do so. When she opened her eyes and looked, her jaw drop in amazement. Three more large dragons had appeared out of the explosions…all appearing to be Escaflowne like the Black and White. A great Red Dragon stood between the Black and White ones, glaring viciously at the Black. And right in front of her stood two more dragons…a Green one to her left and a Blue one to her right. The Green Dragon stood guard at her side as the Blue Dragon stood between the armies of small dragons.

Looking at the Green Dragon, Hitomi gasped as it said, "You were right to call us. The Black Dragon has escaped and seeks to kill you for what you did to him."

The Red Dragon growled at the Black Dragon, "Yield, Mephisto…You cannot win. The Wing Goddess has spoken!"

The Black Dragon glanced at Hitomi with fury and roared, "Never! I will take back what she took from me, even if I have to destroy everything!" Suddenly, he raised his head to the sky and roared a roar that shook the whole battlefield. The Green, Blue, and Red Dragons went on guard, as did the White while the Black one roared. The sky became filled with floating fortresses and troops. Fighter jets from the Mystic Moon suddenly appeared with many tanks and soldiers, all on the Black Dragon's side. When he ceased his roar, the Black Dragon turned to Hitomi and growled, "Your world is mine! I will destroy it myself as I destroyed Gaea the last time you were here!" He jumped airborne and summoned all his power, aiming his terrible breath at the Mystic Moon.

"No!" Hitomi cried out. Before she knew what was happening, she was flying on wings of her own, the Atlantean sword glowing brightly, as she charged the Black Dragon. The White Dragon took to wings and attacked the Black again as it cut loose with his breath, getting in the way. The White Dragon fell to the ground with a thunderous crash, mortally wounded. "Van!" she screamed as the Red, Blue and Green Dragons joined her in battle, attacking the Black Dragon's vanguard of floating fortresses and troops with devastating results. The armies of small dragons attacked each other again with great ferocity. The Black Dragon growled with pleasure at the fall of his enemy…but only for a moment. Hitomi, tears of intense pain and sorrow flowing, charged the Black Dragon with her Atlantean blade, moving like lightning, slipping in under its guard. She crashed the blade into the dragon, penetrating deeply into his chest. She cried, "No more! No more blood! This ends here…Ice Strike!" The Black Dragon winced with surprise and pain as she attacked and with the penetration of his scales, it felt his insides freeze solid for a few moments. When Hitomi pulled her sword back, the Black Dragon fell to the ground, seriously wounded.

Looking up at Hitomi, it growled, "Impressive, Wing Goddess. But I am not so easily defeated."

Hitomi glared at him, tears streaming down her cheeks, and pointed at him with the glowing sword, crying, "Lightning Storm!" Suddenly, hundreds of lightning bolts punished the great dragon, beating it to the ground. "There will be no more war!" Hitomi hissed. "I'm sick of it!"

The Black Dragon looked up and for a moment, marveled at her strength and cunning…how she had gone from being a scared little girl petrified with fear to a most formidable opponent. It glared and hissed, "You have the day…but the war is just beginning." With that, it breathed at her with its black fire. A shield suddenly surrounded Hitomi as she hung in a defensive posture while in the air. The fire hit the shield and shattered it as it knocked her from the sky. She fell with a shriek, her wings ripped off; feathers floating everywhere. The Red and Blue Dragons attacked with all their might and drove the Black Dragon away as the Green Dragon caught Hitomi and landed by the mortally wounded White Dragon. At the same time, the army of small white dragons finally decimated the Black Army, scattering them to the four winds.

Laying her on the White Dragon, the Green Dragon asked with concern, "Wing Goddess…are you all right?" The Red and Blue Dragons returned after driving the Black away, looking on with great concern and sympathy. The remnants of the small white dragon army surrounded them and watched silently, deeply concerned for the Wing Goddess.

Hitomi felt disembodied after being hit by the fire of the Black Dragon, floating over the scene. When the disorientation of the transition passed, she saw herself laying on the White Dragon, looking dead. _Oh my God! Am I dead? _she thought, deeply distressed by what she was seeing and feeling.

"Has she perished?" one of the small white dragons suddenly asked in a very concerned tone.

The Red looked closely at her, saying resolutely, "No…but she is gravely wounded. Her strength and will is amazingly strong. But it is not enough. We must help her." With that, the three great dragons leaned over Hitomi and the White Dragon and gently breathed on them for a moment, and then backed off, watching intently as Hitomi's avatar watched from above. The distressed feeling Hitomi felt suddenly tripled as everything began to fade into darkness.

For a few moments, Hitomi lay motionless, her face ashened colored. Suddenly, the heart of the White Dragon, which had almost stopped, began to beat with more strength. Color began to return to her cheeks as tears began to drain down them. They dripped on the White Dragon and it moved, its heart rate becoming stronger and louder. She heard the heartbeat in the darkness first, and then she heard, "Hitomi…wake up Hitomi!" It was Van's voice echoing from the White Dragon as the Red, Blue, and Green Dragons watched with the small white dragons. Hitomi heard the voice in the darkness and followed it as Van kept calling to her, "Hitomi…Hitomi, please wake up!"

Hitomi suddenly heard Yukari's voice crying, "Please wake up, Hitomi! Don't die…please don't die!"

Hitomi gasped abruptly and opened her eyes, finding herself laying flat on her back. The burning battlefield of the dragon war was gone. The moon and Mystic Moon hung in the sky over the meadow, casting their pale light on them. Upon opening her eyes, she saw Van hovering over her with a very concerned look on his face. Her feelings suddenly broke through the dam of her training as she saw a relieved smile on his face. "Thanks be to the gods that you're all right," Van crowed. "I don't think I'll ever get used to that Pillar of Light. But something was different with this time. I was sick as a dog when it disappeared and so were your friends." Hitomi looked and saw Yukari and Amano nodding in agreement and with a similar look of relief on their faces. She looked into Van's eyes, saw the White Dragon there, and burst into tears. She reached up and grabbed him, pulling him down on her in a very passionate embrace as she cried hysterically. Van pulled her up and held her, sitting in the grass, cooing, "What's wrong, Hitomi?"

She looked up at him and stifled her sobs. As she looked him in the eye, she suddenly kissed him full on the mouth, to his utter surprise. Yukari gasped and Amano chuckled, politely turning away with Yukari. "Van…I love you more than my life. I should have stayed with you all those years ago," Hitomi whispered to him. Van licked his lips as he savored the affection she had shown him. He tingled with it…and he loved it. He loved his Wing Goddess and now realized she loved him back. It was so strong that he could feel it within him, radiating from her. He had returned to the Mystic Moon for her, to protect her, especially when he discovered that the Black Dragons Clan was back from oblivion, trying to find her. And now, he realized how much he really loved her.

"I love you too, Hitomi," he whispered. "But something is wrong here…you are acting very strange. Did you have another vision?" A look of surprise crossed her face as Van said, "It's all right…you can tell me."

Hitomi sighed deeply as she finally composed herself. "It was so sudden," she said softly. "It was like what used to happen when I was here last time. Only this time, it was so strange and frightening that I'm having a problem dealing with it." Suddenly, a noise came from the surrounding woods and grass. Both Hitomi and Van heard it. "Va...n…we aren't alone," she warned. She started to clamber to her feet when Van rose and helped her up. When they looked around, they found themselves surrounded by a pack of armed wolf people.

Yukari and Amano stood petrified with fear and wonder at the wolf people around them, fearful to even speak. Yukari clung to Amano like a scared little girl. Van scanned the shadowy features of the wolf people looking for anything familiar. Moments later, a gruff voice called out, "Lord Van and Lady Hitomi…thanks be to the gods that you have returned safely." A stout wolf man dressed in armor with a sword strapped across his back stepped forward from the group with a smile on his face.

"Ruhm…" Van called out with relief.

"Ruhm…is that you?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes, my Lady Hitomi," Ruhm replied pleasantly. "My have you blossomed since I last saw you."

Hitomi felt the blush in her cheeks rise as she said, "Thank you, Ruhm."

"Lord Van!" cried a cat woman ecstatically, rushing into the circle. She, too, was armed, with a rapier style blade hanging from her hip and wearing a revealing outfit that reminded Hitomi of Naria and Eirea. She pounced on Van, hugging and kissing him. "We were so worried about you!"

Van began laughing as the cat woman smothered him with affection, finally saying, "Enough already, Merle!"

"That we were," replied a large tiger man walking into the circle, sporting a rather large broadsword strapped to his back. "We feared that you wouldn't be able to take the beast."

Van turned a wry grin as he pulled the energist from the strange dragon out, saying, "It was difficult. Without Hitomi and her friends, I don't think I could have overcome it."

The tiger man and Ruhm looked at it, and then each other for a moment with surprise as Van pocketed the energist. They were about to speak when Hitomi spoke to Merle.

"Merle?" Hitomi gasped, amazed at how beautiful Merle had become. Merle's kitten-like appearance was now filled out into a powerful, beautiful cat woman, her reddish-orange hair pulled back in a long pony tail that reached to her waist. Merle turned to Hitomi and gave her that same look she gave Hitomi the first time they met…one of jealousy and distrust. Hitomi suddenly smiled when she saw the look and said, "Merle…look at you. You're so beautiful!"

Merle's hard look melted and a broad smile crossed her cat face as she let go of Van and pounced on Hitomi, sweeping her up in a big cat hug. "Hitomi!" she cried with delight as she swung her around effortlessly. Upon sitting her down, Merle added, "We've missed you."

"Same here," Hitomi replied with a smile as she saw the tiger man walk up beside Merle. "And who is this dashing cat with you?"

"I am called Tsura, milady," he said nobly with a bow.

"He's my husband," Merle added quickly.

"And he is one of the four Samurai of Fanelia," Van stated.

Hitomi's mouth fell open with surprise as Merle smirked childishly, knowing she had caught Hitomi off guard. "It is a pleasure to finally meet the Wing Goddess in the flesh…the Seeress from the Mystic Moon. I am deeply honored," Tsura said deeply with a purr.

When the shock wore off a few moments later, Hitomi turned a mischievous eye to Merle and joked, "Looks like you made a good haul, you little cat-burglar."

Merle's eyebrows furrowed for a moment at the taunt, and then a hearty laugh rose from her. "I guess I did. Looks like our little games of tag all those years ago paid off."

"It most certainly did," Hitomi agreed as Tsura rose.

"Lord Van," Ruhm suddenly interrupted. "We should get going. It is not safe out here in the open. We must return to Fanelia at once."

Van nodded with a grunt and said, "Hitomi…we have to go. Bring your friends."

Hitomi turned to them, seeing them in a state of fear and puzzlement at the friendly reception they received. "It's all right. We're safe. These are my friends," she said to Yukari and Amano. "Come…they will lead us to Fanelia."

Yukari suddenly stared into the sky. The moon and Mystic Moon hung there just as Hitomi claimed. It was real. She was actually standing on another planet. Looking around, seeing all the creatures Hitomi said existed on the magical planet of Gaea, she whispered, "Hitomi…" With that, Yukari fainted.

"Yukari!" Hitomi cried, rushing to her in concern as Amano caught Yukari, dropping Hitomi's duffel. He picked her up and looked at Hitomi with a very uncertain look. When she noticed that Yukari had merely fainted, Hitomi noticed Amano's look and said, "It's all right, Amano. Trust me. They're friends and we must go with them." Her confidence caused a smile to cross Amano's face.

"Okay, Hitomi, if you say so," he replied.

"Come on," Hitomi ordered pleasantly as she started to look around on the ground. "Has anyone seen my sword?"

A young wolf man walked up with a sword in his hand and asked, "Is this yours, milady?"

"Why yes it is," Hitomi replied in a relieved tone. "Where did you find it?"

"Just beyond the edge of the meadow over there," he replied as Hitomi received the blade from his hand, pointing to the east.

"Thank you," she replied. "What's your name?"

"Fenris, milady," the young wolf man replied humbly.

"Hitomi…let's go," Van ordered as everyone headed west. Hitomi nodded, picking up her duffel. She stayed close to Yukari and Amano as the pack of wolf men made a perimeter around them as they walked.

A few moments later, Amano said, "Hitomi…"

"Yes, Amano," she replied.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Can you forgive me?" he asked humbly.

Hitomi flashed a knowing smile, saying, "I did a long time ago, Amano." He smiled with a nod, happy with her answer.

Just then, Amano noticed that the back of Hitomi's uniform had two long rips on either side of her spine, just below the shoulders. "Hitomi," he called out. "How did you get those rips on your uniform?"

Hitomi suddenly faltered at the question, seeing a flash vision of her sprouting wings like Van. "My uniform…is ripped? Where?" she asked in a very subdued tone.

"Either side of your spine just below the shoulders," Amano replied. "The rips are almost a third the length of your back. Looks like something pushed out there. It's totally weird."

Hitomi paled at the information, shaken by the revelation. _What's going on? _she thought. _Was that just a vision or was it real? Everyone calls me the Wing Goddess…but is it true…am I really the Wing Goddess? Do I really have wings like Van? _She became very quiet as they walked.

"Hitomi…are you all right?" Amano asked, noticing her change of demeanor.

She forced a smile, saying, "Yes…I'm all right. It's just been such a strange evening."

"You're telling me," he replied as he looked down into Yukari's face as he carried her, feeling the need to keep her safe in this strange new world.

_We need to hear the vision, Hitomi, when we get home, all right? _Van said telepathically to his green-eyed Wing Goddess, having heard the exchange between her and Amano.

A sigh escaped her lips as she noticed him look back at her and she nodded, replying in her mind, _Of course, Van. Besides, it concerns you, I think._ His forehead furrowed a bit, and then a confident smile crossed his lips that gave Hitomi courage.

Merle, who had been walking beside Van, dropped back to walk with Hitomi, Yukari, and Amano. She saw Hitomi looking fatigued and asked, "Can I carry your bag, Hitomi? You look pretty darned tired."

Hitomi glanced over to Merle and saw her wide feline grin. "Does it show that much?" she asked.

"Well…yea, it does," Merle replied with just a hint of sarcasm. "I won't steal your stuff again, I promise."

"Okay," Hitomi replied, handing over her duffel to Merle. "I'll hold on to the sword though."

"Fair enough," Merle replied with a purr. They walked on a few more steps and she added with great sincerity, "I'm glad your back, Hitomi. Lord Van hasn't been the same since you left. He's been especially heartsick for you here in the last few months for some strange reason. He loves you, Hitomi. I know he does and I know you love him back. Please don't leave again."

Merle's words surprised Hitomi as she felt the blush rise in her cheeks again. She somehow felt open to Merle in a way she'd never had experienced before. Before she could respond, Merle simply reached out and grasped her free hand, saying, "Don't say anything. There's no need. I'm here for you, my friend."

Hitomi's chest constricted with emotion, becoming heavy as a tear rose. She squeezed Merle's hand, whispering, "Thank you, Merle."

Van glanced back and saw the exchange between Merle and Hitomi and smiled.

With that, Ruhm, Van, and Tsura led them into the night, heading for home…Fanelia.


	3. Chapter 3 Return to Fanelia

Chapter 3

Return to Fanelia

The sun peeked over the mountains as the caravan bearing Van, Hitomi, and her friends reached the mountain pass of Fanelia. The capital of Fanelia lay in the distance, much larger and more fortified than it was the first time Hitomi saw it twelve years ago. Van sighed as he saw Fanelia. "Almost home," he sighed, looking back at Hitomi, who was sound asleep. The rays of the sunrise danced over Hitomi's tranquil face, casting curious shadows on her features, enhancing them. _She is so beautiful_, he thought as he gazed on her. _How could I have left her for so long?_

His sight drifted to the sleeping forms of Yukari and Amano. He looked on the two and noticed how Amano cradled Yukari in his arms, as if to protect her, even in sleep. A smile crept across his face as Tsura said, "They are a strange people, aren't they, Lord Van."

Van nodded as the giant oxen carrying their carriage bellowed, greeting the rising sun. "Yes, they are," he agreed. "But Hitomi is different from the other two. She's become an outcast, even in her world. Tsura…Hitomi has magical abilities and didn't know it until I was in danger of being killed by the rogue dragon."

"Magical abilities, Lord Van?" Tsura asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," Van stated categorically. "I didn't know it until I saw Hitomi protect her friend from the dragon's fire. I thought they were dead when the dragon breathed on them. But after I killed it with a magical assault that drained me, she and her friend came to me alive and unburned with Hitomi wielding a strange sword. Her pendant seems to be part of this ability, but I'm not sure. But the very fact that she got the pendant when I wished it to her speaks volumes. Also, she responded to my telepathy, which surprised the thunder out of me. She definitely has magical abilities. There is no doubt in my mind of it."

"This is an interesting development," Tsura stated. "If she really does have magical abilities, then it is a strong indication that she may very well be the legendary Wing Goddess spoken of from ancient times. If this is true…then it is up to you as The Dragon King to help teach and train her so she can use it safely and effectively. Magic can be very dangerous when wielded by those inexperienced."

"You don't have to tell me that, Tsura," Van replied. "I know that all too well. I remember what happened when the magic awakened in me. I nearly incinerated you and the palace."

"That you did, Lord Van," Tsura replied with a smirk. "Had I not been faster, I wouldn't be here with you and Lady Hitomi. She doesn't know what's happening, does she?"

"No, Tsura," Van said. "She suspects something and has an instinct something is wrong, but doesn't know what it is or understand why it's happening."

Just then, as the sun warmed Hitomi, she yawned and woke. She found Van sitting next to her in the carriage. As she looked around, she saw Yukari and Amano sitting together across from her, asleep, with Tsura and Merle sitting beside them. Merle was still asleep, a soft purr coming out of her.

Van smiled at Hitomi, saying, "We're almost home, Hitomi."

Hitomi stretched and sat up, seeing Fanelia lying before them. A wide smile crossed her face as she saw the new Fanelia. "Van…it's even more beautiful than I remember!" she breathed happily. Home is where the heart is, they say, and with Hitomi, Fanelia was home because it was Van's home. She looked up and saw the rising sun and the twin moons setting. "Van?" she asked.

"Yes, Hitomi?" he replied.

"Does it hurt when you extend your wings?" she asked with no warning.

"Why do you ask?" he said as the caravan lumbered slowly down toward Fanelia.

"Look at my back," she said, turning her back to him so he could see the rips in her uniform. An alarmed look came over him as he saw the rips, but he quickly concealed it when she turned back to him. "In the vision after landing, I sprouted wings like you, Van," she said, trying to mask her fear. "In that vision, everyone called me the Wing Goddess. And when I woke and met Tsura, he called me that too. What is going on, Van, and what is a Wing Goddess? When I was here last time, not once did anyone refer to me in that manner…just the Girl from the Mystic Moon. Has something happened?"

Van put a comforting arm around her and asked, "Hitomi…do you trust me?"

A pleasurable chill ran down her spine as Van put his arm around Hitomi. Her heart fluttered like a butterfly, thrilled that after so many years, she could actually touch Van again. But there was something in his eyes that caused her to hesitate before speaking…something akin to worry. "Yes, Van…I do," she replied after that moment of hesitation, also noticing Tsura politely not paying attention to them. He was stroking Merle's soft hair, looking at her with a soft smile on his face.

"Just be patient then," Van cooed to her. "All things will be explained when we reach the palace. But to answer your question…yes, it does hurt…but only for a moment and I believe that may be because I'm half draconian. Or it may be that I haven't mastered all the skills my mother passed on to me. But…" He suddenly took her hand and kissed it, saying, "Thank you so much for the kiss. You managed to surprise me, which isn't an easy thing to do." Van looked deep into Hitomi's emerald eyes and a smile spread from ear to ear. "How I've missed you, Hitomi," he whispered to her. "There's so much I want to say to you, but now is not the proper place. But I will say this: you are so very beautiful. Even a goddess would be jealous."

Hitomi, feeling the blood rush to her face and ears, smiled as she nervously ran her hand through her hair. There was so much she wanted to say to him as well, but only one thing came to her mind in that moment, causing her to act. Without a care in the world as to who was watching, she reached out with both hands and touched Van on the cheeks as she again kissed him passionately. Her actions again surprised Van and he took her into his arms, letting go of his inhibitions so he could soak up the love coming from her. When she stopped kissing him, she stayed nose to nose as she said quietly, "Van…I've wanted to do that for twelve years. I love you…I always have. You are my Dragon, my Ace of Serpents. On Earth, dragons are considered good luck where I live. Besides, when I kissed you earlier, I was hysterical from the vision and when I saw you, I couldn't help myself."

"I love you too, Hitomi," Van returned with a broad smile. "You are the most important person in the universe to me. But…" His demeanor instantly changed to that of a king with great troubles weighing on his mind. "As much as I'd like to just keep kissing you forever, there are ill winds blowing on Gaea and I must stay focused on the matters at hand. There's a time and place where we can show our love to each other. This is neither."

Hitomi's face fell, slightly wounded by Van's reproof, saying, "Oh Van…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

When she searched his face, she found him smiling as he said, "Don't worry about it, Hitomi. All I was saying was to be a little more discrete in how you come to me in the open. I am the king, you know. But know that you always have a place with me, any time…any place."

"Oh Van…" she replied, taking his hand and clenching it to her cheek. Tears of joy ran down her cheeks. "I missed you so very much. It's been particularly bad for the last six months. I wanted to see you but couldn't. It was getting so bad that I feared that I would forget what you looked like."

"It's okay," he replied as he put his arm around her again, sitting back. "Why don't you wake your friends? I'm sure they'd love to see Fanelia from this vantage point."

Hitomi gazed into his chocolate eyes for a moment. When it occurred to her that he wanted to shift the conversation away from them, she said, "Yea…all right, Van." She moved over to Yukari and Amano and shook them, saying, "Yukari, Amano…wake up. We're here."

It took a couple of gentle nudges to wake them, but when they did, Yukari blushed when she found herself leaning against Amano with his arms around her. Amano woke a moment later and promptly let go of her, saying, "Are you all right, Yukari?"

Yukari looked up at him, saying, "I had the strangest dream. We helped Hitomi and some strange guy kill a dragon, and then we were whisked away to Hitomi's Gaea."

"It was no dream, Yukari," Hitomi said pleasantly. "For some reason, Fate has brought you and Amano here with me and Van. Just look around." She pointed to the setting moons, adding, "There is the Earth and Moon, just as I said."

Yukari began looking around intently as she sat up, seeing Merle, Tsura, Van, Hitomi, and a wolf man sitting in front of the carriage, guiding the giant beast that carried them. Her face fell with concern as she looked up, seeing the Earth and Moon in the sky. Suddenly looking at Amano, she noticed that he seemed to be enjoying himself, looking around in wonder at the new world of Gaea. "It's all right, Yukari," Amano crowed. "Hitomi wasn't lying and now we get to see the adventure she told us first hand."

Hitomi reached out and grasped her friend's hand confidently, saying, "We are perfectly safe. Look there…" She pointed to the front where the panorama of Fanelia lay in full view…a beautiful gem glittering in the newly risen sun, adding, "There is Fanelia…Van's home. He has done a remarkable job rebuilding it after Zaibach burned it to the ground."

Yukari moved to the front of the carriage with Hitomi to get a good look. The wolf man smiled at her pleasantly, saying, "Welcome to Fanelia, Miss, and welcome back, Lady Hitomi."

Hitomi smiled at the wolf man, patting him on the shoulder, saying, "Thanks. It's good to be back." Amano came up behind them as they looked out over the small valley that was Van's home. Yukari stared with her mouth hanging open.

"It's beautiful beyond words!" she finally gasped when the words came. She looked at Hitomi with wonder and suddenly hugged her, saying, "I'm so sorry I didn't believe you, 'Tomi. Can you forgive me?"

Hitomi smiled broadly as she returned the embrace, saying, "Oh Yukari…I did a long time ago. I just never thought I'd get a chance to prove my tale to you or Amano." She glanced at Amano as she spoke and he grinned broadly. "This is just one of the kingdoms here on Gaea," Hitomi explained. "There is also Asturia where Alan lives. Palas is such an enchanting city by the sea. Princess Millerna rules there now." She turned to Van and asked, "Is there any news of Alan or Celena?"

Van smiled cryptically, saying, "Yes, but now is not the time."

Hitomi raised an eyebrow to Van in a questioning way but his confident smile kept her quiet as she returned to her seat by him. As they slowly moved down into the valley, they approached a large stone fortification at the mouth of the gorge where it opened into the valley. To either side of the gates stood two enormous guymelefs of a much more advanced make than Hitomi remembered seeing before. Yukari and Amano saw the giant machines and stared, suddenly becoming afraid when the machines abruptly stood at attention and saluted with their weapons. "Welcome back, Lord Van," one of the guymelefs called out.

"Welcome back, Lady Hitomi," the other guymelef added.

Van waved to them with a smile and Hitomi did the same, feeling that she recognized the voices. She suddenly felt safe at Van's side as they entered the Kingdom of Fanelia. Yukari and Amano abruptly turned to Hitomi and she smiled, saying, "Don't worry…they are the guymelefs that I told you about. There is a man inside piloting it. But these are more advanced than the ones I saw last time I was here." Her confident smile seemed to settle their fears, but Hitomi wanted to prove her words so she asked Van, "Could we stop for a moment and show my friends that there are people in the guymelefs?"

"Of course," Van replied. The driver heard Van and reined in their ride, stopping it right between the two guymelefs, which stood thirty feet tall. The machines suddenly turned to Van as he called out, "Open up so Hitomi's friends can see you." The machines lumbered up next to the caravan and stopped. Yukari and Amano heard a whirring and hissing as the cockpits of the guymelefs opened up, revealing two hardened warriors strapped into the machines.

"Gaddes!" Hitomi beamed with delight when she saw him in the melef on the left.

"Hi Hitomi. Good to see you again, little lady," Gaddes replied with a broad smile.

"Hey, what about me?" the other man called out as Hitomi turned to see Kio piloting the other. "Did you forget about me?"

"Of course not, Kio!" Hitomi returned with a wide smile. "I never forget my friends. When did you two learn to pilot guymelefs and why the guard duty here?"

Van touched Hitomi on the shoulder and said, "They are here because I asked them to be. There is much to be explained. But it must be done at the palace." Van nodded to them and the cockpits closed as Gaddes and Kio took up their positions at the gate. "Come on, let's go, Tyr." The driver nodded and coaxed the beast forward again.

Yukari and Amano stared in amazement at the magnificent machines as the caravan moved on. They turned to Hitomi as she sat down next to Van…questions written all over their faces. Merle, who had been awakened by the guymelefs, looked at Yukari and Amano with a childish grin as she leaned into Tsura, who had his arm around her. "You know…you two remind me of Hitomi when she first came here. I bet you feel so out of place," she purred.

"Well, yea…I guess I do. I never thought I'd see a whole new world like this, except maybe in my dreams," Amano replied as he and Yukari returned to their seats by Merle. "Where we come from, we don't have amazing machines like that, nor do we have cat or wolf people. People such as yourself are relegated to myths, fairy tales, and video games. You know, Hitomi wrote her whole adventure down and it is a best selling book now." Merle's ears perked, as did Tsura's and Van's.

"She did?" Merle asked. "What did she say about me in this book of hers?"

"Well…she said initially she was afraid of you, especially after you kept stealing her things and tried to keep her away from Van and made a general pest of yourself," Amano stated with a smile.

Merle looked at Hitomi with a sour expression as Hitomi suddenly felt uncomfortable with the direction of the conversation, feeling ashamed of how she treated Merle. She averted her eyes from Merle as Amano continued, "It made her angry, but after a while, she began to like you and see you as a sister she held in very high regard."

Merle's sour expression melted as a look of genuine surprise came over her. "Hitomi…" she called out. When Hitomi looked up and saw the look, Merle asked, "Is what he saying true? Did you see me as a sister by time you left?"

Hitomi sighed and nodded, saying, "You saved us, Merle. You remember? When Van decimated the Dragon Slayers after Escaflowne was repaired?" Merle nodded as Hitomi continued, "I never forgot that. I treasure you as a real friend and wouldn't trade that friendship for anything."

Hitomi's words struck deep into Merle's heart. Tears welled up in her eyes as she whispered, "Oh Hitomi…I didn't realize how much I meant to you, even after all the grief I put you through. And you forgave me?"

"How could I not?" Hitomi replied with a smile. "That's what friends do…they forgive each other. Besides, I would never have put your friendship with Van in jeopardy. I know what he did for you and I'm thankful he did."

"You have matured much since you left," Van observed, very impressed with how Hitomi was dealing with the delicate subject of Merle's attachment to him.

"But I never forgot you, Van," Hitomi replied. "Nor did I forget Merle, or Alan, or Celena, or Millerna, or Chid, or any of you. What happened those twelve years ago changed my life forever. Even though it was one of the most trying experiences I've ever had, I've never regretted what happened because it showed me what was really important in life. I wouldn't give up those memories for anything because I made so many friends here."

Yukari and Amano marveled how Hitomi seemed to fit in with the creatures and people of Gaea and finally understood why Hitomi was so different when she returned to Earth. "You love them and this place, don't you, 'Tomi?" Yukari called out.

Hitomi glanced at Van, and then looked at Yukari, replying, "Yes…I do. Leaving Gaea was the hardest thing I ever did because of how many close friends I was leaving behind."

"But you knew you had to go back," Van intruded. "Even though you wanted to stay, you had to go home. You still cared for your parents and friends on the Mystic Moon enough to not want to leave them worrying about what happened to you. I know I would have had I been in your place."

A surprised look crossed Hitomi's face as she abruptly looked at Van, mouth hanging open. "I never thought of that," she admitted. "But you're right, Van. I still loved my parents and friends enough that I didn't want them to be concerned as to what happened to me. However, my heart was and is still here. Here, I found myself and discovered how dangerous it is to toy with Fate. I never did another Tarot reading after leaving; fearing what it did here would follow me back to Earth and continue to plague me."

"So that's why you stopped fortune telling," Amano said.

Hitomi nodded, saying, "Yes…that's why. But there is something strange about it that I never told anyone."

"What would that be, Lady Hitomi?" Tsura asked.

"Please, just call me Hitomi," she replied.

Tsura nodded with a smile, saying, "As you wish, milady."

Hitomi pouted a little at his answer, but let it go, saying, "When I got home, I immediately threw the cards away. But, strange as it sounds, I kept seeing the cards in my mind when I met people…as if I were reading their fortunes just by looking at them. It freaked me out for a while…at least till I was able to tune it out."

"Really?" Van asked. "You were able to do that?"

A sober look came over Hitomi as she nodded, saying, "Yes…I could and still can. I should have known I couldn't escape it. It seems by fortune telling here on Gaea, I must have inadvertently intertwined my fate with that of the Tarot. You, Van…have been and always will be the Ace of Serpents…a dragon. But not any dragon…the Dragon. You are the last descendant of the Dragon clan destined to…"

Van cut her off, saying, "That's enough, Hitomi. Now is not the time or place for this conversation."

Hitomi looked at him with shock, seeing a stern look on his face as if he knew she was about to say something about him that he didn't want aired. "Oh Van…I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Van's stern look melted as he smiled, saying, "No Hitomi…I just don't want your predictions broadcast out in the open. We both know they have been much too accurate in the past. Besides, there is much I need to speak with you about in private."

"Oh," Hitomi replied. "Is it all right if I say what I saw regarding Yukari and Amano?" Van nodded as Hitomi turned to them, asking, "You're engaged to Amano, aren't you Yukari?"

Yukari's face exploded with surprise. "How did you know?" she demanded. "We've told no one. He proposed a couple of days ago."

Amano looked on with great interest, saying, "Yes, pray tell how you know when neither of us has said anything to anyone about it?"

A bead of sweat glistened on Hitomi's forehead as she considered how to answer. "Well, let's just say it was in the cards," Hitomi answered uncomfortably. Her anxiousness was becoming apparent as she continued. "A week ago I saw you two together at a distance and the Lovers card flashed in my mind. That was when I realized that you two were going to be…well, you know," she said, blushing like a schoolgirl who had just found her first crush.

"Oh Hitomi," Yukari cooed, going her side and holding her hand. "You saw it before it happened?"

Hitomi nodded, saying, "Yes…I did. I just knew. Somehow I knew. I knew you and Amano were seeing each other and were good friends, but didn't think anything about it until that day I saw the Lovers card. But that isn't everything I saw."

"What else did you see?" Amano asked.

"Well, two days ago, I saw you two together again and five cards appeared at the same time…The Fool, The Tower, the Ace of Serpents, Moon, and Death," Hitomi replied very nervously, remembering how her fortune-telling had caused her and so many people so much grief. Yukari and Amano looked at each other very nervously for a moment as Hitomi mustered her courage to continue. "I must admit, I'm scared to death to say this because of how my predictions caused so much pain and grief to not only myself, but others."

Van touched her on the shoulder and her apprehension seemed to melt away as he said, "It's okay, Hitomi. You can tell us what you saw."

She grasped his hand and her uncertainty and fear melted away. A sober look came over her as she licked her lips, hesitating for a moment, trying to find the right words. "Nothing like that has ever happened to me before and it made me sick. Usually, it is just a single card, two at the most. But what I saw two days ago when I saw you actually made me physically ill because of how strong the impression was. Anyway, the Ace of Serpents is Van," she stated categorically, letting go of Van's hand so she could gesture with her hands as she talked. He leaned back and laid his arm behind her on the rail of the carriage. "Tarot is strange in it can have multiple meanings depending on the circumstances. Sometimes, it can even represent people," she explained. "But anyway, the Tower, in combination with the Fool, Death, Moon, and the Ace of Serpents told me that both of you were going to become involved in a conflict that Van was part of. The Fool means Fate or luck. The Moon is uncertainty. The Tower is separation or punishment and Death is change. I didn't really understand what the cards I saw meant until last night when Van showed up with the dragon. It was your fate to be brought here to Gaea with Van and me to witness something incredible. What it is, I don't know. But because you chose to become involved with the dragon slaying, your fates became intertwined with our fates…Van and I." Yukari and Amano sat there rapt by Hitomi's explanation. She was explaining it not as someone who just dabbled in fortune telling, but as one who completely understood the complexities of destiny and fate. "Had you stayed in the school, I would have disappeared just like I did twelve years ago. But Fate had you intervene and become part of this. Something is happening that I cannot put my finger on. But it is affecting both the Earth and Gaea and it has affected me in some strange way beyond my being able to read fortunes without the cards. Let me show you." Hitomi reached out her hand and stared at it for a moment. Her grandmother's pendant suddenly flickered as her hand became covered in an icy gauntlet with sharp spikes on the knuckles.

Yukari and Amano gasped in astonishment. Van's eyebrows rose high and Tsura let out a rumbling, "Mmmm hmm." Merle's eyes got wide as saucers.

The air around Hitomi became significantly colder as she concentrated on the icy gauntlet. Van suddenly touched her on the shoulder, saying, "That's enough, Hitomi. You're not skilled enough to control it properly yet." His words broke her concentration and the ice gauntlet melted away in a matter of seconds, leaving her hand a deep purple and completely numb.

A groan escaped her lips as the pain from her nearly frozen hand reached her brain. "Damn it! I should have known better!" she growled, vigorously rubbing her frozen hand with the other. "I forgot it hurts me every time I do that."

Van removed his arm from behind her and leaned forward, saying, "Here, let me help you." Hitomi offered her nearly frozen hand and he brought it close to his face. He could feel the cold coming off it. "Relax," he said soothingly before he blew on her hand softly. A wisp of smoke came out of his mouth as he gently breathed on her hand with heated breath. Hitomi felt the heat and saw the smoke curling out of his mouth. It felt so good, the heat of his breath, as it thawed her numbed hand in seconds. A few seconds later, he stopped breathing on her hand and gently massaged it. Heat emanated from his fingers, penetrating deep into the bones of her hand. Yukari and Amano watched wide-eyed as Van massaged Hitomi's hand. After a few minutes of massaging her hand, he said, "There we go…all better. How does it feel?"

Hitomi was thunderstruck as she flexed her hand. "Van…you…" she gasped, finally understanding what happened. "…you're like me! You can…"

Van nodded, saying, "Yes, Hitomi…I can. When did it awaken for you?"

"Six months ago…" Hitomi replied, "...the same time I suddenly began to miss you so badly."

"You must be very careful when you use your elements," Van stated seriously. "They can hurt you badly when not used properly."

"I know," Hitomi replied softly. "When it happened for the first time, I ended up in the hospital with frostbite and hypothermia."

"What happened?" Yukari asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

Hitomi looked at the floor, saying, "Well, I was asleep when it happened, dreaming something…I don't rightly remember what…only that I was dreaming. Then I became so cold that I woke, finding a foot of snow on my bed and the bedroom looking like a meat locker with ice all over the walls. I could barely move and I couldn't walk at all. Fortunately, the phone was right next to the bed and I somehow managed to find it in the snow and call for help. By time help arrived, everything had melted, flooding my bedroom. But I had frostbite over 80 of my body. God that was so painful. But strangely enough, the frostbite didn't damage me in any way. Once I thawed, I was all right. The people at the hospital were astonished and because of the strangeness of the incident, they kept it under wraps so no one would find out. They even didn't charge me for the stay, which is unheard of."

Tsura leaned forward and looked Hitomi in the eye, saying, "You must guard your elements very carefully, Hitomi, because they can not only hurt you, but anyone else who might get in the way. You must train yourself in the use of these elements so they don't endanger you or those you love."

"I know," Hitomi replied, knowing the danger she presented to those around her. "It is only because of my martial arts training that I have been able to keep this thing under control. But I don't know what it is or how to use it properly, even if I wanted to. I know thought has to do with it somehow because I have been able to make those mittens before by concentrating on it."

"Don't worry, milady," Tsura interrupted. "We will help you with mastering your elements. Van will teach you so you can use them wisely and safely."

"Thank you, Tsura," she replied gratefully, rubbing her hand as it tingled.

"Hitomi…" Van said, "I will help you. But you must promise not to use it until you've had some training. When I first awakened, I nearly burned Tsura to ashes along with the castle. This is serious business so you must be very careful with it. Ice is obviously one of your powers. Use it sparingly and only as a last resort."

Hitomi looked into Van's eyes and saw great concern for her there, asking, "Okay, Van. You will help me to learn how to control this thing properly?"

"Yes…I will," Van stated categorically. "Not just control it, but use it as it should be used."

"Is there anyone else who can do magic?" Yukari asked.

"Yes," Merle replied. "Lord Van can."

"We know," Amano said. "I saw him rip that dragon apart without touching it. If that isn't magic, I don't know what is."

"There are others, for sure," Tsura stated as the caravan moved into the main gates of the capital of Fanelia. Instead of wooden walls and gates, Hitomi immediately noticed the walls were stone and the gates were a metal resembling steel. "But I think we should wait to speak of such things in the castle," Tsura added.

"He's right," Van stated. "All your questions will be answered in the palace. So, as King of Fanelia, I welcome you, Yukari Uchida, and Susumu Amano, to our city," he added, speaking to Yukari and Amano. "Welcome to Fanelia." Then to Hitomi, he said softly, "Welcome home, Hitomi."

As she looked into his chocolate eyes, she saw something that made her heart flutter…love, real love for her and it surprised her that she could actually sense it. "Thank you, Van," she whispered. "It's good to be back."

A/N: For those who are keeping up with the story thus far, I thank you for reading and enjoy hearing your feedback. Your reviews and comments are always welcome and I always appreciate them. It just makes my day to hear what you have to say about the story. Don't worry, there's plenty more action, romance, mystery, and intrigue coming.

I know there wasn't much action in this chapter. Just be patient, those of you who long for the fight or for the romance. Both are coming sooner than you think. What do you think Hitomi will do when she hears the news Van has for her? We shall see.

Beowulf Caverias


	4. Chapter 4 Ghost Army of the Black Dragon

Chapter 4

The Ghost Army of the Black Dragon

A fleet of forty floating fortresses and airships hung motionless over the eastern frontier of Zaibach…their black forms an obscenity against the clouds and blue sky of Gaea. Thousands of troops and guymelefs from this fleet occupied the ground beneath the fleet at the frontier, waiting for the order to advance. The remnants of Zaibach's military watched with fear from their position at the front as they realized who had come.

"What are they waiting for?" General Adelphos growled as he scanned the front line from his floating fortress. "With the numbers they have, they know we cannot repel them."

"Sir…the civilian population has been evacuated to the mountains," the major reported after running onto the bridge.

"Good…have the couriers been sent?" Adelphos asked.

"Yes sir!" the major reported. "They have been sent to all the nations of the Alliance. Sir…do we know who they are?"

"Yes," Adelphos replied coldly. "It is the legendary Ghost Army of the Black Dragon Emperor Dornkirk warned us about years ago. He knew they were going to be a problem if they ever escaped their cage. Now it seems the rumors are true for here they are on our doorstep. They have decimated all the countries to the east of us, annihilating them. None have survived their assault. Only a handful of refugees have made it here, warning us of their coming."

"The Black Dragon!" the major gasped in astonishment. "I thought they were just a myth! What do they want, sir?"

"Intel from the refugees state that they are looking for that girl from the Mystic Moon whom Emperor Dornkirk was so interested in," General Adelphos replied as the bridge bristled with activity. "This can't be good. Especially since our operatives have stated that girl hasn't been seen since the end of the Destiny War." He paused for a moment as a thought struck him…one that soured his belly tremendously. "If they are after that girl," he added. "…then they may also be after the Atlantis Machine as well."

"I hope not!" the major returned forcefully. "That thing caused all kind of problems for us. If they are after it, then they may be after the same thing Dornkirk wanted."

"I'm well aware of that," Adelphos replied coolly. "But I don't think they are after what Dornkirk wanted. With the level of brutality we've seen them use thus far, I think they may have a greater agenda than Gaea free of war. In any case, whatever their motivation is, we cannot let them gain access to the Atlantis Machine, even if we must destroy it. We can't let them take the machine and cause the kind of destruction we saw in the Destiny War. I will fight to the last breath in me to keep that from happening again."

"We are with you, sir," the major replied with a salute.

"Inform the sorcerers of this and mine the machine," Adelphos ordered as he returned the salute. "All the information concerning the Atlantis Machine must be purged with the machine if they break through our lines. The Black Dragon must not capture it. Go man!"

"Yes sir," the major replied as he turned and headed out on a most important mission.

General Adelphos, leader of all Zaibach, turned back to his display, seeing the overwhelming vanguard facing them. A sinking feeling hit him that caused a stern look to cross his face. "We aren't going to be able to hold them," he muttered gloomily. "But we must hold this line as long as possible. They cannot get the Atlantis Machine."

Across the front line in the center of the Ghost Army's fleet floated their command ship…not a floating fortress, but a floating city that dwarfed the largest floating fortress of Zaibach. In the command center/throne room of this floating city sat a dark individual of the most formidable type. Sitting on a throne made of a dragon's skull, this olive colored man of seven feet decked out in black armor emblazoned with black dragons gazed intently at the holographic viewscreen in front of him as four of his generals watched. His chocolate eyes looked almost black as he demanded, "Where is the Atlantis Machine?"

"Milord Mephisto…intelligence reports indicate that the wreckage of the Atlantis Machine Emperor Dornkirk built and utilized is in the capital," one of the generals replied.

"Good," Mephisto hissed. "Dornkirk was a fool to think he alone could be the master of Fate. But his research and equipment may be useful in our great cause. Go, my generals, and retrieve his work."

"What about the people of Zaibach?" the third general asked.

"The Black Dragon Clan has no need of slaves," Mephisto growled.

"But sir, is it really necessary to destroy everyone?" the second general asked.

Mephisto's eyes blazed and his long silver hair floated as he stretched forth his hand, causing the general to float in the air. With a flick of his hand, the general crashed to the floor, knocking the wind from him as Mephisto roared, "Do not question me, General! Raze the country to the ground and bring me the Fate Alteration Engine!"

"Yes, sire," the general replied after catching his breath.

"Go!" Mephisto growled, pointing to Zaibach. "Destroy them all but bring me their leader." The generals bowed and then fled the command center, setting the invasion in motion.

"You should not be so rough on them, sire," a soft feminine voice said from the shadows beside the throne.

Mephisto turned harshly to the voice, seeing an exquisitely beautiful woman resembling an elf walking into the open, hands bound in shackles. She was clad in a beautiful multi-colored kimono with shimmering silver hair reaching to her waist. Her oval face and bluish-green feline eyes betrayed a great sadness. "The general is right, you know. Destroying everything isn't necessary," the woman sighed. "It never was."

He rose and walked to her, looking down into her face with an icy look, saying, "You take a great risk by speaking to me that way."

"My lord Mephisto," the woman replied with a rebellious smile. "I merely spoke the truth. Besides, I know the moment I'm no longer an asset to you, I'll die like the rest of my people. The only reason you keep me alive is so you can find her."

Mephisto's eyes blazed with anger as he slapped her down, hissing, "You forget your place, Kuirio." Kuirio fell to the floor from the strength of the stinging hit, blood oozing from her mouth. When she looked up at him with blazing hatred, her face throbbing, he growled, "You should remember who you are dealing with. I will not be disrespected by anyone. Now, what do you sense about the Dragon and the Wing Goddess?"

Kuirio pushed herself to her feet and bowed to him, saying, "What makes you think I'd tell you?"

Mephisto's face reddened with anger, saying, "Don't push it…I still have your family in my dungeon."

Kuirio's anger blossomed as her face got red, hissing as she looked up at him, "You lie…You killed them long ago!"

Mephisto grabbed her roughly by the arm and dragged her to the control console, saying venomously, "You stupid little bitch…you know nothing. Look here." He punched a button and a hologram of Kuirio's mother and little sister appeared, showing them chained in a small cell. They were eating a meager meal of gruel, stale bread, and water. Kuirio's eyes widened as she saw them and her mouth fell open. "Guards!" Mephisto barked. "Go to cell 125 and execute the prisoners!" Instantly, guards entered the cell while Kuirio watched, swords drawn.

They moved in on the two prisoners, ready to kill them, when Kuirio cried, "No! Don't! Please…I'm begging you!"

Mephisto called out, "Guards…belay that last order."

The guards suddenly backed off as the two prisoners huddled together, cowering before them. One of guards called out, "Your majesty…what are your orders?"

Mephisto looked at Kuirio as tears ran down her cheeks, saying, "Their fate is in your hands, Kuirio. Obey me and they will live. But if I see any more insolence out of you, I will kill them in front of you. Do you understand?"

Kuirio's head fell forward, defeated, with tears running down her cheeks as she said, "To keep them safe…I will do as I'm told. Just don't kill them, please."

"Guards…" Mephisto called out. "Return to your post."

"Yes sir," the guards replied, filing out of the cell as Mephisto shut off the hologram.

He grabbed Kuirio by the chin and forced her to look him in the eye, saying, "No more disobedience, all right?" She nodded and he said, "Of all the people here, only you know the sorrow and anguish of my soul. That is why I keep you alive. Now, what have you sensed about the Dragon and the Wing Goddess. Has she descended again?"

With tears streaming, she said, "Yes, Lord Mephisto. She has descended and is resonating with the Dragon. But I cannot sense the Dragon Armor…Escaflowne."

"Indeed," Mephisto replied coldly. "Where are they now?"

"Fanelia, milord," Kuirio replied sadly. "She senses things are not right, not knowing why. She is also just awakening to her power, just as the Dragon has awakened. I did not sense it until she arrived here. It seems your pet did its job well."

Mephisto looked Kuirio in the eye with a sour look, saying, "Careful, Kuirio. But if you are sensing both the Wing Goddess and the Dragon, then my pet didn't succeed in what I sent him to do after all. Is there anything else?"

Kuirio remained silent for a moment, debating whether to tell him everything she had sensed, and then lied, "No sire. That is all I sensed about them."

A wicked smile crossed Mephisto's lips as he said, "Now see, that wasn't so hard, was it? You may go now. I must see to the retrieval of the Atlantis Machine. It's essential to my great cause."

"As you wish, milord," Kuirio sighed with a bow, disappearing into the shadows.

Mephisto returned to his throne and sat down, saying, "So, brother…you managed to escape my trap for you and the Wing Goddess. And you have even brought her back with you from the Mystic Moon. You're proving to be much more trouble than I anticipated. Looks like I'm going to have to be a bit more decisive with you, Van." A sharp pain flashed through his chest, causing him to grasp it for a moment. "Very clever, Wing Goddess," he hissed as the pain subsided. "Not only did you see me when you landed, you hurt me. That isn't an easy thing to do. Your powers are impressive but not complete. But make no mistake…you are the real key to my great cause for without you, the Atlantis Machine will not work. Dornkirk knew this and so do I. You shall not escape my wrath, Wing Goddess, especially now because of what you did when you came back. You shall serve my will or die." After pausing for a moment, he hissed, "I must keep you from realizing your potential, Wing Goddess. You must not be allowed to call my brethren."

Unknown to him, Kuirio heard his words as she hid in the shadows. _I can't let him take the Wing Goddess,_ she thought. _She and the Dragon are the only ones who can stem the tide of this annihilation that Mephisto has unleashed. I must help her at all costs._ With that, Kuirio vanished into the bowels of the floating city as the Ghost Army of the Black Dragon Clan advanced on Zaibach.

Back in Fanelia, Hitomi lay on a bed in the suite adjacent to Van's room in the royal wing of the castle. Still wearing her dojo uniform and having her sword lying next to her, she sighed as she drifted in the twilight zone between being asleep and awake. As she shifted to her side, that strange song of the Dragon clan fell into her mind again…causing her to snap awake. When she began to hear the song audibly, her chest constricted a bit as fear rose in her. She sat up and muttered, "Where is that coming from?" She looked around, seeing no one in her room. Yet the song persisted, causing strange feelings to rise in her…feelings she hadn't felt in years…not since her link with Van vanished. Soon, the song began to enchant her. A dreamy smile crossed her face as she started to succumb to the enchantment, fear having evaporated. "So long ago…" she whispered as a feeling of delight slowly filled her mind and heart. Suddenly, she started to rise from the bed when another feeling intruded as the song filled her mind and soul…a feeling of danger. Her face fell as she froze. Moments later, both her pendant and sword were glowing and resonating with an eerie metallic tone that began to bring her out of the enchantment, yet she felt powerless to move. _What's happening?_ she thought in fearful amazement. _What is this? Why can't I move?_

Moments later, the door crashed open as Van rushed in, seeing Hitomi paralyzed with a look of amazement on her face. "Hitomi!" he cried, rushing to her. "What's wrong?" No more than he has spoken, the song fell into his mind as well, dragging up bitter memories. His face flushed in anger as he reached out, taking Hitomi by the arms. Just his touch released her from her paralysis, but it brought him into what she was experiencing.

As he was about to speak, Hitomi whispered, "She's calling. She's calling me, Van. Can't you hear her song…so delightful yet sad."

"Yes…I can hear it," Van growled, trying to keep his anger in check. Suddenly, the room disappeared as the song grew louder and more intense, leaving Hitomi and Van standing on a cloud. "This is powerful magic!" Van admitted as he realized it was nothing but an illusion, anger slowly waning. "Hitomi…this is in our minds. We are still in your room. It's a trick."

"I know, Van," Hitomi replied in an unusually calm manner. "Look…there she is!" Hitomi pointed to a beautiful elfin woman clad in a kimono just a few steps away.

A gasp escaped from Van as he saw the angel, and vaguely recognized her. He suddenly put his arm around Hitomi in a protective way as he faced the elfin angel. "She's not going to hurt us," Hitomi said with growing confidence, recognizing the angel too.

"I know," Van replied softly, taken by the angel's beauty. "Somehow, I know her."

"Wing Goddess…" the elfin angel called out. "Dragon…I am taking a great risk by doing this. Should the Black Dragon discover my treachery, I'm dead and so is my family. Wing Goddess…Dragon…be very careful for my master seeks the power of Atlantis and knows that you are the key to it, Wing Goddess. His sorrow and rage can no longer be contained and he means to destroy both worlds because of what you did to him, Wing Goddess. He knows you are here and is coming for you both. You both must survive."

"Who are you?" Van demanded, fire flashing behind his eyes as he felt his magical abilities suddenly surging.

"Be careful, Dragon," the angel replied. "You still don't know the extent of your power, nor can you control it. Remember your mother and what she taught you."

The fire in Van's eyes suddenly went out as his telepathy surged, reaching out to the elfin angel, seeking her identity. Mists began to shroud the angel as Van suddenly reached out his arm, crying, "Kuirio…wait!"

"Yes Van…" Kuirio answered as the mists became denser. "I'm your mother's sister. That's how you know me."

Hitomi's mouth fell open as she gasped, "You're Varie's sister? Then you're a Draconian!"

Kuirio smiled as her body began to disappear into the mists. "Yes, Hitomi…I am and I know who you are…my precious Wing Goddess," Kuirio said softly. "I must go now before I'm discovered. I'm forced to serve the Black Dragon against my will because he has my mother and sister hostage. I will help you in any way I can. But know, he will know about you from me and he will use my song to reach you. You must completely awaken to your power or you will not be able to stand against him…both of you. Please forgive me for what I'll be forced to do. Seek the Ancient One…he will be able to help more than I. Goodbye." With those words, Kuirio's song faded away along with the vision, leaving Van and Hitomi dazed.

They looked at each other for a moment. Hitomi suddenly began to tremble as she dropped her sword, clenching Van to herself, crying, "Van…this has me freaked out even more than the vision when I landed! What is going on?"

Van took her into his arms and whispered, "I don't know. I remember my mother speaking of Kuirio when I was young. But that was so long ago. A few minutes ago, I sensed a presence up here that brought me running because I thought you were in danger. And when I came in here, her song fell on me same as you, causing great anger in me for some reason I don't understand."

"Oh Van," Hitomi replied, trembling. "You came to my rescue again. Thank you. She was so sad…so very sad and torn. Van…we must rescue her and her family. She's your aunt."

Van pushed her back, saying, "Yes…it seems so. But she is right…both of us are not ready to face him." He suddenly sensed Mephisto at a distance and growled, "I can't help but to think that this Black Dragon is somehow connected to me."

"Maybe so," Hitomi replied as she calmed down. "But you know something, I've seen her before…somehow, I know her." Hitomi paused as a puzzled look crossed her face.

"What is it?" Van asked.

"I don't know," Hitomi replied softly. "There's something very familiar to her...her voice and presence. Van…I think she might be the Green Dragon Escaflowne in my vision."

"You're kidding!" Van exclaimed. "You mean there are other Escaflownes out there?"

"I don't know…" Hitomi replied softly, shaking her head. "Everything is so confusing right now. But my instinct is that there may be other Escaflownes. This Black Dragon is definitely one, I'm sure of it. In the vision, Escaflowne split into two dragons…a white one and a black one and it was the black one who caused all the trouble. The white one is you, Van. You are the White Dragon…the White Escaflowne. Who this Black Escaflowne is I don't know. But he is very powerful. I…"

"That's enough, Hitomi," Van said calmly as he sat her on the bed. Sitting beside her and holding her hand, he added, "It seems your vision is showing us who our allies and enemies are. I think you should wait and tell the whole vision to everyone in the throne room. I sense it is something everyone needs to hear."

She suddenly let go of his hand and wrapped her arm around him, laying her head on his shoulder, saying, "Mmmm hmmm. Van…why did you come back?"

He wrapped his arm around her and said softly, "Because you are my kindred spirit, Hitomi. It took me far too long to realize it. And when I discovered there was a rogue dragon coming for you, I had no choice. I had to come to your rescue." He turned Hitomi's face by the chin so he could look her in the eye, saying, "I love you, Hitomi, with every ounce of my being. I…" His face began to redden as he fumbled for just the right words. "I'm just no good at this like Alan is," he admitted as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small cloth with something wrapped in it. "I love you so much it hurts," he whispered, starting to tremble. "The thought of loosing you again is worse than the torment I experienced in the Mystic Valley…I can't loose you again…here. I think you will get the right idea." He dropped the cloth in her hand as she let go of him.

Hitomi's pulse fluttered like a sparrow as she began to understand what he was saying. She slowly unwrapped the item, revealing a fantastically ornate ring just her size. Her face exploded in shock as her eyes widened. She felt the blood rush to her face as her lips trembled. "I know you don't like the term, but I believe it is our destiny to spend the rest of our lives together," Van said softly with all his heart.

Hitomi looked at her dragon with absolute adoration, noticing that he was trembling as much as she was. Her voice cracked as she tried to speak, managing only to say, "Van…"

He looked her in the face and saw the widest smile he'd ever seen on her. She suddenly winked at him as she put the ring on. A smile crossed his face as he realized what it meant…she had said yes…she had chosen him. She looked him in the eye for a moment, and then tackled him to the bed, smothering him with kisses. He began laughing, finally saying, "Cut it out, Hitomi! You're acting like Merle now!"

Hitomi suddenly stopped and chimed with a giggle, "Meow!" Van broke into contagious laughter at Hitomi's humor, eventually sitting up as they laughed themselves to tears.

When the laughter died down, Hitomi felt so much more alive than she'd ever felt. "Thank you, Van," she whispered, getting in close. "I dreamed of this day when you would ask me to marry you." Looking him in the eye, she said softly, "I feel so alive and complete now. You have completed me, Van. My soul finally lives again. I will happily marry you…my Dragon…my Ace of Serpents. Do you know what card I am, Van?"

"No, Hitomi," he replied as she cuddled with him on the bed.

"I looked in the mirror when I came in here and saw the Moon," she said softly. "It's the second time I saw a card for myself."

"When was the first time?" he asked.

"The first time my magic ability manifested," she replied. "What I didn't say about that incident the other night is that right before I woke, I saw the moon card in my dream. It was to the right of the Ace of Serpents. That was all I could remember of the dream. Then when I woke up with all the snow on my bed, the full moon was shining in my window, right in my face. It was literally the first sight I had that morning."

"Really?" Van asked, genuinely interested in her initial awakening to magic. "That does seem to fit your personality. Though I think the meanings for your cards may be a bit narrow. I suspect there may be deeper meaning to your cards than you think. Why else could a single card show a person so accurately?"

Hitomi straightened up, saying, "You know…I never thought about it along that line. The Tarot is ancient and its real meaning has long been hidden…at least to those on Earth. Do you think the Tarot may, in fact, be something of Atlantean origin?"

"Possibly," Van replied. "But I find it very interesting that your first vision upon awakening was the full moon. Do you know what happened when I awakened?" She shook her head no and he said, "Well, when it happened, I was in the training area sharpening my skills. I was sparring with Tsura when I blacked out. I don't know how long I was out. There was this strange dream where I became a white dragon chasing the full moon. Then when I woke, my first sight was a dragon statue in the training area, followed by fire and smoke. Yet there was the smell of ice in my nostrils that seemed to linger for a few moments. When I got my wits about me, I discovered the entire training area had been scorched and people were busy putting the fires out."

Hitomi gasped at the account, realizing that Fate itself was playing a hand in all this. "This is really weird, Van," she said. "Dornkirk called the activation of the Atlantis Machine the Zone of Absolute Fortune, claiming it would grant everyone their wishes. As you remember, when he activated it, the fighting got worse until I came to grips with my feelings for you. He claimed it could not be stopped once activated. When you came for me, Van, my wish was to be by your side forever…loving you forever. It was after you came for me that peace came to Gaea. Is it possible that our wish…our love saved Gaea?"

"I don't know," Van admitted. "But it all ended after I come got you. Now it seems your wish and mine have come true. Do you realize that I wished the pendant to you just before I showed up on the Mystic Moon with the rogue?"

"Yes Van. I did," she replied. "It was the only way for it to have gotten to me. But the thing I find interesting about our awakenings is how we saw elements of not just who we are, but we saw each other. You saw the dragon chasing the moon and I saw the Moon and Ace of Serpents together with the Ace of Serpents in a favorable configuration with the Moon. Now we are here together…both having awakened magical abilities and you having proposed. When I saw those two cards that night, the sense I had was that Fate had bound us together. It also now makes sense why in the vision when you and I were mortally wounded by the Black Dragon…how you and I being together helped to save us…with help from the other dragons." She paused a moment, pondering what to say, then blurted out, "Van…we need to find these other dragons. We are going to need their help with the Black one."

"I know," Van sighed as the weight of the crisis returned to him. "Many have been massacred by the Ghost Army of this Black Dragon. That is why all the leaders have converged here…so we can figure out how to deal with this new threat. I so wished that you could have been left out of it. But with their dragon attack on you, it was impossible."

"Don't be sorry, Van," Hitomi said with a pleasant smile. "Had that dragon not been after me, you would have not come to get me and not have asked me to marry you. I never believed in Destiny. But I will say this…whatever force is guiding this, I am so glad it chose to reunite us. I always knew we'd be together. I just knew it. So when is this meeting you've talked so much about?"

"A couple of hours from now," Van replied. "By then, emissaries from our allies should be here. By the way, Alan married Millerna and is now head of the Knights Caeli."

"Alan married Millerna?" Hitomi cackled happily. "Good for them! I knew they were meant for each other. What about Celena?"

"She's doing well now," Van replied. "Because of what the sorcerers did to her, changing her into Dilandau and all, she had some trouble adjusting initially. Memories of Dilandau kept resurfacing, though he never came back. I don't know how they did that, but it was inhuman to have done that to her. Anyway, she's staying with Alan and Millerna and even has a fiancé, though I don't know who he is. I've seen him a couple times and seems like a nice enough guy, though."

"I'm glad," Hitomi sighed. "She really needs someone to be good to her after what those bastards did to her."

"Indeed," Van agreed. He abruptly looked around the room.

"What is it, Van?" Hitomi asked.

"That presence I felt is gone," he replied. "I had no idea Kuirio was still alive. I was five years old the last time I saw her. Neither did I realize she had such power. Her presence and song drew me here and it angered me to have that ancient ballad penetrating my very core. I don't know how we are going to do it, but we must rescue her. She is my blood."

"I know, Van," Hitomi replied softly. "We must find her and the other Dragons…the Red one and Blue one in particular. It was them that saved us in the vision. I think we must also find this Ancient One Kuirio spoke of. My instinct says he may be very helpful to us."

"Somehow, I know you're right," Van agreed. "Your instincts have always been very accurate. But now that the danger is past for the moment, I must return to work. I'll come get you when it is time for the meeting."

Hitomi nodded as they rose. She stared into his chocolate eyes, saying, "I love you so much, Van. But what just happened has me a bit edgy. I believe I'll go to the training arena and work out…help me get some of my focus back. I know I'm going to need it when I tell you the vision."

Van nodded, saying, "Very well, my Wing Goddess…I'll look for you in the arena." He kissed her gently, and then bowed, saying, "Until later, milady."

Hitomi watched him walk away and sighed, loving him to the very bottom of her feet. Yet, she felt that he knew something about her being the Wing Goddess she didn't, and it troubled her. After he was gone, she muttered, "Until later, my White Dragon." She looked around and retrieved her sword, heading out to the arena to regain her focus, which had been lost since Van rescued her from the rogue dragon.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thanks everyone for the great reviews. As you have seen, the plot thickens. What does the Black Dragon hope to use the Atlantis Machine for and what is his great cause? And what is his connection to Van? We shall see. I hope to keep the intrigue, action, and romance coming for all you who yearn for it. Thanks.

Beowulf Caverias


	5. Chapter 5 Awakening of the Wing Goddess

Chapter 5

Awakening of the Wing Goddess

Hitomi wandered the corridors of the castle searching for a secluded training room to practice her sword technique in and regain her focus. Between the incident with Kuirio, her vision of the Dragon War, and the initial incident where she reunited with Van, her focus had been completely shattered…leaving her feeling like a leaf in the wind. The machine gun rapidity of the events had taken her completely by surprise, especially how she reacted to Van when they reunited. "What am I doing?" she muttered under her breath, completely confused about everything except for how she felt about Van. "Why is everyone calling me the Wing Goddess? I'm no Wing Goddess. Heck…what IS a Wing Goddess anyway? Damn if I know. Why do weird things like this always have to happen to me?" She trudged on through the corridors for a few minutes, stopping at a junction. Looking at her options, she sighed gloomily. None of the options seemed good for the moment. "Which way…" she mumbled. "Which way…"

A hand suddenly touched her on the shoulder, causing her to recoil with fright. She wheeled around…her sheathed katana ready to strike whoever had blindsided her. "Whoa there, Hitomi. Sorry I startled you," said a blue-eyed man with long blond hair wearing the uniform of a Knight Caeli. Hitomi's mouth fell open in surprise as she saw none other than Allan Schezar standing back with his palms to her in a peace gesture. Smiling, he said, "I just couldn't believe Van when he said you could handle a sword now. I stand corrected. Seeing how you reacted just now, I can see you have become quite adept with that. You were gonna take me out, weren't you?"

Hitomi lowered her sheathed katana and blushed, saying, "I guess I was, Allan. I can usually sense someone sneaking up behind me. But my focus is shot right now because of all that's happened. You caught me at a really bad time. I was heading to a training room so I could practice and get my focus back before I have to tell everyone the vision I had."

"So what's the hold up?" Alan asked.

"Well, it's been twelve years since I've been here and Van's changed everything around with the rebuild. I can't seem to find my way around," Hitomi replied softly, biting her lip nervously as she looked at the floor.

"Your focus must really be off if you can't do that," Allan admitted. "I remember you having a gift for finding your way around places. I recall several times you leading us out of places we had no idea how to get out of."

Hitomi suddenly giggled at the comment as Alan approached within arm's reach. "Is that a smile I see?" he crowed.

"Oh Allan…" said Hitomi happily, feeling as if great weight had been lifted off her. "It's so good to see you again!" She stepped forward and embraced him fondly.

"It's good to see you too, Hitomi," he replied, briefly returning the hug. "Now…shall we find you a room to practice in?"

"Yes," said Hitomi pleasantly. "It would be helpful. It's been a long time since I've used the pendant for directions. I guess I'm a little out of practice."

"Then let me escort you hither, my precious Wing Goddess," Alan answered smoothly.

Hitomi's eyes suddenly flashed as she demanded, "Why did you call me that, Alan?"

Alan abruptly realized he'd crossed a forbidden line and apologized, "I'm sorry, Hitomi. Did I say something wrong? If I did, I sincerely apologize." He bowed deeply before her, saying, "I beg your forgiveness, milady."

"Just answer the question!" Hitomi snapped.

Alan then understood and said, "You don't know about the prophecies then, do you?"

"What prophecies?" Hitomi replied, becoming more irritated by the moment at Alan's evasion of her question.

"I see…" Alan concluded. "You don't know then. Well…shall I explain as we walk?"

Hitomi shrugged gloomily, saying, "Suit yourself. Just show me where the gym is so I can practice."

"Fair enough," he returned, beckoning to the left. "This way, milady." At that, they took the left corridor. After a few moments, Alan said, "Hitomi…I meant no offense. But I think I should let Van tell you about the Wing Goddess. It's better it come from his mouth than mine."

Hitomi sighed deeply, struggling to keep her focus from degrading any further. "Alan…" she began.

"Yes, Hitomi?" he replied.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said softly. "It's just since Van showed up yesterday, everything has gotten so confusing for me again…particularly this idea that I am the Wing Goddess. I just don't understand any of it. I don't even know what a Wing Goddess is!"

"It's okay, Hitomi," Alan answered calmly, patting her on the shoulder. "It's hard for me to comprehend what you are going through right now. Van told us what happened with the dragon slaying. I will say this, though: you seem to be weathering it much better than you think. None of us realized you had such power. It's amazing. But I know you will come to understand what's happening and why. You are a strong, clever girl. You always have been. Just look how you resisted my charms the last time you were here."

Her eyes snapped to his face and she saw a broad grin that caused her spirits to rise a bit. "Thank you, Alan. I've always been able to count on you as a friend," she said gratefully. "Whenever I talk to you like this, I find myself at ease. You're like my brother back on Earth."

"I didn't know you had a brother, Hitomi," Alan admitted.

"Well, I do. But I haven't seen him in years," stated Hitomi. "I haven't seen him since I was in school."

"How old is he?" Alan asked.

"Same as me…twenty-seven," Hitomi replied. "He's my twin brother…Seras. He was way more intelligent than I, and as a result, moved through school much quicker than I did. He graduated a couple months before I met Van. Some obscure company in Sapporo had their eye on him for a long time and recruited him the day he graduated. I have no idea where he is now. The last time I saw him was the day I returned home after we defeated Dornkirk. He was visiting mom because I had been missing for months. I haven't seen him since. That has been twelve years. It's like he vanished off the face of the Earth…kinda like I did there for a while."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Alan said softly as they made a right turn into another corridor. "Did you tell him what happened while you were here?"

"Yes…I did," Hitomi admitted as they moved on. "Strangely enough, he, my mother, and my sensei…Master Kusanagi were the only ones to believe the story I told. Everyone else was ready to commit me to the loony bin for believing such a ludicrous story. But now, at least Amano and Yukari believe."

"Your brother hasn't tried to contact you in all that time?" Alan asked.

"No, Alan," Hitomi replied in almost a whisper. After a few moments of silence, she let out a troubled sigh, saying softly, "I miss him terribly. We were so close. I wish I knew what happened to him."

Alan smiled and said, "I'm sure you two will be reunited at some point. But for now, look…our journey is at an end for we are here." He stopped and pushed a sliding door open. Bowing to her and gesturing to the entrance, he said, "Ladies first."

Hitomi stepped into the training room and immediately felt at home for it resembled her dojo on earth. Her spirits lifted as she walked to the center of the large deserted room. She heard the door shut as she scanned the room, seeing it lit with torches resembling electric lights. Turning to the sound, she saw Alan walking up. "Thank you, Alan. But I can take it from here," she stated.

"Okay," Alan replied. "But if you don't mind, may I train along with you? I just happened to be coming here when I bumped into you. If you need a sparring partner, I'd be glad to assist."

A smile rose on Hitomi's lips. _Sparring with Alan Schezar…that would be interesting,_ she thought. "Maybe a little later, Alan," she said. "The reason I'm here is to regain my focus. But you are welcome to practice if you want. Just stay out of my way for now."

"Okay," Alan said smoothly. "I'll be sure to stay out of your way, then." At that, he walked to the far side of the room and sat down on a bench.

Hitomi watched him closely, realizing that he wanted to watch her practice so he could gauge her skill. He nodded to her and she nodded back as her face went as cold as the steel she wielded. Walking to the center, she sat down in a yoga stance…legs crossed and her sword lying in her lap, back straight as a board. She placed her hands on the handle and sheath of the blade, closing her eyes. Her breath slowed and became deliberate as the folksong of the Dragon Clan returned to her. In moments, she began to sing it softly. It came from nowhere…just like the last time when Kuirio came to warn her and Van about the Black Dragon. However, this time she sensed no danger with it. The song was emanating from her soul…not from the outside, and she knew it. This caused her to relax further, knowing that she was in control of the song.

Alan sat there, listening and watching intently. _My, she has such a beautiful singing voice,_ Alan thought. The song penetrated into his soul, causing a strange peace to come over him. A smile crossed his face as he leaned back, propping on leg up on the other.

Hitomi sang the song slowly at first. However, as her focus began to return, the song came faster and faster…louder and louder. Her soul became part of the song as her face lifted toward the ceiling. Suddenly, at the end of the last refrain on the fourth time, she stopped singing as her face snapped forward toward Alan. Her eyes opened with such intensity that Alan paused, raising an eyebrow. In a split second, she had risen to her feet, unsheathed the ancient katana, and started practicing her technique…an unusual combination of martial arts and gymnastics while the song kept running through her mind. For forty minutes, she practiced intensely until she was soaked from sweat. She seemed oblivious of Alan as he watched in amazement. Her war cries echoed through the room as she pushed herself physically and mentally as far as she could, warring with the lack of focus until she had conquered it. She was graceful as a ballerina, fast as a cat, yet strong as Van with her strikes as she moved fluidly…the sword a perfect, deadly extension of her arm. Thirty minutes into her routine, both Van and Tsura arrived. She noticed them as they came in, but gave no indication that she saw them…continuing with her routine.

Van and Tsura walked over to Alan and sat down. "I thought I'd find you here, Alan," Van accused.

"You thought right, your Highness," Alan replied formally. "I found Lady Hitomi lost. She couldn't find this area so I brought her here. Her focus was really bad before coming in here."

"She must have been worse off than I thought," Van stated.

"But look…" Alan stated, pointing to her as she danced around, splitting the air with her blade. "She has regained her center. And I must say…she has tremendous skill with a blade. Her technique is strange, but effective and I must say, graceful and elegant. Her strokes are still a bit coarse, though. She would benefit from some added instruction to help her polish her skill. I'm amazed she can handle a blade that well, though. When she was here the last time, she wouldn't even touch a sword."

"That's true," Van admitted. "But much has occurred since we parted twelve years ago."

"Lord Van…you should pay attention to Lady Hitomi," Tsura abruptly intruded, noticing a strange change in Hitomi's demeanor and intensity. "Her instincts are calling forth her elements without her realizing it."

Everyone looked as Hitomi flailed her blade same as if she were fighting a multitude of enemies…her face flushed red from the adrenaline. Suddenly, they saw her pendant start to flicker. A shout rose from her as she struck to the left. Her motions were fluid as a dancer as the sword split the air with such speed it whistled. Van's eyebrow rose as the pendant unexpectedly glowed brightly when she rose to block behind her, and then spun around, striking away from them to the right. At the same time, the ancient sword flashed…the Atlantean runes blazing on the blade. In less than a second, an icy blast came off the blade, traveling toward the far wall. Van abruptly jumped up, holding his hands roughly a foot apart in front of him. His eyes suddenly flamed as a small fireball burst into existence between his hands in less than a second. He pulled back, and then launched fireball, aiming for Hitomi's icy blast. It whizzed past Hitomi and reached the icy blast before it contacted the wall. The fire disintegrated the icy blast, leaving a sooty snow floating in the room. Hitomi, on the other hand, hadn't notice it because of her intense focus on her routine. She continued to attack her unseen opponents with unusual ferocity.

Hitomi's ice attack dumbfounded Alan. "You said she had magic like you, Van," he admitted. "Now I know it. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I wouldn't have believed it."

"She's not finished, Lord Van," Tsura warned, noticing Hitomi's green eyes becoming strangely white. "She's doing something new now…something dangerous and doesn't realize it. You should do something to break her concentration before she hurts herself."

Van eyes never left Hitomi. She was becoming locomotive and it concerned him greatly. She danced and flailed her katana, runes still glowing brightly on the blade. Her glowing pendant seemed to float around her neck as she practiced. Her intensity kept growing and growing, as if all her pent up emotions were coming out at once. Van called out urgently, "Hitomi…please calm down before you trigger your elements again!" His words reached her too late. Her red face suddenly went pale as death as she abruptly skidded to a stop after a strike. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open, trembling in terror as a flash vision hit her like a hammer…seeing a shadowy dragon rise from the east and breath its black fire at her. She shrieked, crossing her arms in front of her face, shielding it from some unknown adversary as her pendant flashed like the sun, temporarily blinding everyone as the lights flickered. The air temperature of the room plummeted as her uniform and neck turned white with a rapidly spreading hoar frost. She dropped her arms as a hoarse gasp escaped her lips, followed by a raspy, "Noooo!" Her back suddenly arched backwards as her eyes rolled back in her head. She rose up on her toes as she dropped her sword, the hoar frost rapidly spreading to her face, hair, arms, and hands. Thick ice crystals grew on her before their eyes in seconds. Van's eyes grew round as he cried, "Hitomi!" He rushed to her, seeing her uniform starting to bulge behind the shoulders.

However, before he reached her, a primal shriek of pain erupted from her as two massive pearl white wings ripped out of her back, spreading to the ceiling, spanning twenty feet from tip to tip. The fire of both excruciating pain and numbing cold racked her body as she hung there, the wings having ripped her uniform top completely off, leaving her bare-chested and the pendant flickering like a fire. Snow fell from clear air as the violence of her emerging wings shook the ice crystals from her. Her vision fluctuated wildly as she thought she saw Van running to her. Her muscles remained locked for a few moments, and then she began to slump…passing out from the pain. Van reached her as she fell over, catching her. As he gently sat her on the floor, Van immediately noticed that she was badly frostbitten, skin waxy looking and a deep purple, especially around the chest and neck. "Hitomi…can you hear me. Hitomi!" he cried.

Alan and Tsura gasped with astonishment as they rushed to her assistance, with Tsura removing his overcoat as he came. When Tsura saw her condition, a very troubled look crossed his face. He dropped his coat beside Van and said urgently, "Van…you must warm her up now. She's gravely injured by the ice."

Van ripped off his shirt, and then clenched her to his chest. His eyes glowed of fire as he generated a deep, penetrating heat with his elemental ability. The air around them warmed dramatically, causing the remaining ice covering Hitomi to melt. "Come on, Hitomi…" he pleaded, breathing heated breath into her face.

Tsura pushed Alan back as Van's internal heat rose, creating a bubble of heat around he and Hitomi. "Stand clear, Alan," he ordered and Alan stood back from Tsura several steps. Tsura looked at the Van and Hitomi, concentrating for a moment as he went into a fighting stance, fists up. He sudden smacked his right fist into his left palm, saying, "People of the Fire…Heal Hitomi!" A bizarre reddish-green glow formed around him for a second. He abruptly pointed to Hitomi with two fingers and the glow became a filament of light that shot from his fingers to Hitomi. It surrounded both Van and Hitomi with the same reddish-green glow.

Van felt the surge of magic and felt his own elemental ability magnify and send it into Hitomi. "Hitomi…come on, wake up!" he cried insistently as his heat caused her to steam.

A moment later, Tsura dropped his fingers, ending his magical assistance with a groan. His legs gave way and Alan immediately caught him. "That was a healing element, wasn't it?" Alan asked.

"Yes," a visibly weakened Tsura replied. "I had to do something." Alan nodded as he let Tsura lean on his shoulder, helping him forward. When they got within fifteen feet of Hitomi and Van, he stopped Alan, saying, "Wait until he's finished." Alan nodded and they watched as the air around the pair began to shimmer with the heat Van was generating to revive her.

Van could feel Hitomi's icy coldness slowly diminishing…her skin tone becoming much fairer. However, she remained unresponsive. Therefore, in as a last ditch effort to revive her, he kissed her on her frozen lips, breathing his heated breath directly into her open mouth. He breathed into her several times. On the fifth time, he felt her body warm up tremendously and she stirred. "That's it, Hitomi…come back. Come on…you can do it," he cooed to her as he slowly reduced his heat bubble.

Tsura felt Van reduce his heat, and then noticed Hitomi stirring. "All right, Alan. We can approach now. The danger has passed," he said and he approached with Alan's assistance. By time they reached Van and Hitomi, Tsura said, "I'm all right now, Alan. Thanks." Alan nodded and they knelt down next to them…one on each side of them.

When Van felt confident that she was coming around, he gently laid her down. Tsura immediately handed his coat to Van, who covered her with it. "Hitomi…" Van called to her once again, keeping the heat in his hands and arms as he pulled her in his lap. "Can you hear me, Hitomi?"

A moan escaped her lips as her mouth closed and her eyelids twitched. Her head shifted side to side as she heard Van's voice. Moments later, she opened her eyes weakly, the pain slowly diminishing. However, she still felt very cold and trembled. She noticed Van holding her, with Tsura and Alan huddled around her closely. "You gave us a scare, Hitomi. Are you all right?" Van asked.

"Van…" she whispered. "What happened? Where am I? Why am I so cold and wet?"

A relieved smile came across Van's face when Hitomi spoke. "Oh Hitomi…" he replied softly. "…my precious Wing Goddess. You are now truly the Wing Goddess for your wings have manifested. But you also triggered your ice element at the same time and nearly froze to death. If I hadn't been here to help you, you may not have survived." Hitomi looked at him blankly, not realizing what had occurred.

"You pushed yourself far too hard, milady," Tsura stated. "You accidentally triggered your elements and your wings."

"You are truly the Wing Goddess! Are you all right, Hitomi?" Alan asked, deeply concerned for her.

"Be quiet, Alan!" Van snapped. Then to Hitomi, he asked softly, "Hitomi…how's your pain?"

"It's bad, but slowly getting better. I'm still rather cold, though…and I can barely feel my arms or legs," she whispered. When it finally sank in what they were saying, she whispered, "You mean I really have wings like you, Van?"

He smiled and gently pulled her wing around so she could see the blazing white feathers. "Yes, Hitomi…you are now like me. You have wings. I had hoped to be able to help you so when your wings manifested for the first time it wouldn't be so painful. But it seems you couldn't wait for my help," he replied softly.

Hitomi's eyes grew round as she gasped upon seeing her wing held by Van. She shivered as she touched it to verify it was for real, finding it to be perfectly solid and incredibly soft. Her lips began to tremble as her eyes began to fill with tears.

"Don't cry, Wing Goddess," Tsura cooed as he touched her on the left shoulder while squatting next to her. "It's all right. We all knew this was coming, milady. We just didn't think it would happen this soon. But your wings are absolutely beautiful…just as you are."

"Absolutely," Alan agreed. "You must not think of this as a curse, but a blessing. You must surely now believe you are the Wing Goddess."

"I guess I don't have much choice now, do I?" Hitomi grumbled softly.

"Alan's right, Hitomi," Van agreed. "Your wings are who you are…just as my wings define me. It's nothing to be ashamed of."

Suddenly, the door slid open and everyone looked to see Merle, Ruhm, and several important looking people looking in. A gasp rose from them and Merle rushed in, followed by the rest. "Hitomi! What happened?" Merle asked as she dropped to her knees beside Van, greatly concerned to see enormous wings sprouted from Hitomi's back.

Hitomi turned her head to see Merle in a beautiful tan dress. A feeble smile crossed her lips as she reached out to Merle, whispering, "It's all right, Merle. I just overdid it a bit. Seems I don't know who or what I am. Guess I'm the Wing Goddess after all."

Merle grasped Hitomi's hand gently as tears slowly dripped from her eyes. "Oh Hitomi…you should have waited and let Van help you with your wings. My…your hand is so cold."

"I know. I guess you're right. I should have waited," Hitomi whispered. "But it seems I got a little carried away. By the way, that's a pretty dress, Merle." Hitomi managed to flash a weak smile after the last comment.

Merle tucked her head, saying, "Thank you, Hitomi. You are always so kind."

"She really is the Wing Goddess!" one of the important looking fellows breathed as the group at the door stared. Ruhm restrained the group except for a young man bearing the crest of Freid on his hand. The young man rushed forward and dropped to his knees next to Hitomi and Van as Merle moved aside.

"Hitomi…are you all right?" the man asked with a tremor in his voice.

Hitomi looked at the young man and whispered, "I know you…don't I?"

"This is the Duke of Freid…Prince Chid," Van stated. "He's here for the meeting that I was coming to get you for."

Recognition came over Hitomi's face as a feeble smile crossed her lips. "My, you have grown, Prince Chid. I barely recognized you," she said softly.

Chid reached out and took Hitomi's hand, saying, "It's okay, Hitomi. Are you okay?"

"I think so," she replied. "I think I overdid my training routine a bit, though. Seems I have wings now, like Van."

"So I see," chimed Chid with childlike delight. "And may I say they are beautiful wings, Hitomi."

"Thank you," Hitomi said with a bit more strength as the pain slowly ebbed away. "Van…how soon will my wings go away?"

"I don't know, Hitomi," Van admitted. "You are not like me…half draconian. They may go away in a few minutes, or a few hours, or may never go away. Though I do believe that since your elemental abilities seem to have triggered the wings, I think they will go away in a little while."

"That's good to hear," Hitomi sighed with relief. She suddenly realized that she had someone's coat covering her chest. "Uhhh…Van…did I loose my shirt when my wings came out?" she asked, blood rushing to her cold cheeks.

"Yes, Hitomi," Van said. "Tsura gave you his coat to cover you."

"Thank you, Tsura," Hitomi called out softly.

"You're welcome, milady," Tsura replied.

"Well, what are you doing here, Prince Chid?" Hitomi asked softly.

"Everyone heard a commotion down here and came to investigate," Chid replied. "We didn't realize the Wing Goddess had finally found her wings." He smiled childishly at her and added, "Had we know that, we wouldn't have come in here. I'm glad you are all right."

Van suddenly asserted himself, saying, "Alan…take our guests up to the throne room and inform everyone that there will be a delay in Hitomi's arrival. You may go ahead and start the discussion without us. As soon as Hitomi feels up to it, she will be there."

Alan nodded as he looked at Hitomi. She smiled and said softly, "Just what Van said…I'd rather not go looking like this if I can help it."

A laugh erupted from those present and Alan said, "Of course. We will be waiting for you, Hitomi." Then to everyone else, he said, "Come on. You heard the King. Let's start without them. He's got work to do here." At that, he shooed everyone out, leaving only Van and Tsura to assist Hitomi.

Once they were gone and the door shut, Van asked, "Can I look at your back first?"

Hitomi nodded and he gently rolled her over, closely examining where the wings had protruded from her back. He gently pressed on them and Hitomi groaned. "That hurts?" he asked.

"Yes, it does," Hitomi replied softly.

"This is bad," he muttered, noticing blood slowly oozing from the joint.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"It means that your wings are here to stay for the time being," he replied grimly. "It may be several hours or days before they go away. Your wings are not like mine. Your back is oozing where they came out, which indicates they are part of you physically, unlike mine, which are purely magical. With mine, using my wings is like tensing a muscle, so when I relax, they go away. I can only do it for a short time. Damn…I wish mother were here to see this. Maybe she would have known what caused this for you."

Hitomi saw the agony in his eyes and said softly, "Don't fret it, Van. It's okay. The wings are not hurting me now and oddly, I find myself becoming more comfortable with them. But I am terribly weak and still cold. This is just like what happened when I first awakened to my elemental abilities."

"What of your focus?" Van asked.

"Focus is fine now," she replied confidently. "I had no idea the folksong of the Dragon clan had such power, though. I think that is what triggered my wings, Van. I used the song to help regain my focus. But it seems it did more than that." She paused as a deep sigh rose from her toes. "I'm so tired," she admitted. "Van?"

"Yes, Hitomi?" he replied.

"I need you to help me with this magic stuff," she said wearily. "My inexperience caused this. I let myself go and got so wound up that I inadvertently triggered my elements...just like Tsura said. Please…teach me how to use it without hurting myself or anyone else."

"I intend to," Van stated. "...especially now since I've seen what you are capable of when you let go."

"Thank you, Van. Now if you could take me back to my room, I need to lie down for a while," she ordered softly.

Van smiled and gently picked her up as Tsura retrieved her sword and its sheath, along with Van's shirt. "Run interference, Tsura. Make sure the way is clear," he ordered.

Tsura sheathed her bladed and immediately went to the door, opening it. Once he checked the corridor, he waved them out. Minutes later, Van entered his quarters and gently laid Hitomi on the bed. She was on the verge of sleep, utterly exhausted by what had happened. She looked at him sleepily, saying, "Van…this isn't my room, is it?"

"No, Hitomi…it's mine," Van replied softly, face slowly turning a light pink as he sat next to her. "Here you will not be disturbed by anyone."

"Thank you, Van," she replied as Tsura suddenly entered with her sword and duffle bag. Laying them in the corner, he smiled at Hitomi, saying, "It took great strength and courage to push yourself to that limit, milady. You are much stronger than you realize. I brought your things in case you needed them." He then laid Van's shirt on his dresser.

"Thank you, Tsura," Hitomi replied. "I appreciate it."

"You're welcome, milady," Tsura replied nobly as he turned back to her. "Now get some rest. Van will take good care of you."

Hitomi felt the blush rise in her cheeks again as Tsura smiled and left with a wave of his feline hand. When she heard the door clunk, she looked at Van, saying, "You saw me…didn't you?"

"Not just me…but Tsura and Alan as well," Van said softly as he held her hand.

Hitomi's face flushed bright red as she realized the extent of her blunder and the embarrassment it caused. Van saw her humiliation and said, "Hitomi…hear what I say. You need not be embarrassed. When Tsura saw what happened, he immediately gave you his coat to cover you up. It was only for a few moments. Plus, when anyone has their wings manifest for the first time, it always tears their shirts to pieces…no exceptions. Besides…" Van began to smile, saying, "You have blossomed much in my absence…to my great delight. You are so beautiful, especially with those wings. Do you regret or feel embarrassed to have shown your beauty to me in that manner?"

Hitomi thought about it for a moment, and then answered, "Just a little, Van. I feel that I'm already married to you so it doesn't really bother me that much. Though, I am very embarrassed at my foolish actions, which gave Alan an eyeful. I can't believe I was that stupid!" She smacked her forehead with her hand as she said the last part.

"Well, how are you feeling now?" Van asked.

"Very tired, Van," she admitted. "Let me sleep for awhile, okay?"

Van nodded, saying, "Of course. I'll have to find something for you to wear with those wings, though. I've got the distinct impression you may have them for a while."

"You do that," Hitomi replied sleepily. Van began to get up when she called out, "Van…can I get you to do something for me?"

"What is it?" he asked.

"Check on Yukari and Amano and tell them I'm all right," she whispered as exhaustion gripped her like a vice. "They tend to worry too much about me, especially Yukari."

"I'll be sure to tell them," Van said as he rose. He looked down at Hitomi lying on his bed, Tsura's coat covering her chest and her wings spread regally around her. "Like I said…even a goddess would be jealous," he said softly as he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Please get well soon, my precious Wing Goddess."

As Van rose to leave, Hitomi called out, "Van…"

"Yes?" he replied.

"Thank you," she said softly, realizing how close she came to dying. "Thank you for saving my life."

Van smiled broadly, saying, "You're welcome, Hitomi. It was my pleasure. Just don't get so carried away next time when you practice… at least not until I can teach you how to control your power. I may not be around the next time to save you."

Hitomi smiled and nodded. With that, Van promptly left the room, closing the door behind him.

Hitomi blushed crimson, but loved him just the same. She couldn't help it. He had saved her life yet again. _I gotta stop screwing up like this,_ she thought. _My inexperience in this magic stuff caused me this trouble. _As she lay there, thinking about her newfound wings, her chilled core again caused her to shiver. She grabbed onto Tsura's coat and hugged it around her. Then to her amazement, her wings gently wrapped themselves around her of their own accord, giving her an amazing sense of peace and warmth that finally warmed her core up. _This isn't so bad,_ she thought as the softness of the feathers brushed against her skin. _They are so soft and warm. I wonder how long I'm gonna have these? Well…no matter. Nothing I can do about it. Just as well make the best of it. Besides, I kinda like them._ Her thoughts began to drift to Van as sleep overtook her, with her last memory before fading away into sleep being Van's kiss just a few minutes before. A smile slowly crossed her lips as she realized how much Van cared for her. "Thank you, Van," she muttered as she fell into the abyss of deep sleep.

However, far across Gaea in the command ship of the Black Dragon Clan, Mephisto looked out a window with a scowl on his face. "Damnation!" he cursed under his breath as he watched the annihilation of Zaibach. "Kanzaki is much more resilient than I thought. She's awakened as the Wing Goddess. I've got to do something to separate those two before she can realize her power. But what…" He stroked his chin as he thought deeply about Hitomi. A few moments later, a wicked smile crossed his face as he cackled, "I know just what to do! She will come to me…given the proper persuasion. And then I will have her and nothing will stand in my way!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Merry Christmas! And thanks for the great reviews. I'm always happy to hear your feedback. I hope you liked the latest twist. Even I didn't realize what was happening until it happened. That's half the fun for me…following my nose through the story. Now that Hitomi has wings, how will she come to terms with it? How will she react when Van finally tells her what the Wing Goddess really is? And how does the Black Dragon plan to lure Hitomi away from Van? We shall see. As always, I will do my best to keep the action, intrigue, and romance coming. Merry Christmas!

Beowulf Caverias


	6. Chapter 6 True Friends

Chapter 6

True Friends

Yukari and Amano stood in the atrium, staring at Van…not believing their ears. "You're joking! Please tell me you're joking!" she pleaded.

"I'm afraid not," Van replied. "It's just as I said. I witnessed the whole thing. Hitomi awakened as the Wing Goddess and nearly froze to death in the process. Thankfully, I was there and managed to save her life. She is all right now…just exhausted from the ordeal."

Amano put an arm around Yukari as she shook her head. "Can we see her?" he asked.

Van rubbed his chin for a moment, considering the request. "You have to let me see her!" Yukari cried. "She's my best friend! I have to be there for her!"

As she spoke, Tsura approached, saying, "It's not wise to disturb her right now. She needs her rest."

"We won't disturb her, Van. I promise!" she pleaded. "I just want to be there for her. I'm sure you know what it's like to want to be there for the one you love. Please…"

Van sighed and turned to Tsura, saying, "Hitomi is very close to them, Tsura. I don't think she would mind if they watched over her for a little while. Besides, it's been two hours since I left her. She might be awake by now. I think it'll be good for her to have her friends with her when she wakes." He glanced at the beautiful maroon dress he was taking to Hitomi, thinking of her.

"I suppose you're right, Lord Van," Tsura replied as Merle approached wearing her tan dress. "They are her friends from the Mystic Moon and seem to love her deeply. I guess it would be all right." Turning to Yukari and Amano, he insisted, "Just don't disturb her if she's asleep, all right?"

"I promise!" Yukari blurted out, hands trembling.

"What's going on?" Merle asked. "The emissaries are getting anxious for you to come to the table, Lord Van."

"I'll be along in a minute," Van replied. He handed the dress to Merle and ordered, "Merle…take Yukari and Amano to my chambers. They want to watch over Hitomi. Take this dress to her too. I believe it might be the best thing for her to wear with her wings."

She eyed Amano suspiciously, asking, "Is he coming too?"

"Yes," replied Van. He turned his gaze to Amano and said, "He's her friend too. Besides…he's pledged to Yukari, not Hitomi. I trust you'll be discreet while there, right Amano?"

"Absolutely," Amano reassured. "I know when to leave and when not to, if you know what I mean."

Van smiled, saying, "You're a good man, Amano. It's rare to find good men these days. Hitomi is blessed to have such friends as you and Yukari. Go now…and when she's feeling well enough, bring her to throne room, Merle."

"Yes, Lord Van," she replied, bowing to him. Amano and Yukari followed her example, bowing as he walked away with Tsura.

"Come on," chimed Merle. "I'll show you the way to Van's chambers." At that, she led Yukari and Amano away.

Minutes later, they arrived at the door to Van's chambers. "Wait here while I see if she's decent," Merle ordered.

They nodded as Merle quietly slipped in, closing the door behind her. Yukari felt a lump form in her throat and latched onto Amano. "I hope she's all right, Amano," she whimpered as he put an arm around her.

"She's going to be okay, Yukari," he cooed. "Hitomi is a tough girl. She didn't become the second rank swordsman in all Japan by being a wimp. She'll be all right."

The door creaked open and Merle stuck her head out, saying, "Come on in, but be quiet for she's still asleep."

Merle stepped aside as they came in. The lights were dim and the curtains drawn on the windows, keeping out the daylight. Merle closed the door and whispered, "You may go and see her but keep quiet. She needs her sleep."

As their eyes adjusted to the dim light, Yukari and Amano gasped at the rather plain look to Van's quarters. "Not what I pictured the King's bedroom looking like," Amano whispered as they walked toward the bed where Hitomi lay. She looked angelic as she slept with her wings wrapped around her.

Both Yukari and Amano gasped as they saw Hitomi laying there. Yukari covered her mouth as tears slowly dripped out of her eyes. She latched onto Amano, looking into his astonished face with uncertainty. He gazed on Hitomi with wonder, seeing her form slowly rise and fall from each breath she took. "It's all right, Yukari," he whispered. "She's just deep asleep. I'm glad she's getting some well deserved rest."

Yukari slowly edged toward the bed, wanting to touch her wings to verify they were real, reaching out. Merle suddenly restrained her, shaking her head no sternly. "Oh 'Tomi…" Yukari whimpered, feeling helpless. "What happened to you?"

Amano put a friendly hand on Yukari's shoulder as she glanced at him. He smiled confidently, saying, "Who would have thought a human could have wings like a bird? And what beautiful wings they are. It boggles my imagination."

"Please have a seat anywhere," Merle ordered. "And don't disturb her. She needs to wake on her own." They looked at the cat woman passively and obeyed, finding a low couch next to the window.

Yukari leaned into Amano as he put an arm around her. When Yukari heard a soft snore rise from Hitomi, peace returned to her. "She really is going to be all right," she whispered.

"Yea…she is," he replied softly. "Now we wait for her to wake up."

Merle approached them with a much friendlier look on her face. She smiled as she sat in front of them on the floor, saying softly, "I seem to have misjudged you two. You really do care for her, don't you?"

"Yes, we do…" Yukari replied. "…with all our hearts."

"She's blessed to have such good friends," purred Merle. "Oh…if you need the bathroom, it's just through those doors there." She pointed to the east side of the room where a nondescript door lay slightly ajar. They thanked Merle and resigned themselves to wait for Hitomi to wake.

Minutes later as Van and Tsura entered the throne room, the emissaries from the Alliance quieted down, turning their gaze toward Van. Van scanned the large table where everyone sat. They looked at him and Tsura as they made their way to the head of the table. Upon taking his seat, Van said, "I know all of you are very concerned about Hitomi. She is resting comfortably and will be joining us shortly. So…what have you decided in my absence?"

"Lord Van…" Millerna began. "It seems we still don't have enough intelligence on the Ghost Army of the Black Dragon. But word has come in that they are now laying siege to the capital of Zaibach. They seem to have some agenda there because they are taking their time, unlike the other nations they overran."

A scowl came over Van as he sensed Mephisto at a distance. "There's only one reason for their siege of Zaibach," chimed Prince Chid. "The Atlantis Machine…it's the only thing of value there, even if it was destroyed."

Just then, the doors opened and General Adelphos entered, flanked by two of the four Samurai of Fanelia…one human and the other a wolf man. Van's eyes grew wide as he jumped to his feet. Everyone turned around and watched as the General slowly made his way to the table with the assistance of the wolf Fafnir…the second Samurai of Fanelia. Gasps escaped their lips as they noticed Adelphos was seriously wounded with bloody bandages around his torso, arms, and head. One eye was blacked and nearly swollen shut. He stopped at the edge of the assembly and bowed his head, saying weakly, "Lord Van…I presume. Please grant me an audience with your highness…I beg of you."

Van's hatred of the leader of Zaibach turned to pity as he saw his sad state. "General Adelphos…you may speak to us. Judging by your condition, I take it the Ghost Army overran Zaibach. Am I correct?"

Millerna vacated her seat, letting Adelphos sit. "Thank you, Queen Millerna," he sighed, sinking into the chair. Turning his battered face to Van, he stated, "I took a great chance by coming here. I know everyone in this room still hates us. But a graver threat has come upon all of Gaea." He paused as he gathered his thoughts, and then continue, "You are correct, Lord Van, in assuming that my presence here means the Black Dragon has taken Zaibach. A small contingent of my best men and I managed to escape after they overran us. We fought them with everything we had. But it wasn't nearly enough. They overran us just as we overran your country in the Destiny War. Heh…I guess this is divine punishment for what Dornkirk did with the Atlantis Machine. But let me get to the point here for we have little time left.

"They took the capital and the wreckage of the Atlantis Machine along with all of the records Dornkirk had on it. I had ordered the machine mined and the records destroyed if they overran our position. But it seems there were spies among the sorcerers who were loyal to the Black Dragon. They handed the machine over to them after killing those loyal to Zaibach. With them in possession of the machine, I fear Freid may be their next target because it's the power spot. I also have come to know they seek that girl from the Mystic Moon. Seems they believe she is crucial to reactivating the machine."

Van's face darkened dramatically as fire began to dance behind his eyes. "This is bad," he hissed. "What about your people, General?"

"We evacuated them to the mountains the moment we knew the attack was coming," Adelphos replied. "We sent a large contingent of troops to protect them. It seems the Ghost Army is only interested in the machine for now. They're destroying all they encounter…but they're not going out of their way to find the people. They are staying mainly in and around the capital city for now."

"I'm glad for your people you had the foresight to do that," Van replied. "What's left of your forces?"

"Two battalions and six floating fortresses," the general replied. "They are scattered right now with orders not to engage the enemy unless there's no other choice. We do not have the firepower to take them down."

"What is their strength?" Allan asked.

"Gods…I'm not sure," replied the general. "But it seems their fleet and army dwarf our numbers at the height of the Destiny War by more than five to one, at least. Also, they have superior firepower and defensive capabilities to ours. I'm not even sure if that weapon Basram used on us would even be effective."

"No way!" the emissary from Basram retorted. "That's cutting edge technology!"

"Well, from what I saw in their assault, all their ships are shielded and cloaked as are their guymelefs, which can also fly like ours," the general stated severely. "Their missile batteries and artillery ripped us to pieces. Some of our floating fortress managed to engage and take down some of their airships. But every one of ours who engaged them were swarmed and knocked out of the sky. We were totally outmatched and outgunned. These fiends are bent on destroying all they encounter. No prisoners are taken, except for the leadership. My second in command gave his life so I could escape. We have to stop them…but I don't see how, especially now that they have the Atlantis Machine and Dornkirk's records. It may take them some time to piece it back together. But I know if they manage to reactivate that infernal machine, Gaea will be doomed."

Van flopped heavily into his seat. "Thank you, General, for the intelligence," he said softly. "We are very grateful for it." He stared Adelphos in the eye, saying, "Now you know how I felt when your Dragon Slayers burned my home to the ground. You mentioned divine punishment in this attack. You may be right. But I see it has not diminished your drive or resolve. I can see you want revenge for this attack, just as I did for what Dilandau did under your command. Revenge will only bring about more bloodshed. But you are right…the Black Dragon needs to be stopped. Send word to your remaining forces that the Dragon of Fanelia is with you. I will stand with you against this scourge. As for everyone else at the table here, I will let them speak for themselves. What say you, friends of Fanelia?" With that, a heated discussion began amongst the members present as to whether they would side with their old enemy.

An hour passed in Van's chambers as Yukari, Amano, and Merle waited for Hitomi to wake. As they talked softly amongst themselves, Merle heard a moan from Hitomi. "She's waking up," she announced quietly. They rose and surrounded the bed, noticing Hitomi was stirring.

Hitomi moaned again and stretched as her eyelids flickered. Slowly, her eyes opened. Her mouth was very dry and her eyes blurry as she looked around. For a moment, she saw only figures. After blinking a couple times, her sight cleared and she saw Yukari and Amano standing next to the bed with Merle sitting next to her, opposite them. "Hi ya, Hitomi. How are you feeling?" Merle asked softly.

"Strange…" she replied as Yukari covered her mouth with her hand. "Strange and very thirsty. I feel like I've got a desert in my mouth." Hitomi's eyes wandered to Yukari and Amano and she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. "Yukari…Amano…what are you doing here?" she asked.

Yukari was speechless…tears streaming down her cheeks as Amano said, "We heard what happened and wanted to help. Van made us promise not to disturb you until you woke up. I can hardly believe you actually have real wings. They are so beautiful."

Hitomi felt Tsura's coat still covering her so she clenched it to her chest as her wings opened up. A sigh rose from her as she asked, "Could I have something to drink, Merle?"

"Of course, Hitomi," she replied. "By the way, Lord Van sent a dress for you to wear. It doesn't have a back so it will not interfere with your wings." With that, she headed to the bathroom on a mission.

"That was nice of him," replied Hitomi as she pushed herself into a sitting position, holding Tsura's coat to her chest.

Amano suddenly noticed how she was covering herself and turned around, saying, "So it's true you lost your uniform when your wings came out."

Hitomi blushed, saying, "I'm afraid so, Amano. It's about the most frightening thing that's ever happened to me. Van saved my life with his fire." Yukari's lips trembled as she looked at Hitomi, speechless but very happy Hitomi was all right.

Hitomi saw her trembling lips and said, "It's okay, Yukari. I'm all right." She raised her left arm, beckoning Yukari to come. She fell on Hitomi's neck and hugged her tightly as Merle returned with a glass of water. She first saw Amano standing with his back to Hitomi. Then she saw Yukari sobbing on Hitomi's shoulder with Hitomi's arms around her. "It's all right…" Hitomi cooed. "I'm okay."

Merle approached with the glass of water and marveled at Yukari's affection toward Hitomi. She stopped and remained silent as Yukari sobbed, "What's happening to you 'Tomi! You scared me to death!"

"Sorry I scared you so much," Hitomi replied. "I didn't mean it. To tell the truth, I believed I scared myself stupid this time. But it isn't so bad. Go ahead and touch my wings and see there is nothing to be afraid of."

Yukari released Hitomi and touched her wings carefully. Her eyes widened with tearful wonder. "Hitomi…" she whispered.

"See…it's not a hallucination," Hitomi crowed softly, noticing Merle standing there with a glass of water and a smile on her feline face. "Now if you could give me a little space, I could really use that glass of water Merle has."

Yukari snapped out of her wonder, turning to Merle. She handed the glass to Yukari, who, in turn, offered it to Hitomi. As Hitomi took the glass of water, Yukari noticed the rather dehydrated look in her face…especially the chapped lips. "Thank you, Merle…Yukari," Hitomi said before slowly sipping the water while holding the coat to her chest.

"Not too fast," Merle instructed, noticing Hitomi beginning to guzzle the water a few moments after sipping it. Hitomi suddenly gagged and coughed deeply. Yukari patted her on the back until the coughing subsided. Amano suddenly asked, "Can I turn around?"

Hitomi's eyes brightened with delight as she said, "Of course, Amano." He turned around to see Merle and Yukari assisting Hitomi as she slowly drained the glass of water. Feeling a bit daring, he sat on the edge of the bed near her feet…her wings just within reach.

"May I?" he asked, referring to Hitomi's wings. A mischievous sparkle returned to her eye as she handed the empty glass to Merle. Her right wing rose and brushed Amano in the face as she said, "Go ahead."

He gasped as the soft feathers slid across his face, causing him to recoil. He promptly fell on the floor and laughed, "I'm glad to see you still have that mischievous sense of humor." Everyone laughed as he sat back on the bed. "I'm so glad you're all right. If there's anything I can do for you, don't hesitate to ask," he stated.

"Same here," Yukari agreed as Merle went for another glass of water. Moments later, she returned. Handing the glass of water to Hitomi, Merle asked, "How are you feeling now?"

"Better," Hitomi replied, slowly drinking the water. "I feel much better than I did, but I feel strange and still a bit weak. I'm not exhausted anymore, though. Seems I'm healing much faster than I thought. Merle…take a look at my back and see if my wings are still oozing."

Merle crawled on the bed and looked closely at where her wings attached to her back, saying, "Looks like they stopped bleeding, Hitomi. Weird as it sounds, it looks like they have always been part of you."

"Hmmm…" Hitomi replied. "Maybe that's why I feel strange. Maybe it's the power associated with these wings that I'm feeling."

Amano reached out and touched Hitomi on the foot, saying, "Whatever it is, I'm sure you'll be able to handle it. You have the discipline and stamina for it, I'm sure."

Hitomi smiled, and then asked, "Where's Van, Merle?"

"He's in the meeting right now," she replied. "He said when you woke up and felt up to it…to come down there."

Hitomi sighed deeply as a strange feeling dropped on her. "What's wrong, 'Tomi?" Yukari asked.

"I feel an oppressive weight on me…" she replied softly. "…like something's coming…something evil."

"Evil?" asked Amano.

"Yes," she replied. "I'm still weak but I think it's time I shared my vision with everyone. Amano…if you would…please wait outside while I change."

"Of course, Hitomi," Amano replied as he rose and left the room. When the door shut, Hitomi laid Tsura's coat aside, saying, "I need to get up. Please help me."

Both Merle and Yukari stared at Hitomi's bare chest, seeing a strange crescent moon shaped mark on the front of her left shoulder with another mark resembling a roaring dragon seemingly holding it in its claws, being very protective of the moon. She saw them staring and asked, "What's the matter? Surely you have seen yourselves like this before."

"It's not that," Yukari breathed in puzzlement. "Have you looked at your left shoulder? Where did you get those marks? They look like birthmarks. I've never seen marks like that before."

Hitomi managed to focus on the marks and gasped, especially when she saw the dragon mark. "What the…" she gasped. "The moon mark I've always had. But the other one…where did that come from?"

Merle examined the marks very closely…close enough to make Hitomi uncomfortable. She then happened to look at Hitomi's left hand, seeing the ring. A telling smile came over her face. "Oh Hitomi!" she crowed. "You said yes to Lord Van, didn't you?" Hitomi blushed crimson, adverting her eyes. "Come on, Hitomi," Merle insisted as Yukari's mouth fell open once she realized what Merle meant. "It's all right to admit it. I know you've always loved him. The dragon mark is his mark…I bet he marked you when he saved your life in the training room. When did you say yes? Come on…spill it!"

Hitomi sighed and with lips quivering, whispered, "He proposed just before I went to practice and of course I said yes. How could I not? Please don't tell anyone just yet. I want to let him announce it. It's something he wants to do himself. I know it. So please…keep it to yourselves for now. Promise me!"

"Of course we'll keep it quiet…won't we, Merle?" Yukari crowed…absolutely delighted that Hitomi had finally found her Prince.

"Not a word from me, either," Merle replied. "I know you've made Lord Van the happiest man on Gaea. Now, let's get you ready for the meeting." Hitomi smiled with relief as Merle and Yukari helped her stand up.

A few minutes later, Hitomi emerged from Van's chambers wearing the maroon dress he sent her. The dress was full length with no sleeves and a turtleneck collar. It fit to her curves perfectly. Her pendant hung in plain sight around her neck, hanging down midway of her chest. Amano gasped at Hitomi's beauty…her shoulder length honey blond hair pulled back in a pony tale and her wings folded in close around her like a cloak. Her emerald eyes sparkled but still seemed weak as Yukari supported her from the left. In her right hand, she carried her sword…feeling it wasn't a day to be without it, even in Fanelia. "Wow!" Amano breathed. "I've never seen you so beautiful, Hitomi."

She smiled as Yukari cast a jealous look at Amano. "Thank you, Amano," she replied. "But just remember, Yukari is the one for you…not me. I'm spoken for."

He looked at Yukari and smiled, saying, "Of course…I'd never forsake my precious Yukari. Seems you did a good job with her, Yukari. You always know how to bring out the best in your friends."

"Oh shut up, Amano," Yukari laughed. "You can be such a flirt when you want to."

Amano smiled broadly, making a zipping motion across his mouth. "Come on…Lord Van is waiting. This way," Merle ordered as she hovered close to Hitomi on the right. They headed slowly toward the throne room.

Van sat at the head of the table, trying to keep order as the emissaries argued whether to ally with Adelphos and Van to combat the scourge of the Black Dragon. "How can we trust them after the terror they unleashed in the Destiny War?" railed the emissary from Caesario. "We are still rebuilding after that rampage!"

"I realize that," Prince Chid retorted. "I think everyone will agree that next to Van and Fanelia, my country suffered the most from their brazen aggression. Even now, we are still struggling to rebuild, even with all the help we've had. As much as I hate them, I'm forced to side with Lord Van on this. We have accounts from ancient times that speak of this Black Dragon and what it did. Even though the accounts are fragmented, it shows clearly that they were the ones who decimated Gaea in ancient times. We cannot allow them to do that again. I will stand with Lord Van and General Adelphos. We must stop them or all is lost."

In the heat of the discussion, the only one to notice Hitomi's entrance was Van. He was about to speak when Hitomi called out, "Prince Chid is right. We have only one option in face of the Black Dragon. We must unite." All eyes snapped to Hitomi as the room fell silent. Their eyes opened wide as she leaned on Yukari. Hitomi immediately noticed General Adelphos sitting at the table in a worse condition than she. His mouth fell open as his eyes grew wide with recognition. He then turned away from her timidly.

"Hitomi…I'm so glad you are all right," Alan called out, immediately going to her. Millerna and Van quickly followed.

"Oh Hitomi…it's so good to see you again," Millerna beamed. "Those wings are so beautiful and the dress suits you so well."

Hitomi blushed slightly, saying, "Thank you, Millerna. It's good to see you too."

Van went to her side and said, "I'll help her now." Yukari smiled, handing Hitomi over to Van. "Thank you for watching over her…you too, Merle. Now if you would take Yukari and Amano out, Merle…we have much to discuss."

"Van," Hitomi intruded. "I want them to hear this. They are part of this, whether anyone wants to admit it or not. Please let them stay."

"Very well," replied Van. "You may stay and listen. Just don't interrupt."

"Thank you, your majesty," Amano replied with a bow. Yukari bowed too and Merle led them to the side as Van helped Hitomi to the table.

"I'm surprised to see you now," he whispered to her. "You're still pretty weak."

"I know," she replied softly. "But things are in motion that cannot be stopped. I must tell everyone my story before time runs out." Prince Chid and his advisor immediately vacated their seats as they approached, being their seats were the closest to the door.

Van gently sat Hitomi in Prince Chid's chair. Sitting next to her, he said, "Rest for a moment."

She laid her katana on the table before everyone as she looked over the group. Millerna took a seat next to her…a seat that had been given up by Dryden Fassa. He, Alan, and Chid stood around her and Van as Hitomi leaned on the table, feeling woozy. Her face paled as her lips trembled. Van saw this and said, "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I must tell it now before he gets any closer," she whispered.

"Any time you are ready," Van cooed in her ear.

For a moment, she looked at the table. When she looked up, she said weakly, "You probably have figured out that I'm not well because of what happened. You would be right to think that. I am still very weak and not feeling well at all right now. But this is something that I must tell you all." Her head began to spin as she said, "This Black Dragon is not someone we can negotiate with. General Adelphos can surely back up this fact. This Black Dragon has a burning lust for revenge against all life…especially me for some reason. Why…I do not know. I do not know what this mantel of the Wing Goddess means or what it entails. But as you can see, I'm apparently this Wing Goddess."

She began to sway from dizziness as she paused. Van immediately steadied her, seeing a pained look in her face. "You've overexerted yourself by coming here, Hitomi. You should have stayed in bed."

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to regain her equilibrium. "I know, Van," she replied. "Please use your abilities to stabilize me enough so I can tell them what I saw."

He nodded with a grunt, placing his free hand on her forehead, suddenly feeling her imbalance. His eyes glowed softly for a moment and she recovered…the dizziness subsiding. A smile crossed her lips as he removed his hand. "Thank you, Van," she whispered. Then looking up as Van kept her steady, she said, "I need to tell this now. Let me start at the beginning…just before Van rescued me from the rogue."


	7. Chapter 7 Hitomi's Tale

Chapter 7

Hitomi's Tale

Hitomi gathered the courage and strength to tell her tale as everyone waited quietly. "It's okay, Hitomi…go ahead," reassured Van, steadying her with his left hand on her shoulder. She leaned back in the chair, her wings spreading just enough to let her sit comfortably. They brushed Van and Millerna lightly as she leaned back. Millerna marveled at the softness of Hitomi's feathers as they brushed by her bare arm…her expression one of delighted wonder.

Hitomi grasped Van's right hand as Merle approached with a glass of water, saying, "Here, Lord Van. Hitomi needs more water. Because of the dehydration from her awakening, it may help to strengthen her."

Van accepted the glass and handed it to Hitomi, saying, "Here…drink this."

Hitomi snatched the glass and promptly drained half of it. After a moment, she sighed, whispering, "Thank you, Merle." Merle smiled as she returned to Yukari and Amano sitting next to the wall. After sipping the water again, Hitomi's strength and courage rose. Clenching Van's hand, she said, "The last few months have been bad for me…ever since I discovered I really was different from everyone else. I can do things no one else can on my world…at least that I know of. Let me show you." She sat the glass on the table and held her right hand out, palm up.

"Hitomi…you shouldn't be doing that in your weakened condition," warned Van.

She smiled sweetly at him, saying, "Something strange is happening to me since these wings appeared, Van. I seem to have a better handle on my ice. It's not at your level by a long shot and I still need the training. But I think I can do a little demonstration without hurting myself. Watch…" Everyone watched closely as her brows knitted together while she concentrated. The air temperature in the room dropped dramatically as a swirling three inch snowball formed a foot above her hand…floating in midair. Ice crystals flowed in from the clear air around it, solidifying into a solid mass. As ice crystals started to form on her hand, she moaned, "That's all I can do for now. Millerna… please take the snowball."

Millerna leaned forward, reaching out for the floating snowball. She hesitated just before touching it. "It's all right…take it." Hitomi insisted, showing signs of fatigue.

"I…don't know," said Millerna hesitantly, fearful of the floating snowball.

Van abruptly snatched the snowball as Millerna stared at it. Hitomi groaned, slumping in her seat as Van said, "It's just a snowball, Millerna. Here…see for yourself." He tossed it to her as he returned to Hitomi's side. She caught it…discovering it really was just a lightly packed snowball.

A smile crossed her face as she said, "I'm sorry, Hitomi. Your power frightened me." Seeing a chance at some mischief, she suddenly threw the snowball at Alan, nailing him on the side of his face. "Bet you didn't see that coming did you, Alan?" she crowed as everyone laughed at the prank.

Alan looked at her with some disdain as he wiped the snow off his face. When he saw Hitomi laughing, he chuckled, "Nice one. But just you wait till winter when the snow's plentiful. I'll get you good."

"In your dreams, Alan," Millerna laughed.

When the laughter died down, everyone noticed Van breathing on the hand Hitomi used to generate the snowball. "Are you all right, Wing Goddess?" the emissary from Cesario asked.

Van held her icy hand in his…using his internally generated heat to warm it. "Yes…" Hitomi replied weakly. "I'll be all right…thanks to Van's fire. I've still to learn how to do it without freezing myself. However, this time is much better than the last. Last time I demonstrated, I had frostbite. This time, my hand's just numb so I appear to be learning how to control it better."

"I'm glad," crowed Chid, touching Hitomi on the shoulder from behind. She glanced at him and smiled.

"When did you learn you had this power?" General Adelphos asked.

"About six months ago," she replied, eliciting gasps from those present. "It was right after I discovered this power that I began to think about Van and Gaea again. I couldn't help it. Then just a few days ago, my world changed again just like it did the first time I came here."

"How so?" Dryden asked.

"Well, before I tell that, let me say that I wrote a book about my time here twelve years ago," she stated as Van continued his heat therapy of her hand. "I ended up publishing it as a fiction rather than a memoir because no one believed my account. It instantly became a best seller and I've made quite a large sum from its proceeds. But to make a long story short…a few days ago, I was at my old school doing a book signing. When I finished, I found myself out on the track field where I met Van the first time…"

She paused, feeling the blush rush to her cheeks. "I was there reminiscing about Van and the time we spent together," she admitted. "I missed him so much and wanted to see him again but couldn't because I didn't have my pendant…he did." Her voice cracked as she said softly, "I tried to calm myself but couldn't. For some strange reason, I was particularly heartsick for him that moment. The next thing I knew, I saw Van in Escaflowne fighting several black guymelefs that I didn't recognize. Something was different with Escaflowne and Van too. Escaflowne had two swords and he was using them so well. When I saw three guymelefs gang up on him, I cried out because I thought he was going to die. A lightning bolt suddenly melted the one attacking from the back while he destroyed the others with ease. I felt a strange chill run down my spine when the lightning bolt hit the other guy. It was really weird. Van called to me after the fight and I came out of that vision."

She paled as she stated, "It so upset me that I went for a run…trying to overcome the heartache and fear I felt because of the vision. When I reached the first turn on the track, I found some Tarot cards there someone had lost. Three of them laid face up…the Ace of Serpents, the Tower, and Death. I hesitated when I saw them because I had given up fortune telling because of what happened the last time I was here. But I was drawn to them and when I went to pick them up, the cards came to life before my eyes."

She shuddered as she spoke, remembering the horror of what happened. "The Ace of Serpents became Van and Escaflowne as a dragon while the Tower crumbled and the Reaper reached out for me," she stated…voice tense and strained. "Van's voice called out to me from the cards, saying to run as he and Escaflowne battled the Reaper. So I ran, scared out my wits…running into Yukari and Amano back on the stairs leading to the track. Moments later, I heard Van's voice again and then the pendant appeared in my hand."

She trembled as she spoke, so Van put his hand on her shoulder, cooing, "You're doing all right…just take your time."

"The Pillar of Light appeared after that with Van and the rogue dragon," she whimpered. "He fought the beast…giving Yukari, Amano, and I a chance to escape. We fled back to the school where I decided I had to help. I went back and took my sword to help him with the dragon….this very sword laying here on the table. When it hit Van and was about to eat him, something happened that I can't explain at all. I cried out as I charged in, trying to distract the beast while Van was down…thinking he was going to die. My sword and pendant suddenly glowed at the same time as I attacked. Seconds later, the ground exploded beneath the dragon and I stopped in my tracks because of it. The dragon then came at me and I froze. Amano hit the dragon in the eye with a javelin, and then in the belly as it rolled around…saving my life. Yukari came in at the same time and tried to drag me away. However, the dragon found its feet before she could pull me away and it breathed fire on us." She stared at the sword on the table in front of her, saying, "I had some kind of instinct take me over at that point. It's like I wasn't in control at all…like I was just sitting back as someone else controlled my body. I went into a defensive posture with the sword while it and my pendant glowed like the sun. The fire did nothing to us. It never reached us like there was a shield around us or something. That was really weird. It was at that point that Van woke up from the hit and used his elements on the dragon…blowing it to bits. I went to him after he killed the dragon and asked what was going on because I had no idea what was happening. Yukari and Amano were there too, asking me the same thing. But before we could get any answers, the Pillar of Light grabbed all of us and brought us back here to Gaea."

Hitomi sipped on her glass of water as sweat beaded on her brow. The vision was next and it still scared her to death. "It's all right, Hitomi," Van cooed. "You're doing all right."

A shaky smile crossed her lips as she said, "When we landed, all of us were violently ill. I've been in the Pillar of Light several times and it's never made me sick before. But this time, it did and just after landing, I saw the Dragon War." Her face went ashened and she trembled noticeably. "It was so bad that I've had trouble dealing with it. I saw…" she whimpered as tears rose in her eyes.

"Hitomi…" Chid murmured, placing a strengthening hand on her shoulder. Millerna touched her on the arm to give emotional support…her face full of concern as she saw the pain and terror in Hitomi's eyes.

"It's all right, Hitomi," cooed Van, putting his arm around her. "Tell us a little bit at a time, if you can. Just take your time."

Her lips trembled as she looked into Van's eyes, seeing the White Dragon Escaflowne there. Silence reigned as everyone waited patient for her to speak. "I saw…I saw…Escaflowne on a burning battlefield," she whimpered. "It changed colors from white to black and from dragon to guymelef several times as it roared. It…split into two Escaflownes as it changed into a dragon the last time…one white and one black. The White and Black Escaflowne dragons fought viciously until they had spilled each other's blood. From their blood arose an army of dragons…black dragons from the Black Dragon's blood and white dragons from the White Dragon's blood. They lined up for another attack when they noticed me on the battlefield." She reached for her glass of water and drained it, trying to keep her composure.

After finishing the water, she sat the glass on the table and cried, "The Black Dragon saw me and sent his army to get me because I was supposively the Wing Goddess and had done something to him long ago. I have no idea what that is. The White Dragon came to my defense, speaking in Van's voice. I know it was Van." Gasps rose from several present, including Van. "He said he was the rightful king of the Dragon Clan and I was under his protection," she blurted out. "At that, all hell broke loose as the dragons warred over me." Hitomi choked as rivers of tears flowed down her cheeks, sobbing, "It's the most horrendous thing I've ever seen in my life. What happened in the Destiny War pales in comparison. All I wanted was to get out of that nightmare. I found the sword on the table here in my hand, glowing, as I felt something push out of my back while I cried. The next thing I knew, there were three explosions that separated the factions. Out of the explosions, three more dragon Escaflownes appeared…a Red one, a Blue one, and a Green one." Gasps once again emanated from those present as she wept, "They stopped the fighting and the Black Dragon roared, calling in support from Gaea and even the Mystic Moon. I saw weapons of my world with the weapons of this one…all on his side. He threatened to destroy my world like he did this one in ancient times." Hitomi shook as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I saw him try to destroy my world with his fire," she moaned. "But the White Dragon got in the way, sacrificing himself to save my world." She broke and wept, "I lost it when I saw that. Everything became like a dream…no, a nightmare. Next thing I knew I was flying with wings like Van, attacking the Black Dragon with my sword while the Red, Blue, and Green Dragons helped the army of white dragons to destroy the Black one's army. I hit him hard and fast, using elemental abilities I had no idea I had to take him down. As I attacked him, I told him no more war…I didn't want to see any more war. I, however, didn't kill him in my attack, but wounded him badly. He managed to get one shot off at me with his fire and it overwhelmed me…stripping me of my wings and nearly killing me. By time that happened, the other dragons had repelled the forces of the Black Dragon. The Green Dragon caught me as I fell and laid me on the White. Using their power, the Red, Blue, and Green Dragons revived us both. For a few moments there, I thought I was dead…at least until I heard a heartbeat and Van's voice calling. When I heard Yukari's voice, I woke up in the meadow with everyone standing over me." She collapsed emotionally and wept, not caring who saw at this point.

No one opened their mouth as Van held her, saying, "It's all right…you've said enough." She wept on his shoulder as Chid, Dryden, Millerna, and Alan gathered around, placing their hands on her to give their emotional support to her. After a few moments of venting her suppressed emotions, a relieved look crossed her face.

"Thank you, Van…everyone," she whimpered as a soft smile came to her lips. "I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off me." Looking at Van, she whispered, "Should we tell them about Kuirio?"

Van nodded, saying, "Ladies and gentlemen…you have heard what Hitomi has said. But there is more you should know. This Black Dragon is a real threat and apparently he has some of my kinfolk hostage…using my aunt's power as a way to find Hitomi." Everyone's faces exploded with surprise as he said, "Just before Hitomi awakened as the Wing Goddess, my mother's sister, Kuirio, used her power to contact and warn Hitomi and I about the Black Dragon and his plan. He has what's left of my family…even though they are Draconians. He means to use her to track and capture Hitomi. This has become a blood feud between the Black Dragon and me, which is why I must find a way to liberate them from his hands and put an end to him. The only help she could offer was that we needed to find the Ancient One. Who he is and where to find him I don't know. But it is my intention of finding this man and enlisting his help to fight this Black Dragon…who I somehow know is related to me in some manner. You have heard the vision and what he intends to do. Adelphos has seen what they're capable of. That is why I must insist that we unite and find as many allies as possible to deal with this scourge."

"Van…" Hitomi suddenly interrupted. "We must find the Red, Blue, and Green Escaflownes. They are vital to our ability to withstand the Black Dragon. Without them, he will prevail."

"Yes…we will enlist their aid too," Van declared. "Hitomi's vision has shown us who our enemy and allies are. If the Black Dragon succeeds in reactivating the Atlantis Machine…who knows what catastrophe will befall us. Maybe it will destroy both Gaea and Hitomi's world too. I remember Hitomi telling me the last time she was here that she had a vision of the ground giving way and the world exploding. At the time, I thought it had something to do with what Dornkirk was doing. But now, I'm not so sure. She may have inadvertently seen what the Black Dragon intended to do as far back as then. We cannot allow that to happen. So…what say you, friends of Fanelia? You have heard the words of the Wing Goddess and she has pleaded for us to unite against this evil."

Silence reigned for a few moments. Dryden Fassa was the first to speak, saying, "You've given a convincing argument. Everyone here knows Hitomi's record when it comes to visions and premonitions. On behalf of my father, I pledge our support. Besides, if this Black Dragon destroys all of Gaea…it will not be good for business at all."

"We're with you, Van," Millerna announced. "Asturia will be ready."

"As will Freid," chimed Chid.

"And Zaibach will hold the line with you as well," Adelphos declared. "The Black Dragon has annihilated every country east of us. Now it has done the same to ours. We must find a way to prevent them from reactivating the Atlantis Machine."

Suddenly, a looming shadow fell over the whole castle, blotting out the sun as a low rumble shook it. Hitomi's pendant began to flicker faintly, attracting her attention. As she lifted the stone to look at it, a sense of peace filled her mind and heart about the shadow. However, Van's face fell with great anxiety as the shadow dimmed the throne room.

"What's that?" the emissary from Basram asked fearfully.

Van started to rise when Hitomi restrained him by the arm, saying confidently, "It's all right, Van. It's not the Black Dragon. I'm sure I would have sensed them. But I think you might want to see what it is. Please help me." He helped her up, leading her to the far side of the room to the balcony entrance. "Come on, everyone," Hitomi called out and they followed her and Van out onto the balcony.

Eyes grew wide and gasps erupted from everyone as they looked up, seeing the monstrous Ispano mothership hanging over the castle with all the castle's defenses at full alert. As Van stared at the craft, Hitomi felt her feelings vindicated and crowed, "I thought so…it's the Ispano clan." She leaned heavily upon Van, saying, "The delegation is approaching, Van. Let's go back in."

"You can sense them coming?" General Adelphos replied, leaning on Fafnir for support.

"Yes, General," Hitomi replied as they returned to the table. "It seems my ability to sense things has become much more acute since my wings came out."

"That's amazing!" beamed Chid as the emissaries returned to their seats.

Hitomi sighed heavily, having worn herself out with the walk. "You're exhausted again, Hitomi," Van commented, noticing her weakening condition.

"Yes…" she agreed, sinking wearily into her seat. "It seems so. I'm still not used to this new power I have. It's draining me."

At that moment, the doors opened to the throne room. A powerful warrior seven feet in height clad in oriental style armor with an odachi blade slung over his shoulder escorted a delegation of five Ispano into the throne room. He bowed to Van, saying, "Lord Van…we have some unexpected guests from the Ispano clan. They wish to speak with you."

Van and Hitomi looked on the delegation of Ispano with curiosity. There were four small Ispano no more than five feet tall, clad in dark robes that concealed nearly all their features. A taller, more human-looking figure wearing a white and gray kimono outfit stood behind them, hiding in the shadows. As the doors shut, Van noticed the tall one and said, "Emissaries of the Ispano clan…you honor us with your presence. Why have you come? Is it the Black Dragon that has brought you to our halls?"

The smaller Ispano chattered amongst themselves for a moment. The leader of the group then stepped forward, saying, "Yes, Fanelia. We come because of Black Dragon. Great danger to both worlds now Black Dragon is free. We help. We leave our liaison with you to help. He speak for Ispano. Come forward, Kanzaki."

Hitomi's heart stopped as she heard the name. A gasp escaped her lips as the tall man stepped into the light…a handsome young man who looked exactly like Hitomi in size and his facial features with long honey blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. She struggled to her feet, turning to the group as everyone, including Van gasped in astonishment. She watched as the young man stepped to the front, seeing Hitomi for the first time clearly with her wings. His jade eyes widened with utter surprise as they faced each other. His mouth fell open as he saw tears rising in Hitomi's eyes. For a few moments, the room was silent as a tomb.

As Hitomi leaned heavily upon Van, she suddenly cried, "Seras…is that you?"

Upon hearing Hitomi's voice, he knew and rushed to her, crying, "Hitomi…what in heavens name are you doing here?" She pushed away from Van and met Seras halfway…embracing him like there was no tomorrow. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly as she wept joyously, clinging to her twin brother whom she had not seen in twelve years.

"Oh Seras…" she cried. "So this is why you believed me…you knew all along, didn't you?"

He looked into her radiant face and said, "Yes…I did. The company that took me on had connections to the Ispano. I knew every word you said was true. I was even involved with the repairing of Escaflowne after the battle of Freid. But I didn't expect to see you here…not now. What happened?"

"The Black Dragon came after me, Seras," she replied as she embraced her lost brother. "Van saved me from one of their dragons and Yukari, Amano, and I were brought back to Gaea by the Pillar of Light with Van. So much has happened since you disappeared."

"So I've noticed," he returned as he motioned to Van. "Lord Van…please come and help my sister. She is not well at the moment, as I'm sure you well know."

Van stepped forward and supported her as he smiled at Seras, saying, "So you're Hitomi's twin. Fate is at work here…I know it. Do you know what's befallen Hitomi since you vanished from her life?"

Seras nodded, saying, "Yes…I've been keeping a close eye on her for a long time with the help of my friends. I know about her awakenings." He gazed into Hitomi's eyes and apologized, "I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you, Hitomi. But I knew Van would be. You two are destined for each other. Make no mistake…the Dragon King and the Wing Goddess have been destined for each other since the very beginning. It's that very union that defeated the Black Dragon in ancient times." A look of shock crossed Van's and Hitomi's faces as Seras added, "…which is why the Ispano have decided to show themselves once again. They have seen the destruction Mephisto has planned before. So as a token of good will and alliance, they have come to upgrade Escaflowne free of charge. They have also decided to tell you, Dragon King, where the other Dragons are. It will be up to you to make contact with them and forge an alliance with them. I shall remain here with you and Hitomi as their liaison to help. So what say you, Dragon King? Will you accept their help?"

Van stared…flabbergasted that the Ispano would help without want of recompense. His last encounter with them cost Dryden Fassa fifty million in gold for the repair of Escaflowne. "Well?" Seras asked.

A broad smile crossed his face as he crowed, "Of course I accept. I would be a fool not to. Besides, I take it you are well versed with the way of the Ispano. Your experience would be a great asset." Turning to the leader of the Ispano, he bowed to them, saying, "Thank you for your help. Ragnar will escort you to Escaflowne so you may begin the upgrades on it. Thank you."

The leader bowed, replying, "The fate of both worlds hangs with you, Fanelia. Do what you must. Kanzaki will tell you what you need to know. Protect the Wing Goddess, Fanelia, for she will decide the fate of our worlds. Now we go and upgrade Escaflowne."

Van nodded, saying to the man who brought them in, "Ragnar…take our esteemed guests to the shrine and inform everyone the Ispano are our friends."

Ragnar bowed, saying, "At once, my lord." Turning to the Ispano delegation, he beckoned them with his hand, saying, "This way, please." They turned and followed him out of the throne room, leaving Seras behind.

Turning back to the emissaries, Van stated, "Fate has smiled on us today, my friends. The Ispano are the makers of Escaflowne and are familiar with the ways of Atlantis. Our chances of defeating the Black Dragon have just gotten much better. But we are still not ready to face him for we are still not united. I would have everyone here on my side with Adelphos to face this evil. But some of you are still undecided. This is all right. I'm not going to force an alliance. Take some time to decide if you must. However, I know what I must do. The Black Dragon is after Hitomi and I must not let them take her, at all costs. I cannot let that happen." Van hesitated as he glanced at Seras, seeing a knowing smile on his face.

"Go ahead and tell them," Seras said with a smile. He winked at Hitomi, saying, "The White Dragon is a prize catch, Wing Goddess. You've done well." Hitomi's face exploded with surprise, realizing she had a telepathic link with Seras.

Van looked over the delegation and announced, "Just before Hitomi awakened as the Wing Goddess, I asked her to marry me." Millerna gasped with delight as he added, "…and she said yes." For a moment, silence reigned as the shock of the announcement sunk in.

Alan stepped forward and bowed to them, saying, "May I be the first to congratulate you, Hitomi…Van. I know you will always be happy together." Suddenly, a thunderous cheer rose from those present and everyone thronged Van and Hitomi, congratulating them on the engagement. After a few moments, both Van and Seras noticed Hitomi becoming faint. Alan noticed too and called out, "All right…that's enough. Give Hitomi some space."

As everyone backed away, Van stated, "I think everyone should take some time and think about what's coming. Take time and decide for yourselves whether you and your peoples want to stand against the Black Dragon. Any quarrels you have amongst yourselves will have to be set aside if you wish to stand with us. We must present a united front to the Black Dragon or he will tear us apart. When you decide, whatever it is, let me know. If you decide not to become involved, we will not think any less of you and will still try to hold this demon dragon at bay. I guess that's all for now. This meeting is adjourned. Thank you for coming, everyone. Now I must take Hitomi back to her quarters so she can rest." He abruptly scooped her up and said to Seras, "You're welcome to come too. I'm sure you and her have much to talk about."

Seras nodded as Merle, Yukari, and Amano approached…Amano holding Hitomi's sword. "Can we come too?" asked Yukari as the emissaries dispersed.

Van nodded, saying, "Sure…just don't get in the way." Yukari smiled broadly as Van carried Hitomi back to his chambers with Seras, Merle, Yukari, and Amano following closely.

Hitomi cuddled close to his chest as he carried her effortlessly. "I love you, Van," she whispered, feeling very faint.

"I love you too, Hitomi," he replied. "Don't talk…I can sense you are exhausted. You need to rest. I'll let your brother and friends stay with you for now, in case you need anything."

"Thanks, Van," she whispered. He smiled at her sweetly as he carried her…her wings nearly wrapping around both of them as he walked. In moments, her scent wafted into his nostrils, seemingly enhanced by her wings. It caused him to tingle.

_Is that her?_ he thought. _Gods…that's the most beautiful scent I've ever encountered. How does she do that?_ His smile broadened as his love for her grew exponentially. _I will protect you, my precious Hitomi. I will fight Fate herself for you if I must, _he thought. _No one will separate us ever again._

Moments later, they arrived at his quarters. Merle opened the door, letting Van in with Hitomi, followed by the rest of the group. Van laid Hitomi on his bed after Yukari piled the pillows for her. Hitomi's wings relaxed and spread over the bed as she sighed, covering her eyes with her hand. The faintness became compounded with nausea as her face became very pale. "Van…" she called weakly.

"I'll do what I can," he said, knowing what she wanted. Sitting next to her, he placed his right hand on her forehead as he held her hand with his left. His eyes glowed softly as a shimmering green aura surrounded them.

Yukari gasped and was about to intrude when Seras restrained her, saying, "Don't interfere, Yukari Uchida. Van is accessing his healing elements to help her. It'll be all right." Yukari watched in fascination as the green aura swirled around Hitomi and Van like a ghost. Seconds later, the aura faded and Van sighed deeply, obviously fatigued by his magical assistance to her.

As he removed his hand from her forehead, he asked softly, "Is that better?"

"Yes," Hitomi whispered. "The faintness and nausea is gone but I'm so incredibly tired. I think I'll take a nap."

Van caressed her face, saying, "Please do…and get well soon. I cannot do what I need without you."

She smiled and held his hand to her cheek, saying softly, "I know…now go and do what you must while I rest up. You're going to let my brother stay?"

"If you wish," replied Van. "And Yukari and Amano said they wanted to help too. Is that all right?" She nodded as Van turned to Seras, saying, "I must attend to some pressing matters. Please watch over her until I return, Seras. That goes for you too, Yukari, Amano."

Amano approached the bed and laid Hitomi's sword at her feet, saying, "I think Hitomi should have some time alone with her brother, Lord Van. She hasn't seen him in twelve years so I know they probably have much to say to each other. Besides, Yukari and I haven't finished exploring yet. This is such an amazing place for us."

Van smiled as he rose, saying, "I'm happy you're enjoying yourselves in my home. Enjoy it while you can for shortly things will turn very ugly. If I might make a suggestion?"

"Of course, Lord Van," Amano replied.

"First…just call me Van," he stated. "I may be king but I've never been really comfortable with being called Lord Van. It just doesn't suit me. Besides, you're Hitomi's friends and her friends are my friends."

"Really?" Yukari asked. "Thank you, Van. I didn't realize you thought of us so highly."

"Of course I do," replied Van. "And second…Amano. I never got the chance to thank you for the help with the dragon slaying. That is some spear arm you have there."

"Thanks," Amano said.

"My suggestion is that since you have some weapons skill, you may want to train and sharpen your skills," Van stated. "We have plenty of teachers who would be happy to teach you. That goes for you too, Yukari. With everything that is going on, both of you might find it advisable to learn how to defend yourselves in case the unthinkable occurs."

Amano glanced at Yukari, saying, "That's not a bad idea. I would like to learn how to use a sword like Hitomi. What about you, Yukari?"

"Well…just as long as I don't have to kill anyone," she replied. "But I've always wanted to learn how to defend myself."

"Good!" beamed Van. "I'll let Tsura know and when you are ready to learn, he will set you up with a sensei. Now…I must be going. I want to watch the upgrade on Escaflowne. You may stay as long as you like, Seras." With that, Van left without another word, followed by Merle.

"We'll see you later too, Hitomi," Amano said as they gazed on Hitomi.

"Yea…you rest up and get better, all right, 'Tomi?" chimed Yukari.

Hitomi smiled weakly and waved, saying, "See you guys later." With that, Amano and Yukari left to resume their exploration of the castle. As the door shut, Seras sat down next to her, looking into her eyes as he held her hand. "Oh my brother," cooed Hitomi. "I've missed you so much." Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at him. Her chest felt heavy as soft sobs welled up from her soul.

Tears filled his eyes as he said, "And I you…my sister. I have always watched out for you…helping in any way I could whenever possible. You may not know it…but we are far more alike than you realize. I know the pain of your elements and of your awakenings. Here…let me show you something." He let go of her hand and stood up. Backing away from the bed, he uncovered his chest, shoulders, and back.

"First, let me show you this…" he stated as Hitomi gasped at how well developed her brother was. Seras suddenly grabbed onto the skin of his right forearm and pulled. Horror filled Hitomi's face as the skin peeled off in a long glove…revealing a mechanical arm. "I lost this arm when I awakened to my elemental powers, Hitomi," he explained as she bolted into a sitting position. "I know your primary element is ice. Mine happens to be lightning. Watch…"

He held out his mechanical arm as a very stern look crossed his face. In less than a second, a ball of purple electricity floated over the mechanical hand with charges arcing over the hand. A smile crossed his lips after he generated the ball lightning. "It still takes a great deal of concentration for me to do it but I can summon it at will now," he explained.

"Brother…" a stunned Hitomi whimpered as he extinguished the lightning ball with the mechanical hand.

"When I awakened to this element," he stated, "…the force of the awakening burned my arm off at the shoulder. I thought I was dead. But fortunately, I was at work when it happened." He smiled as he flexed the mechanical hand, saying, "It was such a powerful jolt that it brought everyone running. It demolished the lab I was working in, though."

"Where you alone," she asked as he approached and sat on the bed next to her.

"Yes…" he replied as Hitomi felt the amazing machine hand. "Lucky for everyone else…that is. When it happened, I was knocked unconscious. I awoke in a hospital bed with this arm, surrounded by the Ispano and my colleagues. My supervisor, Kuvera, had told me he'd planned to bring me in on the classified projects because of my skills and abilities. However, with what they termed my awakening, I was introduced to the firm's backers…the Ispano Clan. They fitted me with this arm and a completely new realm of possibilities opened up. Six months later, after I came to understand my place in their world, I had another awakening…one you are intimately familiar with." He stood up and backed away from her. Standing six feet away, her eyes grew round as she reminded him of Folken Lacour de Fanel…Van's brother. He smiled at her, saying, "I know your pain, and I know who I remind you of. Folken was a good man. Now watch and see how and why I know your pain." His head dropped forward as a growl arose from within him. He doubled over for a moment, and then a cry of pain and relief rattled Hitomi's ears as two massive pearl white wings shot out of his back…spanning twenty feet tip to tip.

Hitomi thought her eyes were going to fall out as her mouth fell open with an astonished gasp rushing out. She began to shake as Seras straightened up with a weakened smile on his face. "Yes Hitomi…I'm like you. I have wings like you too," he said, slowly staggering to her as she stared at her brother. "We are twins…" he explained. "And as a result, we have the same genetic structure. Hitomi…we are the descendants of the legendary Wing Goddess who saved Gaea in ancient times. This I know as fact from my time with the Ispano."

Hitomi suddenly paled from shock. She began to sway and Seras darted to her, catching her as she slumped. Sitting next to her, he cradled her with a look of brotherly love and concern only a twin could have for his sibling. "Hitomi…" he whispered to her as she slowly looked up into his jade eyes.

"Brother…" she whispered. "I'm so glad I found you again. Please don't leave me again…" She passed out in his arms without another word.

Clenching his sister to his chest as tears rose, he cried, "Never again, sister. I'm so sorry for leaving you like I did. I'll never leave you again." His tears streamed and dropped on Hitomi's face as he finally let go of his guilt for leaving her. He gently laid her down and covered her with a blanket. "Sleep…my sister," he wept. "Sleep…and when you wake, I will be here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'd like to thank everyone whose taken the time to read this. Your reviews are always appreciated and encouraging. As for what's going on in the story, you all have patiently waited for Hitomi to tell her vision of the Dragon War. Now she's done it…with a few twists I'm sure you'll find very interesting. I hope you like it and just remember…this tale is just getting started. Thanks again for all you who've taken the time to read and review my story. I appreciate it.

Beowulf Caverias


	8. Chapter 8 Dark Tidings

Chapter 8

Dark Tidings

"Magnificent!" Mephisto crowed as he looked upon the colossal Atlantis Machine. "Too bad Dornkirk never understood its full potential. With this machine, my great cause will finally be complete. They will learn the price of their rebellion." His voice echoed through the cavernous chamber as he turned to a group of men behind him. Before him stood the four sorcerers who betrayed Zaibach. Ten feet behind the traitors stood Mephisto's elite guard…twelve of the cruelest, most sadistic soldiers in his entire army, forming semicircle around them.

"You're pleased?" one of the sorcerers asked nervously.

"Yes…I am," Mephisto replied. "At last, my great cause can move to the next phase. I've waited eons for this moment. Now I have the means to break the chains of Fate that bind me. But I see a problem before me."

"What is that, milord?" the sorcerer asked. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Yes…there is," Mephisto growled icily. "You can die like the traitors you are!" The elite guard quickly backed away as his eyes narrowed.

The sorcerers' eyes grew wide as the warmth of their blood drained away. In less than a second, Mephisto's eyes turned pitch black and his hair started floating. A spectral black dragon with glowing red eyes appeared and hovered ten feet above him. A wicked smile spread across his face, which the dragon mirrored. The sorcerers bolted as Mephisto made a slashing movement with his hand. The dragon mirrored his movement, reaching out with its enormous claws. Shrieks rose from the four sorcerers as the claws ripped them apart in an explosion of blood. Pieces of the four men scattered across the platform while the elite guard retreated. "I don't tolerate traitors," Mephisto hissed. "You betrayed Zaibach. You'll do the same to me and I can't have that." With that, he pointed and the spectral dragon incinerated the remains of the sorcerers with a roar, leaving only bones. Afterwards, the spectral dragon vanished as Mephisto's eyes took on a normal look. "Guards!" he shouted and they returned, stepping over the smoking remains of the sorcerers to reach him.

"Yes, sire," the leader said, standing at attention with his squad of eleven. "What do you command?"

"Begin the transfer of the Atlantis Machine and the records to my flagship," he ordered. "Don't leave a single piece behind, no matter how insignificant you may think it is. Once the machine and records are safely onboard the Namizar, raze the city to the ground. Don't leave one stone on another. Then send out the Reavers to annihilate those who escaped. Burn the whole country to ashes."

"Yes sire," the leader replied. "Any other orders?"

"Has there been any word from the dopplegangers yet?" he asked.

"Not yet, sire," the leader answered. "It's too soon yet. But they should report in any time now, if they want to live."

"Good…" he hissed. "I need her for my plan to work. The Wing Goddess will come to me once she knows I have something precious to her. Let me know the moment they return."

"Yes, sire," the leader said, bowing and then leaving with his contingent.

"She's clever…this Wing Goddess," Mephisto murmured. "But like all animals, she can be trapped with the proper bait. She won't be able to resist coming when she finds out what I've taken from her." He suddenly sensed something stirring far off…an old enemy. "You won't stop me this time, old man, and neither will my bastard brother, Van. This time, all of you will die!" He stormed away, crushing the skulls of the fallen sorcerers underfoot.

Across the gulf of space on Earth, Hitomi's mother…Sakura Nariko Kanzaki, sat quietly in her living room reading Hitomi's book…The Vision of Escaflowne: A Tale of Gaea. She devoured the words, spellbound by Hitomi's graphic depictions of the events she endured twelve years previously. A knock came to the door. Yet she ignored it, being entranced by the story. The knock came louder and more urgently the second time. She sat the book down with a sigh. "Always when I'm reading," she grumbled, going to the door. Peeking through the window, she saw an old man with a white beard and shoulder length white hair pulled into a pony tale, wearing a traditional samurai kimono with a sword bag in hand. He knocked again and Sakura opened to him. "Master Kusanagi…what an unexpected pleasure. What brings you to my home so late in the day?"

Kusanagi bowed formally and asked, "Mrs. Kanzaki…may I come in?"

"Of course, Ryu," she replied, letting him in. As soon as he entered, he pushed her aside, slamming the door. "Ryu…you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she asked.

He pulled the curtains and peeked out the window, saying, "Turn off all the lights and pull the curtains, Sakura. You're in danger. Quickly now…lock all the doors. They may already be in the house!"

Sakura's face fell with great concern as a sour feeling developed in the pit of her stomach, causing her to comply with Kusanagi's orders. "What's going on?" she asked as he followed her around, keeping a sharp eye to the shadows. "Why am I in danger?"

"The Black Dragon has his eye on you, Sakura. He means to make you bait to trap Hitomi," he stated as they reached the back door. He locked it and scanned the back yard, seeing nothing. "These devils are tricky. We must be careful."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Who is this Black Dragon and why is he after Hitomi? Does this have anything to do with her book?"

He nodded as he pushed her to the living room, locking all the doors to it from the inside. "Sakura…you'd better sit down," he ordered. She sat down on a cushion as he untied the sword bag, bringing forth an ancient katana with a dragon's head pummel. He sat down facing her, sword lying in his lap. Seeing fear in her eye, he said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Sakura. But I think you should know what's happening. Hitomi has again been spirited away to Gaea by the hand of Fate. Sakura…Hitomi's tale is true. Gaea is a real place and now her destiny has been set in motion."

"What do you mean 'destiny'?" she asked.

"Do you know the moon-shaped birthmark on her shoulder?" he asked.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Never mind how…that mark is the mark of the Wing Goddess," he explained. "She is the Wing Goddess reborn. And Seras is the Wing God reborn. Together…they are the blood of the original gods that ruled ancient Atlantis."

Sakura's face went blank. "What are you saying…" she asked, trying to wrap her mind around Kusanagi's conundrum. "…that Hitomi and Seras are gods?"

"No," he replied patiently. "I'm saying they are descendants of those powerful beings…and so are you. Did you ever wonder why your mother told you of Gaea and the strange man who gave her the pendant? Then when Hitomi turned fifteen, why she was spirited away to the same place with her grandmother's pendant…returning with the amazing tale she had. Sakura…Gaea called to her then, and now it has called her again to fulfill her destiny. In the ancient times of Gaea, a terrible war nearly destroyed the planet. The Black Dragon…the same who seeks to use you as bait to catch Hitomi, overran the planet and was defeated by your ancestors…the original Wing Goddess and Dragon King. They imprisoned him in an impregnable fortress on the legendary island of Naraka…a place damned by Fate herself. The Wing Goddess and the Dragon King turned the Black Dragon's own power against him and sealed him inside his own fortress. They set a magical barrier in place that could only be breeched by the same force that destroyed Atlantis. Unfortunately, Emperor Dornkirk, in his quest for the power of Atlantis, unwittingly released him at the end of the Destiny War when the Atlantis Machine was fully activated. The Zone of Absolute Fortune, which gave everyone their wishes, gave the Black Dragon his wish…to be free and reek his vengeance on both Gaea and our world, starting with Hitomi and Van…both descendants of the original Wing Goddess and Dragon King."

Sakura stared at Ryu…her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "You're joking!" she retorted. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Ryu looked her in the eye, saying, "I wish I were. But it's all true…every word Hitomi said and Seras knows it to be true, for he is with the Ispano Clan who originally made the Escaflowne. They and Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel are the only hope we have of stopping this maniac! He wishes to destroy everything on both worlds." His sword suddenly rattled, prompting his face to grow stern. He looked around intensely as he jumped up, unsheathing his sword. It glowed with Atlantean runes while Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. A sinking feeling of imminent peril struck her.

"Ryu…what should I do?" she asked urgently.

"Keep your eyes open," he ordered. "And stay close to me. It's as I feared. I'm too late. They're already in the house!" Sakura jumped up and shadowed him from behind, sweat beading on her forehead. Ryu heard a noise from the left and turned in time to see a grappling claw and chain coming out of the shadows. "Get down!" he shouted, pushing Sakura to the floor as he blocked the claw with his sword. Sparks flew as he batted the claw away. Its chain retracted into the shadows. "Now I have you, demon!" he shouted, following the chain back to its source and slashing the shadow. A shriek erupted from it as the shadow became an armored creature with its chest ripped open. The thing fell to the floor with a thud and changed form to a man with dark, scaly skin and pointed ears. Ryu's face fell as he saw the thing. "Shit…dopplegangers!" he cursed. Suddenly, three claws came from three different directions.

"Ryu!" Sakura cried, seeing the claws. He gasped and turned as one claw rapped around his leg. He blocked the second with his sword only to have the third wrap around his sword arm. Seeing the shadows moving toward Sakura, he shouted, "Get out of here, Sakura!" The chain on his sword arm snatched violently, causing him to drop his blade. The chain around his leg pulled it out from under him as Sakura fled toward the doors.

One of the shadows became a figure with a whip. It lashed out and the whip snatched Sakura's ankle, sending her crashing to the floor with a shriek. In seconds, she found herself surrounded by nightmarish creatures that looked like demons with sharp pointed teeth and horns. One of the beasts grabbed her and growled, "Where do you think you are going, human!"

It pulled her nose-to-nose and smiled wickedly, breathing its foul breath into her face. She grimaced from the stench…her eyes wide with terror. "Let her go!" Ryu shouted as four of the beasts chained him.

"You're in no position to give orders, old man!" the leader snarled, stepping from the shadows with five more of his minions…bringing their numbers to a total of ten. He stood six and a half feet with black armor and a jagged sword strapped on his back. His dark, scaly face twisted into a wicked grin as he said, "My master figured you'd try to interfere so he gave me orders to kill your sorry ass if you did. We came for the mother and now we have her, inspite of your wretched interference." He walked over to Sakura, saying, "You have been a bit bothersome to find, wench." She broke free and struck at him. He easily blocked the blow and countered with a vicious backhand to her face, hissing, "Bothersome bitch…you dare to strike me? If my master hadn't ordered you to be taken alive, I'd eat you myself!" Sakura shrieked, crumbling before the blow. She gasped as she fell to the floor, everything becoming hazy.

"You'll pay for that, demon!" Ryu roared, straining against the chains that bound him.

"I think not," the leader replied as he motioned for his minions to pick Ryu up. "You're just an old man…barely worth my attention." Two dopplegangers picked up Ryu and restrained him as the leader approached. "But you do have something that my master may find useful…your sword."

Ryu smiled hatefully, hissing, "Don't underestimate my power, beast!"

The leader frowned and smashed his armored fist into Ryu's belly. Blood gushed from Ryu's mouth as the leader said, "You shall die by your own sword, old man." He walked to the sword and reached down to pick it up. Upon touching it, the sword flashed and burned his hand. He cried out in pain, snatching his hand back. Looking at his smoldering hand, the leader cursed, "Damn it…a barrier!"

Ryu spit blood and smiled, saying, "Told you not to underestimate me. Now let Sakura go or else."

"Or else what?" the leader growled, clenching his burned fist. "I tire of your antics. You've delayed us too long all ready. Take the girl and kill him. Come…we have a delivery to make." With that, the leader walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Sakura felt the beasts pick her up. She came around enough to see five of them surrounding Ryu, swords drawn. "Ryu…no!" she cried as two of the dopplegangers dragged her toward the spot where the leader had vanished. "Sakura!" Ryu cried. "I'll get help!"

"The only help you'll get is in the afterlife," one of the beasts hissed, aiming for his heart with its sword.

"RYU…HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as she vanished into the shadows with her captors.

"Sakura!" he cried. His eyes glowed red as the beast struck. A shriek escaped his lips as the sword suddenly deflected from his heart, striking him three inches below it. Blood gushed as the room became intolerably hot. In an instant, his hair floated as a wall of fire pulsed out in every direction from his person, incinerating everything it touched. The chains binding him vaporized as the dopplegangers burned to ashes in seconds, their flesh literally cooked off their bones. The sword that struck him vaporized too, cauterizing the wound.

As Fate would have it, one of Ryu's prized students…a man by the name of Takai Himomato, was driving by Sakura's house when it suddenly exploded. Fire blew the front door off its hinges and spewed from every window with a shockwave that shattered windows for two blocks in every direction. Takai shielded his face as the shockwave blew his car windows out. His car swerved and screeched to a halt as he cursed, "What the hell was that?" He jumped out and realized Sakura's house was full engulfed in flames. His eyes grew wide and he instantly pulled out his cell phone, dialing the emergency number.

"Hello…this is the police emergency dispatch. What is your emergency?" the dispatcher asked.

"This is Takai Himomato. A house just exploded on Mushasi Drive!" he reported.

"Whose house exploded?" the dispatcher asked.

"Mrs. Sakura Kanzaki's house! The address is 567032 Mushasi Drive. Send every fire truck you can right now!" he shouted. "I'm going to see if there are any survivors!"

"Sir…help is on the way. Please don't approach the house," the dispatcher pleaded. "There could be a gas leak that could cause further explosions."

"I just can't sit here!" he retorted. "My friends may be in there!"

"Sir…sir!" the dispatcher called out as Takai saw a figure appear in the flaming front doorway.

"What the hell?" he cursed, snapping the phone shut. He rushed toward the front of the house as Ryu Kusanagi staggered out the door, sword in hand. "Master!" he cried out, stopping thirty feet away because of the intense heat of the fire. "Master!"

Ryu smiled when he saw his student. He staggered down the steps, holding his sword wound. Takai saw Ryu holding his side and wondered why his clothes weren't burned. The house groaned as sirens wailed in the distance. Takai rushed forward, inspite of the fire, grabbing his sensei by the arm and pulling him away as the house collapsed in on itself with a roar. "Master, what happened?" he asked as they stopped a safe distance away from the house.

"They came…the demons…and took Sakura," he growled. "There were too many of them. I wasn't able to stop them."

"Demons, sensei?" Takai asked in disbelief.

"Yes…creatures not of this world," Ryu replied. At that moment, Takai noticed the sword wound and became very concerned.

"You're hurt, master!" Takai said. "We must get you to a hospital."

"No hospital," Ryu retorted. "Take me to the shrine now, Takai. There's no time to loose."

"But master!" Takai balked.

"Do it! We have little time left. The Black Dragon of Naraka has awakened and made his move," he stated. "Hitomi is in great danger. We have to warn her!"

"Naraka?" Takai asked, flabbergasted as he helped Ryu into the car. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, son. I'm positive," he replied. "They sent dopplegangers to snatch Sakura. Now take me to the shrine and assemble the other students. We are going to need their help. The Gaean War has crossed over into our world."

Takai shut the car door as he nodded. In seconds, he took his place behind the wheel and they sped away. A couple minutes later, the EMS services arrived as a crowd gathered.

Meanwhile, Hitomi lay on Van's bed in a fitful sleep. "No…no," she moaned. "Stop…no more, please…no more…help…MOTHER!" She bolted upright, clenching her chest in a panic. "What was that?" she panted, tears flowing as Seras rushed out of the bathroom…his wings trailing behind him.

"Hitomi…what's wrong?" he asked, sitting next to her on the bed.

She latched onto him and cried, "I don't know, brother…something's very wrong but I don't know what. I felt like I was drowning while mother watched."

"Hmmm," he mused. "I don't like the sound of that. The Black Dragon may be up to something."

The door suddenly flew open. Van rushed in, seeing Seras holding Hitomi. His face reddened, jealousy flaring until it registered that Seras had wings like Hitomi. _What the…_he thought as he approached. "Hitomi…what's wrong?"

Seras instantly moved aside, saying, "What impeccable time, milord. Hitomi just had a bad dream."

"I know," he said sharply as he sat in Seras' place, casting him a burning glare. "Hitomi…"

She looked into his eyes, and then embraced him passionately. Seras smiled, slowly backing away. Van put his arms around her and held her, asking, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," she replied softly. "Something very evil is happening. But I don't know what it is."

"Really," Van replied. "Care to share it with me?" She nodded and they touched foreheads…sharing telepathically what she felt. Van frowned, saying, "This is bad. He's hiding what he's up to. That much I can tell. He knows we can sense him and his intentions."

Seras suddenly moaned, grasping his side just below his heart and falling to his knees. "Damn…where'd that come from?" he cursed.

Both Hitomi and Van gasped. "What is it?" he asked. "Are you all right?"

"Someone's attacked the Ancient One," Seras announced, looking up through the hair in his face.

"The Ancient One?" Van asked. "You know where he is?"

Seras nodded. "Yes…I do. However, he isn't on Gaea just yet. He's still on Earth. He's been wounded by a dark creature, but it's not lethal."

"He's on Earth?" Hitomi asked, wide eyed. "Who is he?"

Seras smiled cryptically as he sat on the floor with a groan. "You will know soon enough, sister. He was my sensei. I learned the way of the sword and element from his hand. He is far older than you can imagine and knows what is happening."

"When will you take us to him?" Van demanded. "Kuirio said we needed him as an ally. I must see him at once!"

"Patience, my king," Seras cooed as the pain diminished. "There's no point in searching for him when he's not here on Gaea."

Van's face reddened with anger. "So when is he coming?" he insisted. "I don't have time to wait around for him. Every minute we delay gives the Black Dragon that much more time to destroy Gaea!"

Seras' face grew stern as he said, "You don't need to tell me the obvious. He will come to us. When he is here, we will know it because we will sense him…all of us. The pain that hit me was a distress call. I fear he may have been ambushed but he's still alive for the moment. Beyond that, I cannot say because I don't know. My telepathic gifts are limited at this distance, so just be patient. If it's as serious as I think, we won't have to wait long."

"Van…I think we should believe him," Hitomi stated, holding on to Van's arm trying to contain his anger. "We have to be patient. I know waiting is the hardest thing for you to do but I think it's what we need to do."

Van sighed, saying, "All right, Hitomi. If you say so." He looked at Seras and apologized, "I'm sorry. I tend to get impatient at times like this."

Seras smiled and said, "No problem…In your position, I would probably be just as impatient and reckless. Now, if you don't mind, could you tell me where I could get something to eat?"

Van nodded, saying, "Sure. What about you, Hitomi, hungry?"

"Yes…very hungry," she stated. "I'm still weak but at least I'm not feeling sick right now."

"Well, come on then," he said, rising from the bed. "Let's get something for you to eat. Seras…I must say I'm surprised that you have wings. Are they like Hitomi's?"

"Yes," he replied as Van helped Hitomi stand. She wobbled and leaned on Van for support. "I don't usually let my wings out," Seras said. "But I felt I needed to show Hitomi. I'll shed them in about two days. But for Hitomi, who can tell. She has much more potential than I do, so who can know?"

"Maybe this Ancient One would know," Van suggested.

"He might," Seras replied. "But for now, please…lead us to the dinner table, my king."

"Please don't call me that," Van said. "Just call me Van."

"As you wish," Seras stated, slowly draping his kimono over his bare chest and shoulders. With that, Van led them in search of something to eat.

Across the face of Gaea in the throne room of Mephisto's flagship…the Namizar, the leader of the elite guard approached and bowed before Mephisto as he stood staring out the window. "Milord…I have news," the leader said.

Mephisto turned to him and motioned for him to rise, saying, "Speak, Yoshitora."

"We have the mother," Yoshitora stated as he stood. "And just as you suspected, the old man tried to interfere. But he was quickly subdued and dealt with by the dopplegangers."

"Good," Mephisto replied. "But don't discount him. He isn't dead yet. I can still feel his presence. Seems he used his firewall to escape the dopplegangers left to dispatch him. A risky move to be sure because it demolishes everything around it."

"What should we do about him?" Yoshitora asked and Mephisto glared at him. "I understand, milord. What about Chin? Are you going to hold him responsible for not making sure Kusanagi was dead?"

"Not just yet," Mephisto hissed. "I still need him to control the other dopplegangers. They still serve a purpose at this point. However, when their usefulness is at an end, eradicate the lot of them. I despise their kind. Now…where is the mother?"

Yoshitora smiled and called out, "Bring her in!" In seconds, two guards hauled Sakura before Mephisto in chains.

They were about to throw her at his feet when he said sternly, "That isn't necessary. I don't want her harmed in any way. A wiggling worm is the best bait to catch a fish…or in this case…a goddess." The two guards held her firmly as he walked up to Sakura. She looked into his eyes and felt icy chills race down her spine. The warmth of her blood drained away as she trembled with fear. "Sakura Nariko Kanzaki," he said softly. "I apologize for the rough handling you've received. Do you know where you are?" She shook her head and he stepped aside, pointing out the window to a smoldering Zaibach with the moon and Mystic Moon hanging in the sky over it. "Look there…the blue moon," he stated. "That is where you came from…the planet Earth, or as the people of this planet call it…the Mystic Moon."

The guards pushed her to the window next to Mephisto, who stood head and shoulders over her in his black armor. She gasped as her eyes got wide. Mephisto cracked a wicked smile as she whispered, "Hitomi was right. She was right…Gaea. I'm on Gaea! It's real!" She looked up at Mephisto and said, "Then you must be the Black Dragon Ryu warned me about."

He laughed, saying, "Is that what the old man is calling himself now? But yes, you are correct. I am the great Black Dragon of Naraka, Mephisto. And you are a descendant of my arch enemies…the Wing Goddess and Dragon King who imprisoned me five thousand years ago." His eyes turned black as he glared at her for a moment.

Sakura felt violated by the sheer evil emanating from him. Suddenly, she could see a dark, swirling aura around him that seemed to fill the room. Tears began to drip from her eyes as he said, "And as a descendant, you have inherited some of their power. Just now, one of them has awakened. You have seen my demoniac aura…something very few ever get to see. But never fear, Sakura Kanzaki. You are no threat to me so I have no reason to kill you…yet."

"W…w…why…" she stammered.

His eyes returned to normal as he leaned down to look her in the face. "Let's just say the best bait is live bait," he said, gently touching her chin with his hand. "Such beauty…maybe I can make use of it in some manner. Take her away and put her in the Dragon's Lair. Be sure to transfer Kuirio's mother and sister there too. I need to keep the bait in one place. Make sure they are comfortable. And Sakura…" He looked deep into her eyes, down into her soul, saying, "Don't bother trying to escape. If you do, my pets will eat you. As long as you stay put, the dragons will not harm you."

Sakura's face fell as she felt her heart sink into her shoes… her spirit sinking into a pit of hopeless despair as the guards hauled her away. Turning to Yoshitora, Mephisto crowed, "Everything is falling into place. Prepare to enact Phase Two."

"Yes, sire," he replied.

"I shall set my trap now and capture the Wing Goddess and kill that bastard brother of mine," Mephisto growled. "There can be only one Dragon King and that's going to be me!" Yoshitora bowed and left as Mephisto looked out the window at the twin moons. "The fools…not even the gods will stop me this time. I will use their own power against them and have my revenge." As he looked at the moons, the moon passed directly in front of the Mystic Moon. His face fell as a shadowy dragon's head appeared on them and roared before vanishing. A vicious growl rose from him as his eyes turned black again. "I won't be denied any longer, Fate. You've imprisoned me for the last time!" With that, he turned and stalked away as Kuirio watching from the shadows with dread.

_This is bad,_ she thought. _Very bad. I must warn them, if I can. Fortunately, he seems to be too distracted right now to notice me._ She turned to leave when she found herself looking into Mephisto's black eyes.

"You take too many chances," he hissed, grabbing her by the arm. "I knew all along you've been warning the Wing Goddess. Did you really think I couldn't sense it? Did you?" Kuirio was speechless as he slapped her down brutally. She cried out, falling to the floor. "Must I put my mark on you too to make you obey?"

She looked up, tears streaming and blood oozing from her nose and mouth. Bitter hatred and resentment flashed from her eyes. He saw it and laughed, saying, "Good…good, Kuirio. I like that. However, I have had enough of your meddling and disloyalty. I allowed you to warn them the last time. However, you are mine to command and this will ensure that you do as you're told." He pointed at her head and a flash of crimson fire sprung from his finger. It hit her before she could react, leaving a claw-shaped crimson mark on her forehead. The hit knocked her to the floor. She screamed, holding her head as it burned. In seconds, she became quiet and opened her eyes with a vacant look on her face. The crimson mark glowed softly as he said, "Now that's better. You will do what I say."

"I will do as you command, lord Mephisto," Kuirio replied emotionlessly.

"Good…" he hissed. "Now get up." She stood up and he said, "Use your power and contact the Wing Goddess. Tell her I have her mother, and if she wants her to live to come to the Power Spot of Freid in two weeks. Otherwise, she will die. Do you understand?"

"Yes, milord," an entranced Kuirio replied. "How soon do you want me to contact the Wing Goddess?"

"Immediately," he ordered. "Now go."

"Yes, milord," Kuirio answered blankly, walking away.

"Now Phase Two can move into action," Mephisto growled. "No more delays. My day is almost here and both worlds will tremble at my power." With that, he stalked away with a sinister chuckle.


	9. Chapter 9 The Ancient One

Chapter 9

A/N: I sincerely apologize for taking so long to get this chapter to you. The last assignment for the writing course I was taking took up much more time than I anticipated. For this, I do apologize to all you who have faithfully kept up with this story thus far. I hope you like the newest surprises coming in this chapter. Who is the Ancient One and what relationship does he have with Hitomi? Read on to find out. As always, there's more to come and I hope to get the next chapter up much quicker than this one. Thanks for waiting so patiently for this chapter. I hope you like it. And as always, reviews are always welcome.

Beowulf Caverias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9

The Ancient One

Seras sat Indian-style on the balcony of Hitomi's room in Van's palace. His kimono lay folded around his waist while his wings curled about him, the tips resting on the floor beside him. His palms were together in front of his face with the index and middle fingers extended vertically while the other fingers locked together. A warm breeze caressed his well-developed bare chest as he hummed the ancient song of the Dragon Clan, concentrating on calming his mind so he could figure out what to do next.

At the same moment, Hitomi soaked in a hot bath in the bathroom adjacent to her room. "Mmmm…" she murmured pleasantly, her wings floating in the exceptionally large tub with her. "This feels so good. I can't remember the last time I had a good hot bath. I'm glad Van suggested this after I ate. Thank you, Van."

_You're welcome, Hitomi,_ Van voice echoed in her mind. _I'm glad you like it. Just call if you need me._

_I will, Van,_ Hitomi replied telepathically. A smile crept across her face. "I'm home."

Meanwhile, Van stood on an observation deck of the Ispano mothership, watching dozens of Ispano technicians work diligently on the Escaflowne. The screeching of grinders and hissing of welders echoed around the chamber as the technicians labored tirelessly on the guymelef. Suddenly, cranes brought around a massive sword. Van's eyebrow rose with intrigue as the crane sat the sword in front of Escaflowne. The workers immediately descended on it like ants, preparing it. Van turned to the Ispano leader standing next to him, asking, "What's the second sword for?"

"Sword is special upgrade for Escaflowne," the leader replied. "All will be explained when upgrades are finished. Why you ask, Fanelia?"

"Well, Hitomi had a vision just before the dragon-slaying where she saw me in Escaflowne wielding two swords," Van stated.

"Wing Goddess sees much," the leader replied. "But she doesn't comprehend what she sees. It's up to you, Fanelia, to help her understand and accept her destiny. Fate has set the destiny of both worlds in her hands and yours. Protect her…"

Suddenly, both Van and the leader sensed an ancient power speaking Seras' name. Van gritted his teeth as a flash of intense pain raced down his spine. "Hitomi…" he hissed through his teeth.

"You must go to the Wing Goddess now, Fanelia," the leader ordered. "The Ancient One has contacted Kanzaki. Go quickly." Van nodded and rushed away.

Hitomi unexpectedly felt her head throb painfully, to the point she grabbed it with a shriek. Then a strangely familiar voice echoed Sera's name in her mind before vanishing with the pain. When the pain of contact vanished, leaving a dull ache in her skull, she sat up in the tub, crying, "Seras!" In seconds, she bolted from the tub, heading to the balcony after donned a long white robe modified for her wings. Her gaze fell upon Seras through the open door to the balcony and knew something was wrong. His wings were spread wide.

As she approached, she heard him say, "Yes, sensei. I'll tell them at once." His wings relaxed as Hitomi walked up. He glanced over his shoulder at her and smiled. "See…I told you that you'd know when he made contact." She stood there, hands clenched together, trembling with a look of extreme worry on her face. When he saw the look, he stood up, turning to her. "Are you alright, Hitomi?"

"I…I don't know," she stammered. "Was that the Ancient One?"

Seras nodded, putting an arm around her. "He startled you…didn't he, sis?"

"Yes," she replied, hair still dripping. "I heard a strange, but familiar voice calling your name. It was like someone split my head with a sword it was so painful. But once the voice faded away, most of the pain I felt left." She shook her head. "I thought something bad was happening to you so I came out here."

"You thought I was in trouble?" he asked, suddenly letting go of her as Van appeared in the door.

Van stopped as Hitomi replied, "Yea…I guess I did. I guess I just figured that since I was in so much pain, that you'd be too. Besides, I don't know who this guy is that can put his thoughts into my head. Only Van has been able to do that so far. But it doesn't hurt when he does it."

"So, you heard it too," Van called out, approaching them. They turned to him and Van eyed Seras suspiciously. "It was him, wasn't it?"

"Yes," Seras replied. "Did you endure some pain like Hitomi when he called?"

Van put his hands on his hips and said, "Yea…it was a pretty hard hit. What about you?"

"I must admit I did," Seras stated. "But it wasn't as bad as when I felt the injury the earlier."

"It seems the Ispano leader heard the call too," Van informed. "Both of us felt it and he told me to come back here right away. So…what's the message?"

Seras raised an eyebrow at the news, saying, "Interesting…anyway, he told me we need to be at the Shrine of the Ancient Oak at your family cemetery in an hour and to come alone. Only you, Hitomi, Tsura, and I are to be there when he arrives." He paused a moment, rubbing his chin as Hitomi huddled next to Van. "Something's going on he's not telling me about. I don't know why but I could sense he was a bit distracted when he contacted me. That may be why we felt pain at his call."

"Why would he hide something from you?" Van asked, putting his arm around Hitomi.

"I don't know," Seras admitted. "He's always been straight forward with me before. But this much I know…something's happened and it's bad. We must go to the Shrine at once…well, after sis gets some clothes on, that is."

Hitomi's face grew cherry red as she clenched the robe to her frame. "Come on, Hitomi," Van said. "You need to get dressed so we can go."

"What about my hair?" she asked. "It's still soaking wet. When I heard the voice call Seras' name and felt the pain, I came out here without even drying off."

Van looked her in the eye, saying, "Don't fret about your hair. I can dry it for you."

Hitomi's eyes darted as her face turned crimson. "I think I'll wait outside for you," Seras said, pulling his kimono up over his shoulders. "Don't take too long."

"Right," Van answered as Seras walked through the bedroom and out the door. Van guided Hitomi into the bedroom and said, "Please sit down on the bed. I'll have your hair dry before you know it."

"Okay," Hitomi said, sitting on the edge of her bed. She felt so insecure and embarrassed wearing nothing but her robe.

Van stood in front of her and saw the look, feeling her embarrassment and insecurity. He squatted in front of her and took her hand, saying, "Hitomi…you realize I can feel what you're feeling, don't you?" She nodded, tears suddenly pouring from her eyes. Her emerald eyes gazed into his chocolate eyes and she broke into sobs, throwing herself into his arms.

"I'm so scared, Van," she cried. "This Ancient One hit me the same way your aunt did. I don't even know what I am anymore. I…"

Van embraced her gently, whispering in her ear, "There's no reason to be afraid. I know your fear because it is the same fear I battled after I awakened." He pushed her back and looked into her eyes, saying, "You are Hitomi Kanzaki. It doesn't matter if you're the Wing Goddess or not. You are Hitomi and you are my kindred spirit. As long as you cling to who you know you are, you'll be all right, inspite of what Fate might do."

"But I don't know anything about this Wing Goddess business or even how to properly use my elements," she whimpered. "I'm a danger to everyone around me, especially you…the only person I've ever really loved."

A smile crossed Van's face as he said, "I love you too, Hitomi. But believe me when I say this…you cannot hurt me, even inadvertently. It's just not in you. Besides, I'm your Ace of Serpents…your guardian angel. You must trust me. Do you trust me?"

"Yes, Van," Hitomi said with great conviction. "...with my life. But I don't know if I trust myself."

Van sighed. "I see. Well, we'll just have to do something about that, won't we? I went through the same thing you're going through. When you master those elements, you'll trust yourself once again, just as I did. The problem I see you're trying to deal with is fear of the unknown…your unknown powers as the Wing Goddess." He rubbed his chin for a moment, and then said, "I think the best way to defeat this enemy is to face it. Tell me, is this Ancient One we're supposed to meet scaring you?"

"Yes…it is," she admitted. "I'm scared out my wits right now. He reached into my mind like I wasn't there and it hurt terribly. Even now, my head still aches from it."

"To be honest, I, too, am a little ill at ease about this meeting," Van replied. "I know nothing about this man, nor anything about your brother. I can't help but to think we're being led into a trap."

"Seras is my twin," Hitomi declared. "I've always had a reporé with him, even when he was missing for those twelve years. I guess you could say I have a telepathic link to him. I don't know how to explain it but it's not like what I have with you, not by a long shot. It's somehow different with him."

"Do you trust him?" Van asked bluntly.

"Yes…but not like I trust you," she replied. "Something's different with him now. He's not the same Seras I knew from twelve years ago. Do you know who he really reminds me of?"

"Who?" Van asked.

"Folken," she stated. "His build, the wings, even the machine arm he has reminds me of your brother, Van. Even his mannerisms are similar to Folken. He's not the same Seras I grew up with. But even with all this, he is my brother and I love him. But we must watch him. Something deep inside me is saying to be cautious with him."

"Is that so?" Van replied. "I know not to dismiss your intuition. I'll keep an eye on him, if that's what you want."

"I do," Hitomi stated. "He was gone for twelve years from my life and never even tried to contact me. Something just doesn't smell right. Maybe we could find out what he's really been doing all this time. All we have is his word as to what he was doing."

"That's a good point," Van admitted. "I'll see what I can dig up on him. Will that help?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "I know I'm sounding a bit crazy saying I trust him on one hand, and then saying we must watch him on the other. I just don't know. My feelings are jumbled about him right now. I just don't know whether to trust him or not. Like I said, he doesn't seem like the Seras I grew up with. Maybe some information on what he's been doing all this time will help clear this up for me."

"I can do that," Van stated. "It'll also help calm my reservations about him too. Bur for now, let me dry your hair. Then you can get dressed. I'd dress appropriately and bring that interesting blade of yours too. You should have some clothes to suit you in your wardrobe."

"I know. I saw them before taking my bath," she said. "They'll be just fine." She paused a moment, casting her gaze toward the balcony, realizing she was no longer afraid. She looked back at Van, who smiled wryly at her as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the mouth. She tingled with the kiss.

"Is my Wing Goddess ready to take on the world now?" he asked.

"Thank you," she replied.

"It was my pleasure, milady," he returned. "Now let's get that hair dried off so you don't catch a cold." With that, he stood and said, "Hold still…this won't hurt a bit." He placed his hands either side of her head without touching her and concentrated. His eyes turned red and a wisp of smoke curled from his lips as he generated a small heated field around Hitomi's head. Her hair began to float and steam. She could feel the pleasant warmth of the field around her head. A few seconds later, Van said, "Now one last thing to make it perfect." His eyes turned blue as he blew on her hair. She felt a eerie tingling sensation on her scalp. Before she could ask about it, he removed his hands and squatted in front of her, asking, "See if you like it. This is the first time I've tried using my power to do hair."

Hitomi ran her hand through her hair and gasped. "Van…what did you do? My hair has never been this soft before?" She jumped up and went to the mirror. She gawked at her brown hair, which was now a good two feet long and shimmering in the light. She grabbed a handful of hair and brought it around so she could see it closely. It was perfect…shining, full-bodied, and not a split-end anywhere.

"So…do you like it?" he asked hesitantly, unsure if her reaction was a good one.

She turned to him with one of the biggest smiles he'd ever seen on her. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him passionately. "Oh Van…I love what you did to my hair!" she crowed. "I've always kept my hair short because it never cooperated with me. I've always wanted hair like this. Does it make me prettier?"

Van sighed with a smile. "It surely makes you a Goddess to be envied. I always wanted to see you with long hair so I grew it out a little for you. I just added a few inches on it. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not!" she replied. "But just so you'll know, if the hair starts to get in the way, I will cut it back a little. But I don't plan on cutting it back like I had it when we first met."

"That's okay," Van replied. "Now, I'll step out while you get dressed." Hitomi nodded as Van stepped out into the hall.

"You did something for her she really liked, didn't you?" Seras asked Van.

Van leaned against the wall, crossed his arms, and gazed coolly into his eyes. "Yea…I did her hair for her. It was my first time trying it on someone besides me. Apparently, she really liked it."

"I'm glad," Seras stated. "Don't ever let anyone take her from you, Van. You two belong together. Fate has decreed it."

"Have you ever had someone?" Van asked.

Seras suddenly turned his back to Van to hide the pained look on his face. He looked at the floor without answering. "Well?" Van insisted.

"Believe it or not, I did," he replied softly, his tone betraying his hurt. "...many years ago. She was killed while I watched. I could do nothing to stop it."

"I'm sorry," Van apologized. "Did you find who was responsible?"

"Yea," he replied. "A doppelganger killed her, who afterward nearly killed me while using her form."

Van scowled, remembering how close he came to loosing Hitomi to a doppelganger when she was last on Gaea. "That couldn't have been easy to do…to kill that beast while it used her form. I'm not sure I could have done that."

Seras turned to him with a tear running down his cheek. "Don't sell yourself short, your majesty. You've a keen instinct that would have distinguished the beast from your kindred spirit. But you're right. It wasn't an easy thing to do." At that, the door opened. Seras quickly turned away, wiping the tear off. Hitomi emerged from the room wearing tan kakis, a beige halter-top shirt with the upper back open to give place for her wings, and boots. Her long, slender fingers gently curled around her sword.

She closed the door and Van's eyebrow rose as a smile crossed his face. "That outfit suits you, Hitomi," he complimented, noticing how it formed to her curves perfectly.

"Thank you, Van," she replied as Seras turned around.

"Lookin' good, sis," he crowed.

She playfully punched his organic arm, saying, "Come on, bro…let's go see this Ancient One. I'm tired of trying to figure out who he is since you won't tell me."

"Of course," Seras replied. "Follow me." With that, Hitomi and Van followed Seras to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak, retrieving Tsura on the way there.

Meanwhile, on Mephisto's flagship, the Namizar, Sakura Kanzaki struggled with the guards as they took her to the Dragon's Lair.

"Let me go, damn it! Let me go!" Sakura shrieked, violently resisting the guards as they dragged her down the corridor. Suddenly, she felt a prick on her back and darkness swallowed her in seconds…her senses completely shutting down. When she came around, she saw two incredibly beautiful women hovered over her.

"Are you all right?" the elder of the two women asked, cradling Sakura in her lap.

"I'm not sure?" Sakura replied, seeing the woman with pointed ears, long silver hair, and the most beautiful bluish-green eyes she'd ever seen. Sitting next to her was a younger woman with long black hair, chocolate eyes, and pointed ears. Both wore plain woolen dresses and very concerned looks on their faces. "Are you real or just a hallucination because you look like elves to me?"

The elderly woman chuckled. "No, we aren't hallucinations. You're seeing truly."

"Where am I then?" Sakura asked, finally looking around. She found herself in a cavernous chamber surrounded by darkened alcoves. The chamber was fantastically ornate, line with gold and precious stones. Huge piles of treasure lay scattered around the periphery of their area. The area they occupied had large, beautiful cushions, a privy, several fountains of water, and a small table with bowls of assorted fruits, breads, several cups, and plates with eating utensils on it. A low reptilian rumble echoed through the air that sent chills down her spine.

"I think we're in the Dragon's Lair," the elderly woman stated, seeing a monstrous figure lurking in the shadows. "It's a step up from where we were, but not much."

Sakura sat up and suddenly clenched her head as it throbbed. "Ugh…they must have drugged me or something." The elderly woman steadied her as the younger woman offered a cup of water.

"Here, drink this. It'll help," she stated.

Sakura looked at the cup suspiciously until the younger woman took a sizable swallow from it. "It's safe," the woman stated, again offering it to Sakura, who took it and drank eagerly.

"Who are you," Sakura asked, after finishing the water.

"Nana," the elderly woman stated. She gestured to the younger woman, adding, "And this is my youngest daughter, Mariko. Now that you know who we are, maybe you could enlighten us as to who you are. You look terribly familiar."

Sakura sighed as she fingered the cup. A tear dripped from her eye as she said, "I'm Sakura Kanzaki. Why does he want to catch Hitomi so bad? She hasn't done anything to him!"

A smile broke across Nana's face. She placed a caring hand on Sakura's shoulder, saying, "Well, that explains everything. Sakura Kanzaki…it's a pleasure to meet you."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked.

"Surely you have heard the rumors that your daughter is the Wing Goddess reborn?" Nana asked.

Sakura sighed deeply, nodding. "I don't understand any of this. How can my daughter be this Wing Goddess whom this monster hates so? What does he hope to accomplish by catching and killing my daughter?"

"He hopes to destroy the universe by stealing your daughter's power so he can unleash the power of the Atlantis Machine, which will allow him to become the most powerful being in the universe," Nana explained. Sakura looked at her blankly, still not comprehending what she said.

"Mother…maybe we should show her who we are?" Mariko suggested.

"I guess it can't be helped," Nana replied, standing up with Mariko. "Sakura…surely your daughter told you about Van Fanel's mother."

"Yes…she did," Sakura answered. "She told me everything about her last visit to this world. She even wrote a book about it when she returned. She said that Van's mother was something called a Draconian, who was supposed to be a direct descendant of Atlantis. Is that right?"

"Your daughter spoke the truth," Nana said. "What you don't know and neither does Hitomi is that Van's mother, Varie, was my eldest daughter. Mariko is her sister and that makes us Draconians." With that, both Nana and Mariko concentrated, touching their chests. Great white wings with an eighteen-foot span sprang from both of their backs in an instant. Sakura thought her eyes were going to fall out as the two elfin women became angels with pearl-white feathered wings. Her mouth fell open as a gasp rolled out.

"Oh my lord!" she breathed as Nana and Mariko sat down in front of her.

"We don't usually let our wings out because people tend to think we're demons because of it," Nana stated. "The people of Gaea consider Draconians a cursed race and tend to persecute us wherever they find us. It's because we're different from them that they fear and hate us."

The shock of the revelation began to wear off as Sakura stared with fascination at the two Draconian women. Their wings suddenly disappeared in a flurry of feathers and she again gasped. A feather settled in her hand and Sakura stared at it. Deep feelings and intuitions stirred in her as she looked from the feather to Nana and Mariko. A beautiful, rainbow-colored aura surrounded both of them and Sakura saw it. The feather disappeared in an instant as she covered her mouth. "Oh no…It's happening again! I'm seeing things," she whimpered. She covered her eyes with her hands, saying, "No…it's not real! I'm not seeing it!" Her voice trembled on the verge of hysteria as she uncovered her eyes, seeing the same, beautiful rainbow aura around the two women. "It's not real…not real!"

Nana touched her on the shoulder, noticing that she was trembling with fear. "There's nothing to fear, Sakura Kanzaki. What do you see? Is it my aura?" Sakura nodded and Nana chuckled. "Oh Sakura…why do you fear this?"

"Is it real? Am I really seeing your aura?" Sakura asked, shaken to the core with this revelation.

"You've never experienced things beyond your physical senses before, have you?" Nana asked.

"No…even after what Hitomi told me about her strange ability to generate ice, I've never actually believed it could happen to me," she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's unreal…is it real? Do you really have a beautiful rainbow-colored aura around you?"

Nana smiled with a nod. "Yes, I do and so does Mariko. Seeing auras are actually very common among our people. But with your people, it doesn't happen too often and those who can see auras are usually what you would call a little strange and withdrawn…much like your daughter."

"What does my aura look like?" Sakura asked, her fear slowly draining away as she realized it wasn't a hallucination.

Nana looked at her intensely for a moment. "My word…you have a very strong aura, which reflects your character and strength. It's a luminous cloud reaching out a good ten feet from you and it's a strange mixture of hazel and magenta. It's very beautiful. But this is to be expected from the mother of the Wing Goddess."

A rumbling growl attracted their attention to the far side of the enormous chamber. Several monstrous shadows with glowing eyes watched them from the dark alcoves there. Icy chills raced down Sakura's spine as fear rose in her again, driving her to her feet. Sweat formed on her brow as she began trembling. Nana watched Sakura's aura turn a dark crimson. She stood and latched onto Sakura's arm, saying softly with urgency, "Sakura…calm yourself. The dragons won't hurt us as long as we don't try to escape. Mephisto wants us alive for now. Your fear has turned your aura crimson. You must release it before it damages you."

"I can't…" Sakura whimpered as one of the dragons stepped into the light, looking directly at the trio before lumbering back into the shadows with a growl. The other shadows vanished with the growl as Sakura dropped to her knees, pulling Nana down. "That's a real dragon…a real dragon!"

"But it went away when it saw you," Mariko stated. "See…it didn't hurt you." Sakura looked at Mariko as a relieved sigh hissed through her lips. "I think Mephisto was testing you, Sakura. Not once have the dragons moved like that since my mother and I were brought here. Apparently, you must have passed the test."

"Or maybe he just enjoys scaring people," Sakura countered. "I know he scared the hell out of me, especially when I saw his aura."

"You saw his aura?" Nana asked, eyebrows rising.

"Yea," Sakura replied. "It was like a black cloud of tar that filled the room with such evil that I felt like I was being smothered by it."

"This is interesting," Nana stated. "No one, to my knowledge, has ever seen the Black Dragon's aura, except for the Wing Goddess and the Dragon King. It seems the blood of the Wing Goddess that flows through your veins is giving you some exceptional abilities. Mephisto keeps his aura hidden with his power and it takes a substantial power to break through his screens."

"You mean I have powers? What powers?" Sakura asked, flabbergasted by this newest bit of information.

"Well, as mother of the Wing Goddess, we know that you can see auras, even the Black Dragon's," Nana stated. "What else you may be able to do remains to be seen. But I suspect you may have some telepathic abilities connected with your daughter that are dormant. Beyond that, we'll just have to wait for them to manifest to know what they are. It's just how it's done."

"You think I'm telepathically connected to Hitomi?" she asked.

Nana nodded. "It's a high probability. That's why I think you're here. Mephisto has sensed this connection you have to your daughter and wants to use it to draw her to him."

Sakura's fear suddenly vanished as anger surged in her. Nana saw her aura change again…running from the deep crimson when she was afraid, to her normal hazel/magenta color to a blazing reddish-yellow. "I can't let him do that!" Sakura railed. "I can't let him get Hitomi! She's my only daughter and I love her. I can't let him trap and kill her, even if I must die to do it!"

"Interesting," Nana murmured, seeing the change in her attitude and aura. "You've great, untapped potential…just like your daughter. It shows in your aura." She leaned in close to Sakura and whispered, "You must free that potential, Sakura, but only at the right time. If Mephisto sees what I can, you may not survive long enough to see your daughter again." Shock came over Sakura's face, subduing her anger and passion. "Good, Sakura…very good. Don't let your feelings roam free right now. What you need to do is use them to hide your potential from Mephisto. You have the ability to do it since you can see his aura. Use what you know to hide it and have faith that you will see your daughter again."

"You're so wise, Nana," Sakura whispered. "You remind me of a dear friend of mine named Ryu Kusanagi. He came to my house just before those monsters came for me. He tried to stop them, but they were too many." Her head sagged as tears started to flow again. "I don't know if he's even alive now. My last sight of him was those beasts about to kill him."

"Did you say 'Kusanagi'?" Nana asked with a surprised look.

"Yea…I did," Sakura replied softly. "He was sensei for both Hitomi and Seras."

"Who's Seras?" Mariko asked.

"Seras is Hitomi's twin brother," Sakura murmured. "I haven't seen him since Hitomi came back from this place."

Shock crossed Mariko's face as she looked at her mother. "Mother…the prophecy! It's true."

"I know," Nana stated. She looked Sakura square in the eye, saying, "Mephisto knows nothing of the Wing God Seras. Guard your mind and do not let him know Hitomi has a brother."

"What's this really about?" Sakura asked bluntly. "What's this prophecy?"

Nana leaned close and whispered, "There is a prophecy here on Gaea that says when the Black Dragon escapes his prison, the Wing Goddess and her brother, the Wing God, with the assistance of the Dragon King will finally destroy the evil Black Dragon and bring peace to the world. Sakura…your son and daughter are those spoken of in the prophecy and Van Slanzar de Fanel, whom your daughter has chosen as mate, is the Dragon King spoken of. All the pieces are coming together. However, the prophecy is unclear as to how it actually happens and who survives this last fight with the Black Dragon. But it is understood that this is a fight that will shake both Gaea and the Mystic Moon. The war will encompass both worlds and be fought on both. Your capture is proof of that war spreading to both worlds."

"So what must I do?" Sakura asked.

"Stay alive, no matter what," Nana stated. "I'm certain Mephisto will let your daughter know he has you prisoner. He'll probably use my second daughter, Kuirio, to relay the message. I fear for her because she is hot-tempered and rebellious. Mariko and I are prisoners only as leverage over her. Once her usefulness is over, Mephisto will kill all of us. But we must have faith that your daughter and her fiancé will find some way to liberate us before that happens."

A rumbling growl echoed through the chamber as Sakura sighed, finally having some idea of the precarious place she occupied in the grand scheme of things. She suddenly looked up as something solidified in her spirit. "Hitomi will save us," she declared. "But if I must die to protect her, I will."

"Brave words, my dear," Nana crowed softly. "You've accepted what's happening to you then?"

"Yes," Sakura returned. "I always secretly wished I could have shared Hitomi's adventures. Now it looks like I've gotten that wish, to my everlasting peril. But I guess whatever power is moving this, I'll have to be content that all will turn out as it should."

"Well spoken," Nana complimented. "As long as Fate has Mariko and I with you, we shall help you, starting with your dormant abilities. We shall teach you what we know and maybe you can unlock some more of those abilities. You aren't the Wing Goddess, but you do have the potential to have a number of her abilities. Will you accept our help?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes…anything for Hitomi." A sigh escaped her lips as she added, "I just wish I knew what happened to Ryu."

Nana smiled broadly, saying, "You needn't worry about Kusanagi. He's much more capable than you realize."

"You know Ryu?" Sakura asked, astounded.

"Yes…but now is not the time or place to be talking about him," Nana warned. "This place has ears. But be of good cheer, he lives. I've sensed that much." A relieved smile crossed Sakura's face. "If you want, we could pray for his safety and the safety of your daughter."

"I'd like that," Sakura replied. "It'll give me some peace of mind."

"Very well, let's offer a prayer to the gods for their safety," Nana stated, at which time, the three women began praying for the safety of their loved ones.

Across the face of Gaea in Fanelia…Van, Hitomi, Seras, and Tsura entered the Shrine of the Ancient Oak at the Fanel family cemetery. They approached a massive oak tree with a thirty foot trunk that reached two hundred feet into the sky behind the palace. Sitting in front of the oak was the Fanel family cemetery. Five feet in front of the oak was a shrine arch decorated with dragons. Hitomi became very quiet as they entered the cemetery.

"This brings back memories," Van murmured as he stopped in front of his brother's grave. He touched the tombstone, muttering something under his breath. Hitomi walked to the grave of Van's mother and knelt before it, saying a silent prayer for her. Seras and Tsura stood back and watched as Van and Hitomi paid their respects.

"Lady Hitomi is very subdued," Tsura observed.

"Yea…this place has some special meaning for her," Seras stated. "It's like she belongs to this family and always has."

"Strange you should say that, Seras," Tsura noted. "That's kind of what I gathered too. Look, now Lord Van is with her, praying too. It's unusual for him to pray like that."

Suddenly, the area around cemetery and shrine went dead silent. Tsura's ears twitched as he looked around urgently. "Something's not right here."

Van and Hitomi rose, looking around with equal urgency as the smell of burning ozone began to assault their nostrils. "The Pillar is coming!" Hitomi shouted as her hair began to stand on end. The air started crackling with raw electrical power. "We need to get back!" She latched onto Van's arm and dragged him away from the Shrine to the far side of the cemetery. Tsura and Seras followed as a loud boom rattled their brains, followed by the Pillar of Light descending in front of the giant oak. Everyone hid their eyes as the brilliance of the Pillar blinded them. Seconds later, the Pillar vanished, leaving ten armed people lying on the ground with an ancient looking eleventh standing, propping himself up with his dragon katana. He immediately scanned the area, seeing Hitomi, Seras, Van, and Tsura. His eyebrow rose and a wry grin crossed his ancient face when he saw Hitomi's wings.

When Hitomi saw the old man, her mouth fell open and her eyes bulged in disbelief. "Master Kusanagi?" she gasped in astonishment. Van considered the man cautiously, especially since he noticed the other ten people slowly coming around.

Seras glanced at Hitomi with a grin and said, "Come on, sis. Let's go say hello to the Ancient One."


	10. Chapter 10 The Challenge

Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The Challenge

Mephisto growled viciously as he looked out of the giant window of his throne room. He'd both seen and sensed the Pillar of Light when it appeared. "So, Kusanagi, you dared to interfere again." Mephisto's eyes turned black and his silver hair floated while he clenched his fists in rising anger. He turned from the window with black elemental energies crackled around his fists. "Fool…I'll finish what I started with you the last time. This time you'll not escape my wrath!" He jabbed at a stone statue of the original Dragon King on the far side of the throne room, releasing his pent-up elemental energies and wrath in a ball of black fire that formed on the end of his fist. It flew to the statue, reducing the sculpture to dust and flying rubble that pelted the wall behind it.

"Yoshitora…get in here NOW!" he bellowed.

A few moments later, the head general of Mephisto's legions, Yoshitora Osabi, entered and bowed. "Yes, milord? Did you summon me?"

"I did," Mephisto hissed. "Why wasn't I informed about the Pillar of Light appearing in Fanelia again?"

"Sire, I was just on my way up here to report on that very event," Yoshitora replied. "It appears Kusanagi somehow managed to summon the Pillar and transport himself and a group of ten others to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak from the Mystic Moon. Our equipment registered it and his energy signature when it happened. Without Emperor Dornkirk's equipment, it would've been impossible to do that."

Mephisto's hard look softened slightly as he demanded, "How goes the retrieval of the Atlantis Machine?"

"In less than two hours, we'll have everything aboard the Namizar, your majesty," General Yoshitora stated. "We've already activated several of Dornkirk's smaller Fate Alteration engines after hooking them into the Namizar's system. This is how we discovered it was Kusanagi that summoned the Pillar."

"Good," the Black Dragon hissed. "When everything is aboard, order the fleet to lift off and enact the Final Protocol. Unleash the Dragon's Fury. Obliterate the city. Pound it to dust. Leave nothing standing or alive."

Yoshitora's heart sank at the order as he bowed and replied, "Yes, milord…as you command."

"And Yoshitora…" Mephisto added darkly. "Send Mandarin and Kagami of my Dragon Knights to Fanelia to eliminate Kusanagi. With any luck, they may even rid me of that bastard brother of mine and capture the Wing Goddess too. They have my permission to use whatever means necessary to do this."

"Yes sir," the general replied as he left, cringing at the new orders. _Mandarin and Kagami…Mephisto means business,_ he thought. _They're his most vicious and capable Knights and have never failed before…I don't like him giving them that much leeway to accomplish the mission. With that much power, who knows what they'll do._ His heavy boots echoed in the corridor as he went in search of the two Knights.

Mephisto turned and looked out the window, sensing Kusanagi, Van, and Hitomi at a distance. A snarl escaped his lips. "You'll not interfere like you did last time, my old enemy. Vengeance is mine. This time, you will die."

Hitomi stared in disbelief at Ryu Kusanagi leaning heavily on his dragon katana in front of the Shrine of the Ancient Oak. All her classmates from the dojo lay around him stunned and disoriented from the Pillar of Light. "Master Kusanagi?" she gasped in total astonishment.

His old eyes twinkled as a smile crossed Kusanagi's wrinkled face while Hitomi, Seras, Van, and Tsura approached. He glanced at his students, who were still disoriented by the Pillar. "Relax, my students," he said. "Your disorientation will pass in a few moments." Turned his eye to Seras and seeing his wings out, Kusanagi nodded to him.

Seras suddenly touched Tsura on the arm, saying, "Let's stay out of this for the moment, Tsura. Hitomi and Van have much to ask Master Kusanagi."

"Very well," Tsura replied as he and Seras stopped by Folken's grave.

Kusanagi stood up straight as Hitomi and Van came near. Moans rose from the other students as Hitomi and Van stopped six feet away. Van eyed the old man cautiously and the other students suspiciously as Hitomi bowed to Kusanagi. "Master Kusanagi…you're the Ancient One?" an astonished Hitomi asked.

Kusanagi bowed to her, saying, "Yes, Hitomi…I am." He noticed her katana hanging on her left hip and added, "I see you still have the katana I gave you. That's good. It's a very powerful weapon that will protect you in these trying times. You should keep it with you at all times."

Hitomi glanced at the blade and replied, "Indeed it is a powerful weapon…one with power I never knew a sword could have. I keep it with me always. I don't feel safe without it."

Kusanagi smiled at her and turned his gaze to Van. He bowed, saying formally, "Your majesty…it's an honor to stand in the presence of the Dragon King. I come as an ally in your fight with the Black Dragon."

"What do you know of the Black Dragon, old man?" Van asked coolly.

"I know much about him, Van Slanzar de Fanel of Fanelia," Kusanagi replied as his students slowly began to regain their wits. "…just as I know much about you. I see you've awakened to some of your elements and have learned to control them. But you haven't mastered them yet, nor have you awakened as the Dragon King as Hitomi has awakened as the Wing Goddess." Van's telepathic ability reached out and probed Kusanagi, trying his honesty. "You're getting adept at your telepathy, your majesty," Kusanagi complimented. "But you try too hard. Try relaxing when you reach out to make contact. If my companions and I are making you nervous, let me give you a gesture of good faith. Hitomi…please hold on to the Dragon's Talon for me." He held his sword up for Hitomi to take and ordered his students, "Lay your weapons down before the Dragon King, my students." They came forward and bowed, laying their weapons at Van's feet before returning to stand behind Kusanagi. All of them gazed in wonder at the alien world around them, which included the tiger-man, Tsura, and two people with wings that they knew very well…Hitomi and Seras.

Hitomi gingerly took the dragon katana from Kusanagi and bowed to him. He smiled, saying, "Relax Hitomi…I know what's happened to you and we'll get to that in a moment when we've gained the King's trust." A nervous smile crossed her face as she backed away, standing beside Van while he scanned the group.

Kusanagi then knelt and motioned to his students to do the same. They knelt, gawking at Hitomi's and Seras' wings. Van relaxed slightly when they disarmed and knelt, allowing his telepathic ability to surge. His mouth fell open as he could sense not only Kusanagi, but also everyone present…hearing their thoughts. Kusanagi noticed it, saying, "Very good, my liege. Your powers grow by the minute. But there's a reason for us coming…a very grave reason."

Van's face darkened dramatically as he sensed Kusanagi's reason for being there. Before either he or Kusanagi could say anything about it, the folksong of the Dragon Clan began echoing through the cemetery and Shrine. Van's head snapped around to Hitomi as she looked around urgently.

Seras and Tsura glanced at each other and quickly approached as Hitomi shuddered, saying, "It's Kuirio again…but there's something wrong. Her song isn't like before. It's soulless."

"Wing Goddess," Kusanagi called out, rising and quickly approaching Hitomi.

Van moved to intercept him when Hitomi held out her arm, saying in an eerie, distant tone, "It's okay, Van. Master Kusanagi is my Soke on earth…my teacher in the ways of the warrior. I learned everything I know about fighting from him. I trust him with my life."

The song slowly grew with intensity while Kusanagi looked Hitomi in the eye. Van watched him closely with a distrustful glare as Kusanagi spoke. "Wing Goddess…Hitomi…be careful. It's as I feared. The Black Dragon has enchanted Van's aunt. He's controlling her physically now with his power. If you're not careful, he'll enchant you too."

Hitomi eyes glazed over as the song began penetrating into her soul. "She's coming," Hitomi murmured. "But something's wrong…she feels like she's bound."

Van grabbed her by the right arm above the elbow, saying, "Hitomi…don't be sucked in. Remember the last time…it's just an illusion."

Seras stepped to her left, touching her on the shoulder, saying, "Van is right, Hitomi. Don't be deceived by this. Remember what Master Kusanagi taught you. You have the power to see the truth here."

The song became a throbbing, pulsing tune that penetrated everything. The students slowly became entranced by it. Turning to his students, Kusanagi shouted, "Focus, my students…don't get lost in this illusion. Focus on Hitomi and Van. They'll be your anchors." The students abruptly took a ready stance and stared at Hitomi and Van. Kusanagi turned to Hitomi, saying, "Hitomi…Hitomi!"

She snapped out of her deepening trance, asking, "Yes, Soke?" She suddenly felt her telepathic ability reach out to Kusanagi. "You've something to tell me…what is it?"

"I don't have much time," Kusanagi stated, holding on to Hitomi's forearms. "Kuirio's almost reached the threshold with her chant so I haven't time to be polite. Hitomi…Kuirio's going to tell you that the Black Dragon has your mother prisoner."

Hitomi's face went blank with shock as Kusanagi said, "I sensed Sakura was in danger and went to her house to protect her. Unfortunately, we were set upon by ten dopplegangers sent by the Black Dragon." His face fell with shame as he added, "I was unable to keep them from taking her. I barely escaped with my life. But don't worry; I don't believe he will hurt her yet. However, time's not on our side."

Seras' face contorted with rage as Hitomi's shock turned to fury. Her face flushed crimson as she hissed, "He took mum? Why?"

"To use as bait to lure you in, Hitomi," Tsura stated cautiously, noticing an eerie glow forming around her. "Hitomi…you should calm down. Remember the last time you lost control." Seras noticed the glow too and quickly backed away, not wishing to be injured by an accidental release of her elements.

Van saw Hitomi close her eyes and shake her head with growing wrath. The folksong of the Dragon Clan grew even louder as he said, "Hitomi…please calm down. You don't want to trigger your elements right now." Van latched on to her arm tightly as Kusanagi sensed an impending eruption.

He let go of her forearms and struck at her with the fierceness and speed of a cobra. Her left hand moved like a blur, stopping Kusanagi's strike cold as her green eyes glowed ice blue. She threw Van aside like he was a little boy, sending him sprawling. Kusanagi struck with his other hand like lightning. Hitomi batted it away with inside block and struck again with her right hand, which became covered with a spiked ice gauntlet. Kusanagi jumped, back-flipping out of the way. Her hand missed him and before she could react, he went into an attack stance upon landing. His eyes glowed light green as he clapped his hands together, and then thrust them toward Hitomi, launching a mild concussion blast at her. A glowing wave of green energy hit her, knocking her to her knees. Van growled viciously as he rose, fire in his eyes because of the attack on Hitomi. Kusanagi rushed in and grabbed her in a fatherly embrace while she was still stunned.

"Hitomi, my child…didn't I teach you better? You must control your temper," he reproved softly. "I know you're furious, but we aren't the enemy. The Black Dragon is. Calm yourself, my child…feel my heartbeat and breath and mirror them. Anger and rage are your enemies right now. Let them blow away in the wind. Let them ooze into the earth beneath your feet." Van stopped, puzzled by the old man's behavior. However, when Hitomi's eyes returned to their normal emerald green, he approached cautiously. Hitomi wrapped her arms around Kusanagi as tears rose in her eyes. "That's it, my child…let it go…focus your mind and calm your spirit. That's it."

"Oh Master, what am I going to do? That fiend has my mum?" she whimpered. The folksong of the Dragon Clan grew even louder, to the point that it was audible to everyone there.

Van knelt down beside Hitomi and Kusanagi. He touched her gently on the shoulder, saying, "We get her back, Hitomi…that's what. We get her back, and we get Kuirio, her mother, and sister away from that fiend."

Hitomi gazed into Van's rugged face, seeing a confident smile there. His confidence caused a smile to creep across her face. "The King is right…" Kusanagi said. "We get them back. But first, we must deal with Kuirio's enchantment. Her song is nearly to its climax and we'll see her. Hitomi…you must focus your mind and power on helping Kuirio. You're the Wing Goddess and have the power to undo Mephisto's evil control over her." Turning to Van, he added, "Your assistance is needed as well, Dragon King."

"You've got it," Van replied while he and Kusanagi helped Hitomi to stand.

"Seras…you should stay back for now," Kusanagi ordered. "Shield yourself from Kuirio's magic. We don't want Mephisto to know of your existence yet."

"Yes sir," Seras stated, quickly backing away to the far side of the cemetery. He sat down in a lotus position and clapped his hands. A clear bubble of elemental energy formed around him as he murmured a mysterious chant.

"Tsura, your abilities will be needed," Kusanagi stated. "Come assist Hitomi and Van."

"I'll do what I can," he replied.

"My students…time to see the real world," Kusanagi ordered. "Gather around and keep your focus on Hitomi and Van. They'll show you our enemy. Quickly now!"

The ten students made a circle around Hitomi, Van, Tsura, and Kusanagi. As they did, the world around them seemed to fade away, leaving everyone floating in the sky on a cloud. Cries of fright rose from some of the students and Kusanagi said calmly, "Don't be afraid and keep your focus…this is just an illusion. We're still at the Shrine."

"Wing Goddess," Kuirio's soulless voice called out. "Dragon King…hear me."

Hitomi focused and turned to the right, pointing. "She's there!" They turned and saw Kuirio standing there wearing a beautiful multi-colored kimono and a completely blank look on her face. Dark circles beneath her bluish-green eyes gave her a look of extreme fatigue. Kusanagi's students gasped at Kuirio's beauty as they formed a semi-circle behind Hitomi, Van, Kusanagi, and Tsura. Hitomi and Van looked into her eyes.

"You're right," Van whispered. "She's definitely enchanted."

"Quiet," Kusanagi hissed, falling in behind Hitomi and Van. "Let her state her message. It may give us a clue as to how we can help them. Then we'll try to free her. Look at her forehead…the scorch-mark. That's Mephisto's mark to insure her obedience."

Tsura's eyebrow rose and Van rubbed his chin with a "Hmmm."

Kuirio approached slowly in a clumsy manner. "She's resisting his control even now," Van stated, sensing her resistance to Mephisto's control telepathically.

"Wing Goddess…Dragon King," Kuirio said monotonously. "Milord Mephisto…the Black Dragon of Naraka, has a message for you. Wing Goddess…" Sweat began to bead on her forehead as she struggled against his control. "Milord has your mother captive. If you ever want to see her again…come to the Power Spot of…Freid in…two…weeks…otherwise, she will…she will…"

Instinct took Hitomi and she stepped forward. Van started to follow when Kusanagi restrained him. "Not yet, Dragon King. Let her follow her instinct. She's in control now. Let's see what she can do."

Hitomi walked up to Kuirio. "Kuirio…can you hear me?" she asked.

"…she…will…die," Kuirio stammered, suddenly closing her eyes. She clenched her head with her hands and screamed as the scorch mark on her forehead glowed scarlet. "NO! I can't…I won't do it!"

The vision darkened dramatically, everything turning a dull red as Mephisto's voice echoed, "You have no choice. Do as I command, or I will kill you and your family!"

Everyone heard the voice and Van's blood boiled. Rage filled his being and fire lit his eyes. He moved and Kusanagi held him in check. "Not yet, Dragon King…not yet."

Hitomi's ears turned beet red as she shouted, "Why have you done this? Why are you so mean? We've done nothing to you! I've done nothing to you!"

A massive shadowy, vaporous black dragon fifty feet long appeared behind Kuirio. Curls of red smoke wisped between its teeth as its glowing crimson eyes blazed with hatred. "Not so, Hitomi Kanzaki. Your line was responsible for my defeat and imprisonment. Now you get to reap the firestorm for their sins against me!"

Hitomi's rage grew again as she clenched her fists. A white glow formed around her as her wings spread full width in a provocative display. "You dare to unleash your revenge on me because of something my ancestors did that long ago…something I had no idea even happened? How dare you hold a grudge like that! If you were as bad back then as you are now, then I'm glad they locked you away, you fiend! Release my mother, Kuirio, and her family right now, or I'll take them from you!"

The vaporous dragon laughed scornfully. "By all means, come and get them, Wing Goddess…if you dare. Kuirio and her family are mine, as are you. I'll have your power and destroy everything you hold dear."

"Now's the time, Dragon King," Kusanagi whispered. "Stand with Hitomi."

Van stepped beside Hitomi. His face grew scarlet with fury as he saw Kuirio screaming, writhing in agony. His eyes flamed and fire formed around his fists. "You'll have no such thing, Black Dragon! The Wing Goddess is mine and I am hers. I stand with her. Release her mother and my kin or we'll come and take them by force, demon!"

The vaporous Black Dragon reared up and glared at Van. "You dare to challenge me, brother? You're nothing but an insignificant little boy who doesn't know his own power!"

Van stepped forward and hissed, "That's what you think! I'll show you what I'm capable of!" He looked at Kuirio while communicating telepathically to Hitomi, _We can take him, Hitomi. Let's show him what we can do by breaking his spell on Kuirio. _ Hitomi nodded, more than ready to fight the Black Dragon. _Divert his attention,_ Van ordered.

"My pleasure," Hitomi growled.

Kusanagi moved beside Tsura and said, "When the time is right, we must help." Tsura grunted, taking an attack stance. "We are with you, Wing Goddess and Dragon King!" Kusanagi bellowed. "Show him what you're made of!"

"Kusanagi!" the vaporous dragon roared, spreading his wings wide. "Now I'll dispose of you once and for all!" The phantom dragon breathed its black fire at everyone.

"Now, Wing Goddess!" Kusanagi shouted. "Focus and unleash your rage on him!"

A deadly gleam sparkled in Hitomi's eye as a strong white glow instantly surrounded her and Van. In less than a second, she unsheathed the Dragon's Talon with a swing of her left arm, sending the sheath flying to the left. At the same time, she drew her own sword with her right hand. Both weapons glowed brightly with Atlantean glyphs on the blades as Hitomi went into an attack stance, left foot forward. A wry smile crossed her lips as she crouched for the attack. The black fire surged toward them and she uttered her war cry, clanging her blades together in an X-block. The katanas shined like the sun, creating an impenetrable shield around everyone, including Kuirio. The black fire flamed around the shield, unable to penetrate it. In less than a second, her eyes glowed ice blue and her hair floated as a massive twenty-foot ice lance formed in front of her, floating in mid-air immediately in front of her crossed swords. Frost began covering her hands and arms as her eyes blazed with fury. An icy fog curled from her lips as she shrieked while thrusting forward with the X-block, "Take this, you demon," The ice lance launched like a bullet out of gun. It passed through her shield and into the black fire that swirled around her shield. The fire melted its mass by half before it struck the vaporous body of the dragon in the chest. The ice lance solidified a large portion of the dragon's gaseous body where it hit, causing him to cease his fire attack with a groan.

Van grinned, impressed with Hitomi's defensive and offensive capabilities. He smacked his flaming right fist into his fiery left palm. His eyes crackled with electricity as they glowed scarlet. He stepped into an attack stance with his right foot back, pulling his right hand back to his waist as his left hand came around in front of his right hand. Electricity began arcing around his flaming hands. "Take a taste of this, Black Dragon!" he shouted, generating for the first time a fireball/lightning ball combination. He launched it with a double punch immediately after Hitomi's ice lance hit, aiming for the vaporous dragon's torso. The flaming lightning ball formed at the end of his fists and streaked like lightning, passing though Hitomi's shield harmlessly. The dragon had ceased its fire-breath from Hitomi's hit just long enough to see it coming at him. Before he could react, it hit his vaporous form in the same area Hitomi's ice lance hit. The hit shattered his frozen chest. Lightning crackled around the dragon's vaporous figure as the fire consumed his frozen parts. An enraged, painful roar rose from Mephisto's vaporous dragon as it writhed from the hit.

Kusanagi turned to Tsura, ordering, "Use your wind element, my feline friend." Tsura nodded and stepped to the front with Hitomi and Van, smacking his right fist into his left palm. A strong green glow formed around him as he pulled his fists back into the chamber position at his waist with his left foot forward. A mysterious wind began swirling around him inside the green aura. Tsura clenched his teeth as he charged for the attack. Without warning, a terrible roar rose from him as he stepped forward with his right as he double-punched, aiming for the chest of the dragon. The green aura drained into the punch, becoming a tornado that raced to the dragon. When it left Hitomi's shield, the tornado blossomed to enormous proportions, seizing the vaporous body of the dragon, viciously raking its form as it spun the beast. Pieces of the dragon began dissipating under the tornado attack, causing a shriek to arise from the dragon.

At the same time, Kusanagi stepped beside Van in an attack stance and smacked his hands together. A blinding white radiance surrounded him for a moment. When it dissipated, his hands glowed white. "You'll not do what you did the last time, Mephisto…not ever again!" he shouted, jabbing forward with both hands, launching a forty-inch ball of pure white light. It passed through Hitomi's shield and struck the dragon in the neck, burning a hole clean through the vaporous creature just as the tornado attack dissipated. Tsura groaned, dropping to his knees in fatigue from using such a powerful magical attack.

"Hitomi…hit Mephisto's mark on Kuirio with an ice needle while he's distracted!" Kusanagi ordered as the dragon staggered from the hits.

Hitomi turned her focus to Kuirio. Again, her emerald eyes glowed ice blue. An ice needle three inches long formed in front of her face and flew to Kuirio, striking true on Mephisto's glowing mark. Kuirio screamed as Hitomi shouted, "Be free of his control, Kuirio."

Kuirio bawled, clenching her head as the ice needle carefully penetrated into her mind following the same neural pathways Mephisto used to control her, freezing and then shattering Mephisto's control over her. The scorch mark on her forehead slowly faded away. As the mark faded, her agony lessened until it disappeared, leaving her exhausted and unconscious.

"Seems I've underestimated you, Wing Goddess, and your friends," Mephisto's dragon hissed, its gaseous form dispersing in the wind. "But make no mistake, I'll have my revenge. You will all die. I'll take your power, Wing Goddess, and make you watch as I annihilate all of existence."

"I think not, you fiend," Hitomi retorted. "Seems you're not as powerful as I first believed. Release my mother, Kuirio, and her family or else."

The vaporous dragon faded away, leaving Mephisto standing there. His black eyes were cold and full of fury. Hitomi gawked at how much he looked like Folken. Van too was taken back as Mephisto walked to the edge of the shield. A vicious smile crossed Mephisto's lips as he returned, "Don't threatening me, child. You have no idea who you're dealing with. Empires have perished at my word. However, you've proven to be much more interesting than the last Wing Goddess. You've great power, passion, and a will to use that power to save your friends. It's both your strength and your weakness. That's why, sooner or later, your power will be mine." His black eyes bored holed into Hitomi's soul as he glared at her. "You have two weeks to meet me at the Power Spot in Freid and surrender. Come alone. Otherwise, I will feed your mother and Van's kin to my dragons, which are hungry for human flesh."

"How do we know they aren't dead already?" Tsura demanded, standing next to Hitomi.

Mephisto waved his hand to the left. An illusion of the Dragon's Lair formed with Sakura, Nana, and Mariko sitting in the middle. Around the periphery of their area, everyone could see the dragons milling about, watching the trio closely. Van's anger boiled as he walked to the edge of the shield, standing face to face with Mephisto. "You son of a bitch…I'll kill you for this!"

"I think not, brother," Mephisto hissed venomously. "As you can see, they're alive and safe for now. But if you don't surrender the Wing Goddess, they're all dead. Think it over, Van. It's either them or her. Which will it be?" A wicked smile crossed his face as he saw Van's fury. "Two weeks, Dragon King, and not a second longer." Mephisto turned his gaze to Kusanagi and pointed, saying, "You and I have unfinished business. I haven't forgotten our last encounter. The next time you see my face, it'll be the last thing you ever see."

Hitomi's face was crimson with rage when he turned back to her, saying with great relish, "Two weeks, Wing Goddess. They'll remain alive until then. You have my word. However, if you or any of your friends try to pull any stunts, I'll rip them apart myself. Think about it. What are you willing to do to save them?"

The folksong of the Dragon Clan suddenly ceased. Mephisto and Kuirio disappeared with the rest of the vision, leaving Hitomi, Van, Tsura, Kusanagi, and his students standing at the Shrine of the Ancient Oak. Hitomi's shield vanished with the vision and she collapsed to her knees, dropping both blades. Tsura caught her while Van stood staring at the Ancient Oak where Mephisto had been standing in the vision. His veins protruded from his neck as he clenched his fist so tight his fingernails drew blood in his palms. Kusanagi glanced at his students, who were in utter shock by what happened. He looked to Van and noticed his anger. He also noticed Hitomi's fatigued state and severe frostbite on her arms and hands. He turned to Van and said softly, "Your majesty, Hitomi needs your help. Her arms and hands are badly frostbitten."

Van snatched Kusanagi by his kimono and drew him nose to nose. His face twisted with rage as he hissed, "You've a lot of explaining to do, old man! First off, why does this demon look like Folken?"

"Your majesty, I'll explain everything and tell you all I know now that Mephisto has played his card," Kusanagi replied softly as to not incur Van's wrath. "I'm here to help. But you need to see to your queen first. She needs your help. Her ice has badly injured her again."

Van glared at Kusanagi while Seras walked up to Hitomi with a very concerned look, kneeling in front of her. He saw her frostbitten arms hanging limply and the pained look on her face. "Van…" Seras called out. "Please come heal Hitomi's injuries. She needs you now. Master Kusanagi will explain all. Just give him time."

Van released Kusanagi, pushing him away roughly. "Time is a luxury we don't have," he growled, walking to Hitomi. When he saw her arms and hands waxy looking and a deep purple, he rushed to her. Seras moved aside as Van knelt in front of her. His anger waned with his concern for her.

"Looks like I overdid it again," Hitomi murmured, pain etched on her face. "I had no idea I could do that."

"It'll be okay, Hitomi," Van stated as Kusanagi and his students surrounded them. "It's not as bad as the time in the training room. Here…let me see them." He gently picked up her arms as Tsura steadied her. "Hmmm…can you feel anything?"

"No, Van," she replied. "They're completely numb and useless. I can't even move my fingers."

"Well then, we'll have to do something about that, won't we?" Van stated confidently. A green glow formed around him and Hitomi as he closed his eyes, concentrating on rejuvenating Hitomi's damaged limbs.

"Hitomi," Kusanagi said as he knelt opposite of Tsura. "You have a healing element too. Use your connection to Van to learn how to use it. He'll teach you."

Hitomi nodded as her arms began tingling. Reaching out telepathically to Van, she saw his love and concern for her. Yet more importantly, she saw how he was activating his healing element. Her eyes grew wide as she tried to activate her healing element. For a few moments, she concentrated on activating her healing element with no success. "I can't do it!" she moaned.

"Yes, you can," Van replied. "It's easy…much easier than the ice you generate. Don't try so hard. Let your instincts activate it."

"The King is right," Kusanagi agreed. "You can't force them. Just relax and you will find them. Use your instincts and the element will manifest."

Hitomi futily tried to relax. The rising pain in her arms and hands kept her tensed. "It's not working, Soke. I can't relax with this pain. It's excruciating." Tears dripped from her eyes as Van stroked her right hand and arm with his hands, using his internally generated heat and healing element to help thaw her frozen arm.

"I know it hurts," Van said. "But look at it like this…pain's an enemy every warrior must overcome. You have a powerful mind and will. You can will the pain away."

Kusanagi picked up Hitomi's left arm and began stroking it like Van. Van shot a hostile glance at him, which he ignored. "You must find your own trigger for your healing element," he said. "Every element has a trigger that is unique to the individual who uses it. Just follow your instinct. You'll find it…I'm sure you will." A swirling green aura then surrounded Kusanagi and flowed down his arms to his hands and into Hitomi's frozen left arm. Van noticed this and softened his hostility toward Kusanagi as he added, "Until you do, the Dragon King and I will help." A pleasant smile crossed his wrinkled face that caused a smile rise on her face.

"Thank you, Soke," she replied. Everyone watched intently as Van and Kusanagi worked to restore Hitomi's frozen limbs. Suddenly, she began humming the folksong of the Dragon Clan very softly, closing her eyes as she hummed. A few moments later, the green glow around them blazed bright emerald green.

"Bravo, Wing Goddess," Kusanagi crowed. "I knew you'd find it."

A gasp escaped Van's lips as he felt a reversal of healing energy with Hitomi's healing energies flowing into him. He smiled and said, "Very good, Hitomi. You've unlocked your healing element."

When Hitomi opened her eyes, the swirling emerald aura around them vanished. Her sight fell first upon her arms and hands. They were completely restored. Gasps raced through Kusanagi's students as she flexed her fingers and hands. Her mouth fell open in surprise. "They're all right. Did I do that?"

Van smiled. "Yea…you did, with our help. How're your arms and hands now?"

"They don't hurt at all," she replied. "But I'm exhausted. I always forget how much it takes out of me when I get to unleashing my elements."

"You did well, milady," Tsura said. "Your control is much better than it was that night you awakened. I suspect that's why only your arms were injured."

"Indeed," Kusanagi stated. "There's still much I need to hear from you about your awakening. Once I hear your story, then we'll be able to formulate a training routine to help you learn how to use your elements properly."

Van's eyes flashed as he shot a suspicious, angry look at Kusanagi. "I'm the one who will teach her," he announced hotly.

"Indeed you will, your majesty," Kusanagi replied. "It's only proper for you to be there because you can learn from each other. But we mustn't dawdle. I'm very aware of how short time is for us." He shifted position so he could look at both Hitomi and Van. Placing his hands in his lap as he knelt, he stated, "Hitomi has awakened as the Wing Goddess…but she hasn't fully awakened to her power. She's just like you, Van. You and she are more alike than you can imagine. You awakened to your powers the same time she did, am I right?"

A puzzled Van nodded. "Yea…I guess we did," he admitted.

"Hitomi has awakened, but has not ascended as the Goddess yet," Kusanagi said. "Only when she understands who and what she is and masters her power will she ascend and be able to stand against the Black Dragon. She must know everything about the Wing Goddess before she can truly become the Wing Goddess. The same is true for you, milord."

An icy chill raced down her spine as Hitomi realized she knew absolutely nothing about who she really was. Her eyes went to Van as he demanded, "What are you talking about? I thought…"

"Milord Fanel, you're the Dragon King…yet, like Hitomi, don't really comprehend what that means," Kusanagi stated. "Yes, you're a powerful warrior and king…one of the most powerful in all of Gaea. Your defeat of Dornkirk, your rescue of Hitomi, and the destruction of the Atlantis Machine proved that. That's why the rulers of this part of Gaea respect you so. You and Hitomi saved Gaea from certain destruction. However, there's far more to being the Dragon King than just accepting the title.

"There's a history behind your bloodline, Van Fanel, that you only know of in your dreams. You want answers. I'm here to give you those answers and to help you fully awaken and ascend as the Dragon King just as I'm going to help Hitomi realize her potential as the Wing Goddess. You see, there's a reason I'm called the Ancient One by the people of this planet. The reason is I was there five thousand years ago when the Black Dragon of Naraka tried to destroy Gaea. I helped the original Wing Goddess and Dragon King defeat and imprison that fiend so he couldn't do that again."

The Shrine of the Ancient Oak and the Fanel family cemetery became dead silent as shock and disbelief fell on every face there. Kusanagi chuckled when he saw the reaction and said, "I know it's extremely hard to believe. How could I be over five thousand years old? It's a story that must be told. However, it might be better to tell it in your palace, milord. Like Hitomi's predictions, it's something best not spoken in the open. However, just as a little teaser, let me show you something that may alleviate your fears just a little…with your permission, my liege."

Van nodded, still overwhelmed by the information. Kusanagi stood up and backed away. He pulled his kimono down to his waist, baring his chest. It was strangely well developed for someone of his apparent age of eight-five years. A wry grin crossed his face as he said, "I hope this will help you trust me." Two giant wings of golden feathers sprang from his back without even a moan from him. They spread twenty feet from tip to tip. "It's been far too long since I let my wings out. Gods it feels so good to do that again."

"By the gods!" Tsura breathed. "You're Draconian!"

Kusanagi nodded as everyone stared. "Do you trust me now, milord? I have much to share with you."

When the shock of the revelation wore off, Van nodded, saying, "Not quite...it's still too early for that. But I will hear what you have to say."

"Van…please, you can trust him," Hitomi murmured in his ear as she latched onto his arm. "I know and trust him and these people with him are my friends."

Van eyed Kusanagi and his students suspiciously as he said, "It's a hard thing for me to do, Hitomi. You, of all people, should know why too. The only person here I genuinely trust is you, Hitomi. I'm willing to let him and his friends help because of you. But they'll be restricted for now until they've proven themselves."

"Thank you," Hitomi cooed, laying her head briefly on Van's shoulder. "They'll not betray you."

"You better hope not," Van returned coolly.

"Milord…" Kusanagi stated. "Hitomi's right in saying we'll not betray you. In fact, we'll accept any restriction you desire to put on us. We're guests in your country and world and will abide by your law. It's only proper and when the time comes, we'll stand with you against the demon dragon. I look forward to it. As you heard him say, we have unfinished business. Now, will you lead us to your palace, milord?"

Kusanagi's willingness to obey Van's rule in all things set well with him. "Very well, Kusanagi is it?" Van asked. Kusanagi nodded as Van offered his hand. "Don't betray this trust I'm offering. Only because of Hitomi and what I saw you do during the vision are you getting this space to prove yourself."

Kusanagi shook Van's hand firmly, saying, "I appreciate the space and you'll not regret this alliance. I have much to share with both you and Hitomi. What restrictions do you wish us to abide by?"

Van's countenance softened as the corners of his mouth curled up into a smile. "Stay out of the armory, power plant, and the Shrine for now. If you see guards in an area, don't try to get by them. They're there for a reason. Other than that, you have access to everything else. The training arenas are open to you and your friends anytime."

"You're most generous, your highness," Kusanagi said with a smile. "We'll not cause any trouble and we'll do whatever you ask. Now, shall we go? Mephisto's not going to wait on us."

"That he won't," Van replied coldly as he watched Hitomi pick up the Dragon's Talon and her katana. She sheathed her blade first, and then sheathed the Talon, handing it to Kusanagi with a bow.

"Here you are, Soke," she said softly. "You must tell us about these blades."

"That I will," Kusanagi said as he grasped his sword. "You surprised me by using the Talon. Not just anyone can use it because of the barrier on it. You have great abilities that are slowly awakening in you. But we'll talk of these things in the palace." Turning to his students, he ordered, "You may retrieve your weapons now, my students." They moved in and retrieved their weapons as he faced Van. With a bow, he said, "Lead us to your home, great Dragon King."

Van's heart hesitated at the title, yet he didn't show the pang of fear that touched him. "Come on…the palace is just a mile in this direction," he said, heading east. "Tsura, you can bring up the rear."

"Yes sir," Tsura stated as they began moving. Van and Hitomi led the way, followed by Kusanagi and his students with Tsura bringing up the rear with Seras.

Seras fell in beside Tsura, saying, "I think I'll keep you company, my feline captain."

Tsura nodded with a smile on his cat face. "Suit yourself," he said calmly. "It'll give me a chance to keep an eye on you."

"What? You don't trust me?" Seras returned in mock hurt.

Tsura chuckled as he answered, "Let's just say I'm looking out for Lord Van and Lady Hitomi. It's my job, you know, and you are an outsider like these other people."

"So true," Seras agreed. "I guess Master Kusanagi isn't the only one who still has to gain the trust of the King."

Tsura nodded with a wink. "You catch on quick. Just know I'll always be watching."

Seras smiled and patted Tsura on the shoulder as they brought up the rear. Suddenly, Tsura's demeanor changed drastically. A growl rose from him as he got wind of something he didn't like. He looked around urgently, trying to find the danger as the birds in the trees suddenly took flight. Half a second later, Seras sensed it. His eyes shot to Hitomi as both Van and Hitomi abruptly stopped.

"Something's wrong!" Hitomi wailed as a shot of panic and fear raced through her. She suddenly shrieked, grabbing her head and falling to her knees.

Van caught her just as he felt the same thing. A growl hissed between his teeth. "What is this?" Van moaned. "My head feels like it's going to explode!"

Kusanagi flinched at the same time with a groan, sensing the same thing. "No…you didn't, Mephisto," he hissed, staggering to a stop.

"Master!" cried his lead student, Takai Himomato. "What's wrong?" The other students gathered around as Seras and Tsura made their way to Hitomi and Van.

Then as quickly as it hit, the attack dissipated. Van's head throbbed as he asked Hitomi, "Are you all right?"

She nodded weakly. "Yes…I will be. But now, I have this terrible headache and I'm so weak. I heard a multitude of voices cry out and then a wave of death silenced them. It was horrible. It was far worse than Basram's bomb." Tears rose in Hitomi's eyes as she sobbed softly.

"Master…" Seras asked Kusanagi. "Was that what I think it was?"

Van and Hitomi turned their eyes to Kusanagi as he replied, "I'm not sure, Seras. The last time I felt a telepathic strike like that was when Mephisto unleashed the Dragon's Fury five thousand years ago."

"Are you all right, Master?" Takai asked emphatically as the other students crowded around.

"Yes, Takai…I am," Kusanagi replied, straightening up. His words placated the students as he turned to Van, saying, "We must hurry, milord. Time is precious to us."

Van's face reflected Kusanagi's anxiety. "Yes…let's hurry. Come." With that, Van scooped Hitomi up and carried her to the palace, followed by Seras, Tsura, Kusanagi, and his students.


	11. Chapter 11 The Dragon's Fury

Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The Dragon's Fury

Mephisto rose from the shrine in the throne room of the Namizar after delivering his ultimatum to Hitomi and Van. The veins in his neck protruded as his dark eyes blazed with hatred and pain. A groan escaped his lips. He hesitated, clenching his chest, which throbbed with icy pain as the dark cloak he wore fell to the floor. "Kusanagi…damn him!" he cursed. "Damn him and that bastard brother of mine to hell…I'll destroy them all!" He straightened up and scanned the throne room, seeing Kuirio unconscious a few feet away with his mark gone from her forehead. His dark eyes blazed with fury as he snarled, "And you, Kuirio…this is the last time you disobey me. Guards!"

The guards entered and bowed. "What do you require, milord?" the sergeant asked.

He pointed to Kuirio's unconscious form and growled, "Take her to the Dragon's Lair and chain her to the central pillar. She'll rue the day she resisted my rule."

"Yes sir," the guards barked, picking up Kuirio.

"Summon Yoshitora also," he added.

"Yes sir," they replied in unison while dragging Kuirio away.

Mephisto walked to the window and looked out over Zaibach with his hands linked behind his back. The pain of his wounds from the battle during the vision fueled his fury. "I'll not underestimate them again. The Wing Goddess is feisty and strong-willed. Her power's growing faster than I expected and her bond to the Dragon King is growing stronger by the moment. I must find a way to separate them."

"You summoned me, milord?" Yoshitora asked as he entered with a bow.

"I did," Mephisto growled icily. "Is the Atlantis Machine secure?"

"Yes sir," Yoshitora returned. "Everything is secure and the troops are returning to the fleet."

"Have the fleet lift off and unleash the Dragon's Fury now!" Mephisto hissed.

"But sire, only half of our troops have returned to the fleet," the general retorted. "It'll take another two hours for them to retreat to a safe distance."

Without warning, Mephisto decked Yoshitora with a backhand left cross, sending him sprawling across the floor. "Don't question my orders, general! Unleash the Dragon's Fury now or I will!" He shook his head, roaring, "Never mind…I'll do it myself!" He walked to the control panel in the center of the throne room and activated the com-link to the fleet. "All ships lift off now…Final Protocol will be engaged in fifteen minutes."

"You can't!" Yoshitora pleaded, rubbing his face as he rose. "That's not enough time to get to minimum safe distance! And what about your forces on the ground?"

"That's enough out of you, general!" Mephisto snapped, stretching out his hand against the general. A concussion wave formed at the end of his hand, traveling to Yoshitora. It sent him hurtling against the wall with a cry, knocking him out. "I'll not have my orders questioned by anyone…including you, general."

The few people left in the city emerged from hiding to see the fleet rising into the sky with an ominous rumble. The ground troops evacuated the city at top speed while the Namizar moved toward the center of the city. The people looked up, seeing the giant glowing crystal pyramid in its base begin to flicker while guymelefs and shuttles swarmed to the fleet like hornets to their nest. When the Namizar reached the center of the city, it hovered at an altitude of two thousand feet over Dornkirk's palace. An eerie hum emanated from the crystal pyramid as it began to shine like the sun. Seconds later, an energy beam unlike anything ever seen on Gaea in ages erupted from the pyramid, striking Dornkirk's palace. It obliterated the palace instantly, setting off a heat flash and concussion blast that pulsed out in all directions from the palace in seconds. It vaporized everything within five-mile radius in less than ten seconds. A fifty-story wall of black fire followed the heat flash, consuming everything out to twenty-five miles. No structure was spared. Buildings, machinery, and people shattered and evaporated as the wave of annihilation raced across the city. A man, his wife, and son saw the flash and before they could blink, their flesh roasted off their bones, turning to dust as the house around them imploded from the shockwave. Their shadows lay burned into the crumbling wall behind them…the only testament that they ever existed. Thousands of Mephisto's legions suffered a similar fate, falling prey to the Dragon's Fury same as the people of Zaibach who hadn't escaped to the mountains.

Mephisto watched the annihilation with a cold gleam in his dark eyes and a sense of satisfaction. "Feel the Dragon's Fury, Wing Goddess, and know what I have in store for the world. I know you can feel its death energy. No one defies me, Wing Goddess…not you, not your Dragon King, or your lap-dog Kusanagi. I'll have my vengeance for the pain and sorrow you inflicted upon me. I'll take your power and both Gaea and the Mystic Moon will feel the ultimate Dragon's Fury unleashed by the Atlantis Machine. Vengeance will finally be mine." He stared into the smoke of the Dragon's Fury with a scowl. "Neither you nor Kusanagi will stop me from taking the Wing Goddess and having my revenge, Van!"

High in the mountains outside of the capital of Zaibach, several scouts of Zaibach's military stared in numbed horror as they watched the Black Dragon's flagship seemingly breathe fire and consume the entire valley where the city was located. Smoke from the destruction rose high in the sky, hiding the sun, while the ground shook. "This is impossible!" one of the scouts cried. "It's gone…the capital is gone. There's nothing left! That weapon's even more powerful than Basram's bomb!"

"We must get word to General Adelphos about this," the leader growled. "They must know what faces them. The Black Dragon even destroyed his own people. Gunnar…take word to the General in Fanelia about this. Take our fastest guymelef to reach them. Go…quickly now! Stay low until you're away from the Black Dragon's forces."

A small man with hazel eyes and brown hair nodded, saying, "At once, sir. But how will I get through the defenses at Fanelia?"

"Don't fight them," the leader replied. "Surrender to them without a fight. I know it goes against everything we know, but these are desperate times. You must get word to the General!"

"Yes sir," Gunnar replied, sprinting away.

"Godspeed, my lad," the leader muttered under his breath. Then to the others, he said, "Let's get back to the people. We must stay out of sight of these monsters until we get word from the General." With that, the other scouts followed the leader down the far side of the ridge. As they moved, a Zaibachian guymelef zoomed over their heads, heading toward Fanelia.

"Will Gunnar make it to Fanelia, sir?" one of the scouts asked.

"I certainly hope so, Shao," the leader replied as they moved like ghosts down the rocky slope. "Gunnar's one of our top Dragon Slayers. He should be able to get there without being seen by the enemy."

Suddenly, two large black guymelefs from the Black Dragon's legions flew over the ridge. "Get down!" the leader barked to the others. They dove for cover as the two guymelefs streaked at full speed in the same direction Gunnar's guymelef went. Once, out of sight, the leader rose, followed by his team. "This isn't good," he replied. "I hope Gunnar has enough of a head start on those bastards. Come on…let's go before they spot us."

Meanwhile, back in Fanelia, Hitomi clenched her head with a wail, falling to her knees as they made their way back to the palace. "Something's wrong!" she cried, feeling an incredible surge of death energy wash over her like a tsunami.

Van caught her as he felt the same powerful surge. "What's this?" he growled, his breath hissing between his teeth. "My head feels like it's going to explode!"

"Mephisto…you didn't," Kusanagi groaned, hearing the telepathic cries of thousands of lives snuffed out in an instant.

"Master, are you all right?" Takai asked urgently, seeing Kusanagi stagger, as well as Hitomi and Van.

Seconds later, the wave of death energy passed by, leaving Van's head throbbing. "Hitomi…are you all right?"

"Yes…I will be," she replied weakly with a nod, tears streaming down he cheeks. "But I have a terrible headache now and I'm so weak. I heard a multitude of voices cry out and then a wave of death silenced them. It was horrible."

Seras touched Kusanagi on the shoulder, asking, "Master…was that what I think it was?"

"I'm not sure," Kusanagi replied as everyone looked at him. "The last time I felt a telepathic strike like that was when Mephisto unleashed the Dragon's Fury five thousand years ago." He looked directly at Van, saying urgently, "We must hurry, milord. Time's precious to us."

Van's face reflected Kusanagi's anxiety. "Yes, let's hurry…come." With that, Van scooped Hitomi up and carried her to the palace, followed by Seras, Tsura, Kusanagi, and his students.

As they made their way to the palace with renewed urgency, far across Gaea, two mysterious figures met in a secluded high mountain meadow. From the right side of the meadow, a lion-man standing seven feet clad in red armor crested with dragons approached. At his side rested a long katana with a lion's crest and pummel. His shaggy, golden mane stirred in the cool breeze blowing down off the mountain. From the left side of the clearing, a six-and-a-half foot tigress clad in bluish-gray armor also crested with dragons advanced toward the lion. Her features were sharp and focused; her waist-length hair was silver, and her fur…light orange with dark stripes. Two war swords lay strapped to her back and upon her belt hung two long daggers. She eyed the lion cautiously as they approached each other. Upon meeting in the middle, they gazed at each other for a few moments. Smiles crept across their faces and they embraced.

"Oh Rayden," the tigress cried. "It's so good to see you. It's been far too long."

"It's good to see you too, Jin-Liu," the lion-man, Rayden, replied while embracing her. "I see you received my message."

"I did," Jin-Liu replied, backing away and looking up into the lion's face. "How bad is it?"

"Bad enough," Rayden replied grimly. "Mephisto's escaped and destroyed every country between him and Zaibach. And now he's even used the Dragon's Fury. Surely you felt the death energy from it."

"Yea," Jin-Liu hissed. "I sensed he was particularly angry when he did it too. The Wing Goddess and Dragon King are in great peril. But do we intervene?"

"I think we have little choice," the lion replied. "The Wing Goddess has yet to ascend to her full potential. Plus, she's seen our assistance. We must go to her and the Dragon King. They'll need our help."

"Is Kusanagi here now?" Jin-Liu asked.

"Yes," Rayden replied. "I've sensed him with the Wing Goddess and the Dragon King. All the players are moving into position. It's time we moved to our places as well. The curtain is about to rise and this time, Fate willing, we'll be able to end the curse the Black Dragon has placed upon our worlds. By the way, how are your people, Jin-Liu?"

"We were fortunate," she replied. "Our seers saw Mephisto's move toward us and we hid from his wrath. Not a soul perished in Cydonia…though he did raze everything to the ground."

"He didn't find the shrine then?" he asked.

"No…Mephisto didn't locate it, even though he tore our country to pieces trying to find it," she answered. A sigh escaped her lips. "It's still not easy seeing everything we've built since the Great War destroyed by that demon. We were so prosperous until he came again. We've got to end it this time."

"I'm glad your people made it through all right," Rayden said. "My people weren't so lucky. Mephisto launched a sneak attack upon Zin that even our seers failed to predict. A great many of our people perished and the rest were scattered to the mountains. I barely had time to retrieve the Armor at the shrine before they found it and had to fight my way out of there. He's going to pay for his atrocities, I promise."

"I'm so sorry," Jin-Liu replied, touching him on the hand. "At least you were able to keep him from the Armor. It would've been disastrous if he'd taken it."

"Don't remind me," Rayden growled. "I know full well what could've happened if he got that Armor. So, are your people safe for now?"

"Yes," Jin-Liu replied. "Mephisto's long since moved on. We're starting to rebuild."

"Good," he said with a sigh. "Now here's the question you need to ponder, Jin-Liu. Are you going to side with the Dragon King and Wing Goddess in Fanelia or are you going to stay out of this fight? As for myself, I'm heading to Fanelia immediately. Van Fanel needs our help and I intend to do it while I have the chance to do so. So what about you?"

Jin Liu stood there for a moment, weighing her options. The cool breeze from the mountains stirred her long silver hair. "I'll come with you," she declared after a lengthy pause. "My Armor will stand with your Armor and we'll see this demon destroyed."

"Very good!" Rayden replied with a smile. "I knew you'd come. Now listen to me…I have intelligence that states Mephisto's going for the Power Spot in Freid next. Therefore, since you've decided to help in this fight, I'm going to Freid instead of Fanelia to warn the Duke about the attack. I'll try to help in any way I can. I want you to go to Fanelia in my stead and warn Lord Van what faces him."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come to Freid too?" she asked with a concerned tone.

"No…I'll be fine," he answered, looking her in the eye. "Just get to Fanelia no matter what and warn them."

She nodded and again embraced him. "You be careful, Rayden. Do you hear me?"

He kissed her, saying, "I will. Now go…get to Fanelia at top speed. Time's of the essence and be wary of Mephisto's forces. They're clever and quick."

"I will," she said softly. "May the Dragon Gods aid and protect you in Freid. I'll come as quickly as possible with help."

"I know you will," he answered. "Go now." With that, Jin-Liu turned and walked away. As she vanished into the forest, Rayden muttered, "This isn't going to be pretty. The Dragon King needs to muster all the dragons to deal with Mephisto. Time to get going." He turned and walked back the way he came, vanishing into the woods.

As Rayden vanished into the woods, to the east…far beyond the lands of Freid in the wastes of ancient Torusira, a cloaked man resembling an elf gazed upon the ruined city of Torusira from the top of its wall. His long maroon hair floated in the hot breeze blowing from the surrounding desert. "Hmmm," he murmured, his jade eyes scanning the center of the city in the base of the bowl it was built in. "The castle's here…just as the ancient texts stated." He squatted and touched the wall with his long, slender fingers while gazing at the ruins of the Black Dragon's fallen castle. A screech from above attracted his attention and he looked up, seeing a large vulture circling. A cynical smile crossed his lips as he rose, saying, "Not today, my friend. Seek your bounty elsewhere. I won't be denied…not this close." With that, he moved into the city, heading for the ruins of the Black Dragon's fallen castle.

Meanwhile, on a mountain overlooking Fanelia, two warriors of the Black Dragon stood in front of their guymelefs, gazing at the capital with the Ispano mothership hanging over the palace. A sour expression crossed their faces as they saw the heightened state of alert around the capital.

"Mandarin, what're the Ispano doing here?" asked an armored woman with waist-length golden-blonde hair braided into a long ponytail. A scarlet scorch-mark showed prominently on her deeply tanned forehead. Her maroon eyes kept scanning the valley, drinking in everything.

"I don't know, Kagami," replied an oriental-looking man with a scarlet scorch-mark on his forehead, clad in black armor engraved with dragons. His long, snow-white hair stirred in the breeze as he assessed the situation with his dark brown eyes. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword at his left side. "But it can't be good for Mephisto. That's for sure."

"So what do we do?" Kagami asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"We proceed as planned," Mandarin replied coolly. "We infiltrate, gather intelligence, and kill Kusanagi, possibly Van Fanel too, and capture the Wing Goddess if the opportunity arises."

"Where's Kusanagi now?" she asked.

Mandarin slapped his hands together and closed his eyes, murmuring an arcane chant. Suddenly, he opened his eyes and declared, "He's in the palace throne room with the King and the Wing Goddess. There're ten strange-looking people with him. Tsura's there too and a man that bears a remarkable resemblance to the Wing Goddess. I have no idea who he is, but I sense he's a dangerous foe…just as dangerous as the King and the Wing Goddess. We're going to have to be careful. We've got one shot to do this. One misstep and we'll be caught or worse."

Kagami folded her arms across her chest and stated blandly, "Can't be any worse than where we are now. Sometimes I just wish he'd just go on and kill me."

Mandarin turned and slapped her brutally, saying, "Shut your trap, Kagami! We live to serve the Black Dragon. Talk like that will put you back in Dragon's Lair! Do you really want to end up back there?"

Kagami's face flushed with anger and she lashed out with a right cross, connecting with Mandarin's jaw. His face jerked to the left from the hit as she shouted, "Don't you ever lay a hand on me again, Mandarin! You do so and I'll split you in two!"

A wicked smile crossed Mandarin's lips as he rubbed his jaw. "There's my Kagami," he cackled. "Just remember, the Black Dragon can hear our thoughts. Keep that treasonous shit under wraps and don't let me or him hear you say that again."

He winked at her and a cold smile crossed her lips. "Right, Mandarin. We've got a job to do so let's get to work," she crowed.

He nodded and said, "First, let's camouflage our guymelefs." He tapped on a manacle on his left wrist and his guymelef shimmered and vanished. Kagami tapped on a similar manacle on her wrist and her guymelef faded away too. "Okay, let's get going. It's a good ways to the palace." With that, they started down toward Fanelia.

In the palace throne room, Hitomi sat at Van's right hand at the vacant council table. Seras sat to Hitomi's left and Tsura leaned against the table next on Van's left. Kusanagi and his students sat opposite of Van and Hitomi, watching Hitomi sip on a glass of water.

"How're you feeling, Hitomi?" Van asked softly.

"A bit better now," she replied. "I'm still weak, but my strength seems to be returning."

"You should eat something, Hitomi," Kusanagi suggested.

"I will, Soke," she replied. "But right now, you have some explaining to do." She suddenly looked at Seras and added, "So do you, Seras. Twelve years without so much as a note and you suddenly show up on Gaea with the Ispano the same time I do…what's going on, bro? How can I really trust you after such a long absence?"

A sigh hissed through Seras' lips. "I guess I deserved that," he admitted. "It was for your own protection that I stayed away."

"What're you talking about?" Van demanded. "You're her twin brother. You have a sibling connection to her and you abandoned it! Why?"

"Excuse me, Lord Van," Kusanagi intruded. "I can see this is a sore point for Hitomi. Maybe I can shed some light on this."

"You were part of this all along, weren't you Master Kusanagi?" Hitomi accused, her ears flushing as her anger rose. "When were you going to tell me?"

Kusanagi clasped his hands on the table in front of him with a sigh, saying, "Hitomi…you've always been such a free spirit. But yes, I've been part of this all along, longer than you can imagine. However, before we go any further, I think introductions are in order. May I?" Van nodded, leaning back in his chair with his right leg propped up on his left.

Kusanagi stood and stared into Hitomi's emerald eyes. Her anger fluctuated as she stared back. "Hitomi…you recognize everyone here, am I correct?"

She nodded as he broke his stare by looking to the left. "Hitomi…your classmates have always looked to you as a source of inspiration because of your fighting prowess. But now, they've seen the true power you wield…though they've seen only a small portion of it. The battle during the vision shows you have great power and skill, which seems you can only access by instinct in times of crisis. I'm here to take you to the next level…so you can access these powers and skills at will and not injure yourself when you do. The same goes for you, milord. I'll do the same for you. But I'm getting ahead of myself."

He turned to his students and stated while gesturing to Van, "My students…this is Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, pilot of the mighty Escaflowne Hitomi spoke so much about, and most importantly, the legendary Dragon King…leader of the ancient Dragon Clan of Khimerazar. He's our host and we're at his command. Sitting to his right is, of course, Hitomi Kanzaki, his fiancé and the recently awakened Wing Goddess. Sitting next to her is her twin brother, Seras Kanzaki…a face you've seen many times in the dojo. He's the emissary of the Ispano Clan to Fanelia with instructions from the leadership to provide any help Lord Van needs in his fight with the Black Dragon. He is also the Wing God reborn…destined to fight with the Wing Goddess and the Dragon King against the Black Dragon to restore the balance and harmony to both our worlds.

"Standing next to Lord Van is Tsura Seiyuchin…first Samurai of Fanelia and general of all its armed forces. He's a close, personal friend of Lord Van and is married to Van's childhood friend, Merle. You've heard Hitomi speak of Merle in her tales of this place."

Van clasped his hands together in front of his face as Kusanagi made the introductions. His fingers tapped nervously against each other as Kusanagi stated, "My students…the fate of both our worlds sit in the hands of these four people you see before you. Now, Hitomi, would you care to introduce your classmates to Lord Van?"

Hitomi nodded, knowing not to defy Kusanagi at that moment. With a sigh, she scanned the group. Her eyes fell upon Takai Himomato. A wry grin crossed her lips as she asked, "Takai…what's the matter? Are you finally afraid of me now?"

Takai locked eyes with her for a moment, and then cast his eyes down, saying, "I suppose I am after what I saw at the Shrine. I had no idea you could do such things, Hitomi."

She laughed softly, saying, "A few days ago, neither did I, Takai. But I hope to tame these raging elements with the help of Van and Master Kusanagi."

"And help we will," Kusanagi intruded. "Please…continue."

"Very well, Soke," Hitomi answered. She turned to Van and said, "Van…these are my classmates and friends from the Mystic Moon, whom have walked and learned the way of the Warrior from Master Kusanagi, just as I did. Sitting next to Master Kusanagi is Takai Himomato…our dojo's most gifted student next to me. He's Japan's number three swordsman while I'm number two. He never lived it down when I beat him in the tournament." A smile crossed her face as she glanced in Takai's direction, noticing a slight reddening to his cheeks and hearing a rumble of soft laughter from the other students. After a pause, she said, "But I guess I've embarrassed him enough. Sitting next to Takai is Danel Zubriar. As you can see, he's different from everyone else. He's a Basque from a place called Spain." Van eyed Danel with curiosity as Hitomi asked, "Danel…how've you been? I haven't seen you in a couple years."

The silver-haired, gray-eyed Basque replied, "I'm doing well, Hitomi, thank you."

"Were you able to clear up that problem you had back home?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am," Danel responded. "It's taken care of and I'm no longer chained to them. It seems it was my destiny to be here today, as it is with everyone at this table."

"Well spoken, Danel," Kusanagi complimented. "Fate has indeed drawn us from all parts of the Mystic Moon to be part of this."

"That's good," Hitomi said. As her eyes moved to the next person over, she gasped, seeing Saya with a drained, pale complexion. "Saya…are you all right? You look terrible!"

Saya smiled weakly, saying, "I will be, sis. I've been ill and it came to a head just before Master Kusanagi brought us here. If it weren't for him and that dragon, I'd be dead."

Hitomi's eyes snapped to Kusanagi, who stated, "Patience, Hitomi…first the introductions, and then I'll explain everything. Please, continue."

Hitomi frowned, asking, "You're sure you're all right, Saya?"

"I'm going to be okay," she replied. "Please, introduce me to your fiancé."

"Van…this is Saya Nozomi," Hitomi stated. "She's a very close, dear friend I found at the dojo. She helped me become the woman I am now."

Saya blushed as Van leaned forward, looking her in the eye. "You're different from the rest of your companions," Van stated, his gaze making her very uncomfortable. "You've talents that you're completely unaware of and you've a connection to Hitomi. Her thoughts about you are strong and good. I'm aware of how you helped Hitomi grow into the woman we see here. She sees you as both a mentor and a very dear friend. Thank you for helping her in her time of need."

Saya's mouth fell open with astonishment. "Thank you, your majesty. All I did was be her friend."

"And that's what she needed the most in my absence…a friend," Van stated, resting his elbows on the table while staring into her eyes. "I realize now I should've never left her alone that long. However, thanks to you…and to a smaller part, the rest of your companions, she did all right. You have my thanks."

Saya's blush spread to her ears as she shyly replied, "You're welcome, your majesty."

"Saya…there's no need to be embarrassed," Hitomi cooed. "Van and I share a telepathic bond that links us together. He knows what I do and I know what he does. Even though he's a bit rough around the edges, he's a good man and you don't have to be intimidated by him." Saya sighed, the color draining out of her cheeks as Van sat back, breaking his stare with a warm smile.

Hitomi's gaze fell on Suko Usagi next. A broad smile plastered Suko's face as Hitomi announced, "Van…sitting next to Saya is Suko Usagi…Saya's best friend. She's very talented in spear and sword combat."

Suko winked at Van, saying, "It's a pleasure to finally meet Hitomi's mystery man. However, I thought you'd be a bit taller. But you're such a handsome drink of water. I'm at your service, your majesty." She bowed her head with a mischievous smile.

Van nodded to her and noticed Hitomi's face flushing. "I also forgot to say that she's a big flirt too…way too big for her own good sometimes," Hitomi hissed jealously.

Van laughed and patted Hitomi on the hand, saying, "I can see that. It reminds me of someone else I know."

Hitomi's expression lightened. "Yea…I know just who you're talking about."

"I'm sorry, Hitomi," Suko apologized. "Sometimes, I just can't help myself. I'll keep my hands off…promise."

A smile crossed Hitomi's lips. "It's okay, Suko. I'll try not to let it rile me next time you do that." Suko flashed Hitomi a big, friendly smile and nod while Hitomi moved on with the introductions.

"Sitting on the end next to Suko is Kwan Ryu," Hitomi said. "He's Korean and an expert with bo-staffs and twin sabers. He's a bit quiet and stays to himself mostly. But when he speaks, it's wise to listen because he's always right."

Van's dragon gaze fell upon Kwan Ryu and he met it fearlessly. Van inspected the small Korean man in his early thirties closely. Kwan's coal black hair and his Gi uniform were clean and well kept. A power emanated from his tourmaline eyes…a power Van noticed. A smile slowly crossed Van's lips before he said, "I see a dragon before me…a golden dragon with great untapped power. Are you ready to awaken the Dragon Within, Kwan Ryu?"

"Yes, milord," Kwan replied with a knowing smile. "...whenever someone can show me how. I know the Dragon Within and I've tapped his power. But I've been unable to utilize his full potential. Show me how to release the Dragon Within and I will burn the Black Dragon to ashes for his treachery!"

"You have strength and courage, Kwan Ryu," Van stated, having satisfied his probe of Kwan. "And you are deeply devoted to Hitomi's welfare. You're her friend?"

"Yes, milord?" Kwan replied.

Van turned to Kusanagi. "Did you know there was a golden dragon in your midst, Kusanagi?"

"I did, your highness," Kusanagi stated. "Up until now, he wasn't ready to take the final step. After the events of the last couple of hours, many here at this table are ready to accept their destiny."

"Okay, Kwan…I'll show you how to awaken the Dragon Within and teach you to tame and utilize all his potential," Van stated.

"Thank you, milord," Kwan replied.

"Okay, Hitomi…please continue," Van ordered, flashing a pleasant smile at her.

"All right…starting on the opposite end of the table, there's Tsung Chou from a place called Tibet," Hitomi stated. "He's a master of a fighting style we call Shaolin Kung Fu. He can efficiently use any weapon or none in combat. Master Kusanagi brought him to the dojo shortly after I arrived. I and my classmates have learned a great deal from him."

Van's gaze fell upon him. Tsung nodded with a knowing smile. Van cracked a grin. "You're an interesting fellow," Van stated. "You know the pain of war and the sorrow of the dead as I do. Tell me, dragon…why are you here?"

"I'm here the same reason you are, your majesty," Tsung replied. He held out his hand and it burst into a blue flame. Gasps came from the other students, including Hitomi. "I'm here to protect Hitomi and stop the Black Dragon from annihilating all of existence. His madness must be extinguished at all costs." He clenched his fist, extinguishing the blue flame.

Van nodded with a grunt. "We'll talk later, Tsung Chou of Tibet." Tsung bowed as Van noticed the other students staring at Kusanagi with some anger. "I can see you have some explaining to do to your students, Kusanagi. They had no idea Tsung could manipulate elements."

"Of course," Kusanagi stated. "Hitomi, please continue."

She glared at Kusanagi for the apparent deception about Tsung, and then said, "Sitting next to Tsung is Li Mei Xiao of China. She, like Tsung, is an expert in the Shaolin style and has taken as her weapon of choice, the sai. However, she's very skilled with the sword, spear, and the bo-staff. As to whether she has elemental skills like Tsung, I don't know. However, she and I are good friends. I find myself at ease when around her."

Li Mei nodded with a nervous smile as Van looked her in the eye, gauging her skills and intents. "Hmmm…interesting," Van stated. He smiled warmly at Li Mei. "Do not fear me, Li Mei. Your heart is pure and true. A true friend Hitomi has in you. But do you know what I see before me?"

"No, milord," Li Mei answered meekly.

"I see not a dragon, but a powerful tigress willing to fight and, if necessary, kill for those she loves," Van stated. "Hitomi…what card is she?"

Hitomi's heart sank like a stone in water. "Why do you want to know?" she asked softly.

"I think it's important she know who she is," Van stated. "She's still unsure as to who she really is."

Hitomi paused as she looked at Li Mei. A fearful look came over her as she stared into Li Mei's eyes. A similar look crossed Li Mei's face. When the pause stretched out, Van glanced at Hitomi, seeing the look. "You fear to speak the cards, don't you? You think it'll trigger bad things like the last time, right?"

"Yes, Van," Hitomi admitted. "I can see things about people when I see their card…intimate things, good and bad, and I can tell their future from it. I don't want to pull an unhappy future into play for her."

"Hitomi…" Li Mei called out. "I know what you're capable of and I know you don't want to hurt me. But know this…I dread to hear the card that is me. It may show me that my fears are justified or obliterate them. My future, good or bad, isn't in your hands, or Lord Van's hands, or the Black Dragon's hands, or even in the hands of Fate. My future resides in my hands alone with the decisions I make. I live and die by what I do and nothing else. Perchance knowing the card Fate has assigned me may help me stay on the right path and avoid any unhappy future. The only sure thing I know is that when it comes my time to die…I'll die without any regret, knowing I didn't waste my life protecting you and those I love. For me, that's my destiny…to protect those I love to the very end. So please, tell me my card and dispel the fears hindering me. Please, my friend…tell me."

"Now how can you refuse that, Hitomi?" Seras asked. "This is your fate, Hitomi, as the Wing Goddess, to help those who come to you and protect those who can't protect themselves."

Tears streamed down Hitomi's cheeks while she looked into Li Mei's pleading face…seeing tears streaming from her eyes. "Please…tell me," Li Mei begged, hands clasped together and trembling.

Van was about to prod Hitomi into action when she said softly, "Van's right, Li Mei. You're a tigress but more than that, your card is the Queen of Beasts. Power is given to you over all the animal kingdom. Your love for animals allows you to speak to and understand them. But, like Van and I, you'll forever be different from the rest of humanity. Great elemental powers are bestowed unto the Queen of Beasts and you'll have to learn to control them as I'm having to. As of now, your elemental skills are still dormant. But there will come a time when they'll awaken and when they do, be very careful for your dominant element will manifest first and it may injure or even kill you."

A look of extreme relief came over Li Mei as she bowed to Hitomi, saying, "Oh thank you, Hitomi. Thank you so much. I've had recurrent dreams recently of turning into a tiger. Now I know why and I don't fear it. Tell me, how do I awaken those elemental skills you spoke of without them injuring me?"

"Your elemental skills are connected to your Tigress Within," Kusanagi stated. "Awaken the Tigress and your elements will manifest in such a manner that they don't destroy you."

"Okay…when can we do it?" Li Mei blurted out.

Van laughed. "Patience, little tigress. We'll help you. But we must hear what Kusanagi has to say first. Hitomi…let's finish this so we can get down to business."

"Right, Van," Hitomi replied, very relieved that the telling of Li Mei's card turned out well. "Next to Li Mei is Tala Wakanda from the Sioux nation in America. Her people were among the original inhabitants of that continent and her warrior spirit is unconquerable. The tomahawk and dagger are her weapons of choice, though she's very efficient in sword and spear combat too.

"And finally, there's Keiji Nagara from Hokkaido, Japan. He's Japan's top archer. I've seen him nail the bull's-eye with a longbow at a hundred fifty yards. He's also really good with a spear. However, his weakness is his own ego. He thinks there's nothing he can't handle…whether it be in combat or in relationships. He reminds me a lot of Allen when I first met him."

Van's eyes narrowed, focusing on Keiji. "Is that so?" Van returned. "Is there nothing you can't handle, Keiji Nagara?"

"Nothing up until now, your highness," Keiji replied softly. "I'm still reeling from what happened at the Shrine. If I hadn't seen it for myself, I'd say yes I could. But now, I'm not so sure. Magic is a foreign concept to me, as it is to many of my friends. However, I'll adapt and learn from Master Kusanagi and anyone else who'll teach me these strange new ways."

"At least you're honest," Van stated. "It bodes well for you to be honest to Hitomi and I. We can sense your intentions. Just remember that before you start flirting with our women. Many have seen sorrows you can't imagine so don't get involved with them unless you mean it. They don't need any more needless sorrow. There's more than enough sorrow coming with the Black Dragon."

"Yes, your highness," Keiji replied in a humbled tone. "It's not my intention to hurt any of your people. I'll behave. Besides, I've seen a new way of battle that I want to learn. With it and my present skills, I'll do whatever I can to help protect Hitomi from this Black Dragon."

"We shall see," Van stated, leaning back and clasping his hands in front of his nose. His gaze then shifted to Tala and his eyebrow rose as he stared into her gray eyes. Her eyes had the look of a wolf. "Tala Wakanda," he said, lowering his hands and leaning forward slightly.

"Yes, milord Fanel," she replied fearlessly. "How may I be of service?"

"I see a wolf before me…a very powerful wolf," he stated. "But there is something strange about your spirit. It's something I've never encountered before. You're a wolf, but you're also a dragon…the most unique dragon I've ever encountered." He stared into her eyes and she met the gaze fearlessly. "You have great power, Tala Wakanda, great untapped power. Tell me, do you have a mark on your left shoulder just above your heart that resembles a dragon?"

"Yes, milord," Tala answered, shocked he knew about the mark. "But it's not like a normal dragon. It looks like a crossbreed of a Tibetan Dragon with a giant wolf. It's a birthmark and it's caused me to be an outcast amongst my tribe. I was constantly tormented by my peers and shunned by the elders because they said it was the mark of the evil one. My father disowned my mother and me when he saw the mark, leaving her to raise me alone. When I was three, three men killed my mother while I watched and I was put in foster care, where my torment continued without ceasing. By time I was eleven, I couldn't take the abuse any longer and ran away. I spent five years on the streets alone and forgotten…forgotten until the day Master Kusanagi entered the alley I called home. He saved me that day and brought me to Japan. He gave me purpose and the will to live. He's the closest thing I have to a father."

"That's an interesting tale, Tala," Van stated softly. "Later, when we have time, I'd like to hear your story in full."

"Of course, milord," Tala replied.

Van looked into her eyes, down into her soul. He marveled at her strength and control. "Let me show you something, Tala," Van stated, standing up. He promptly removed his shirt, baring his well-developed chest and a large dragon-shaped mark across his upper chest. Gasps erupted from the students, including Hitomi.

"I knew it," Kusanagi breathed. "He has the mark of the Dragon King! He IS the Dragon King!"

"You see this mark?" Van asked, pointing out the large dragon mark on his chest. It was of such detail that it looked like a tattoo. "I didn't always have this mark. Six months ago when I awakened to my elemental power, this mark appeared. It's apparently the mark of my bloodline that appears upon the awakening of my dormant elements." He put his shirt back on and looked into Tala's eyes, saying, "Your mark's an identifying mark as to who you really are. You're bloodline is marked, as is Hitomi's and mine. Hitomi…what's her card?"

After a few moments of tense silence, Hitomi said softly, "She's the Queen of Serpents, Van, and like Li Mei, her elements are still dormant." Hitomi looked Tala in the eye, saying, "Everything I said about Li Mei applies to you too, Tala. However, the Queen of Serpents is known to be a harbinger of retribution and judgment. I fear to say what you're capable of. I know your life has been full of pain and suffering and you want revenge on those who treated you badly. However, you must remember Master Kusanagi's teachings and not let the darkness that's touched you flourish. If you turn to the Darkness like the Black Dragon did, your fate will be his and Van will be forced to destroy you. He doesn't want to, but will, if he must, to protect me and everything he holds dear. Do you understand?"

Tala sighed deeply. "Yes, Hitomi. I do. It's been the friendship you and the rest of my classmates have given me that's kept me from succumbing to the darkness."

"Tala, of everyone here, you have the most ghosts to deal with," Van stated. "The past haunts you continually. It's caused a deeply ingrained sense of mistrust of all people in you. Even now, you call Hitomi and your classmates your friends, but you still hold back part of yourself, fearful that they'll eventually betray you. You must release the fear and hatred spawned by your past. Believe it or not, I was much like you after Zaibach destroyed Fanelia. It took Hitomi's love to get me to let go of my hate. You must do the same. There's a King of Serpents waiting for you and his love will help you become one with yourself and your wolf dragon. Until you let go of this deep, ingrained hatred of all people, I cannot show you how to awaken the Dragon Within. To do so will not only cause you great harm, but also harm to everyone whom you've come to care about. It could cause you to follow the road the Black Dragon took. I cannot, in good conscious, allow that to happen. You have such great potential. However, I'm not going to allow you to use it for destructive purposes. Yet, we will teach you to use your elemental powers properly when the time comes. Do you understand?"

Tala's head sagged as tears welled up, running down her cheeks. "I understand, milord. I'm not ready for such power."

Van suddenly rose and walked around the table to her, kneeling down and taking her by the hand. "Both Hitomi and I can sense and feel your pain and sorrow. What we're saying is that before we can help you awaken the Dragon Within, we'll first help you dispel the ghosts that are haunting you. Then we'll show you how to awaken your Dragon. But there is something you can do to help us."

"What's that?" Tala asked softly in a shaky tone.

"Remember that you aren't alone in this," Hitomi stated. "Van…show her."

Van nodded. "Please, trust me. This may feel a little weird to you." He touched her on the side of her face with his hand, pressing slightly with his fingertips against her temple. His eyes flashed with fire and Tala suddenly saw Van's hurt and torment from the Destiny War. A gasp escaped her lips as tears gushed, dripping off her chin. A few moments later, he broke contact and she collapsed into his arms, sobbing. "It's okay," he said softly in her ear. "Now you know I told you the truth when I said I knew what you went through." Her sobs quieted as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "We'll help you purge these demons…for if you don't, the darkness that's festering in your heart will call out to the Black Dragon, and he'll lure you away with false promises of redemption and revenge. Should you be touched by his evil, resist it with all you have, otherwise he'll prevail and you'll fall into darkness."

"Yes, milord," Tala replied, wiping her eyes. "I see it now. Please help me."

"Of course, Tala Wakanda," Van stated, patting her hand as he rose. Seconds later, he returned to his seat and said, "This goes for everyone else. If you harbor any form of darkness in your heart, the Black Dragon will exploit it. He's a master of exploiting the darkness within people. This much I sensed in our encounter during the vision. Therefore, before any of you can awaken the Spirits Within, you must first face yourself and your own weaknesses. We'll do all we can to help you. But ultimately, it's you who must dispel these demons…not Hitomi, or I, or even your teacher, Kusanagi. It's you who must do this. I suspect your teacher already knows this, am I right?"

"Yes, Lord Van," Kusanagi stated. "It is as you've said. I'll show all of you the test in due time. But now that we all know each other, it's time I told my story, starting with why I came."

Van leaned back in his seat next to Hitomi, saying, "Any time, old man."

Kusanagi rose cast his gaze over everyone present. "Where're your friends, Yukari Uchida and Susumu Amano, Hitomi? They should be present to hear this. By fighting the dragon, they became part of this, so they should be present to hear what I have to say."

"How did you know they're here?" Hitomi demanded.

Kusanagi smiled. "Because I sensed them when the Pillar came for you after Van killed that dragon. Just be patient, the answers you want are forthcoming."

"Tsura…does Merle know where they are?" Van asked.

"Merle and Hitomi's friends are in the east corridor coming toward us," Tsura stated, sensing Merle's whereabouts.

"Tell Merle to bring them here," Van ordered.

"As you wish," Tsura stated. A few moments later, he added, "They'll be here momentarily. Do you wish Merle to stay as well?"

"Yes," Kusanagi stated. "Fate has willed for everyone with close ties to Hitomi to hear what I have to say." Tsura nodded with a rumble.

Moments later, Merle opened the doors to the throne room, escorting Yukari and Amano in. "You call, honey?" Merle called out to Tsura.

"Yes, Merle," he replied. "Take a seat with Yukari and Amano. Master Kusanagi has something important he wishes to share with us."

"Okay," she replied. "Come on, you guys." Merle, Amano, and Yukari sat down at the table next to Tsura. Yukari and Amano stared at Kusanagi with his golden wings.

"Now that everyone's here, would you please tell us what's going on?" Hitomi demanded.

"Of course, Hitomi," Kusanagi stated. "No more avoiding your questions. I shall start by telling you the course of events that brought us here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Everything is moving. The Black Dragon's storm is coming and the players are moving into position. What will Kusanagi say and how will Hitomi and her friends receive it? We shall see. I'd like to thank everyone who has kept up with this story and offered reviews…even those who didn't offer reviews too. I know some of you out there are eager for a little more romantic action between Van and Hitomi. Just be patient a little longer. It's coming very soon. I promise. Van's not going to let Hitomi go without a fight. Just watch and be ready for anything as this drama unfolds. I hope you like it.

One more note of interest: For those of you who're interested, I've posted a story called Old Ghosts on under the same penname I'm using here…BeowulfCaverias. It's in the horror section there and tends to trend a bit more to the dark side than what I've written here. Feel free to take a look if you like. Old Ghosts is, however, not as dark as my story Elfen Lied: Requiem of Annihilation and it's only going to be three chapters. It's truly a short story in the traditional sense. Chapter one of Old Ghosts is posted now and for those of you who do take a look, reviews are always welcome.

Beowulf Caverias


	12. Chapter 12 Kusanagi's Tale

Chapter 12

A/N: Kusanagi has much to say, doesn't he? But now his real story begins with what brought him and his students to Gaea. Who is Kusanagi really and what connection does he have to the Black Dragon? We shall see. I apologize for taking so long with this chapter. It was very detailed and deep. I hope you like it. And for those who are waiting for more romantic interaction between Van and Hitomi…patience. It's coming very soon and who knows…maybe it will be the spark that will trigger the ascension of Hitomi to full-fledged Wing Goddess and Van to the mighty Dragon King. Keep reading to find out. I'd also like to thank several of my biggest fans for their support and great reviews. KittyKaiya, Inda, and mysisterisasquijum…your support has kept a fire in my belly to keep this story going and to keep it as exciting as possible. Thank you for the great reviews. Thanks go to everyone else who's read and/or reviewed this story. I'll try not to let you down and if anyone wants to talk to me, personal messages are always welcome. Now…on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12

Kusanagi's Tale

Kusanagi looked over the group as he sat down at the table opposite of Van and Hitomi. His pleasant demeanor melted into a stern, cold expression of a hardened warrior. Hitomi looked into his eyes, seeing the flames of wars long past there. An icy chill raced down her spine as she sensed how old he really was. Her hand covered her mouth as she tried to conceal her surprise. Kusanagi nodded to her, saying telepathically, _Now isn't the time to reveal what you see, Wing Goddess. There's much I have to tell before revealing that truth. Trust me._

Hitomi nodded with a quiet grunt as he looked over the whole group. "All right…now that everyone's here, let me begin with what brought us to Gaea," Kusanagi stated. "Earlier today while in meditation, I sensed a darkness that I haven't felt in eons reaching out for Hitomi's mother, Sakura." He continued his story as he remembered the incident, telling everything as it happened.

Kusanagi sat in a lotus position in his private study at the dojo, meditating. The only light was a flickering candle sitting on a low table in front of him. To the left on another small table sitting in a sword stand was his sword…The Dragon's Talon. He stared into the candle, humming the folksong of the Dragon Clan when he flinched. The dojo faded away, leaving him looking at Sakura Kanzaki's house from the outside with the sun shining on it. Suddenly a dark cloud blotted out the sun, casting the house and area immediately around it into an eerie darkness. Wisps of dark fog began encroaching on the house from all directions. Kusanagi's heart leapt into his throat as his innate sense of danger exploded. In moments, the black fog began penetrating into the house while the dark cloud swirled overhead. A scream echoed out of the house just before it exploded into splinters. A roaring dragon's head appeared in the explosion. "No!" he cried, coming out of the vision. "Sakura's in danger!"

A noise attracted his attention to the sword, which trembled in its sheath. "So…it finally begins again," he hissed, jumping up. He waved his hand toward the candle, extinguishing the flame while he moved toward the sword. The sword rattled as he picked it up, unsheathing a couple inches of the blade…seeing it glowing. "I've got to stop them. I can't let them get Sakura." With that, Kusanagi rushed out of the dojo, sword in hand on a mission.

A half hour later, he knocked urgently on Sakura's door with a sword bag in hand. When he elicited no response, he banged on the door a second time with his fist. Moments later, Sakura opened the door, saying, "Master Kusanagi…what an unexpected pleasure. What brings you to my home so late in the day?"

Kusanagi bowed formally and asked, "Mrs. Kanzaki…may I come in?"

"Of course, Ryu," she replied, letting him in. As soon as he entered, he pushed her aside, slamming the door and locking it. "Ryu…you're scaring me. What's wrong?" she asked.

He pulled the curtains and peeked out the window, saying, "Turn off all the lights and pull the curtains, Sakura. You're in danger. Quickly now…lock all the doors. They may already be in the house!"

Sakura's face fell with great concern as a sour feeling developed in the pit of her stomach, causing her to comply with Kusanagi's orders. "What's going on?" she asked as he followed her around, keeping a sharp eye to the shadows. "Why am I in danger?"

"The Black Dragon has his eye on you, Sakura. He means to make you bait to trap Hitomi," he stated as they reached the back door. He locked it and scanned the back yard, seeing nothing. "These devils are tricky. We must be careful."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked. "Who is this Black Dragon and why is he after Hitomi? Does this have anything to do with her book?"

He nodded as he pushed her to the living room, locking all the doors to it from the inside. "Sakura…you'd better sit down," he ordered. Sitting down on a cushion facing her, he untied the sword bag, bringing forth an ancient katana with a dragon's head pummel…the Dragon's Talon. He looked her in the eye while laying the sword in his lap. Seeing fear in her eye, he said, "Don't worry. I'll protect you, Sakura. But you should know what's happening here. Hitomi has again been spirited away to Gaea by the hand of Fate. Sakura…Hitomi's tale is true. Gaea is a real place and now her destiny has been set in motion."

"What do you mean 'destiny'?" she asked.

"Do you know the moon-shaped birthmark on her shoulder?" he asked.

"How do you know about that?" she demanded.

"Never mind how…that mark is the mark of the Wing Goddess," he explained. "She is the Wing Goddess reborn. And Seras is the Wing God reborn. Together…they are the blood of the original gods that ruled ancient Atlantis."

Sakura's face went blank. "What are you saying…" she asked, trying to wrap her mind around Kusanagi's conundrum, "…that Hitomi and Seras are gods?"

"No," he replied patiently. "I'm saying they are descendants of those powerful beings…and so are you. Did you ever wonder why your mother told you of Gaea and the strange man who gave her the pendant? Then when Hitomi turned fifteen, why she was spirited away to the same place with her grandmother's pendant…returning with the amazing tale she had. Sakura…Gaea called to her then, and now it has called her again to fulfill her destiny. In the ancient times of Gaea, a terrible war nearly destroyed the planet. The Black Dragon…the same who seeks to use you as bait to catch Hitomi, overran the planet and was defeated by your ancestors…the original Wing Goddess and Dragon King. They imprisoned him in an impregnable fortress on the legendary island of Naraka…a place damned by Fate herself. The Wing Goddess and the Dragon King turned the Black Dragon's own power against him and sealed him inside his own fortress. They set a magical barrier in place that could only be breeched by the same force that destroyed Atlantis. Unfortunately, Emperor Dornkirk, in his quest for the power of Atlantis, unwittingly released him at the end of the Destiny War when the Atlantis Machine was fully activated. The Zone of Absolute Fortune, which gave everyone their wishes, gave the Black Dragon his wish…to be free and reek his vengeance on both Gaea and our world, starting with Hitomi and Van…both descendants of the original Wing Goddess and Dragon King."

Sakura stared at Kusanagi…her eyes wide and mouth hanging open. "You're joking!" she retorted. "Please tell me you're joking!"

Kusanagi stared into her eyes, saying, "I wish I were. But it's all true…every word Hitomi said and Seras knows it to be true, for he is with the Ispano Clan who originally made the Escaflowne. They and Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel are the only hope we have of stopping this maniac! The Black Dragon wishes to destroy everything on both worlds." His sword suddenly rattled, prompting his face to grow stern. He looked around intensely as he jumped up, unsheathing his sword. It glowed with Atlantean runes while Sakura felt a lump form in her throat. A sinking feeling of imminent peril struck her.

"Ryu…what should I do?" she asked urgently.

"Keep your eyes open," Kusanagi ordered. "And stay close to me. It's as I feared. I'm too late. They're already in the house!" Sakura jumped up and shadowed him from behind, sweat beading on her forehead. Hearing a noise from the left, he turned in time to see a grappling claw and chain coming out of the shadows. "Get down!" he shouted, pushing Sakura to the floor as he blocked the claw with his sword. Sparks flew as his katana batted the claw away. Its chain retracted into the shadows. "Now I have you, demon!" he shouted, following the chain back to its source and slashing the shadow. A shriek erupted from it as the shadow became an armored creature with its chest ripped open. The thing fell to the floor with a thud and changed form to a man with dark, scaly skin and pointed ears. Ryu's face fell as he saw the thing. "Shit…dopplegangers!" he cursed. Suddenly, three claws came from three different directions.

"Ryu!" Sakura cried, seeing the claws. Kusanagi gasped and turned as one claw rapped around his leg. He blocked the second with his sword, only to have the third wrap around his sword arm. Seeing the shadows moving toward Sakura, he shouted, "Get out of here, Sakura!" The chain on his sword arm snatched violently, causing him to drop his blade. The chain around his leg pulled it out from under him as Sakura fled toward the doors.

One of the shadows became a figure with a whip. It lashed out and the whip snatched Sakura's ankle, sending her crashing to the floor with a shriek. In seconds, she found herself surrounded by nightmarish creatures that looked like demons with sharp pointed teeth and horns. One of the beasts grabbed her and growled, "Where do you think you are going, human!"

It pulled her nose-to-nose and smiled wickedly, breathing its foul breath into her face. She grimaced from the stench…her eyes wide with terror. "Let her go!" Kusanagi shouted as four of the beasts chained him.

"You're in no position to give orders, old man!" the leader snarled, stepping from the shadows with five more of his minions…bringing their numbers to a total of ten. He stood six-and-a-half feet with black armor and a jagged sword strapped on his back. His dark, scaly face twisted into a wicked grin as he said, "My master figured you'd try to interfere, so he gave me orders to kill your sorry ass if you did. We came for the mother and now we have her, inspite of your wretched interference." He walked over to Sakura, saying, "You have been a bit bothersome to find, wench." She broke free and struck at him. He easily blocked the blow and countered with a vicious backhand to her face, hissing, "Bothersome bitch…you dare to strike me? If my master hadn't ordered you to be taken alive, I'd eat you myself!" Sakura shrieked, crumbling before the blow. She gasped as she fell to the floor, everything becoming hazy.

"You'll pay for that, demon!" Kusanagi roared, straining against the chains that bound him.

"I think not," the leader replied as he motioned for his minions to pick Kusanagi up. "You're just an old man…barely worth my attention." Two dopplegangers picked him up and restrained him as the leader approached. "But you do have something that my master may find useful…your sword."

Kusanagi smiled hatefully, hissing, "Don't underestimate my power, beast!"

The leader frowned and smashed his armored fist into Kusanagi's belly. Blood gushed from Kusanagi's mouth as the leader said, "You shall die by your own sword, old man." He walked to the sword and reached down to pick it up. Upon touching it, the sword flashed and burned his hand. He cried out in pain, snatching his hand back. Looking at his smoldering hand, the leader cursed, "Damn it…a barrier!"

Kusanagi spit blood and smiled. "Told you not to underestimate me. Now let Sakura go or else."

"Or else what?" the leader growled, clenching his burned fist. "I tire of your antics. You've delayed us too long all ready. Take the girl and kill him. Come…we have a delivery to make." With that, the leader walked away, disappearing into the shadows.

Sakura felt the beasts pick her up. She came around in time to see five of the dopplegangers surrounding Kusanagi, swords drawn. "Ryu…no!" she cried as two of them dragged her toward the spot where the leader had vanished.

"Sakura!" Kusanagi cried. "I'll get help!"

"The only help you'll get is in the afterlife," one of the dopplegangers hissed, aiming for his heart with its sword.

"RYU…HELP ME!" Sakura screamed as she vanished into the shadows with her captors.

"Sakura!" Kusanagi cried. His eyes glowed red as the doppleganger struck. A shriek escaped his lips as the sword suddenly deflected from his heart, striking him three inches below it. Blood gushed as the room became intolerably hot. In an instant, his hair floated as a wall of fire pulsed out in every direction from his person, incinerating everything it touched. The chains binding him vaporized as the dopplegangers burned to ashes in seconds, their flesh literally cooked off their bones. The sword that struck him vaporized too, cauterizing the wound. He dropped to his knees, holding the wound while searching for his sword. "I've got to get help," he growled in pain while picking up his sword. The house began crumbling around him as he stumbled to the door.

Upon walking out the door, Kusanagi saw Takai standing there in complete shock. A smile crossed his face when he saw his student. He staggered down the steps, holding his wound. "Master!" Takai cried in concern upon seeing him holding his side. The house groaned as sirens wailed in the distance. Takai rushed forward, inspite of the fire, grabbing Kusanagi by the arm and pulling him away as the house collapsed in on itself with a roar. "Master, what happened?" he asked upon stopping a safe distance away from the house.

"They came…the demons…and took Sakura," he growled. "There were too many of them. I wasn't able to stop them."

"Demons, sensei?" Takai asked in disbelief.

"Yes…creatures not of this world," Kusanagi replied. At that moment, Takai noticed the wound and became very concerned.

"You're hurt, master!" Takai said. "We must get you to a hospital."

"No hospital," Kusanagi retorted. "Take me to the old Shrine now, Takai. There's no time to loose."

"But master!" Takai balked.

"Do it! We have little time left. The Black Dragon of Naraka has awakened and made his move," he insisted. "Hitomi is in great danger. We have to warn her!"

"Naraka?" Takai asked, flabbergasted as he helped Kusanagi into the car. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, son…I'm positive," he replied. "He sent dopplegangers to snatch Sakura. Now take me to the shrine and assemble the other students. We are going to need their help. The Gaean War has crossed over into our world."

Takai shut the car door as he nodded. In seconds, he took his place behind the wheel and they sped away.

Takai held his cell phone to his ear as they sped down the highway. "Yes, Tsung," he said. "Master was attacked by what he calls dopplegangers. They took Hitomi's mom…no, I don't know what's going on here but he has ordered everyone to the old Shrine outside of town immediately. Can you get in contact with the others and tell them to come?" He paused a moment, then said, "Good…I'll stay with him. I don't know, Tsung. But my gut is saying something big is happening and we'd better be prepared. All right…I'll see you there." Takai snapped the phone shut and glanced over at Kusanagi.

"I'll be okay, Takai," Kusanagi stated, his face twisted into a grimace, pain coursing through his chest. Sweat beaded on his brow as Takai urged his little Mazda sedan on, mashing down on the accelerator pedal. He kept glancing over at Kusanagi as he held his wound.

"Are you sure you don't want a doctor?" he asked.

A pained smiled crossed Kusanagi's face as he shook his head no. "I'll be fine. I've taken much worse. But we must hurry. Were you able to get through?"

"Yes, master," Takai replied, suddenly slamming on the brakes and turning on a narrow gravel road going up the side of a mountain. "I got Tsung on the phone and he's going to assemble the others. They should be on their way shortly."

"Good," Kusanagi murmured, face twisted with the pain of his wound. "When the others get there, I've something to tell you all that will change your perceptions of the universe forever."

"If you say so, master," Takai stated as he navigated the narrow road carefully.

"I sense hesitation in you, son," Kusanagi scolded mildly. "Trust me; it's time all of you know what's happening."

"Forgive me, master," he replied. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out what's going on and how you got out of Sakura's house without being so much as singed. I'm baffled by it and you're insistence on coming way out here with that wound of yours."

Kusanagi chuckled. "Oh Takai…you worry too much about me. I'll let you in on a little secret. The doctors aren't the only ones who can heal wounds. I'll explain everything when the others arrive."

A smile crossed Takai's face when he saw Kusanagi's cryptic smile. "All right, master. I'll be patient." A few moments later, they rounded a turn and the obscure, ancient temple came into view one hundred yards away. Takai's eyes grew wide as he saw shrine's arches formed into dragons. Stone gargoyles and dragons lined the causeway to the temple, which loomed over the mountainside. He parked his car to the side of the cul-de-sac where the road ended at the first of the dragon arches. After helping Kusanagi out of the car, they looked at the stone walkway and stairs heading up to the temple. Grass had grown up between the paving stones and the forest was encroaching on the ancient temple. "Should we wait for the others?" Takai asked.

"No, Takai. I need to go into the temple right now. The others will come when they arrive. Come and see this place's true power," Kusanagi replied, abruptly bowing to the dragon statues and arch in front of them. "Alurum etar homunculus draconiar," he chanted and an eerie rumble echoed through the forest around them. The dragon statues' eyes suddenly glowed red for a moment as the rumble faded away. "Takai…bow before the guardians of the gate." Takai gasped in astonishment at the glowing eyes of the statues and bowed to the stone golems. The moment he bowed, their eyes ceased to glow. "Very good, my student. Your training is about to move to the next level. Come…take me to the temple and then come back here and wait for the others. Tell them to bow to the guardians before coming up to the temple as a token of respect for this sacred ground."

"Yes, master," Takai replied as they entered the causeway beneath the dragon arches. While they climbed the stairs to the temple, he sensed something odd and asked, "Master…what's this strange sensation I'm feeling?"

"What do you feel, my student?" Kusanagi asked.

"I don't know exactly how to explain it," Takai replied. "It's a tingling in my skin and a sinking, almost falling feeling in my heart. It's unlike anything I've ever felt before and it feels rather dangerous."

"You're sensing the power of this place, Takai," Kusanagi explained. "It's good you're sensing this. It means you're ready to accept what's facing you. I'll explain it when everyone else arrives."

"Okay, master," he replied.

When they reached the temple courtyard, Kusanagi said, "I can make it from here. Go back to the car, wait for the others, and remember my instructions. When they get here, bring them to the shrine inside the temple. There you'll have your answers." Takai nodded and took off back down the steps. Before he reached the tenth step, Kusanagi called out, "Takai…bring your weapons with you when you come back. That goes for everyone."

"Right," Takai replied, breaking into a run down the stairs.

Kusanagi turned and looked at the main entrance to the temple shrine across the courtyard. It was grown up in tall grass and broom-straw like the causeway and stairs. He shook his head sadly, heading directly for the shrine. In less than two minutes, he reached the main entrance and pushed the doors open reverently. On the doors were engraved dragons that resembled Escaflowne in its dragon form. He walked in and found the chamber shrouded in darkness. "This holy place should never see darkness," he muttered, clapping his hands. Torches on the walls suddenly burst into flames, lighting the chamber. It was a large chamber a hundred feet long by seventy feet wide with exits to several other rooms on both walls. Statues of fierce angels armed with all manner of medieval weapons lined the walls with small dragon statues next to them. In the far end of the chamber, a magnificent dragon statue stood on a dais four feet off the main floor. It was a Tibetan-type dragon with large feathered wings and two long whiskers on its snout. The magnificent statue stood twenty feet tall and stretched fifty feet from snout to tail with the detail being very advanced.

He walked to within twenty feet of the statue, held the Dragon's Talon katana up in salute, and then bowed before it, saying, "Hail unto thee, Ryu-Wo-Jin, guardian of the celestial powers and gatekeeper of the Pillar. Grant unto me a tiny portion of your power and knowledge so I may warn Hitomi Kanzaki and her husband, Van Fanel of Gaea of the grave threat to them and us."

The ancient statue seemed to stare down into Kusanagi's soul as he bowed before it, his sword lying before him. The pain of his wounds began to mount and he groaned, grasping his side. The torches flickered, casting an eerie light on the statue as a rumble came from all directions. The dragon's eyes lit up in a beautiful emerald green as Kusanagi suddenly looked up. A green glow enveloped him as the rumble continued. Instantly, Ryu felt his wound heal up and his strength return. His mouth fell open as the statue suddenly moved, turning its head to Kusanagi.

A guttural growl rose from the dragon as it said, "Kusanagi…the time has come for you to fulfill your destiny. Take your students and go to Gaea. Warn the Wing Goddess of the peril she faces and awaken her full potential. Naraka has the Atlantis Machine, but hasn't pieced it together yet. You still have a little time to thwart your ancient enemy. However, you must hurry. Now contact your protégé on Gaea. I will give you the power to reach him."

"Thank you, most wise and ancient one," Kusanagi replied. "I will contact him at once." The stone dragon's head bobbed as its green eyes stared down on Kusanagi. He promptly sat down in a lotus position, sitting his katana in his lap. For a few moments, he concentrated, reaching out and finding the mysterious power of the dragon before him. Once tapped into it, he called out, "Seras…Seras."

His thoughts reached across time and space to Gaea, finding Seras in meditation on a secluded balcony of the palace in Fanelia. He sat with his legs crossed and his palms together in front of his face. The index and middle fingers were extended vertically as the other fingers locked together. He hummed the ancient song of the Dragon Clan as he concentrated on what to do next. His wings curled around him like a cloak. "Seras…Seras," a voice reached into his mind. His eyes suddenly opened with his wings spreading to their full majesty.

"Sensei!" he gasped.

"Seras…the time has come for us to join you on Gaea," Kusanagi stated. "The Black Dragon has expanded his war to Earth. My students and I will come to Gaea to help defeat the Black Dragon before he can unleash his full fury on both worlds. Tell Hitomi and Lord Van Fanel to come to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak in one hour with you and Tsura Seiyuchin. That is where we'll appear. I've some very grave news to import to both Hitomi and Lord Van when I arrive. Please, be quick for time is against us."

"I understand, sensei," Seras replied. "I'll tell them at once."

"Thank you, my son," Kusanagi said. His voice faded away in Seras' ears as he prepared to relay the message to Hitomi and Van.

Back on earth in the dragon shrine, Kusanagi sighed and looked up when he heard the door open. He looked into the statue's face as its eyes glowed green, yet it ceased to move. The chatter of his students reached his ears and he called out, "Mind where you are, my students. This is a sacred place." The chatter ceased as they approached. He sensed them, all ten of them. When they reached him, he refused to turn to them, saying while staring at the statue of Ryu-Wo-Jin, "Please, step forward and bow before the great guardian of this place, Ryu-Wo-Jin. Show your respect to him, my students."

They lined up either side of Kusanagi and knelt, bowing before the ancient statue. An eerie rumble echoed through the temple when they bowed, rattling the nerves of his students. "Master Kusanagi, why have you summoned us here?" a small, black-haired man asked. "Our normal meeting isn't for two days and this isn't our normal meeting place. What's happened?"

Kusanagi picked up his sword as he rose, motioning for his students to rise. They rose and gathered around him. Takai's eyes grew wide when he saw Kusanagi's wound healed completely. His mouth dropped open as Kusanagi noticed his students were armed, as he instructed. A smile crossed Kusanagi's ancient face. "Kwan, that's a very good question," he replied. "I've called you here because of what has just happened. Creatures not of this world have kidnapped Sakura Kanzaki. The Black Dragon of Naraka has awakened and taken her, putting both her and Hitomi in grave danger."

"What?" a brown-haired man in his forties replied, clenching his fist around his katana's handle. "Master, what are you talking about? You're not making any sense."

Kusanagi stared into the brown-haired man's eyes, asking, "Is that a note of disbelief I hear in your tone, Keiji?" Keiji squirmed, casting his eyes down in shame. Kusanagi put his hand on Keiji's shoulder, saying, "Don't worry about it, son. It's understandable. But know this, my students. You're my most gifted students and have done exceptionally well in your training, which is why you are here. However, now your training is to go to a level you never dreamed of. Do you remember the story Hitomi told us when she first came to the dojo?" A rumble of agreement rose from them. "Well, Hitomi's story is not just a story…it's true, every word of it. Gaea exists, as does everything she wrote about that world. This Black Dragon is of Gaea and has sent his minions to kidnap Sakura because she's Hitomi's mother. The one he really is after is Hitomi. Hitomi is the Wing Goddess reborn and the Black Dragon is out to destroy her. I was at Sakura's house because I sensed she was in grave danger. However, I was unable to prevent those vile dopplegangers from taking her. It was ten-on-one. They subdued me before I could stop them and then tried to kill me after taking Sakura. I had to use a technique to escape them that I haven't used in many years.

"My students…magic is real and I used those elemental abilities to incinerate those fiends who tried to kill me. Unfortunately, I burned Sakura's house to the ground in the process." They stared at him in disbelief. Only Takai believed his story for he'd seen him come out of the inferno without being burned.

"You don't believe me," Kusanagi chided. "Well, that's to be expected in this modern age where magic is just a fairy tale. You all have been conditioned not to believe in such things as magic and other worlds. However, you still have an open mind, which is why you progressed as far as you did under my tutelage. Therefore, let me demonstrate what I'm speaking of. I am a master of all the elements and can use them at will. Stand back and see, for each of you have this power within you."

The students backed away, giving him a twenty-foot perimeter. As he placed his sword in his belt, he stated, "There are many elements we can manipulate: air, earth, fire, and water are the ones you know of from your exposure to history. Those are the fundamental elements. But there are a few more that are not so well known." Ryu extended his hands and placed them eighteen inches apart in front of him. His eyes glowed yellow and electrical discharges began arcing between his hands. His students gasped; their eyes wide with wonder. His eyes returned to normal as he lowered his hands, the charges vanishing. "I see that got your attention. Lightning is a powerful element…just as powerful as the other four and just as dangerous. Lightning is as difficult an element to master as any out there. However, there are still a few more elements to consider. The next one is Life. Life is a powerful element that can be used for great good." He spied a hazel-eyed girl with long brown hair and a Tai Chi sword in her hand. She looked weak in the face and pale. A rough cough suddenly erupted from her as Kusanagi walked to her. "You're ill today, aren't you, Saya?"

She nodded, covering her mouth as she coughed a deep, broken cough. Sweat beaded on her brow as she said, "Yes, sensei…I'm not feeling well at all. I've had a particularly bad case of the flu for the last week. I just can't shake it. It's sapped my strength and made me very weak. But when the call came, I had to come because I sensed something bad on the horizon."

"You're right. Something bad is coming and I think it may be trying to take you down," Kusanagi stated. "As I remember, you and Hitomi are very close."

"Yes, sensei," Saya replied, swaying. Kusanagi suddenly grabbed her as she collapsed. This brought everyone running. They gathered around while he gently laid her on the floor.

"You should've stayed in bed, Saya," he stated. "You're very sick. But Fate brought you here anyhow. Do you trust me, Saya?"

"Yes, sensei…with my life," she replied weakly. "I just wish I wasn't so sick, so I could be of some help."

"But you already have, my dear," he replied. "This gives me an excellent opportunity to demonstrate the element of Life. Life is one of the greatest elements there are. One of the things it allows us to do is heal. Now watch, my students, the gift of healing brought about by the element of Life. Relax, Saya. This may feel a little strange." He placed his hand on her forehead while holding her hand with his other hand. His eyes turned emerald green as a strong green glow enveloped both Kusanagi and Saya. It startled the others and they backed off. Saya felt an eerie tingle envelop her whole body. Her eyes grew wide as her mouth fell open. Suddenly, she coughed and fiery pain filled her chest. Blood rose in her mouth and before anyone could say anything, the statue rumbled and moved, getting the student's attention. Fear took them as Kusanagi desperately tried to use his healing element to heal Saya. They immediately drew their weapons, standing between it and Kusanagi and Saya.

"Kusanagi," the statue rumbled, getting his attention. "She's been infected by the Black Dragon. Bring her here. You're not strong enough to cure this infection." Then looking at the others, the statue said, "Fear not, protégés of Kusanagi…I will not hurt you."

Kusanagi scooped up Saya, saying, "Put your weapons up. Ryu-Wo-Jin has awakened to help Saya."

They sheathed their blades, watching suspiciously as Kusanagi placed Saya at the feet of the statue, who leaned down to look her in the eye. "Don't fear, young one. We shall dispel this infection." The dragon statue abruptly turned into a real dragon with red scales, green eyes, and two long golden whiskers. Its feathered wings billowed for a moment as it breathed gently on her.

"Saya!" another girl with blonde hair and blue eyes cried out, charging forward.

Kusanagi restrained her, saying, "Calm yourself, Suko! He won't hurt her." They watched as a brilliant green glow enveloped Saya and the dragon.

Saya suddenly turned toward the dragon and vomited out a putrid black lump. A disapproving growl rose from the dragon as he saw the lump. Its whiskers snaked around Saya and lifted her up and away from the disgusting clump as it suddenly grew legs and chattered. Gasps escaped the lips of everyone as the dragon stomped it, pinning it down. Saya's color vastly improved once she vomited out the lump. Seconds later, she came to, feeling much better. "Come get her," the dragon ordered as an eerie noise came from beneath its foot.

Kusanagi and Suko came forward, taking Saya from the whiskers of the dragon. They backed away, carrying her between them as the dragon said, "Naraka has already started his war on humanity here." He raised his foot and incinerated the thing to ashes. "You're fortunate that you came here, Saya Nozomi. Fate has smiled upon you. If you had not come, that construct would have killed you inside a day."

Kusanagi and Suko supported Saya between them as she looked up at the dragon with great gratitude. "Thank you for saving my life. I'm in your debt," Saya whispered hoarsely.

"No, you aren't," the dragon replied amiably as he settled back into his statue position. "Even though your kind has forgotten us, we still watch over you. What Kusanagi has been trying to tell you all is the truth. The Black Dragon has escaped his prison and is launching a campaign to destroy both this world and Gaea because of what happened eons ago. Your friend, Hitomi, is the Wing Goddess of ancient times reborn. It was the Wing Goddess and the Dragon King that defeated and imprisoned the Black Dragon five thousand years ago when the memories of Atlantis were still fresh in the memory of humanity. That imprisonment has driven him mad and he will destroy both worlds if not stopped. He has the machine made by Emperor Dornkirk and means to use it to destroy all life everywhere. All he needs to cover the universe in chaos is the power of the Wing Goddess that imprisoned him. Hitomi has that power within her. However, it hasn't been fully awakened yet. This is why you must go to her. Protégés of Kusanagi…you are special among humanity, just like Hitomi and her brother, Seras.

"In ancient times when the Wing Goddess and Dragon King warred with the Black Dragon, the Wing Goddess had an elite guard who protected her. You may not realize it but just as Hitomi is the Wing Goddess reborn, you are her elite guard reborn to protect her. You are the Dragon Knights and it's your duty to protect the Wing Goddess at all cost. The very fate of the universe is hangs in the balance. It is your destiny to follow Kusanagi to Gaea and protect your friend. Now I shall summon the Pillar and send you to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak in Fanelia." Without another word, Ryu-Wo-Jin roared and the smell of burning ozone arose followed by the crackling of electricity.

"Thank you, wise and ancient Ryu-Wo-Jin," Kusanagi said with a bow as the Pillar of Light suddenly formed around them with a boom. "We shall not fail."

"Awaken the full potential of the Wing Goddess and Dragon King, Kusanagi," the dragon ordered as Kusanagi and his students began to levitate off the floor.

"Yes, milord," Kusanagi stated as the world outside the Pillar of Light vanished into a void of white light. Cries of fright erupted from the other students as they felt the disorientation of teleportation between worlds. For what seemed like an eternity, they remained suspended in the Pillar, falling between worlds. When the light vanished, they found themselves ill and disoriented at the Shrine of the Ancient Oak with Hitomi, Van, Seras, and Tsura watching from a distance.

"And that's the story of how we came here," Kusanagi stated at the end of his remembrance, looking across the table at Hitomi and Van. "From the point when we landed, you know what's happened. I can say this though. What Mephisto is doing has upset the balance. The Pillar isn't working like it should. I was feeling ill when we landed, as were the rest of my students."

"So it just didn't happen to us," Van stated.

"Were you ill too when you landed, Lord Van?" Kusanagi asked.

"All of us were," Van answered. "I've been in the Pillar several times and that last time was different. It's never made me ill before…just disoriented."

"That's an interesting development," Kusanagi stated. "I didn't anticipate the imbalance showing in the Pillar first. It means that it's imperative that we stop Mephisto before he unleashes his full fury."

"Soke…" Hitomi called out.

"Yes, Wing Goddess?" Kusanagi replied.

"Where are the other dragons?" she asked bluntly.

"Why do you ask?" he asked

"We need them, Soke," she stated, "...particularly the Red, Blue, and Green Dragons. They were the ones I saw in my vision."

Kusanagi closed his eyes for a moment and concentrated. A troubled sigh escaped his lips. "I cannot sense them at this time, Wing Goddess. But I suspect they may already be on the move. The darkness spreading from Mephisto is growing denser, inhibiting my ability to sense them. Besides, Hitomi…you and Van should be able to locate them without my help."

Hitomi's mouth tightened into a frown as her eyebrows lowered. "Soke…don't patronize me. We must know where they are and enlist their assistance!"

Kusanagi sighed as he leaned back in his chair. "You have grown so much since you first came to me. Hitomi…you know the darkness I'm speaking of. You've seen it up close. I'm not patronizing you by saying you can locate them without me. Do you really wish to locate them?"

"Yes," she replied. "We must."

"Then the first thing you must do is stop calling me Soke," he replied. Gasps erupted from the other students. Hitomi's mouth fell open as he said, "You're no longer bound to me as a student. You're far more than I could ever hope to become. You're the Wing Goddess…a direct descendant of the Wing Goddess who imprisoned the Black Dragon eons ago. You have the blood of Atlantis flowing through your veins. I, on the other hand, am a simple warrior…nothing more. It's my job to protect you with my life. You see, Hitomi, this is the reason the gods have allowed me to live this long. They knew that the Black Dragon would eventually free himself and go on a rampage that would destroy everything, including them. So they've kept me alive until now. However, I have known from the beginning that when the Black Dragon finally freed himself, I would be facing my end in this battle. It's been my destiny to be here for the finally destruction of the Black Dragon. Only Fate knows if I'll survive this upcoming battle. In either case, it's my destiny to see that both you and Lord Van awake to your full potential so you may finish what your ancestors started so long ago."

"No!" Li Mei cried. "You can't die, master! What will we do without you?"

"You will follow Hitomi and Lord Van as you followed and learned of me," Kusanagi stated calmly, looking into Hitomi's eyes. "They will be your masters then…masters worthy of you. Now Hitomi…do you understand what I'm saying?"

Hitomi stared, dumbfounded by his declaration. "Sok…Master Kusanagi," she finally said. "You're serious about this. But how can I do what you ask? I know nothing of this Wing Goddess business nor do I know how to use the elements I have control of. Please, help me understand this. You've been the closest thing to a father I've had since dad died. I couldn't bear it if you died too."

"Hitomi, my child," Kusanagi said softly. "You don't know who you really are. This is why I have come…to fully awaken the Wing Goddess within you so you can know who you truly are. The only chance you have of getting Sakura back is to unleash the Wing Goddess within. Only she can stand against the Black Dragon and be victorious. I am here to help you not as your master, but as your friend and colleague. I, with Lord Van's assistance, will help you ascend as the Wing Goddess. Will you accept my help?"

"Yes, Master," she replied.

"Then let this be your first lesson," he stated. "I am no longer your Soke or master. I am your servant. Do not call me master. I want you to call me by my name same as you do with Lord Van."

"Okay," she replied, very subdued that Kusanagi would submit to her in such a manner. "But we still don't know how to find the other Dragons. They are crucial to our success."

"At the moment, I cannot sense them, Hitomi," Kusanagi stated. "But maybe as they come closer, I'll be able to sense them. I'm sure you and Lord Van will be able to as well. However, there is one here who knows where they are." Kusanagi looked directly at Seras and stated, "Your brother knows where they are."

"What?" Van shouted. "Why didn't you tell us if you knew?"

Seras sighed. "Yes…I knew where they were. However, I'm not sure if I know where they are now. The Black Dragon has annihilated several of the countries where they are located. They may or may not have survived. However, I believe they may have because if the Black Dragon had captured their Escaflownes, he definitely would be using them against his enemies."

"Where are they?" Hitomi hissed, very angry that Seras had kept such vital intelligence to himself.

"The countries of Zin and Cydonia have Escaflownes," Seras stated evenly. "Both have been burned to the ground. I have no way of knowing if the guymelefs escaped. There are also Escaflownes in Akkaidia, Norizumo, Seisan, and Wansuchi. There have been no word from those countries in a hundred years and the Ispano cannot confirm that the Escaflownes there are still functional. Zin and Cydonia have been the only countries who've had recent contact with us…recent as in the last twenty years. We did receive a distress signal from both of those countries when the Black Dragon overran them."

"And you did nothing?" Van hissed. "How could the Ispano do that when they knew what the Black Dragon was capable of?"

"It's very simple, Lord Van," Seras stated. "We did nothing because we were too far away to do anything about it. Also, by nature, the Ispano are neutral when it comes to war. By time we investigated the signal, the destruction had already been done. The Black Dragon had decimated the countries and moved on. Only after they deduced what he was after in Zaibach did they decide to take sides. They're giving you all the intelligence they have along with the free upgrade on your Escaflowne to help deal with this threat. But they will not fight themselves."

"So they're going to let us do all the bleeding," Tsura growled. "Just like a merchant!"

"Yes…it seems so," Seras stated. "They have too much at stake to get bogged down in battle. But they will fight if backed into a corner."

"Seems to me that's where they're going to find themselves rather quickly," Tsung stated.

"I tend to agree with you on that," Seras stated. "I've tried to get them to fight on your side, but this is as far as I could persuade them to come."

"The Ispano are a strange lot," Kusanagi stated. "They're the descendants of the original Atlantean merchants. Business is their world, leaving war to the warring class such as us. However, they're not without honor and given the proper motivation and evidence, they will fight, as Seras as suggested. Their mothership is a prime example of their power. Whether you know it or not, the ship that hangs suspended over our heads was the flagship of the armada that fought against the Black Dragon five thousand years ago. It has enough armament to level an entire continent. But the Ispano turned it into a merchant vessel and a sanctuary for their people. We must approach them carefully because they can just leave us to our fate if they so choose."

"Then why don't they just deal with this Black Dragon?" Keiji asked.

"Because they're not warriors," Seras stated. "They're merchants and only move to safeguard their trade. This is why they're here. The Black Dragon is threatening to destroy everything and everyone they trade with. It's within their prerogative to protect their interests both here on Gaea and on Earth. If the Black Dragon does what he's threatened, they'll have no one left to trade with."

"You know them pretty well, bro," Hitomi stated. "Maybe since you're being so open now, why do you tell us what they know about this Mephisto and his supposed connection to Van."

"We don't know much about him," Seras admitted. "What we do know is this: the Black Dragon is of the Khimerazar royal family. The original Black Dragon had a brother and two sisters. In that time, an oracle foretold which of the King's offspring would become king. The oracle set his younger brother as the new king. This enraged him to the point that he fled Khimerazar and gathered himself an army of such devastating power none could stand against him. He trained himself in the use of magic and the sword so none could stand before him in battle. For years, he gathered his strength on the island of Naraka. When he was ready, he swept across the face of Gaea like a plague, destroying all he encountered. His first target was the capital of Khimerazar. In a cunning move, he split his forces and drew the Khimerazar fleet away from the capital, which he then ransacked and burned to the ground. He killed every member of his family except for his younger brother, who managed to escape the massacre. From there, the Black Dragon razed every country to the ground, spoiling it of its resources.

"Warriors banded together from the countries he'd destroyed, forming the group called the Abaharaki. The future king of Khimerazar joined with them and fought against the Black Dragon every chance he got. Eventually, many nations joined together and stood against the Black Dragon. The Black Dragon's empire came to an end in a place called Torusira. Not much is known about the battle except that it was a battle that shook the heavens and earth. The king of Khimerazar became the Dragon King in that battle by wielding the power of the original Escaflowne. Using that power, he confronted his brother with the Wing Goddess and put an end to his brother's rampage. They took him back to Naraka and confined him there for all eternity, sealing the island with a spell that only could be broken by the power of Atlantis. As we well know, that power was unleashed twelve years ago by Emperor Dornkirk."

"So how is this Black Dragon related to me?" Van asked pointedly. "I know he is."

"He's Folken's twin brother," Kusanagi stated.

Van's mouth fell open and Hitomi gasped in astonishment. "What are you talking about?" Van roared. "I was Folken's only brother!"

"Not so, milord," Kusanagi stated evenly. "When Folken was born, a twin was born a couple minutes later."

"What's his name?" Van hissed.

"Folken's twin was called Dune," Kusanagi stated. "He disappeared a few days after he was born. No one knew what happened and your father and mother searched everywhere for him without success. They grieved for him and never gave up until one day when a gypsy came to court with news of the infant. The gypsy told your parents that their band had seen a dragon carrying an infant that resembled Dune away in the direction of Naraka. The news was not received well, especially by your mother. She knew what it meant. It meant that Dune was the chosen vessel for the spirit of the Black Dragon and he was being taken to Naraka to prevent him from escaping his prison."

"Why would a dragon take Folken's twin and not Folken too?" Hitomi asked. "I just don't understand that."

"The dragons are the guardians of this land," Kusanagi stated. "It's been so since the Great War. Consider them guard dogs with an in-bred purpose in them…to watch the blood line of Fanel for the one who would become the Black Dragon in addition to protecting this land. They sensed Dune was the vessel and took him to Naraka so the Black Dragon's spirit would not be free in Gaea."

"This is really confusing," Suko stated. "I can't see how Folken's twin could be this Black Dragon when you said he's been imprisoned for five thousand years."

"Yea," Tala agreed. "Could someone explain this to us?"

Kusanagi glanced at his students, and then looked directly at Van and Hitomi. "It's complicated, but I will try to explain. To explain this, I must also explain how Hitomi is the Wing Goddess reborn, how Lord Van is the resurrected Dragon King, and how you, my students, are the Wing Goddess' elite guard…the Dragon Knights reborn. It's all connected."

Van's eyebrow cocked up slightly as he sensed Kusanagi's true identity. "Then enlighten us, Ryu Corso Kusanagi…first Samurai of Khimerazar."

The throne room became silent as a tomb while they awaited Kusanagi's response.


	13. Chapter 13 Secrets of the Ancient Past

Chapter 13

Secrets of the Ancient Past

Kusanagi's smile grew broad as he leaned back in his chair at the table. Every eye was fastened on him, waiting for his response to Van's declaration that he was Ryu Corso Kusanagi…first Samurai of Khimerazar. "Well done, Lord Van," he crowed. "You've indeed sensed correctly who I am. I am General Ryu Corso Kusanagi…First Samurai of Khimerazar, supreme commander of the Dragon Fleets of Khimerazar, and cousin of the Dragon King, Akira Lung de Fanel. He and I were best friends and stood back to back in the Great War. The Wing Goddess was his wife and soul mate, and a virtuous beauty she was, with a fiery spirit that couldn't be quenched." He looked at Hitomi and stated, "You and her are very much alike, Hitomi…much more than you realize."

"What's her name?" Hitomi asked softly.

"Izanami Guan-Yin Kimi," Kusanagi stated. "You may not believe this, but she appeared on Gaea without warning, just as you did with Lord Van. And what may even astound you even more is the fact she looked exactly like you." Hitomi's face fell with disbelief. "You don't believe me," he said, matter-of-fact.

"I'm finding it hard to believe that someone from that long ago looks like me," Hitomi admitted.

"Well, let me help your disbelief," Kusanagi said, standing up. "Would an image help?" Hitomi nodded and he said, "Very well…I shall show you what she looks like…at least from my last memories of her. If you doubt what you see, use your telepathy to confirm it." Kusanagi closed his eyes and concentrated while slowly waving his hands in a circular fashion in front of him as if he were rolling an invisible ball. An eerie green glow formed around his hands. Suddenly, his eyes opened and he stated, "Let everyone see the Wing Goddess, Izanami." A blinding light flashed from his hands, causing everyone to hide their eyes. When the flash subsided, a full-sized holographic image of Izanami Guan-Yin Kimi stood on the table in front of them.

Gasps escaped everyone's lips. Hitomi looked at Van in utter astonishment before turning her gaze back to the apparition. "I don't believe it!" Yukari abruptly blurted out from the sidelines. "It's you, Hitomi!"

Hitomi stared at the image, seeing a perfect reflection of herself with the exception for the clothes. She saw herself wearing an armored outfit reminding her of the myths about the Valkyries. At her side hung a slender, familiar-looking sword. Hitomi looked at her sword on the table, and then back to the image. Her eyes turned to Kusanagi and he said, "Yes, Hitomi…that sword is the same one I gave you. It's the Sword of the Wing Goddess, the Usagiryu-zhi…given her by the celestial dragon king, Kin-Ryu-Fudo."

She looked at Van as he said, "It's hard to believe, but here it is. She really does look like you, Hitomi."

"And Akira Fanel resembles you perfectly, Lord Van," Kusanagi called out. "See for yourself." He waved his hand toward the apparition and a ghostly form materialized next to Izanami. When the new apparition solidified, Van's mouth dropped open and Hitomi gasped. Next to Izanami in white dragon armor stood a man that could've passed for Van's identical twin. He emanated a powerful presence, even as a hologram. "Lord Akira Lung de Fanel was the Dragon King and this image shows him in that role. Here is your heritage, Lord Van, Lady Hitomi. Do you still doubt who you are?"

"Impressive," Van stated, leaning back in his seat. "It's a shock to see my reflection in a man from five thousand years ago. But I guess anything can happen in that length of time."

"I agree," Hitomi added. "But you still need to explain how I am the Wing Goddess reborn. This woman looks like my twin and I have a warm, familiar feeling when I look at her. Yet, I still can't understand how I'm this woman reincarnated."

"That's a very good question, Hitomi," Kusanagi stated as he waved his right hand toward the images, which dissipated like smoke in the wind. "Would you care to share what you sensed before I began? Now's the time to do it."

Hitomi sighed as every eye fell on her. "You've already revealed most of what I saw except for one thing," she said softly.

"Go on, Hitomi," Kusanagi encouraged.

"I saw you fighting with the Black Dragon," Hitomi said softly, "…hand-to-hand, striking the critical blow that allowed the Dragon King and the Wing Goddess to imprison him. You were mortally wounded in that fight. Yet here you are alive. This is something I can't fathom and I believe I'm not alone in that thought."

"Indeed," Li Mei agreed. "How's this possible, Master?"

"Yea," Keiji called out. "Both you and that dragon at the shrine said we were some kind of dragon knights meant to protect Hitomi. I can't comprehend such a thing. Please, enlighten us."

"Give Master Kusanagi space to speak, Keiji," Tsung rebuked. "He still has much to say."

Keiji glared at Tsung as Kusanagi said, "It's all right, Tsung. There's no need to be short with him. I shall explain. It's why I'm here." Once again, every eye fell on Kusanagi. "Hitomi spoke truly. Indeed, I was there five thousand years ago and fought the Black Dragon to the death…my death. As Hitomi stated, I struck the critical blow. However, I was mortally wounded in the process. But I'm like Lord Van…part Draconian. My gold wings should be sufficient evidence for it. As the supreme commander of the Dragon fleets and part Draconian, I was one of a select few who were taught the secrets of Atlantis. One of those secrets is that of eternal life. You see, we can have eternal life, but immortality is beyond our grasp." Blank stares ensued and he chuckled softly. "I see I need to explain this further."

"Yes…you do," Van growled.

"Let me explain it this way," Kusanagi stated. "There's a difference between immortality and eternal life. Immortality is just as the word implies...you don't age and live forever…never dying. On the other hand, eternal life isn't like that. Yes, it's life eternal same as the immortals, but you live, age, and die only to be reborn with all the memories of your previous life. It's an endless cycle of life and death. However, only a select few were ever able to utilize and master this. The word they use to describe it now is reincarnation. But the way the religions of the world apply it is flawed. Eternal life is connected to the element of Life itself. Only those who have completely mastered that element can accomplish this. My colleagues and I who served the original Dragon King and Wing Goddess were among the few who were able to rise to that pinnacle of power. We feared no death because we knew we could come back at any time of our choosing." Puzzlement crossed the faces of his students, including Hitomi. "My students, this is what Ryu-Wo-Jin was trying to tell you. It was no accident that I found and gathered you…you too, Hitomi, Seras. You, my students, are the reincarnations of the Dragon Knights…the elite guard for the Dragon King and Wing Goddess and as the First Samurai of Khimerazar, I was their leader. Fate drew me to each of you and each of you responded to my call because something deep inside you…the true you…heard the call of the Wing Goddess. Each one of you was there, same as I, when the Black Dragon tried to destroy Gaea the last time."

"So you're saying we're these so-called Dragon Knights?" Tala asked.

"Yes," Kusanagi answered.

"Then what happens when we remember?" Suko asked with a slight tremor on her voice. "Will we loose our identities to who we supposively were?"

"Not at all, Suko," Kusanagi stated. "You've nothing to fear from this. You'll not have another personality take over when it happens. Just think of it as a very bad case of amnesia. I know that all of you have holes in you…missing pieces that lead you to believe there's more to life than what you already know. This is true. When you finally awaken to your true self, you'll find that you're still you, except that the holes in your mind and heart will be filled with those missing pieces. You'll know who you are, why you're here, and what needs to be done. This is the reason for the exceptional abilities all of you have demonstrated. Your training as Dragon Knights has sifted through time and space and given you these amazing talents. Does that help?"

"A little," Saya murmured. "It's just so much to take in."

"Of course it is," Kusanagi agreed. "I dare to say the only one here at this table that is truly aware of his identity is me. None of you has fully awakened yet so you can't truly be expected to understand such things at this point. But be sure of this…the day will soon come when you will remember your past and who you are. Souls are eternal and can traverse the infinite realms of time and space. These physical bodies are nothing but machines. They eventually wear out and break down. Think of your soul as a driver of a car or in your case, Lord Van, the pilot of a guymelef. When the machine breaks down to where it can't function any more, you abandon the machine for another. This is the essence of what I'm trying to say. Your soul is the driver and it inhabits body after body down through the countless ages of time. However, only a select few can do this…be reborn again and again. Most people, when they die, their souls go to the ultimate destination prescribed by the gods…whether it be paradise or the underworld, depending on how they acted in life. All of you must understand something. There are powerful beings that watch over and guide this world and they're deeply involved in this. They're watching this battle very closely because it potentially could destroy them too."

"Who are these 'beings'?" Van asked. "Are they immortals?"

"Yes," Kusanagi stated. "They're the beings spoken of in your legends and myths…the ones who were there at the beginning of all creation. There are the Gods of Light and the denizens of the Darkness who've battled for supremacy for all eternity. For eons, their war has been in stalemate…resulting in an uneasy truce between them. Neither side has the power to completely overthrow the other. However, that changed with the rise of Atlantis.

"When the Atlanteans' will became so powerful it rivaled the immortals, both sides…the Light and the Dark Powers agreed the Atlanteans shouldn't be allowed to keep that power. Therefore, after repeated warnings, the immortals gave them what they wanted, knowing it would lead to their destruction. The Atlanteans constructed the machine that harnessed the power of their thoughts and will, believing it would allow them to rise above the gods. They were incapable of controlling their collective will, causing the machine to destroy them and their civilization. As the machine tore their world apart, the leaders of Atlantis gathered and used their collective will to create a sanctuary in the heavens so their legacy wouldn't perish…Gaea." He looked at Hitomi and said, "You know of what I speak, Hitomi. You saw it in the Mystic Valley…the monument they left behind as a warning to future generations not to commit the same sin they did. The gods allowed them ultimate power and it consumed them completely. Only a remnant of their race managed to reach Gaea, where the power of their will was not supreme. Those who reached Gaea became the great teachers and healers of old. In time, the people of this planet discovered who and what they were and drove them away, considering them a cursed race deserving of extinction.

"Time passed and civilizations grew here on Gaea. Among them was Khimerazar…the last refuge of the Draconians. Khimerazar became a great nation with tremendous power that they used wisely and justly. The seven Dragon fleets spread throughout Gaea, encouraging trade and peace between the kingdoms and for a time, everyone prospered. Then came the Great War. The oracle of Khimerazar prophesied a hundred years before the war that a great war would rise when the king had two heirs…one would betray and murder his family while the other would rise above the betrayal and become the mythic Dragon King, avenging the death of his family with the help of the legendary Wing Goddess. A hundred years later, the king of Khimerazar, Mamoru Kim, had two heirs…Akira Lung and Kano Phuong. Only a handful of the inner court knew this prophecy. I was among them. When the time came for the oracle to state who was to be king between the two brothers, Fate chose Akira. When Kano, who didn't know the prophecy, heard the declaration, he raged and swore the throne was his birthright, and not Akira's. He attacked his father and was imprisoned for the attack. Later, he escaped the dungeons and headed east.

"Years later, Kano returned with a sizeable army and fleet. Word reached us in Khimerazar that someone calling himself Baal of the Black Dragon Clan was decimating every country we had ties with. King Mamoru commanded me to take the fleet and stop the rampage. The Black Dragon's forces ambushed us in the mountains of Asgard while we searched for them. We managed to escape the trap with heavy losses. Only upon my return to Khimerazar did I realize what really happened. The Black Dragon had lured us away from the capital and while we were engaged, he slipped in with a secondary force and burned it to the ground. Nothing was spared. I found the royal family slaughtered and King Mamoru hacked to bits. We never found king's head. However, young prince Akira was missing. I combed the ruins, praying for his safety, until I found him outside the city at our people's shrine. He was seriously wounded, but alive. I can't tell you how happy I was when I found him. However, at the same time, I cursed my own inability to protect my friends and family. With nothing left of Khimerazar, we headed northeast into the mountains to a little village called Adom after I treated his wounds. It was a village of beast people, like your friend Tsura. They took care of Akira while I assumed command of the remnants of our forces. I traveled to every kingdom still standing, trying to enlist their help against the Black Dragon. Some helped, some didn't. Later, I learned the ruthless Baal of the Black Dragon Clan was, in fact, Akira's brother, Kano. With the decimation of Khimerazar, the Great War began as Kano, or Baal of the Black Dragon Clan, began his conquest of all Gaea.

"In time, I learned of the Abaharaki…a band of rogue warriors from every kingdom the Black Dragon had annihilated. Fate brought them together to seek justice against the Black Dragon Clan. Several months after leaving Akira in Adom, word came to me that a mysterious young man had joined them, calling himself Van of Adom." Van's expression rose with surprise. Hitomi stared in shock while everyone gawked. Silence reigned as Kusanagi gathered his thoughts for a moment. "I know not why Akira adopted that name when he joined the Abaharaki. He never told me. When I heard the news, I tracked him down because I thought he was still at Adom. I found him after they attacked one of the Black Dragon's airships that reportedly carried an ancient Armor…what I later discovered was the original Escaflowne. They weren't able to secure the Armor. But they did find a strange young woman hiding inside the armor. It was Izanami…the Wing Goddess. The only thing is she didn't know she was the Wing Goddess initially. Does that sound familiar, Hitomi?"

Hitomi nodded with eyes wide, drinking in every word. "To make a really long story short, she fell in love with Akira and by time we had marshaled a force powerful enough to stop Kano, she had ascended as the Wing Goddess and Akira had taken the power of the original Escaflowne to become the Dragon King. The original members of the Abaharaki took an oath to protect Izanami at all costs…thus becoming the first Dragon Knights. They were tenacious group of warriors and never gave up, even when everything was against them. Between Lord Akira, Izanami, and I, we instructed them in the arts of war and magic. They learned very quickly and became a force to be reckoned with. I never saw a group of people take to magic as quickly as they did. It was amazing. Then came the final confrontation at Torusira. We had amassed an army as powerful as Kano had and the battle raged for a solid week. I managed to infiltrate Kano's flagship in the chaos as Akira and Izanami released the full power of Escaflowne in a duel with another Armor Kano had found at Torusira. From what I understand, Akira nearly lost his life and soul in that fight. He destroyed the other Armor and the Escaflowne turned black. Akira's rage over what Kano had done boiled over and he became lost in the darkness of his own soul while the Escaflowne destroyed every ship within the city. Izanami reached him with her wish to be with him and brought him out of the fugue, which resulted in the Escaflowne revealing its white dragon essence. Akira and Izanami flew to Kano's flagship on the dragon's back and confronted him.

"After infiltrating Kano's flagship, I encountered a beast-man named Jajuka, who wanted revenge on Kano. However, he was severely wounded before he could enact it. As he lay dying, he made me promise to avenge all those who Kano had oppressed and destroyed. I agreed to it and used a skill that I've used only that one time…shape-shifting." Once again, gasps erupted and Van's eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Before you judge me, Lord Van, let me assure you that I'm not a doppelganger," Kusanagi stated. "But I can change my appearance to mirror another. Let me demonstrate." He rose and stepped back from the table. His golden wings suddenly dissipated in a flurry of feathers as he closed his eyes and held his hands a foot apart in front of him. A golden aura suddenly surrounded him as he said, "Shape-shifting is the most difficult ability I've ever had to master and it takes a lot of strength and stamina to do it. I'm going to take on the appearance of the beast-man, Jajuka." Without another word, he made a fist with his right hand and smacked it into his left palm. A growl rose from him as his appearance changed before their eyes. His height grew a foot-and-a-half while his body morphed into what Hitomi thought was a werewolf with dark brown fur and armor. Kusanagi's hands became claws and his face elongated into a wolf's face. Cries of fright rose from those present, except for Van, Tsura, and Seras. At the end of his transformation, Kusanagi raised his head to the ceiling and howled before lowering it to look at Van and Hitomi. Van's distrust of him rose dramatically at the transformation and it showed in his eyes, which danced of fire.

"You certainly look like a doppelganger to me," Van hissed dangerously. "Maybe you killed this Jajuka to gain his form."

"I most certainly didn't, milord," Kusanagi stated. "Jajuka was a good soul and a friend. He had provided me with valuable intelligence before I found him dying. That's why he was wounded. They found out he was their leak. If you still doubt me, use your telepathy and see that I'm not a doppelganger. I won't shield myself from your probes. You should do the same, Hitomi. Neither of you must have any doubts in what I am."

Both Hitomi and Van probed him together, using their link to each other to enhance the power of their probe. Kusanagi groaned for a moment, and then sighed as Hitomi said, "Okay, Ryu. We believe you."

"That was a powerful probe," he replied. "You and Van working together like that is essential to your ascension. I haven't had a probe like that since Akira and Izanami."

"We already know that," Van growled. "Now get to the point, Kusanagi. It's getting late."

"Very well, milord," Kusanagi stated, leaning heavily upon the back of his chair. "I used this form to attack Kano while Akira and Izanami were confronting him. I even used Jajuka's words when I did. He blew my sword arm off with a magic attack as I came in. However, my other hand wielded a dagger that I managed to plunge it into his chest as he slashed my throat with his sword. The problem was my strike wasn't lethal. When I fell, I reverted to my original form and this incensed him even more. The last thing I remember is seeing him pull the dagger from his chest and throw it down, cursing my name while Akira and Izanami shouted my name in horror. From there, I cannot accurately say what happened. I came back…reincarnated a hundred years later and by that time, the fall of the Black Dragon Clan had reverted to myth. The way the myth goes is that after I fell, Akira and Izanami wanted to forgive Kano for his evil. However, he refused their forgiveness and they were forced to remove him as a threat. It's not said what they did, except that they bound him, soul, spirit, and body with the greatest of the Atlantean magic to the isle of Naraka, never to plague the Gaea ever again. Of the Abaharaki who became the first Dragon Knights, all but two perished in that final battle. It's said the two remaining Knights became the first and second Samurais of the new kingdom that rose from the ashes of Khimerazar…Fanelia." He paused and groaned. "Please…give me a moment while I return to my original form." The golden glow returned; this time not as bright. He panted as he shrank back into his human form. Once he had returned to normal, he plopped into his chair and sighed, obviously fatigued.

"Are you all right, master?" Tala asked.

"I will be," he replied weakly. "Shape-shifting is a very strenuous thing to do, even for someone who's mastered it like I have."

Van looked across the table at him and stated seriously, "Kusanagi…I don't want you to use that shape-shifting ability here. I forbid it."

"Of course, your majesty," Kusanagi stated. "Like I said, I've only done that one time before. I personally don't like it because it's like being trapped in someone else's body. It's just not natural. I have no plan on ever using it again."

"Good," Van said, leaning on the table. "I think that's enough for now. You've given us plenty to think about. Please, go and settle in. We'll talk more later."

"Thank you, Lord Van," Kusanagi stated, struggling to rise. Takai and Keiji came to his assistance, being they were sitting next to him. Everyone rose and Kusanagi bowed to Van and Hitomi. "Please bow to our host, my students, and thank him for his hospitality."

They bowed and thanked Van. He nodded to them and turned to Tsura, stating, "Help them settle in, Tsura."

"Yes, Lord Van," Tsura stated. "Please, follow me." Kusanagi and his students fell in behind him as he led them out of the throne room.

Hitomi fell back in her chair with the look of a deer in the headlights. "It's a lot to take in, isn't it, sis?" Seras asked, touching her on the shoulder as he looked down at her.

"Yea, bro…it is," she admitted. "I just don't know. I've known Master Kusanagi for eleven years and now it's like I don't know him at all."

Yukari, Amano, and Merle walked over, surrounding Van, Hitomi, and Seras. Yukari pushed in beside Seras and took Hitomi's hand. "Are you all right, 'Tomi? You look a bit freaked out. Though, I can't blame you for being so."

A smile rose on Hitomi's face as she looked into Yukari's large eyes. "I guess I am. I think I need to be alone for a little while to sort this out."

Yukari reached out and hugged Hitomi, saying, "If you need anything…and I mean, ANYTHING, you let me and Amano know, all right?"

"Okay," Hitomi replied, returning the embrace.

Amano patted her on the arm, saying, "You'll figure it out, Hitomi. You always have. When you need us, you know where to find us."

"Thanks, Amano," Hitomi replied.

He smiled and took Yukari by the hand. "Come on, Yukari. Let's get something to eat. I'm starved." Yukari nodded and followed Amano out of the throne room, briefly stopping to glance back at Hitomi.

"I think I'll do the same," Seras stated. "I'll catch you later, sis. Call if you need anything." Hitomi nodded as Merle came to her side while Seras walked away.

"Is there anything I can do?" Merle asked.

Hitomi shook her head. "No, Merle…not this time. This is something I must do for myself."

Merle looked her in the eye and said, "You look weak. I'll have some food sent to your quarters."

"Bring it to my quarters," Van ordered. "And bring enough for two. She needs to have a quiet meal." Hitomi's heart fluttered at Van's order, knowing exactly what it meant: a romantic dinner alone with her Ace of Serpents.

Merle saw the blush rise on Hitomi's cheeks. A wide grin crossed her feline face as Merle's eyes sparkled. "At once, Lord Van," she purred. "I'll have the cooks prepare something special."

Van nodded with a slight smile and Merle raced for the kitchen, leaving Hitomi and Van alone in the throne room. He leaned on the table next to her and sighed, looking down at her. "I hope you don't mind me telling Merle to bring our supper to my quarters."

"Oh no, Van," Hitomi blurted out, casting a meek, but drained glance at him. "It's perfectly fine with me."

"You're former teacher is a strange one," Van stated, changing the subject. "I'm not really sure if I should believe his story, even though our probe showed us that he believes it."

"I agree," Hitomi murmured. "He believes what he told us and has magical abilities I never realized he had. He's on our side but I think we should try to get some confirmation on some of the things he told us."

"That's the smartest thing you said today," Van said with a broad smile. "We will do just that. But we have very little time to confirm his story because the Black Dragon has given you an ultimatum concerning your mother. We've got to figure out some way to deal with him."

"I know," Hitomi replied in a drained, depressed tone. "I just don't know what to do."

"Well, let's just set that aside for now and retire to my quarters for some supper," Van stated. "There we can relax and try to figure things out after we eat. This room just isn't a good place for meditation. By the way, how's your strength? Can you walk?"

"I think so," she answered, starting to rise. "I feel like my strength has drained out of me because of all that's happened." Van grabbed onto her arms and gently lifted her to her feet. "Thanks," she said softly. Her legs buckled and Van scooped her up before she dropped to the floor. "Thank you again, Van. I guess I'm weaker than I thought. This has been such a tiring day."

"It's my pleasure, Hitomi," he said softly, cradling her in his arms. "I'll always be here to help and protect you. Now let's get something to eat." She smiled and wrapped her arm around his back while cuddling close to his chest. Her wings closed around her and Van as he walked out of the throne room, heading toward his quarters.

Meanwhile, in the ruins of Torusira, the cloaked elfin man with maroon hair and jade eyes penetrated into the center of the ancient fallen castle of the Black Dragon. A ball of light floated a couple feet in front of him as he carefully traversed the partially collapsed corridors. Ancient death assaulted his nostrils as he stepped over skeletons of soldiers caught in the castle's collapse. His eagle eyes took in everything. A noise rose from the tomblike silence of the castle, causing him to stop. His ears searched out the noise, followed by his eyes. A low guttural growl echoed softly through the passage. "Mmmm…seems I'm not alone here," he muttered, placing his hand on the handle of his sword hanging on his left hip. "What ghosts haunt these hallways?"

The growl suddenly stopped and a chill raced down his spine. His hand tightened on his sword handle as his face tensed and his eyes narrowed. A crackling reached his ears, coming from all around him. Without warning, he found himself surrounded with a horde of small, mutated dragons, each no bigger than a large dog. One lunged at him and his sword split in two before it reached him. Shrieks erupted from the dragons as they swarmed him. A golden glow formed around the man as he reached under his cloak on the right, pulling a second sword just as large as the first. His maroon hair floated as he clanged his swords together, the blades suddenly bursting into flames. When the horde came within reach, he moved like lightning, becoming a fiery dervish of flaming blades. The blades crashed through the dragons as they attacked from all direction, cutting them to pieces. Suddenly, he stopped as the horde hesitated in their attack and shouted, "INFERNO!" The passage became hot as a furnace. Blue flames engulfed everything within a hundred yards of his person, incinerating every dragon within that perimeter. When the flames dissipated, the dragon horde was dead. His shoulders slumped as his sword tips dropped to a lower position, the sword blades no longer burning.

Sweat streamed off his elfin face as he sheathed the swords, surveying his handiwork. The charred remains of the dragons still smoldered while flames flickered in the pockets of the walls, ceiling, and floor of the corridor. "I should've known some dragons would still be haunting this place. However, these guys aren't what I expected. They're some kind of mutated aberration. I must be getting close." He turned and began walking away when the cracking of stone reached his ears. "Oh shit!" he cursed as a rumble followed. The ceiling began collapsing behind him, spurring him into a run. Twenty yards down the passage, the floor gave way and he fell into a void while the ceiling fell on his position with a roar. Thirty seconds later, he splashed down into a vast cavity formed by the collapsed castle that was partially filled with water. After his downward momentum in the water slowed, he swam up, breaking the surface of the water with a deep gasp. While treading water, he called out, "Orb of light." A ball of light promptly appeared three feet above him, floating in mid-air, and lighting the cavity.

Upon seeing a platform off to the left side of the cavity, he swam to it and dragged himself on it. "Ugh…that smarts. I should've known better than to use the Inferno in such a confined place. Now, where am I?" He scanned the cavity and a smile crossed his face. "Fate certainly has smiled upon you today, hasn't she, Tarunga," the elfin man crowed as his eyes fell upon an ancient guymelef bearing a remarkable resemblance to Escaflowne. It was leaning against the far side of the cavity, roughly one hundred yards distant. "The Seeress spoke true. The god of war, Escaflowne, has once again returned in Gaea's darkest hour to the place of his enemy's defeat." The guymelef lay encrusted with five thousand years of rock. Tarunga heard a cracking from the guymelef, seeing a small portion of the rocky covering crumble…uncovering the heart of the machine, which began to thump ever so slightly. "It knows I'm here," he murmured. "It's time to take a closer look." Tarunga tossed his cloak down and bared his well-developed chest and back after removing a sword he had strapped there. His chest and back were deeply tanned and prominently scarred. With a grunt, golden draconian wings sprang from his back and he took flight, heading for the ancient guymelef.

In seconds, he reached the guymelef, which lay partially submerged in the water. Landing on its leg, Tarunga examined the heart chamber on the machine, seeing it pulsing quietly. Upon touching the cover of the heart chamber, the machine responded brutally, burning his hand with a violent electric shock. "Oww…I should've known. It's not me who it seeks," he growled. After shaking off the shock, he looked at the heart and asked, "O mighty Escaflowne, god of the sky and war…whom do you seek in this dark hour…the Dragon King?" The heart suddenly flared, pounding loudly and very visibly. "I see…you seek the blood of the last of the Dragon Kings. I know where to find him. Be patient and I shall return with your master so that you may live again and restore the balance to the world."

The heartbeat grew even louder, echoing through the chamber. A deep, gravelly voice abruptly penetrated into Tarunga's mind. _Tarunga Ryu Chan of Wansuchi, _the voice boomed. _You have braved many perils to find me and your insight serves you well. However, I seek the blood of not just the Dragon King, but also of the Wing Goddess. You will take me to the Wing Goddess for I am her Armor. I will accept no other. Together, she, the Dragon King, and I will restore the balance. Otherwise, the Black Dragon will unleash a wave of annihilation that none will escape…even the gods and the dead. Now take me to them, Tarunga Ryu Chan of Wansuchi._

Tarunga stared as the pounding of the heart rattled his skull. "How can I do this, o powerful one? You're so big and I'm just a puny mortal."

The rock casing around the ancient Escaflowne began to crack and crumble under the pounding of the heart, forcing Tarunga to take flight. The casing cascaded into the water, leaving the guymelef sitting there with a glow where the eyes would be. Suddenly, the heart chamber shined like the sun and the machine began to evaporate into a glowing mist that swirled into a point high above where it sat. Tarunga's mouth dropped open as the mist disappeared into a point, followed by a flash that blinded him for a moment. When his sight returned, he found a small pink crystal in his hand. "What's this?" he asked. No sooner than he asked the question, the answer came to him. "Of course! I understand! The ancient texts said it would do this. I shall take you to them at once, milord."

_Don't dawdle,_ the voice rumbled in his mind. _Time is of the essence. The way out is behind where I was sitting. A lightning strike will reveal the way._

"Thank you, milord," Tarunga stated, carefully placing the stone in his pocket. Looking at where the ancient guymelef had sat, he growled and a yellow glow encompassed him. With a hard right punch, he released a lightning bolt that blew a hole in the wall, revealing a passage beyond. After retrieving his cloak and extra sword, Tarunga flew back to the opening and entered it after shedding his wings in a flurry of gold feathers. Two hours later, he emerged from a hole in the base of the fallen castle down at the lake level. "Ah…it's good to see the sky again," he crowed, looking up at the blue vault of the sky. Once again, he pulled his cloak off and this time, tied it around his waist. Seconds later, his wings emerged and he took flight, heading up and out of the ruins of Torusira on an urgent mission to find the Dragon King and Wing Goddess.

A pair of eyes in the shadows of the ruins watched Tarunga fly away. A growl rumbled forth as a dragon-man stepped out into the open. "A Draconian…how did he find the Sky God?" the thing hissed. "No one has ever reached it before. Something evil is blowing in the wind. I must find out what it is before the Sky God destroys us all." The dragon-man disappeared into the shadows, cursing under its breath.

At the same moment, a small scouting party of the Black Dragon came within sight of the ruins of Torusira. One of the soldiers pointed to the sky and exclaimed, "Look at that! That's the biggest bird I've ever seen!"

The commander grabbed his binoculars and zoomed in, seeing Tarunga in flight. "That's no bird, you dolt! It's a Draconian!" he declared. "What's a Draconian doing out here?"

"Do we report this?" one of the soldiers asked.

"Are you kidding?" the commander rebuked. "Let me have the communicator." The communication's soldier handed him the communicator, at which time the commander reported his findings to the Namizar.

Across the face of Gaea in the Namizar, Mephisto stared out the window of his throne room with a scowl on his face. "Something moves in the dark and it's not me," he hissed. "Who might this new foe be? I sense something familiar to this." His face tensed as a growl hissed between his lips. "What can it be?" He turned and walked to the center of the dragon crest on the throne room floor, his eyes burning with utter hate. The door to the throne room opened and Yoshitora entered. Mephisto turned his hateful gaze to him as he bowed.

"Sire, I have some news to report from the wasteland," Yoshitora stated.

"Well?" Mephisto asked as he walked to his throne and sat down.

"Seems some of our operatives who were searching for Torusira saw a Draconian with gold wings flying west toward Freid, coming from Torusira," Yoshitora reported carefully.

Mephisto's face darkened as his rage boiled slowly. "A Draconian with gold wings they said?" he hissed.

"Yes sir," the general replied. "They had just come within sight of the ruins when they saw the fiend flying toward Freid."

"Kusanagi," Mephisto growled. "What the hell is he doing there and how'd he get there so quickly? What did he hope to find in the ruins of my old flagship? Everything was destroyed when it fell."

"I don't know, sir," Yoshitora answered. "But I thought the report should be brought to your attention."

"And right you were to do so," Mephisto growled. "Find out the status of Mandarin and Kagami's mission. I need to know if that Draconian was really Kusanagi. He's the only one I know of with gold wings. Now go and don't return until you find out."

"Yes sir," the general replied with a bow, and then fleeing from Mephisto's wrath.

Mephisto sighed, slumping on his throne. "Kusanagi…what're you up to? Was that really you or is there another player moving here?" He rubbed his face and rose, walking out of the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Kusanagi's true identity is finally revealed along with secrets from the ancient past. An interesting twist, don't you think? But now that Kusanagi has come clean, how will Hitomi, Van, and everyone else who have connections to Kusanagi deal with his revelations? And who is the mysterious Tarunga of Wansuchi and why did the Sky God, Escaflowne, return at this point wanting the blood of the Wing Goddess? Keep reading to find out. I hope you like the new twists and I appreciate the reviews.


	14. Chapter 14 The Vision of Torusira

Chapter 14

The Vision of Torusira

Hitomi lay soaking in bathtub after the meeting with Kusanagi in the throne room, trying to relax…her mind drifting aimlessly as the stream from the water rose, creating a mist in the bathroom, fogging the mirrors and windows. Her wings curled around her inside the huge tub, giving her sense of protection and peace. The memory of the walk back to Van's quarters drifted into the open and she smiled.

Van carried her quietly through the deserted halls. "Van," she whispered.

"Yes?" he answered as they turned a corner. "You're still troubled by what Kusanagi told us, aren't you?"

"Yea," she admitted. "I feel betrayed that he didn't tell me about this earlier and I still don't understand who or what the Wing Goddess really is. It's eating me alive."

Van gave her a gentle squeeze while carrying her, saying, "I know you do. But to tell the truth, I'm not so sure I understand what the Wing Goddess is…not now after hearing Kusanagi's story. All I really know is what the prophecies state about the Wing Goddess. As to what she really is, I don't rightly know now…only that she's the Dragon King's mate and always has been. Maybe that's why when we met that first time all those years ago, the Pillar chose to transport you to Gaea with me. At the time, neither of us knew what was truly going on. But you know what?"

"What?" she asked, looking up into his chocolate eyes as he glanced down into her emerald eyes.

"I'm glad you came with me that first time," he admitted. "If you hadn't, I would've never discovered that you were my kindred spirit. I love you, Hitomi. I love you so much it hurts."

"Oh Van," she purred, pushing her face into his chest. "I love you too." Seconds later, they entered his quarters, noticing it was just as it had been left.

"Looks like they haven't brought our supper up yet," Van observed as he walked to his bed, sitting Hitomi down on its edge. He sat down next to her, putting his arm around her. "What's wrong," he asked softly, seeing a troubled look on her face.

"I don't know," she replied. "I'm feeling like I did just before my wings appeared again. I can't relax or focus."

"Listen to me, Hitomi," he said, staring into her eyes. "Don't be afraid. I'm sensing a great deal of fear in you. It's keeping you all tensed up. You can't expect to think straight when you're a like this. I can also sense the fatigue you're experiencing too, both physically and mentally. You must let go of both. Don't worry…I promise you that we'll rescue your mother from the Black Dragon."

"Thank you, Van," she murmured, leaning into his embrace, wrapping her arms around him. "I'm so tired."

"And don't fret over your elements," he added. "You'll take proper control of them eventually. We'll see to that. However, I must say that you're making extraordinary progress in your ability to use them. I was very impressed in both your defensive and offensive capabilities while we were at the Shrine. You've power that even I was unaware of. It's no wonder Mephisto wants you."

"I'm aware of that," she answered coolly. "That's what scares me the most. No one should have this kind of power. I still don't understand why me? Why am I the one who's supposed to determine the fate of Gaea and Earth? Why do their fates rest upon me? I never wanted that responsibility. The only thing I want is you, Van…nothing else."

He sighed, seeing tears slowly dripping from her eyes. "Oh my sweet, precious Wing Goddess…I don't know why. Fate has caused both of us such grief. The only consolation I can give you is that I'm here, now, with you at this moment, to give you all the help I can." With that, Van kissed her gently on the lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then closed as she felt a tingling sensation rushing throughout her body. It raced down her spine into her arms and legs…reaching all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. Her arms pulled him close as her wings wrapped around them. The tingling reached her brain and her senses amplified. She immediately became aware of every sensation: his lips pressing gently against hers, his strong, calloused hands pulling her body toward his, his breath on her face, his heartbeat pounding in his chest as he clenched her body to his. His scent washed over and through her. She melted in the kiss; her fears seemed to evaporate into the void from which they came. A surge of strengthening energy flowed from his body through his hands and lips into her and she felt her own strength rise slightly. She could feel his love flowing into her and she surrendered to him, letting him push her down on the bed as they kissed.

For a minute, they kissed passionately, their hands gently caressing each other as they kissed. With the end of the kiss, he propped himself up with one hand either side of her head, his face only inches from hers. Her arms remained wrapped around his neck and a deep loving smile lit her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks. "Oh Van…I love you so much," she purred. "You're always there when I need help."

"And I always will be," he replied with a broad smile. "We are one and always have been. I was just too stubborn to see it until now. You are my life. I now know what my father felt when he saw my mother for the first time. You truly are a goddess who has enchanted me."

Hitomi pulled him down in a passionate embrace, whispering, "I feel the same way, Van. I was just as stubborn as you. I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize it."

"It's all right," he murmured in her ear. "Just as long as we remain together, the past matters not." He lifted his head and looked into her eyes. "Hitomi…I can't fight my feelings any longer. Will you marry me tomorrow morning? I must have you now before I loose you again."

Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she heard and sensed his fear of loosing her for the first time. A look of shock crossed her face. "Van…you're afraid of loosing me," she said softly.

He nodded. "Yes…I am. My greatest fear is that Fate will separate us forever. I have you within my grasp now and I fear something will happen and you'll be gone forever, like a ghost in the wind. It's a torment I can no longer bear."

"Van…" she replied, completely awed that he'd shared his deepest fear with her. She reached up and held his cheeks gently in her hands. "You will never loose me, Van. I'm yours forever. Death, war, nor Fate can sever us. If I died and saw you fighting for your life, I'd cross back over to save you. We are soul mates and nothing in heaven, Earth, or Gaea can separate us. I will always be with you. Do you really want to marry me tomorrow morning? Were you serious?"

"Yes," Van answered, "…absolutely. Since you've returned to Gaea, I felt your presence in my mind continuously no matter where I am, even when you're not with me. I want you to be by my side…to feel your body next to mine when we sleep…to feel your breath on the back of my neck…to see your shining eyes and vibrant smile in the mornings and evenings. I yearn for you like no other. You can't say that you don't feel the same way because I know you do. I've known it from the moment we reunited. Please…do me the honor of becoming my wife tomorrow morning."

She delved into his chocolate eyes, seeing how much he needed her. A smile crossed her lips and she leaned up, kissing him gently on the lips. "I'd love to, Van," she whispered after the kiss. "I just thought we'd have a little more time to prepare."

He scooped her up and hugged her tightly. "Thank you, Hitomi. Tomorrow, I give my soul to you forever." She returned the embrace, feeling sobs beginning to rise in him. Within moments, he was crying softly. "Thank you, Hitomi," he wept, great relief evident in his voice.

Hitomi felt the release of anxiety and tension as he wept. Tears spilled out of her eyes in response to his release. "Oh Van…you love me so much. This is what I love the most about you…your kindness. You shouldn't keep it hidden so much. It's okay to show it once in a while. Oh my Ace of Serpents…my guardian protector, tomorrow you're not the only one pledging your soul. Tomorrow, I give you my soul as well. Tomorrow, we become one. But how will it happen when no one knows?" He broke the embrace and wiped his eyes. A chuckle escaped his lips. Hitomi's face beamed as she asked, "Is that a smile I see?"

Van nodded and sat beside her, saying, "You're right, of course. I had thought of a private ceremony for us with your friends, brother, and a handful of others present as witnesses. We can perform a more traditional ceremony after we deal with the Black Dragon…that is if we survive."

"Don't worry…the only one who is going down is that fiend," Hitomi declared. "Besides, a traditional wedding is something I've always dreamed of. I'm not going to miss it because of that lunatic." She smiled broadly and sighed.

"Seems you see that as an incentive to stay alive," Van observed.

"Yep," she chimed as the fatigue began to show again. "I hope you're looking at it the same way."

"I do indeed," Van stated. "Tomorrow is just for us. The council has been planning an elaborate wedding and festival since I proposed. We can let that one be for everyone else."

"How will they take it…us getting married in the morning?" Hitomi asked.

"You forget I'm the King," Van answered with an authoritative smile. "I'm the one who has the last say in everything around here. If they don't like it, that's too bad. This is my wedding and I'll do it the way I want…correction, the way we want."

Hitomi giggled, saying, "You've come a long way since I last saw you, Van. I like it and I really like your thought of a private ceremony. Who did you had in mind as witnesses?"

"I already told you: your brother…" Van stated, "…and your friends from the Mystic Moon. As for others who'd I invite, I thought Merle, Allan, Millerna, Prince Chid, maybe Dryden, with Tsura and Ragnar there for security. If Ruhm is still here, I'll ask him too. Of course, we'll need a few of the elders and the priest to perform the ceremony. Don't you worry about it. I'll deal with this personally." He looked at her, seeing the fatigue rising again. "You look really tired, Hitomi. How about a hot bath before we eat?"

Hitomi blushed and before she could say anything, Van laughed. "I meant by yourself, Hitomi. While you relax in the tub, I'll go and see what's taking our dinner so long."

A broad smile crossed Hitomi's lips. "That would be nice. Maybe it will help me regain some of my focus."

"I'll get the bath prepared," he said, leaving her side, heading to the bathroom. Hitomi followed him with her eyes and sighed deeply.

Minutes later after the bath had been drawn and Van had left her alone in the bathroom, Hitomi sank down into the steaming water with a groan. Her wings folded in around her as she noticed her robe lying on the bench next to the towels and her clothes. Slowly, the hot water soothed her aching muscles and she began to relax. Her mind began to drift as it relaxed along with the rest of her body. She rose out of her remembrance with a smile.

"Somehow, you always know how to lead my attention away from my troubles, Van," she murmured sleepily. A yawn escaped her lips as she continued to think about Van. A slight chill ran down her spine as she realized they were going to wed in the morning. However, she shook it off. She was ready to take their relationship to the next level. Her eyes became heavy and she nodded off a couple time before loosing the fight with the hot bath and fatigue. She completely relaxed while slipping into a deep slumber.

Dreams began flitting through her mind like ghosts…some just images flashing, and then fading away into nothingness. Others were tiny scenes…done in a matter of seconds. The dreams ranged from pleasant to nightmarish, with most falling somewhere in-between. A dream image of her apartment on Earth faded away, to be replaced by a rumbling roar in the darkness that started low, and then began to grow in intensity. The darkness became hot and the smoke of burning flesh and metal filled her nostrils as the dream oozed out into the open. Hitomi felt her heart sink into her feet as the darkness lightened, resolving into a burning city in a bowl. Fires burned everywhere and a massive black castle floated over the center of the city. Standing on the perimeter wall of the city in the bowl, she saw two-thirds of it burning with an enormous hole in the wall to her right and a huge rip in the ground reaching from the center of the city out through the wall into a desert that surrounded the city. Looking out of the city as embers floated about her, she saw a fleet of floating fortresses and airships surrounding the city. The evidence of a cataclysmic battle was everywhere. A great number of the floating fortress and airships were heavily damaged. In the midst of this fleet hovered a floating city, which resembled the Ispano mothership. It was heavily damaged. The ground around the city was littered with the wreckage of hundreds of airships, floating fortresses, guymelefs, tanks, and soldiers. Fire burned in the wreckage, consuming everything organic. The battle was over for the moment because Hitomi saw no movement on the ground or in the air.

Tears began welling up in her eyes as she choked on the smoke. The smell of burning flesh permeated everything. A roar suddenly drew her attention back to the city. Hitomi wheeled around and saw a huge mechanical white dragon flying toward the floating black castle. Her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her lips as she saw two figures on its back.

_What am I seeing? Is that Escaflowne?_ she thought. Suddenly, she felt herself drawn toward the floating castle, following the white dragon.

As she closed in on the white dragon, she saw the two figures clearly. "Oh my god," she gasped, seeing a man who looked like Van in white dragon armor holding the reins of the dragon. In front of him hunkered down, she saw herself wearing white armor with a familiar-looking sword hanging from her waist. Her honey blonde hair trailed behind her in the wind. Hitomi followed them and the dragon into the main hall of the castle, lighting on the floor at the right side of the mechanical dragon, giving her a full view of the hall.

"He's here. I can sense Baal's presence," the man who looked like Van stated.

"Can you?" the woman resembling Hitomi asked, rising up.

Suddenly, they gasped and looked down the hall as a man in black dragon armor appeared out of the darkness, sword hanging at his side.

"I've been waiting for you, Akira…last King of the Dragon Clan," the man growled menacingly to the man who looked like Van. Hitomi gasped, seeing the man looked like Folken.

_What is going on here?_ she thought. Seconds later, she noticed that no one saw her and that she could see through her own body. Deep chills raced down her spine as fear rose in her.

A deep, gravelly voice penetrated her mind from the mechanical dragon next to her. _Hitomi Kanzaki, do not be afraid for I am Escaflowne…God of the Sky and War._ Hitomi's eyes grew wide as the voice continued. _I am showing you what occurred five thousand years ago in the city of Torusira when the Dragon King, the Wing Goddess, and I stopped Kano Phuong de Fanel…Baal of the Black Dragon Clan from destroy all of Gaea. Watch closely and see what transpired here for you need to know what happened. Watch._

Akira stepped in front of the woman resembling Hitomi and announced, "I have come to carry your sorrow for you. That's why I've come here."

"Don't condescend to me," the leader of the Black Dragon Clan hissed, lashing out with a magical attack. It hit Akira and he groaned, falling off the dragon Escaflowne to the floor.

"AKIRA!" the woman cried, jumping down off the dragon, coming to his assistance.

As Akira rose, he said, "Even if you destroy all of Gaea, your sorrow will never cease."

"Akira," the woman murmured with concern as he stepped toward Baal.

"You dare to lecture me!" Baal hissed. "My very source of sorrow is you, Akira!" He lashed out with another magical attack. Akira lifted his hand and blocked it. However, he wasn't strong enough and it overpowered him, again knocking him to the floor.

"Stop it!" the woman pleaded.

"My wish is to kill you with my own hands," Baal growled icily. "It's all I've wished for. Now, as King of the Dragon Clan, fight me, Akira!"

"No!" Akira replied, slowly rising to his feet. "I no longer want to fight."

"Then you shall die now," Baal hissed. The woman saw Baal's hair begin to float and she rushed toward Akira. Just as she threw herself into Akira's arms, Baal launched a powerful magical strike aimed at killing Akira. It hit the woman and pushed her and Akira back a few steps. A pillar of white light erupted from them, ripping open the ceiling above them with a roar.

When it dissipated, Akira held the woman with wide eyes, crying, "Izanami! Izanami!"

She slowly raised her head and said weakly, "I'm okay, Akira. I'm not hurt." Baal looked at them with a scowl as she looked back at him. "I was like him. I thought there was nothing. I was alone and I couldn't feel the pain and sorrow of others."

"That is why you came to this world," Baal growled. "You responded to my call."

"But I have changed," Izanami retorted as she stood up. "Can't you understand that? I see Akira's sorrow and I see Akira's pain!" Tears began flooding her eyes as she stepped toward Baal, shouting, "You are the one who created Lord Akira's sorrow!"

"Yes," Baal admitted. "This world is filled with sorrow. To break the chains of destiny, there's only annihilation. That is why it has become my wish and that is why I have abandoned my own wings." As he spoke, an elfin-looking woman in a beautiful kimono approached.

"But…but you," Izanami stammered. A third figure approached from the shadows. Hitomi watched in numbed horror and suspense as the drama unfolded.

"Lord Baal," a large wolf-man in black armor growled, sword and dagger already in hand. "The time has come now to fulfill my deepest wish!" The wolf-man attacked as Baal turned to him. Baal's eyes widened with surprise and he counterattacked with a magical strike, blowing off the wolf-man's sword arm. However, the wolf-man was locomotive and lunged with his dagger, striking home into Baal's chest as he pulled his sword, slicing the wolf-man's chest and neck open in one strike. Blood spewed from the lethal wound as Baal froze with the dagger stuck in his chest. The Elfin Woman winced as she continued to approach. The wolf-man stood there, hissing, "This is for you, Lord Baal, from all those you've oppressed and destroyed!" With that, he fell flat on his back.

"Revenge was your wish?" Baal growled, turning back to Akira and Izanami, who stared at him, eyes wide and mouths hanging open.

Baal pulled the dagger from his chest with a groan and tossed it down as he walked slowly toward Akira and Izanami. "Lord Baal," Izanami called out as he dropped to his knees.

A familiar voice called out, saying weakly, "No, Kano…revenge wasn't my wish, but justice." All eyes turned back to where the wolf-man fell, seeing the wolf-man change into a man roughly fifty years old, coughing as he bled to death.

When Baal's eyes saw the man, he roared with rage, inspite of the wound. Hitomi watched, horrified, yet spellbound as Akira and Izanami cried out, "Kusanagi!"

"Damn you, Kusanagi! Damn you to hell!" Baal cursed, spitting blood. "I'll get you for this!"

"You already have, Kano," Kusanagi wheezed in his last breath.

"Kusanagi…No!" Akira shrieked.

Baal turned his burning gaze back to Akira and Izanami. "I shall see that he doesn't return. And as for you two, this isn't finished. You may have won the battle, but the war is far from over. Let me show you my true power." His eyes turned black and he growled as the Elfin Woman stopped a discreet distance away. "I do not want you to carry my sorrow or pain. What I want is your death, Akira! There can be only one Dragon King!" A roar rose from him as his body began to ripple and swell.

"Akira…" Izanami warned with a gasp. "He's not finished!"

"Get on the Escaflowne, Izanami," Akira ordered, pushing Izanami toward Escaflowne as Baal roared, rising up. His armor split off him and his skin became reptilian. A tail appeared as his neck grew. Baal's hands and feet became clawed and within seconds, he shed his human form for something much more powerful…the form of a colossal black dragon with the smell and look of death. When the transformation finished, he snapped his head around and growled, "So Akira…what say you now? Who is the Dragon King now?"

Hitomi stared in numbed terror, backing away from the Escaflowne to the wall. _Watch closely, Wing Goddess, _Escaflowne said in her mind, _for now you will see the true essence of the Dragon Clan._

"Brother…look at what your hate has done to you!" Akira cried. "You've violated every law of man and now, of nature herself! How could you do this to yourself? I came here to forgive you, not fight!"

Kano reared his dragonhead up and glared at Akira, saying, "Don't lecture me about laws and forgiveness, Akira! I don't want your forgiveness! I want your death and the death of all life! I am the agent of change that will cleanse the universe of the sorrow of destiny. I will take the power of the Wing Goddess and couple it with that of the Escaflowne and I will become even more powerful than even the gods are! I will overthrow all existence!"

"He's insane!" Izanami cried. "We have to stop him, Akira!"

"Silence, Wing Goddess!" the Black Dragon roared. "You're nothing to me now!" With that, he breathed a black fireball at her and she dove down into the compartment on the back of the Escaflowne, escaping the flames.

"Izanami!" Akira roared. Within seconds, he shed his human form, morphing into a colossal white dragon. "You're going to regret that, Kano!" the white dragon roared, breathing white fire at the black dragon.

Kano slapped his tail around, striking Akira on the side, knocking him against the wall opposite the Escaflowne. He pounced, teeth bared, ready to rip Akira apart. Akira slapped Kano with his wing, knocking him down. In seconds, Akira rose and attacked, ripping at Kano with his claws and teeth. They crashed through walls and the castle began to shudder from the fight. The Elfin Woman walked right through the midst of them without being touched, stopping next to Hitomi. She glanced at Hitomi and an eyebrow rose before turning her attention back to the fight. Hitomi didn't see the glance. She was too caught up in watching the battle between the dragons. Suddenly, Hitomi heard a whirring, drawing her attention to the Escaflowne.

The Escaflowne had changed back into its warrior form and she heard Izanami pleading from inside the Armor, "Please, take my blood, Escaflowne, so we can stop this insanity!" Izanami shrieked and Escaflowne grew its sword, rushing into the battle. Kano pinned Akira down and began clawing at his chest. "Get off him!" Izanami roared from inside Escaflowne. No more than she had spoke, she plowed into Kano with the machine's shoulder, knocking him off Akira, who whipped his tail and tripped Kano at the same moment. Izanami saw a break in the Black Dragon's scales on his chest. "Akira…the chest!" she shouted. Akira rolled on his feet and slammed his horned head into Kano's chest…his horns penetrating the breech in Kano's dragon scale. Kano roared in pain and let loose with his fire indiscriminately, demolishing more of the castle around him. He then managed to kick Akira off him, ripping a sizeable gash in Akira's belly.

Akira rolled to a stop as Izanami hurled Escaflowne's huge sword into the breech in Kano's dragon scale. A shriek arose from Kano as he thrashed around with the sword run through his chest.

"We have to bind him, Wing Goddess," Escaflowne said. "Reach out to the Dragon King with my hands."

Izanami turned to see Akira lying motionless with his belly ripped open, blood flowing profusely. "Akira…no!"

"Reach out to him," Escaflowne ordered again as she rushed to his side. Kneeling down beside Akira, she touched him with both of Escaflowne's hands. A strong green glow surrounded them. "That's right, Wing Goddess…use your power to heal. I will amplify it." Slowly, Akira's wounds closed as Kano stopped thrashing with a moan. Within a minute, Akira opened his dragon eyes, seeing Escaflowne standing over him with its hands on him. "Dragon King…we must bind your brother so he may never threaten the stability of the universe again."

"Right," Akira stated, slowly rising to his feet as Izanami moved Escaflowne back. Turning his head to the Black Dragon, he sighed. "Come…it's time to end this war." He lumbered over to Kano, who lay there with Escaflowne's sword sticking out of his chest. Izanami plodded over to him and grabbed the sword with Escaflowne's hand, yanking it out. Kano shrieked.

"So this is it," the Black Dragon rumbled. "Well played, brother, Wing Goddess. Finish me off."

"No," Akira replied, head sagging with sorrow and pain. "I can't do it. You're my brother. However, we're going to bind you so that you never become a plague on this world ever again. Maybe, at some point, you'll realize annihilation isn't the only way to break the chains of destiny."

"Stupid fool," Kano hissed. "If you don't kill me, I'll eventually return and finish what I started here. And you, Wing Goddess…I curse your lineage forever. No matter how long it takes, I will find you and your descendants and make them pay for this outrage. I called you and you forsook me. For that, I will find them, take your power from them, make them watch as I destroy everything that they hold dear, and finally kill them with my own hand. And you, Akira…last King of the Dragon Clan, I will do the same to your descendants. Your line will meet with nothing but death and destruction, and then I will finally take back what is mine. Both you and I know the secrets of eternal life and if you don't destroy me now, I will come back and wreak my revenge on not just your descendants and the Wing Goddess, but of all humanity! They will perish in the fires of my wrath when the humans rediscover the secrets we know. They will unwittingly release me from your prison and then I will have my day."

"Such is your fate, Kano Phuong de Fanel," Escaflowne stated. "It will be as you have stated. When that day comes, I shall return to assure your destruction. Now…it's time for you to pay for your crimes against the gods and humans alike. Your sentence is agreed upon by both sides of the Eternal Council and will be executed immediately. Therefore, from this day forward, you are banished…soul, mind, and body, to the isle of Naraka. There you will be imprisoned until the time you have proclaimed for your release. When that day comes, I will come again to this very place and search out the Wing Goddess and Dragon King so that your final punishment can be fulfilled. Now, Wing Goddess, Dragon King…combine your power with mine so we may banish Kano Phuong de Fanel. Bind and banish him with the power of your will, using the secrets of Atlantis."

Tears drained down Izanami's face as she pointed Escaflowne' sword at Kano. Akira lowered his head and stared at Kano, saying, "Goodbye forever, brother. I'm sorry it has to come to this. Kano Phuong de Fanel…I, Akira Lung de Fanel hereby banish you forever to the isle of Naraka and confine you there. I call upon the power of Ancients of Atlantis and the power of the Eternal Council to fulfill my wish and do my will in execution of this sentence…a sentence I proclaim with much sorrow and regret; but a sentence I decree for the good of all life everywhere. I hereby declare, in the name and power of the Ancients of Atlantis and the Eternal Council, that the isle of Naraka and the seas immediately around it for two hundred leagues be cursed. Let no man traverse those waters or step foot on that isle. If they do, they shall be cursed forever with my brother. Ancients of Atlantis and the Eternal Council...fulfill my wish and execute this sentence now. Goodbye forever, my brother."

The air began to shimmer as Hitomi and the Elfin Woman watched, tears in their eyes. Izanami called out, "In the name and power of the Ancients and the Eternal Council, I, Izanami Guan-Yin Kimi…the Wing Goddess of Korizant, agree with this declaration and must insist upon immediate execution of the sentence. Kano was given the opportunity to turn and he refused, to his own destruction. He is guilty and the sentence is justified. Send the Angels of Judgment and execute this sentence immediately. Good bye, Kano." Sobs began to rise in her as tears flowed down her cheeks. Hitomi felt sobs rising uncontrollably as the deep, gravelly voice of the Sky God, Escaflowne spoke.

"I, Escaflowne…the God of the Sky and War agree with said sentence and hereby execute it in the power of the Dragon King, Wing Goddess, the Ancients, and the Eternal Council. To Naraka with Kano Phuong de Fanel!"

The shimmering air suddenly rippled around Kano as Escaflowne took control from Izanami. The cockpit of Escaflowne opened as it knelt with an earthshaking thud. She fell out of the cockpit as Escaflowne began to dissolve into a glowing mist, which circled Kano.

Izanami looked up at the colossal black dragon, Kano, while the glowing mist began spiraling inwards.

"Damn you…Wing Goddess! Damn you, Akira! I will be back and will have my revenge!" Kano cursed, his dragonhead twisting as time and space began to swirl into the point at his belly where Escaflowne's sword had skewered him, following the glowing mist of Escaflowne. A horrible screech erupted from him as he felt his body being ripped apart atom by atom and being pulled into the point. The area where he lay began to spin and shine brightly as the mist swirled into the center, taking him piece by piece.

It became a blinding ball of light with pieces of the Black Dragon sticking out in various places. Akira watched with his head hug low as his brother's cries of pain and rage reached his ears. A knife of excruciating sorrow turned in his heart. Izanami and the Elfin Woman wept openly at as Escaflowne…God of the Sky and War executed the sentence of banishment. Hitomi turned her head away, holding her mouth with her hand as she sobbed deeply at not just the pain of Kano's sentence, but also that of Akira, Izanami, and the Elfin Woman. Within thirty seconds of Escaflowne executing the sentence, the swirling ball of light with the Black Dragon in it vanished with a flash…his roar echoing down the halls of his doomed castle. The whole castle immediately began to crumble. Stone from the hall around them began to rain down.

When the execution was done, Hitomi turned her eyes back, seeing Akira returning to his human form, minus his armor. He was badly beaten and bruised with several oozing wounds on his midsection, arms, and face. The Elfin Woman approached them and said, "Please go now. For without Lord Baal, this castle will disintegrate. Please fly away from this accursed place."

"What about you?" Izanami asked.

"It's my own wish to stay with Lord Baal," the Elfin Woman replied as she began to evaporate into a shining mist. "Someone has to watch and make sure he doesn't escape before it's time. You must go now. Hurry before you are caught in the fall of the castle." With that, she vanished with a smile on her face…the shining mist drifting away in the wind.

Hitomi watched Izanami and Akira stagger as the floating castle began to fall from the sky. Akira and Izanami looked at each other for a moment, and then ran to the main entrance. Upon reaching it, Izanami loosed her armor, throwing it down, revealing her wearing a halter-style tunic underneath the armor. "Now it's my turn to save you, Akira. You're in no condition to fly," Izanami said, grabbing Akira about the waist with both arms. He nodded with a weak smile and latched on to her. With a cry, two giant wings of blazing white feathers pushed out Izanami's back. As the floor crumbled beneath them, they jumped, taking flight. Hitomi felt herself floating up, following their progress as they cleared the collapsing castle. Her attention turned from Izanami and Akira to the falling castle. It demolished everything in the center of the bowl the city was built in. As the cloud of smoke and dust rose into the sky, everything went dark.

Hitomi floated in a void of nothingness, weeping. "Hitomi Kanzaki," Escaflowne called out. "The time has come and the prophecies are at hand. I have returned and am coming to you. Be ready." She suddenly shook and snapped awake in the bathtub, splashing water everywhere. Her eyes were wide and tears streamed. Sobs bubbled up uncontrollably as she held her face in her hands.

"Why is this happening to me? Why me?" she wailed. As she wept, a mysterious cold wind stirred in the closed bathroom.

"Wing Goddess," a soft voice echoed in the wind. A violent chill raced down Hitomi's spine when the ghostly voice reached her ears, causing her sobs to cease.

Her eyes darted wildly, searching the room as the voice called out again. "Who's there?" Hitomi asked, fear rising in her soul. "Where are you? What do you want?"

"Wing Goddess," the ghostly voice called out. "Do not be afraid." Within seconds, an apparition of the Elfin Woman she saw in the dream floated in front of her. Hitomi's blood ran cold as the Elfin Woman approached.

"Wh…what…are…you?" Hitomi whimpered, trying to back away while in the tub. Her wings closed around her by instinct, concealing her body from the neck down like a cloak of feathers.

The Elfin Woman smiled warmly as Hitomi looked through her with wide eyes. The Elfin Woman stopped next to the tub and knelt down, bowing her head to Hitomi. "I am Sora," she said. "Do not be afraid, my child. Let me sing you a lullaby to calm you." Sora began humming, and then sang the folksong of the Dragon Clan. Her angelic voice radiated out, soothing Hitomi's fears, calming her mentally. Hitomi began to relax and stared as Sora sang the song with power and passion. A smile began to cross her lips and she began to sing with the apparition. Sora smiled as she continued.

When Sora finished singing, Hitomi breathed, "Who are you? I saw you in my dream."

"Hitomi Kanzaki," Sora said with a smile. "You know who I am and I know who you are. You saw me and I saw you in that last battle Akira and Kano fought. You just don't remember."

"What…you saw me? You mean it wasn't a dream?" Hitomi asked with a gasp.

"I sensed your presence. However, it wasn't a dream in the sense that you can grasp," Sora replied. "Think of it as more of a vision given you by the Sky God."

Hitomi's face fell and she looked down into the water of the tub, seeing her rippling reflection. "Why do these things always happen to me? Who determined the fate of the world was to rest upon my shoulders? I don't want it. I just want to be with Van."

"I know you do," Sora answered softly. "But you must understand that you are here for a purpose."

"Don't tell me," Hitomi blurted out. "I'm here to punish this Black Dragon for something he did eons ago. Who said I was to be the executioner?"

"No one did," Sora replied. "And no…it's not your place to punish him. The Eternal Council has already determined his punishment and who the executioner is. Your purpose for existing is to become one with the Dragon King…the one you know as Van Fanel. You're here to help him fulfill his role and bring peace and stability to the universe. You're also here as a witness to see the question resolved as to who is truly the mythic Dragon King and has control of the secrets of Atlantis. It's a question that has plagued both your world and this one for five thousand years. It's why wars rage on both worlds. Now Kano is free just as he prophesied and is finishing what he started thousands of years ago." Sora saw Hitomi's long face and added, "I know this isn't the answer you wished for. But it's the truth. You saw the truth of what happened in the dream."

Hitomi sighed and pushed her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them. Tears dripped out of her eyes. "So what am I?"

"You are the Wing Goddess reborn," Sora stated. "Yet you haven't understood what she is."

"So what is the Wing Goddess?" Hitomi asked bluntly, looking into Sora's eyes.

"You know what she is," Sora stated. She pointed to the moon/dragon birthmark on Hitomi's shoulder, saying, "You were correct in stating that your fate was mingled with that of the Tarot. You were also correct in surmising that the Tarot had ancient origins that reached back to the time of Atlantis. Do you know what the Tarot really represents?" Hitomi shook her head no. "The Tarot originally represented the gods of Atlantis. The Eternal Council placed a mark on those who were destined for those positions and gave them a vision of their place upon the awakening of their elemental abilities. There is your mark…the mark of the Moon, a mark of great power. You have the ability to affect the world around you without realizing it. It states you have tremendous intuitive and psychic abilities with a link into secret knowledge only few ever get to see and utilize. With these abilities, you make an excellent witness and judge of character. You have it within you to determine if a person is deserving of a punishment or whether mercy should be extended. However, without taking control of yourself, these powers can be dangerous to you and those around you. I know that you're aware of this."

"Indeed," Hitomi agreed. "I've repeatedly stated to Van that I need help in controlling my elemental abilities. But how does my card being the Moon translate into me being the Wing Goddess? Shouldn't I be called the Moon Goddess instead?"

"Not necessarily," Sora answered. "The Moon indicates your power and position in the ultimate scheme of things. However, it doesn't tell you who you really are. That's why you aren't the Moon Goddess, but the Wing Goddess. Hitomi…you've the blood of Atlantis flowing in your veins, as does Van Fanel and Mephisto."

"But what is the Wing Goddess?" Hitomi insisted. "Who is she really?"

"The Wing Goddess is an immortal who descended to the mortal plane to stop the bloodshed of mankind," Sora stated. "I can't tell you much more than that because I don't truly know. How she got her line established on the mortal plane is an answer I've searched for all my life. Unfortunately, it's one I'll probably never get an answer for. The only one I can think of who may have the answer is the Sky God. He may have the answer you seek, though I don't know if he will share it with you."

Hitomi stretched out, lying back in the water with a sigh as it covered her up to her neck. Her wings relaxed as she did, floating in the water. "I just don't understand any of this," she complained. "It's beyond my feeble mind to comprehend. So what does the dragon mark mean?"

Sora smiled, saying while leaning on the edge of the tub, "You know what it means, Hitomi. Don't resist what's happening."

A smile slowly crossed Hitomi's lips. "I don't intend to," Hitomi replied. "I'm just trying to make sense of this and how I fit in. It's driving me crazy."

"Don't let it," Sora answered. "Trust your instincts and your abilities. I saw how you broke Mephisto's control over Van's aunt. This is why he's so desperate to capture you before you ascend. Your powers are growing much faster than he anticipated, forcing him to accelerate his plans."

"You saw that?" Hitomi asked with a gasp. "How? Aren't you dead?"

"No," Sora stated. "I'm neither alive nor dead. You remember from the dream that I followed Kano to Naraka to make sure he didn't escape before time, right?" Hitomi nodded and Sora continued, saying with a long face, "I did it because I loved him, even though he had destroyed everything I held dear and held me prisoner because of my power."

Hitomi's eyes grew wide and she stared at Sora. "You were his prisoner?" she asked.

"Yes," Sora stated. "Kano destroyed my clan and kept me alive because of my abilities. I both loved and hated him. When he was banished, I followed him to Naraka to be with him and make sure he didn't escape before time. By following him to Naraka, his curse became my curse. My love for him cursed me. However, he never loved me. He merely used me as a tool and when he learned my power, I was left behind to rot. Kano is consumed with his pain and rage to the point it has completely corrupted his magic and life. He has become death incarnate and now seeks the destruction of all things."

"So how did the curse work? If you aren't alive or dead, then what are you?" Hitomi asked, feeling sympathy rising in her toward the ghost.

"My life is tied to Kano's," Sora stated. "The Eternal Council proclaimed that since I loved Kano the way I did, it would be my fate to stay with him and make sure he didn't escape until the time of the prophecy. The Sky God transported me there right after banishing Kano and told me to try to turn his heart so when the day of his release came, he wouldn't destroy the universe. However, the price for going to Naraka would be for my life to be tied to his until the day of his destruction. I am to witness his demise. Only then will I be free. At the time, I foolishly agreed to it. Unfortunately, I was mistaken to have thought I could change him. When he finally learned my power, he cursed me, imprisoning me on Naraka. I haven't seen the sky with my own eyes for two thousand of your years and my wish of being free hasn't been granted like his." Ghostly tears tripped from Sora's eyes.

Hitomi sat up, tears dripping as she leaned toward Sora's ghostly form. Her heart rent from the story. "Oh that isn't right!" she cried. "I wish I could do something."

Sora smiled and said, "But you already have, Hitomi. I can feel your empathy and sorrow for my situation, even through Kano's curse. You have given my lost soul hope. Your very presence on Gaea and Mephisto's rage over capturing you is proof my torment is coming to an end."

"So how are Kano and Mephisto the same person?" Hitomi asked.

"You will know very soon, Hitomi," Sora answered. "Your ascension is nigh. When you unlock your ancient memories and ascend as the Wing Goddess, you will know why Kano and Mephisto are the same." A sigh escaped Sora's lips that Hitomi noticed. For a moment, they looked at each other in silence.

"You still love him, don't you?" Hitomi asked as her chest became tight with grief for Sora.

"Yes," Sora said softly. "I do. However, he is no longer a being who gives or accepts love. Now I must watch his extinction for the good of the universe."

"Why?" Hitomi queried, knowing too well the heartbreak of rejection. Tears flowed down her cheeks.

"Because it's my fate," Sora answered. "As the last survivor of my clan, I must witness his destruction before my people can truly be at peace. But I don't wish to see it."

"I can see that," Hitomi whispered. "I don't know what to tell you. I do know that Fate is a harsh mistress and has caused Van and I all kinds of grief. But it has also given me joy too. I always believe things happen for a purpose and that we aren't necessarily at Fate's mercy. We do have a say and can change things by our actions. However, we will always be hurt if we try to manipulate Fate. I found that out the hard way the last time I was here on Gaea."

"You are wise beyond your years, Wing Goddess," Sora said softly, wiping her ghostly tears away. "But you don't understand the true nature of the universe."

"That's true," Hitomi admitted. "I know there's much I don't understand, especially about how I'm the Wing Goddess, even after everything you've told me so far."

"You sound so much like Izanami," Sora stated with a small smile. "Unfortunately, there's only one who can explain it to you."

"The original Escaflowne," Hitomi said, finishing Sora's thought.

"Precisely," Sora replied. "He has returned and is coming to you, Hitomi. In Akira's day, Escaflowne was Akira's armor. But now he has chosen you to wield his power just as Izanami did in that last battle. However, you must be careful and only invoke his power in your greatest time of need for he has the power to destroy you."

Hitomi's eyes grew round and she breathed, "The voice at the end of the dream…it was real."

"Yes," Sora stated. "He is coming swiftly and when he arrives, you must be ready to act. The answers you want lie with him. Now I must go. My power wanes as the Black Dragon's rises. Let the Sky God teach you what it is to be the Wing Goddess and then yolk your power with him and the Dragon King to destroy the Black Dragon forever."

"I will," Hitomi replied. "But what will happen to you?"

"My death is nigh," Sora stated. "Kano ordered me executed once he takes your power. He believes with your power, he can sever the link Fate forged between us and then be rid of me forever. I'm a thorn in his side and until I'm dead, he can't completely fulfill his ambition. If he gains your power, he will be unstoppable. You must never surrender to him, Hitomi…never!"

"But he has my mother!" Hitomi retorted. "If I don't surrender to him, he's going to kill her and Van's aunts and cousins. I can't let that happen."

"Of course not," Sora agreed. "You must outthink him and turn his power against him. That's the only way you'll defeat him and get your mother back."

"That's easy for you to say," Hitomi moaned. "I don't even know what his weaknesses are."

"Yes, you do," Sora retorted. "You know one of his biggest weaknesses. Just recall your encounter at the Shrine and think."

Hitomi began to think deeply about the encounter. Suddenly, she gasped and said, "His arrogance…he thinks he's so powerful that none would dare challenge him directly."

"Very good, Hitomi," Sora crowed. "You must use that arrogance against him. That's how you got the best of him that time. Now there's one last thing I must tell you before I go."

"What's that?" Hitomi asked.

"Use the power of my song carefully, Hitomi," Sora stated. "Its power rises from the deepest and most ancient of magic utilized by our clan. It has the power to give life or take it…to heal or kill. The song draws upon the element of Life, which is why it's so powerful. Therefore, when you use my song, be sure that your thoughts are pure and good or the song will cause you great evil."

Hitomi's face exploded with surprise. "You mean you're the one who wrote that song?"

"No, Hitomi," Sora replied. "I didn't. My great grandmother was the one who actually developed it when she was the High Priestess of Midori-Ryu, the great green dragon god of forests. She taught it to my grandmother, who taught it to my mother, who taught it to me. You must be very careful when invoking its power for it can do great harm to those who misuse it."

A chill raced down Hitomi's spine as she remembered the green dragon in her vision of the Dragon War. Staring at Sora, Hitomi breathed, "You're the one in that first vision when I came back to Gaea. You're the Green Dragon Escaflowne!"

Sora smiled, saying, "Your insight grows by the moment. But am I really the Green Dragon? I honestly don't know. My clan is the clan of Kiyoshi-Nara from the forests of Malichi far beyond the great city of Torusira. We were among the first to fall to Kano when his rampage first began because of our knowledge about ancient Atlantis."

"That sounds familiar," Hitomi stated. "It's like what Dornkirk did when he went after Freid." Her face fell as a troubling thought intruded. She looked into Sora's ghostly eyes and asked, "Why are you telling me these things now?"

"Because the time is at hand," Sora answered. "The Sky God has descended and is coming to you. His last message to me was to contact you after he showed you what happened at Torusira and alert you of his approach. He is coming to you, Hitomi. Wait for him before you do anything."

"But how will I know it's him?" Hitomi asked as Sora began fading away.

"You will know," Sora stated. "The Dragon of Wansuchi brings him. So prepare and be ready, Wing Goddess."

"Sora, wait…don't go!" Hitomi pleaded as Sora's form faded away.

"I must," Sora's voice echoed around the bathroom. "My powers are exhausted and the Black Dragon has caught my treachery. Remember me, Wing Goddess."

Hitomi found herself kneeling in the tub, reaching out to Sora as she faded away. "No," Hitomi sobbed. "I will not forget you, Sora. That's a promise." She slumped on the side of the tub, laying her head on its cool side. Sobs welled up and bubbled out as tears streamed down her cheeks.

A few moments later, a knock at the bathroom door reached her ears. "Hitomi...Hitomi, are you all right in there?" Van's voice called through the door with concern. "What's wrong?"

Hitomi stifled her sobs and answered in a deeply stressed tone, "It's nothing, Van. I just had another bad dream, that's all."

"Do you want me to come in?" he asked.

"No…I'm getting out of the tub anyway," she replied, rising out of the tub.

"Okay…just call if you need anything," Van said. "Our supper is here now."

"All right," Hitomi answered as she dried herself with a towel. "I'll be out in a minute." She tossed the towel aside and snapped her wings a couple times, shaking the water from them. Seconds later, she donned her bathrobe and tied it shut with its belt. A troubled sigh escaped her lips and she plodded toward the bathroom door.

When Van saw her expression as she came out, he knew something was very wrong. He didn't say a word, but merely put his arms around her and held her close. She wrapped her arms around him and began to sob uncontrollably. "I'm lost!" she wailed, clenching Van tightly. "I don't know what is what anymore! I see visions, have dreams, and see ghosts! This is nuts! Why can I just be normal?"

He held her close and whispered, "I knew something was wrong. You saw something. What did you see?"

Hitomi looked into his eyes and cried, "I fell asleep in the tub and saw what happened at a place called Torusira." She grabbed him by both arms and sobbed, "I saw us banish Folken to Naraka. Van…I saw the original Escaflowne and he is coming here…to me. He said he was my Armor! It's the Sky God. Escaflowne is the Sky God!" She threw herself into Van's arms again and bawled.

Van led her to the bed and sat her down, sitting next to her. "Hitomi…calm down," he cooed. "You're hysterical. You'll loose control of your elements if you don't calm down." Hitomi's eyes grew wide as she remembered the last time lost control. The sobs subsided to whimpers as Van held her. "Good, Hitomi…very good. Now look at me." She looked into his eyes, seeing his confidence and smile. "You don't have to carry this alone. Let me help you carry this. Let me help you conquer this fear."

A smile slowly crossed her trembling lips as she wiped her eyes. "What's happening to me?" she whimpered. "Why am I now seeing ghosts?"

"Ghosts?" Van asked with a raised eyebrow. "Tell me what you saw."

"When I woke up, a ghost appeared next to the tub and talked to me," Hitomi whispered. "I saw her in the dream of Torusira. She said her name was Sora and that she loved the Black Dragon, who was called Kano. She said the folksong of the Dragon Clan was created by her great grandmother, who was some kind of high priestess of a dragon god she called Midori-Ryu."

Van's mouth fell open for a moment with surprise, and then he said, "Tell me everything. Start with the dream." Hitomi held Van close and told him the dream in vivid detail. She trembled as she recounted it. Once she finished telling the dream, she spoke of her conversation with Sora. Van was speechless for a few moments. He looked Hitomi in the eye and stated, "The original Escaflowne was a myth. Now you're saying it is real and coming to you in the hands of this Dragon of Wansuchi?"

"Yes, Van," Hitomi replied in a much calmer voice. "It seems so. Something really big is happening here and we're caught in the middle of it. Sora insisted that I wait for Escaflowne before doing anything."

"Hmmm," Van mumbled, rubbing his chin. "The dream is in too much detail for it to have been any ordinary dream. There may be something to it and it does sound vaguely familiar. You say this Sora is under a death sentence and is being held on Naraka?"

"Yes," Hitomi stated softly. "I don't understand how the Black Dragon is going to kill her if her life is tied to him. But that's what she said. Van…I think she may be the Green Dragon in my vision. We need to free her somehow."

"That's easier said than done," Van answered. "Naraka is a mythic island and no one who has looked for it ever returned. It's like the Mystic Valley. It may not even be part of our world."

"But we still need to try," Hitomi said softly. "She needs us."

Van smiled, saying, "I didn't say we wouldn't. It's just we're going to need help. Besides, Naraka is the Black Dragon's home. There may be something there that could help us in defeating him." The smell of the meal sitting a few feet away made Van's stomach growl loudly. Hitomi heard it and giggled. Suddenly, her belly growled too and Van laughed upon hearing it. "Sound like you're hungry too, Hitomi. Would you care to join me for dinner?"

Hitomi's eyes saw the table prepared with candles lit, two places set with goblets of wine, and a small, but fabulous spread of roasted meats, vegetables, breads, and cakes. "I am a bit hungry," she answered. "I just wished I hadn't had that dream because it sapped a lot of my appetite."

"Come," Van said, rising, holding on to her hand. She allowed him to draw her to the table. He helped her sit, and then sat beside her, moving his chair from the far side of the table. "Mmmm…looks good," Van crowed. He glanced at Hitomi, asking, "Are you all right now?"

"Yea…I think so," she replied, touching him on the hand. "Thanks for being so patient with me. I don't know why I get so freaked out when things like this happen. You'd think I'd be used to it by now."

"It's okay," Van reassured her. "You're reacting out of ignorance of what's happening." Hitomi turned a sour look to him as he added, "But as you gather the pieces and put them together, you gain understanding, which is good. You must be patient. When a piece of the puzzle comes to you, don't let it rattle you so much. Everyone is here to help you in anyway they can, especially me. Let us help you with it. If something happens that you have trouble dealing with, come to me and we'll find a way to deal with it together."

A warm smile crossed Hitomi's lips as she said, "Thanks, Van. You don't know what that means to me."

"You're welcome," he replied. "Now, let's eat before this stuff gets cold. It'll help you recover from everything that's happened." Hitomi nodded and they had their romantic supper alone in the comfort of Van's quarters.

Across the face of Gaea as the Namizar slowly moved toward Freid, Mephisto growled viciously as he looked out his window. "How dare you interfere with my plan, Sora," he hissed venomously, having sensed Sora's contact with Hitomi. "You'll pay for that insolence. Now, I will strip you of your power and life, adding it to my own. But I will not kill you. You will linger on and watch as I wreak my vengeance on the universe. Only after all is destroyed will I take your life. You should have kept your nose out of my affairs." Mephisto's eyes turned black and he held his hands a foot apart. A scream echoed through time and space as a ball of green flame appeared between his hands. He clapped his hands together, absorbing the green fireball with a wicked smile. "No one defies me, Sora. Now watch as I destroy the rest of your line along with the rest of the universe."

In a secluded cell in the Black Dragon's fortress on Naraka, Sora lay motionless on a straw mattress in a dank cell. Her breath was shallow and erratic. A moan rose and she rolled over. "H…i…t…o…m…i…," she whispered hoarsely, her wrinkled face barely able to express her torment. "Don't…for…get…me." She clenched her weak eyes shut and fell unconscious.

Sora's words reached Hitomi's ears just as she finished eating dinner. Her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her lips as she turned her head to the east. "What is it?" Van asked.

"Something's happened to Sora," Hitomi whispered, sensing Sora's distress. "…something bad. She said the Black Dragon had discovered her treachery just before she left. I think I just felt what he did to her." Tears rose and spilled out on her cheeks.

"Did he kill her?" Van asked, holding onto Hitomi's hand.

"No…but she's in so much pain," Hitomi whimpered. "We've got to do something to help her."

"But what?" Van answered. "We don't even know where she is."

"We can ease her pain," Hitomi said as something clicked inside her. "If she can reach me, then I can reach her…but not without your help, Van. Can you help me do this?"

"Okay, Hitomi…what do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Hold me and lend your strength to me so I can send a healing burst to her," she answered. Van nodded and stood up as Hitomi pushed back from her chair. He helped her up and they wrapped their arms around each other.

"Now what?" Van asked.

"Lend me your strength," she said and his eyes flamed. Hitomi felt the surge of power from Van and suddenly, a bluish-green aura surrounded both of them. Hitomi's eyes shined brilliantly. Van felt her soak up his power and focus it toward Sora. He followed Hitomi's mind to Sora and gasped at what he saw…an old woman on the verge of death. Rage built in him and he fine-tuned his assistance to Hitomi, giving more healing energy to her. "Yes, Van…we're doing it. We're reaching her inside the Black Dragon's domain!"

At the same moment, Sora woke, feeling a burning feeling throughout her body. Her strength came up and within seconds, she saw a ghostly vision of Hitomi and Van in her cell. "Wing Goddess…Dragon King, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I felt your distress and decided to help," Hitomi said as she looked over Van's shoulder at Sora. "I know it isn't much, but maybe it will help with the pain I sensed coming from you."

"Thank you, Wing Goddess," Sora stated weakly. "Mephisto has stripped me of my power and life force as punishment for contacting you. Your assistance has made the pain bearable. Now you must break contact quickly before he catches you here. Go and don't forget me."

"We won't," Van stated. "Your imprisonment is coming to an end. We'll find you and set you free. That's a promise."

"Thank you, your majesty," Sora replied gratefully. "Now please go before he finds out!"

"We will come for you," Hitomi promised as Sora watched them fade away. "Just hold on."

A smile broke out on Sora's face. "I know you will, Wing Goddess."

Back in Van's quarters, Hitomi and Van looked at each other. "How did you do that?" Van asked, amazed at what had just occurred.

"I have no idea," Hitomi whispered. "But somehow, we reached her on Naraka." Her legs abruptly gave way and Van caught her. A throbbing pain began to pound on her skull. "Ugh…now I've this terrible headache."

"It must be a side-effect of the contact," Van suggested as he carried her to the bed. "Plus, you absorbed a lot of my strength to do that. You may be having a backlash from it. Let me see if I can help." He touched her on the side of the head with his hands and a green glow formed around his hand, flowing into Hitomi. When the glow dissipated, he asked, "How's your headache now?"

"It's almost gone," she answered. For a moment, she sat there, looking blankly at the wall. Then she added, "Van…I think the reason I keep hurting myself when I use my elements is because I am activating them by instinct when I shouldn't be. That has to be why. Every time I do that, I end up drained or worse. I've got to take control of these things."

"No arguments there," Van agreed. "That may be a big part of it. But for now, let's just leave it alone. You're exhausted again."

"Yes, I am," Hitomi moaned, feeling the fatigue of her elemental usage. "I think it's time I went to bed. Please help me to my room, Van."

"There's no need," Van said with a smile. "You can take my bed tonight. I'll sleep in your bed."

Hitomi's face grew red. "You mean that?" she asked.

"Of course," Van reiterated. "Besides, I still have much to do yet. Remember, we've got a wedding in the morning."

"Yea…I almost forgot with everything that's happened tonight," Hitomi replied softly.

"Now you just make yourself comfortable and get some sleep," Van ordered pleasantly. "Don't you worry about me. I'll check on you before I turn in."

"I appreciate that," Hitomi purred.

Van leaned over and kissed her gently on the lips, saying, "I'll be back after while." Hitomi nodded and watched him leave.

_How did I ever let him go twelve years ago,_ she thought as she pushed the blankets back. Hitomi crawled in the bed, her wings wrapped around her as she laid her head on his pillow. A smile crossed her face as she thought about her Ace of Serpents. However, fatigue refused to release her and she drifted off to sleep, pondering her love for Van.

Mephisto scowled, clenching his fist in fury. "How dare you intrude into my domain and help Sora, Wing Goddess!" Electricity arced in his eyes as he stared out the window of his throne room. "You will regret that, I promise. No one defies my word." With that, he stormed out of the throne room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long with this chapter. I hope the surprises I sprung makes up for it. There's a little bit for everyone here in this one: romance, action, drama, suspense. The Sky God is on the move, coming to Hitomi with visions of the past, showing her the final battle with the Black Dragon at Torusira. But how will Hitomi deal with this information, especially since it confirms some of what Kusanagi told her. Also, how will Sora's appearance affect things? We shall see. For those who know the movie, you will see the final battle altered a bit to fit within this story. I did my best to be true to the storyline. As always, reviews are always welcome as are any ideas or suggestions you might want to make regarding the story. Merry Christmas to everyone and a Happy New Year.


	15. Chapter 15 of Dragons and Assassins

Chapter 15

…of Dragons and Assassins

Inside the Dragon's Lair of the Namizar, Kuirio lay unconscious, chained to the central pillar. Nana, Mariko, and Sakura sat around her with Nana cradling her daughter in her lap. Kuirio stirred with a moan. "She's waking up, mother," Mariko declared.

"Kuirio," Nana whispered in Kuirio's ear. "Kuirio…wake up."

Kuirio moaned again, opening her eyes. At first, she saw only a blurry figure holding her. She blinked and asked in a raspy voice, "What happened? Where am I?" A few moments later, she saw Mariko and Sakura with very relieved looks on their faces. Then she looked up, seeing Nana's face with tears streaming down her cheeks. "Momma?"

Nana stroked Kuirio's head softly, saying, "I'm so happy you're all right, Kuirio. I feared the worst."

"Oh momma," Kuirio whispered, clenching to her mother's arm. "I love you. But where am I?"

"You're in the Dragon's Lair," Nana said softly. "You're chained to the central pillar here."

Kuirio's eyes grew wide as she gasped. "Oh no…he means to kill us all now!"

"I don't think so," Nana stated as she helped Kuirio sit up. "...at least not for the moment."

"Why do you think that?" Kuirio retorted. She abruptly realized Sakura wasn't one of her family and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Sakura Kanzaki," Sakura replied. "I'm Hitomi's mother."

Kuirio again gasped and breathed, "You're her mother?" Sakura nodded with a weak smile. "It all makes sense now," Kuirio stated. Gazing into Sakura's eyes, she added, "She looks just like you. I tried to warn her and the Dragon King about Mephisto's plan. But he caught me and I was forced to help him. I'm so sorry."

"There's no need to be sorry," Sakura answered. "That beast coerced you and as far as I'm concerned, that means it's not your fault. But why are you here now?"

"After I was caught, Mephisto marked me to insure my obedience," Kuirio replied.

"He marked you?" Mariko asked with a gasp. "Then where is the mark? What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Kuirio whispered. "I can remember hardly anything after he marked me."

"What does that mean, 'marked'?" Sakura asked.

"It means Mephisto placed a mark on her, taking physical control of her body with his elemental abilities," Nana stated. "When he did that, Kuirio lost all control of her body and was forced to do his will, becoming a puppet, if you will, to his power. The mark is usually on the forehead right here." Nana pointed to Sakura's forehead just above the nose. "That spot coincides with the control center of the body…what your kind would call the third eye. There he can override all the body's voluntary functions. But if he marked you, Kuirio, where is the mark?"

"I don't know, momma," Kuirio whispered. "I vaguely remember seeing an enormous oak tree at a shrine and being in excruciating pain. Beyond that, I cannot remember anything."

"Will you share your memories with me?" Nana asked.

"Of course, momma," Kuirio replied. "I can't help but to think something tremendous happened that caused Mephisto to lock me in here…something that broke his hold on me."

"That's my thought," Nana stated. "The only reason for putting you here is that he lost his control over you. Let's see if we can find out what happened to you." With that, Nana closed her eyes and gently made contact with Kuirio's temples with her fingers. She touched her forehead to Kuirio's forehead and moaned softly.

"What's she doing?" Sakura whispered.

"Mother's looking at sister's memories," Mariko answered. "We have a telepathic link to mother and she's using it to search her mind."

"Oh…it's a Draconian thing then," Sakura murmured.

"I guess you could say that," Mariko stated. "But we aren't the only ones who can do that. You have the same gift with your daughter."

"But how do I use it?" Sakura asked.

"Mother's the one to answer that question, not I," Mariko answered.

Just then, Nana gasped, letting go of Kuirio. She looked at her daughter with tear-filled eyes, embracing her. "Did you find out what happened, momma?" Kuirio asked while returning the embrace.

Nana kissed Kuirio on the forehead, smiling broadly. "I did, my precious little one. The Wing Goddess saved you in a battle with Mephisto. She, the Dragon King, Ryu Kusanagi, and Tsura Seiyuchin fought him in a vision at the Shrine of the Ancient Oak and defeated him. The Wing Goddess, Hitomi, freed you from Mephisto's control with an ice needle. She's coming for all of us. However, she isn't ready to face Mephisto in the flesh. She hasn't ascended yet, nor taken complete control of her elements. To make matters worse, Mephisto's given her two weeks to surrender to him at the Freid power spot or he will kill us all."

Sakura stared in astonishment at the declaration, speechless. Mariko hugged Kuirio, saying, "Oh sister, Fate has surely shown her favor on you with this. I'm glad you're all right."

Kuirio smiled weakly, putting her arm around Mariko. "I guess you're right, Mariko. I didn't know if you or momma were alive at all until the Wing Goddess returned. At least we can now die together."

"No one's going to die," Sakura declared, sitting down. Five dragons unexpectedly came out of the shadows and surrounded them, making a thirty-foot perimeter. Sakura heard their rumbling growls and refused to let it shake her. "Hitomi and Van are going to rescue us. We must not doubt it. They will find a way." Sakura suddenly stood and turned to the dragons.

"Sakura…what are you doing?" Mariko asked in a very concerned tone.

"You say I'm the mother of the Wing Goddess," Sakura answered boldly. "…and that I have some of her abilities. I'm not going to be afraid of these beasts any longer. I have to touch one of them."

"Don't do it!" Kuirio wailed. "They're under Mephisto's control and will eat you!"

Sakura turned a hesitant smile to them, saying, "I'm not escaping. Mephisto promised they wouldn't hurt me if I didn't try to escape. Besides, there's something about these animals…something strange that I have to see up close for myself."

"But Sakura!" Mariko protested. "You can't believe him. He's a liar!"

"Let her alone, Mariko," Nana said softly. "Sakura is discovering who she is. She has to do this."

"Thank you, Nana," Sakura stated as she stepped toward the largest dragon in the group, which was easily the size of a semi-truck. She swallowed hard and began to sweat as she slowly approached the beast. Mariko, Nana, and Kuirio watched with baited breath as Sakura cautiously edged toward the dragon. The other dragons growled and hissed at her, causing her to stop ten feet away from the largest dragon. She stared at the enormous dragon as it turned its head to the others and roared, quieting them. The saliva from the roar splattered on her as she trembled. Wiping the disgusting drool from her face, she trembled when the dragon turned to her. It stepped toward her and her fear exploded.

"Sakura!" Kuirio cried.

"Quiet, Kuirio!" Nana rebuked. "We don't want to startle the beast."

Sakura's heart pounded while she clenched her hands in front of her chest. Sweat soaked her clothes as the dragon lumbered up to her, standing nose to nose with her. It roared and she closed her eyes, choking on its foul breath…expecting the worst. When nothing happened after the roar, she opened her eyes, seeing the dragon staring into her eyes. She gazed into its eyes and found her fear waning. "You…you're the leader, aren't you?" she stammered. The dragon blinked and a growl rumbled forth in response. Sakura stared at the dragon's face, the color draining out of her face. After a moment, she noticed a scarlet mark there resembling a claw. A gasp escaped her lips as the beast hissed at her, its tongue licking her face. "You're a prisoner like us, aren't you?" she asked the beast, her fear slowly draining out of her feet as her compassion for the animal rose. Again, the beast blinked and growled softly. Sakura raised her trembling hand and touched the dragon on the snout. Without warning, she saw in her mind what the dragon had experienced and tears gushed from her eyes. "Oh…you've been so mistreated by that beast! I'm so sorry! Can you forgive us for treating you and your kind so badly?"

Gasps escaped from Mariko, Kuirio, and Nana when they saw the encounter. The dragon rumbled as Sakura tried to hug the creature. "I'm so sorry! You should've never been treated like that!" she wept. "Please don't hate us for what the Black Dragon did to you and your kind. It's reprehensible and he will pay for it, I promise!" The dragon backed away as the scarlet mark on its head began to glow. It growled viciously and Sakura moved in quickly, again touching the beast on the face. She kissed it on the cheek, saying, "Don't be afraid…we'll set you free." The beast roared and butted her with its head, sending Sakura flying back toward Nana, Mariko, and Kuirio.

"Sakura!" the three women cried in unison as Sakura landed with a shriek. Mariko rushed forward and grabbed Sakura, dragging her away from the dragon as Nana interposed herself between the dragon and Sakura. The dragon thrashed and roared, causing the other dragons to retreat.

A red glow enveloped Nana as Sakura shook off the hit. When she saw Nana charging for an elemental strike, she cried out, "Don't hurt him, Nana! He's a prisoner just like us!"

"But the beast attacked you!" Nana retorted.

"It's not his fault!" Sakura insisted while Mariko helped her up. "He's got this weird mark on his head that looks like a claw. It started to glow just before he went crazy. Please, don't hurt him. See…look at his head. Is that the kind of mark you say the Black Dragon gave Kuirio?"

The dragon continued to thrash, shaking the Lair while the scarlet mark on its forehead glowed like a furnace. Nana looked and gasped, seeing the mark beginning to flicker like a candle. "It is," she breathed, releasing her elemental charge harmlessly into the floor. She immediately looked to the other dragons, seeing similar marks on them. "All of them are marked."

Suddenly, the dragon smashed its head into a nearby pillar repeatedly until a snap echoed loudly throughout the Lair. The mark on its head disintegrated with a flash and the beast slumped to the floor with a groan. Everyone saw the mark disappear and Sakura rushed forward before she could be restrained. "Sakura…wait!" Nana shouted, rushing after her.

Sakura ran to the dragon and fell on its head with an embrace. "Oh you poor dragon…you didn't deserve this."

As Nana approached, the other dragons suddenly began bashing their heads against the walls and pillars too, following their leader's example. Their roars shook the Lair as Nana skidded to a halt. After dozens of hits, the other dragons collapsed, the marks on their heads crumbling into nothing. Mariko and Kuirio stared in astonishment as one of the other dragons collapsed in front of them. They saw the glowing mark on its head flicker and crumble off the dragon's face. Mariko hesitantly stepped toward the dragon and touched it on the head. It moaned and looked at her. "Mother…we need to help them!" Mariko shouted, her fear having evaporated. "They need healing!" Instantly, Mariko summoned her healing elements, healing the dragon.

"Right, Mariko," Nana stated, rushing to the big dragon as Sakura laid her head on its head. "Step back, Sakura," Nana ordered. Sakura moved away as Nana touched the dragon with her healing element. The green glow of healing surrounded them. The dragon stirred with a rumble. "That's enough for now. I need to help the others," Nana stated. "Sakura, stay with him."

Sakura nodded, putting her hand on its claw while sitting down. "Are you all right?" The dragon turned its massive head to her and a strange smile crossed its lips. Seconds later, it licked her gently on the cheek. "I'm glad you're all right. But we're still in danger from the Black Dragon."

Then, without warning, the dragon spoke to her mind. _Thank you for freeing me from the Black Dragon's control._ Sakura gasped as the dragon continued, _Your kindness and love has freed me. My name is Jin Ryu and I'm eternally grateful for what you've done. We won't hurt you, nor let the Black Dragon hurt you and your friends. However, in order to maintain appearances until the proper time, we must pretend to be under his control. Don't try to escape until I let you know when it's okay._

_Okay, _Sakura thought. _My daughter and her fiancé will come and rescue us. I know and must believe this._

_I already know this, _Jin Ryu stated. _Their defeat of the Black Dragon has him enraged, and thus has weakened his control over us enough for you to free us. He's distracted and loosing control of his abilities in his rage. Now he will pay for his crimes. However, we must wait until the proper time to act. Thank you and your friends for helping us._

"You're welcome," Sakura stated with a smile, all fear having evaporated. Jin Ryu rumbled and stood up. He eyed Sakura for a moment, and then slunk back into the shadows. Sakura watched him go as she stood, and then watched the other dragons retreat. Nana and Mariko converged on Sakura's position.

"I knew you had potential," Nana crowed, patting Sakura on the shoulder. "Tell me everything that happened."

Sakura gazed at Nana, feeling a kinship growing with her. She smiled, saying, "Of course…I still don't know how I was able to do that. I was scared to death until I touched him. They're all prisoners like us."

As they walked back to Kuirio, Mariko put her arm around Sakura. "You scared us to death with that stunt," Mariko chided. "However, I'm glad you did. You showed great courage by facing your fears the way you did."

"She's also unlocked another gift too," Nana stated. "You've a gift for speaking to animals, Sakura. It's part of your dormant telepathic ability. Now, could you please tell us what you did and what you saw?"

They stopped and sat down around Kuirio. Sakura looked at them for a moment, and then sighed. She noticed that she was still trembling. "I don't know what I did," she began. "I just wanted to conquer my fear of the dragons. That's all. But there was something strange about it. Somehow, I knew they weren't evil. When I saw how they reacted when I approached the big one, I froze…scared to death. I had no idea how intelligent dragons were. I heard the big one in my mind. He spoke to me."

"Incredible!" Mariko breathed.

"Only when I saw the claw mark on the big one's head that I realized they weren't here by choice. You'd been talking about Mephisto marking people to control them. He seems to have done the same to these dragons. They don't want to be here any more than we do. When I touched Jin Ryu, I learned the terrible truth about them."

"Jin Ryu…who's that?" Kuirio asked.

"He's their leader," Sakura answered. "When I touched him, I saw how Mephisto hunted him and his kind down, enslaving them. It was horrendous what they did to them. Jin comes from a place called Wansuchi. He says it was my kindness and love that freed him and he swore to protect us because of it. I don't know how my love and kindness could do that."

"Mephisto's power is one based upon pure hatred and violence," Nana stated. "You seem to have some ability to counteract that. Also, it's enhanced your telepathic prowess as well. This is why you could communicate with the dragon. Dragons are highly intelligent and can be unpredictable. The fact the dragon shared his name with you speaks volumes. A dragon will only share his name with someone he completely trusts. You've gained a powerful ally in this dark place. Dragons never make vows they don't keep. At first, I believed these dragons were spawns of Mephisto's evil. However, I was mistaken. They're just pawns like us. We must be extra careful now because of this. If Mephisto finds out his control over these dragons is gone, he may do something all of us will regret."

"That's what the dragon said," Sakura affirmed. "We must keep up the appearance as before until the right time. But I'm glad they're on our side now. It makes me feel a bit better knowing they're not going to eat me."

"It should," Nana crowed with a smile. "Having a dragon bodyguard is a very good thing. Fate has indeed smiled upon us this day."

"But what about the deadline?" Kuirio asked. "What do we do about that?"

"There's nothing to do but wait and have faith that the Wing Goddess will come as she promised." Nana answered. "This is beyond our control. Even with the dragons helping us, we cannot affect our release from here without their help. This chamber is in the center of the Namizar. As far as I know, the only way out is the way we came in here. I regret to say that neither Mariko nor I know that route because we were unconscious when they brought us here."

Sakura sighed. "That's just like me. So I guess we wait. I hope Hitomi's all right."

"I'm sure she is," Mariko stated, placing a caring hand on her shoulder.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the twilight glow of early morning, a Zaibachian guymelef rapidly approached the Fanelian frontier. Smoke boiled from several breeches in machine's body as it flew in. The scraping of metal on metal echoed from within the machine. "Come on, come on…just a little farther," Gunnar growled from within the machine's smoke-filled cockpit. "Hold together…almost there." A smile crossed his lips when he crossed the ridge and the capital of Fanelia came into view. "I made it," he breathed as the fumes from the failing guymelef started to give him a headache. The machine choked and shuddered as its energist exploded. The controls went dead after the explosion. "Oh no…shit!" Gunnar cursed as the crippled guymelef started falling from the sky.

Down on the ground at the gate in the gorge, Gaddes and Kio saw the guymelef streak overhead, smoke trailing as it descended like a falling star. "What the hell?" Gaddes cursed, seeing a ball of fire erupted from the falling guymelef. "That looks like a Zaibach guymelef. Kio…sound the alarm. I'm going to intercept."

"Right," Kio answered while Gaddes pursued the falling machine in his guymelef.

Gaddes pushed his guymelef through the forest and clambered up an escarpment to get a better look. "He's in trouble," Gaddes mumbled while the flaming machine streaked overhead. Seconds later, the crippled guymelef slammed into the forest a couple miles away, sending up a fireball and plume of dense smoke. Gaddes jumped off the escarpment and plowed through the dense forest toward the crash site. A couple minutes later, he found the burning wreckage of the guymelef. A Zaibachian soldier laid twenty feet away from the wreckage, motionless. After a few moments, the soldier stirred and Gaddes moved in to deal with the fire, containing it within a couple minutes. Turning his attention back to the soldier, Gaddes saw him struggling to his feet.

When the soldier saw Gaddes' guymelef, he raised his hands, saying, "I surrender! Don't hurt me."

Gaddes opened the cockpit and jumped off his melef, drawing his sword. "Who are you and what're you doing here?" he demanded.

"My name's Gunnar. I'm a messenger from Zaibach. I've urgent news to relay to General Adelphos," Gunnar stated, grimacing with pain. "Please, can I put my hands down now?"

Gaddes looked Gunnar's burned, bloody body and face, noticing he was unarmed. Gaddes sheathed his sword and approached, saying, "You're pretty banged up, in my opinion. Let me help you."

"Thank you," Gunnar stated, lowering his arms with a groan as Gaddes assisted him. "I've just come from the front line at Zaibach. I barely managed to escape their melefs. The Black Dragon has obliterated the capital with a weapon that's more powerful than Basram's bomb. I saw it with my own eyes. Their flagship fired on the capital and it wiped out the whole valley. The general must know what's happened. I was told he was here."

Gaddes gawked at the account, speechless for a moment. "General Adelphos is in the palace. I'll take you there at once." Seconds later, three guymelefs arrived and Gaddes called out, "It's okay. He's a messenger from Zaibach. Put the fire out while I take him to Lord Van."

"Yes sir!" the three pilots of the guymelefs barked in unison.

"Come on," Gaddes ordered. Within seconds, Gaddes was in his guymelef, carrying Gunnar toward the capital.

As Gaddes lumbered away, a pair of feline eyes watched from the shadows of the forest, careful not to be seen. A smile crossed the feline's face. Seconds later, the cat was in pursuit of Gaddes.

* * *

Van sat on the balcony, thinking about Hitomi. A smile crossed his face as he looked out over the courtyard. Suddenly, he saw Gaddes rushing a Zaibachian soldier through the courtyard. His face immediately fell and he rose to his feet, heading to meet them. He met them just outside the throne room. "Lord Van," Gaddes called out.

"Who's this?" Van replied coldly. "He looks like a Zaibach soldier."

"This is Gunnar. He's a messenger from Zaibach who crashed in the forest outside the city," Gaddes stated. "He has important intelligence on what's going on in Zaibach."

Van stared icily at the man, asking, "So what this all about, soldier?"

"Your majesty…please forgive my rude entrance into your country. But I come with the gravest of news from Zaibach," Gunnar replied. "Zaibach has been obliterated by the Black Dragon…literally. He fired upon the capital with his flagship and totally destroyed it. The weapon annihilated the whole valley. It's far worse than what Basram's bomb did to us in the Destiny War. I was dispatched here to relay the news to General Adelphos so he'd know what we're facing. I barely escaped their melefs in Valley of the Wandering Earth."

"You mean your capital is gone?" Van asked, not believing his ears.

"Yes, your majesty," Gunnar answered. "Whatever this weapon is, it vaporized the entire city and demolished everything else in the entire valley. Shit, this weapon even engulfed some of the Black Dragon's own people. If he's willing to kill his own people like that, what will he do to us?"

"This is bad," Gaddes commented.

"No shit," Van stated. "Gaddes, take this man to the infirmary so his wounds can be treated and then gather the dignitaries in the throne room by noon. Also, make sure he gets his message to Adelphos. It seems things have become a bit more complicated."

"Yes, Lord Van," Gaddes replied. Taking Gunnar by the arm, he said, "Come with me." With that, Gaddes led Gunnar away.

"Damn it!" Van cursed, smacking his fist against the wall. "This is not good. I bet Kusanagi will know what this weapon is." Van strode away, full of purpose.

Minutes later as the sun rose on the capital, Van found Kusanagi in the training arena, meditating. "Hello, milord…what brings you down here so early?" Kusanagi asked.

"A couple of things," Van stated.

"Then ask away, milord," Kusanagi replied.

"I remember you and Seras saying something about the Dragon's Fury," Van said, sitting down next to him. "What exactly is it?"

"You've received word about it, haven't you?" Kusanagi surmised.

"Answer the question, old man," Van growled impatiently.

"Patience, my king," Kusanagi stated mildly. "The Dragon's Fury is the Black Dragon's primary weapon. It has the power to annihilate an entire city. The only ship he has that's capable of unleashing such destruction is his flagship. On Earth, the most powerful weapon known is called the Hydrogen bomb. It's a nuclear device that is identical to the weapon Basram used in the Destiny War except our weapon poisons the target and surrounding area for years afterwards. However, the weapon Mephisto is using is far superior to it in that it's an energy weapon thousands of times more powerful. When activated, the Dragon's Fury feeds upon the destruction it creates, enhancing its power. Anyone caught within twenty-five leagues of the target will be consumed in a firestorm that vaporizes even stone. Do you remember the telepathic hit after we left the Shrine?"

"Yes," Van replied grimly.

"That was the death energy it created," Kusanagi declared. "What we felt was the instantaneous deaths of thousands of people. The Dragon's Fury has been the Black Dragon's ultimate weapon until now. If he manages to repair and reactivate the Atlantis Machine, the Dragon's Fury will be just a campfire compared to the destruction it will create. So, did you receive word about it?"

"I did," Van answered coolly. "A messenger from Zaibach arrived just a few minutes ago and told me the Black Dragon's flagship fired a weapon on their capital that totally consumed the entire valley the city was in. That has to be the Dragon's Fury you spoke of. We can't let him engage that weapon again."

"That's easier said than done," Kusanagi stated. "You'd have to penetrate his defenses and board his flagship. Then, you'd have to find the core of the ship and overload it for the power utilized by the Dragon's Fury comes from its engine core. Not an easy task to be sure, especially since if his new flagship is anything like the last one, it's the size of a city."

"It still needs to be done," Van growled.

"Of course, milord," Kusanagi stated. "You'll find a way to deal with it. I have the utmost confidence in you. Now what was the other thing you wanted?"

"Oh yea," Van replied. "I want you and your students to gather at the Shrine of the Ancient Oak in three hours. Hitomi and I need witnesses."

Kusanagi smiled broadly, saying, "We'd be honored to witness your marriage to Hitomi, milord."

"Don't tell them why I want them there either," Van ordered.

"I'll be sure to have them there," Kusanagi stated. "Do you want me to bring Yukari Uchida and Susumu Amano too?"

"If you would," Van replied. "And don't tell them anything either. I want this to be a small ceremony with no fan fair."

"Yes, milord," Kusanagi returned, bowing his head to Van as he rose. "I'll see you there." Van nodded and left, heading toward the throne room.

* * *

Meanwhile, Merle and Millerna headed toward Van's quarters with a package for Hitomi. "I hope she likes it," Merle stated as they turned a corner.

"I know she will," Millerna crowed. "It's the prettiest dress I have. I know she'll want to look her best for Lord Van today."

Merle smiled, saying, "There's no doubt about that, your majesty. I just wondered what possessed Lord Van to do this so quickly. It's not like him to make a snap decision like this over something this big."

"Lord Van has much on his mind," Millerna replied as they turned a corner. "This thing with the Black Dragon has him spooked and maybe he believes something will happen. I don't know. However, I love his idea of having a private ceremony at the Shrine. I'm glad he invited me."

"Me too," Merle agreed as they passed a darkened doorway. "I hope Hitomi lets me be her maid of honor."

Millerna patted Merle on the shoulder, saying, "I'm sure she will." Turning another corner, they headed down the hall to Van's quarters. As they walked away, a cloaked woman with golden-blonde hair and a claw-shaped scorch mark on her forehead stepped into the open from the darkened doorway.

"Hmmm…this may prove useful," the cloaked woman murmured. Voices echoed from the opposite direction Merle and Millerna went and the woman ducked back into the darkness of the door. The woman waited with baited breath as the voices grew louder for a moment, and then receded until all was quiet. A sigh escaped the woman's lips as she edge into the open again. Looking both ways, she pulled her hood up and stole down the hallway in the direction she had heard the voices, flitting like a ghost.

* * *

Across the face of Gaea in Freid, a lion-man in red dragon armor was escorted to the throne room of the palace by several guards. Standing in front of the throne was Prince Chid's Prime Minister, Casam Singh, and several advisors in a tense discussion. "Prime Minister," the sergeant called out as they moved toward the group of men.

Casam turned to the sergeant and immediately saw the seven-foot lion. He raised an eyebrow, asking, "Who's this?"

"This is Rayden Xing of Zin," the sergeant announced. "His country was destroyed by the Black Dragon and now he has come with urgent intelligence concerning the Black Dragon's movements."

Casam and his advisors stared suspiciously at the lion. "Where did you find him?" Casam asked.

"At the eastern frontier," replied the sergeant. "He came alone and immediately surrendered his weapon when he was found."

"All right, lion," Casam growled. "What do you have to tell us?"

Rayden bowed his head to him, saying, "Thank you for hearing me out. I've come to warn you that the Black Dragon has his sights on the Freid Power Spot next. He has the Atlantis Machine and means to bring it to the Power Spot to utilize its full power. I've come to offer my assistance in repelling him."

"And why would you want to do that?" one of the advisors asked coldly.

"The Black Dragon destroyed my country and killed almost all of my people," Rayden stated icily. "I mean to avenge them and stop his rampage. My sword and Armor are at your command, if you will have me. My colleague from Cydonia is making her way to Fanelia to inform the Dragon King, Van Fanel, of this. The Black Dragon has already used the Dragon's Fury to decimate Zaibach. He will do the same to you if we can't stop him. Please…let me join you and assist in your defense."

Casam canted his head to the side and asked, "Armor? What kind of armor are you speaking about?"

"My armor is of Ispano manufacture," Rayden stated. "It is the Red Escaflowne and sits just beyond your frontier waiting for my return. I barely managed to keep it away from the Black Dragon."

"You're lying," Casam hissed. "Only Lord Van has the Ispano guymelef Escaflowne. What are you doing here and no more lies?"

Rayden sighed, saying, "Your honor…I lie not. Fanelia has possession of the great White Escaflowne. Zin was assigned the Red Escaflowne. If you doubt my words, I'll escort you back to my guymelef and show you. I come in the spirit of peace and defense against the Black Dragon. I mean to protect Fried with my blood, if necessary. That is why I have come."

Casam heard the sincerity in Rayden's voice. "Very well. The sergeant and a platoon of soldiers will accompany you to retrieve your guymelef. If you've lied about it being Escaflowne, then you'd better not come back."

"I have no reason to lie," Rayden stated calmly. "It doesn't benefit either of us for me to lie. I'll bring my Armor back here and you shall see the truth of my claim. Then I hope we can be allies."

"We shall see," Casam answered coldly. "Now go."

Rayden bowed, saying, "Thank you, your honor. You shall not regret this. I promise."

"You better hope not," Casam growled, waving them away. Once the sergeant and his men escorted Rayden away, Casam said, "Even if he's lying, this is still not good news. We need to relay a message to Prince Chid at once about these developments."

"Yes sir," one of the advisors answered. "I'll see to it."

"Good," Casam replied, after which they dispersed.

* * *

Back in Fanelia, Kusanagi walked down a deserted corridor in the palace, carrying the Dragon's Talon. He suddenly stopped and stood still for a moment, glancing back over his shoulder. A claw on a chain shot from the shadows behind him. He sidestepped it, snatching the claw out of the air, letting the chain wrap around his forearm. A smirk crossed his lips when he snatched the chain, pulling a cloaked oriental man from the shadows with such power that he flew against the wall. "Sloppy, Mandarin, very sloppy," Kusanagi chided as the oriental man rose, throwing his cloak off.

As he released his end of the chain, the armored oriental man hissed, "How do you know my name?"

Kusanagi let go of the chain and laughed. "Easy, assassin of the Black Dragon…I sensed your presence three minutes ago when you started stalking me. You've great power but the Black Dragon hasn't taught you well enough to conceal it from your enemies. That's how I sensed you. Your elemental power gave you away. I know you're here to kill me, Mandarin. Now it's your move. What will you do now that you've spoiled your element of surprise?"

Mandarin snarled, launching a magical strike of ice. Kusanagi drew the Dragon's Talon, countering with a flame strike from its blade, neutralizing the ice strike. "Damn it!" Mandarin cursed as a yellow glow surrounded him. Kusanagi's eyes narrowed when lightning sprouted from Mandarin's fingers. The charge crossed the distance between them in less than a second, giving Kusanagi just enough time to brace himself for the hit. He flew through the air from the strike, landing on his back with a groan…his kimono smoking from the hit. As Kusanagi regained his wits, Mandarin smacked his left fist into his right palm with a wicked smile. A red glow briefly surrounded him. He again struck toward Kusanagi, releasing a stream of fire from his fists like a flamethrower.

Kusanagi saw the fire and his eyes glowed ice blue. He smacked the Dragon's Talon on the floor and a thick wall of ice sprouted out of the floor, protecting him long enough for him to roll to his feet. When the ice wall began to melt, he went into a defensive stance. A white glow briefly surrounded him as he dropped to one knee. Pounding the floor with his fist, Kusanagi shouted, "Disable!" A mysterious circle surrounded with arcane runes appeared beneath Mandarin, shining brightly in white and the flame he was using went out.

Mandarin gasped as he tried to use his magical power to no avail. He glared at Kusanagi, roaring, "What the hell did you do?"

"I temporarily disabled your elemental abilities," Kusanagi answered. "You'll not be able to use them for a week."

"Damn you!" Mandarin cursed, rushing forward while drawing his blade. "Now you're going to die, old man!"

"I thought that's what you had in mind to begin with," Kusanagi retorted, stepping up to meet him head on. "Now it's just your skill as a swordsman against mine. Let's see who has the better blade." They clashed repeatedly in the hall with Kusanagi keeping his guard up. "You're good, Mandarin," Kusanagi complimented as their swords came together with a loud crash. "But you're reckless and impatient. It's making you sloppy. I also see Mephisto's mark on your forehead."

Mandarin backed away, hissing, "What's it to you, old man?"

As Mandarin attacked again, Kusanagi parried his blade, saying, "Nothing…only that you're not a willing participant in Mephisto's evil. That's why I haven't killed you."

Again, Mandarin attacked with a shout. Kusanagi blocked the strike effortlessly to the right, lashing out with his left fist. Before Mandarin could react, Kusanagi's left fist connected with his jaw. As Mandarin staggered, Kusanagi unleashed a crescent kick followed by a powerful spinning roundhouse kick that first knocked his sword from his hand, and then connected with his belly. Mandarin flew across the corridor and crashed head first in the wall with a cry. He fell to the floor, heavily stunned. Kusanagi sheathed the Dragon's Talon, walking toward him as the sound of footsteps echoed from both directions. Kusanagi squatted down and shook his head sadly, saying, "Sorry son…you had no idea who you were messing with."

Mandarin stared at him with a glazed look while Kusanagi pulled Mandarin's dagger, tossing it aside. He heard voices closing in as Kusanagi's eyes glowed blue. Without warning, Kusanagi pinched him where the neck and shoulder meet. Mandarin's eyes rolled back in his head and he fell unconscious. Kusanagi gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder as several guards approached with swords drawn.

"Master Kusanagi…what happened? Who's this?" the sergeant of the guards asked.

"An assassin from the Black Dragon," Kusanagi stated. The guards surrounded Mandarin, ready to kill him when Kusanagi added, "Don't kill him…I've rendered him harmless. He's under the Black Dragon's control. We may be able to gather some intelligence from him so take him to the dungeon and lock him up. I'll inform Lord Van."

"Who was he after?" one of the guards asked.

"I was his target," Kusanagi replied. "However, he may not be alone. Alert Tsura and begin searching the palace. Hitomi may be in danger. Go…quickly now."

"Yes sir," the sergeant replied as the other guards picked up Mandarin. They quickly hauled Mandarin away as Kusanagi headed toward Van's quarters.

"This is a grave development," he murmured, breaking into a run. "Who knows how many assassins are here?"

Minutes later, he encountered Van standing outside the throne room. "Lord Van…we have a problem," Kusanagi stated.

"So tell me something I don't know," Van retorted.

"We have Black Dragon assassins inside the palace," Kusanagi declared. "One just attacked me on my way to find Yukari and Amano. I managed to subdue him.  
He's being taken to the dungeon as I speak. I told the guards to alert Tsura and to begin a search of the palace because I'm sure he isn't alone."

Van's face flushed crimson. "Hitomi," he breathed, taking off. Kusanagi followed. Within minutes, they arrived at his quarters. Van burst into the room, seeing Hitomi wearing one of Millerna's beautiful dresses. Hitomi, Merle, and Millerna stared at him as he gazed at Hitomi, utter taken by her beauty.

"Lord Van…what are you doing here?" Merle demanded. "You know you're not supposed to see her yet!"

"Wait, Merle," Hitomi said, noticing Van's concerned look. "What's wrong, Van?"

"Kusanagi was attacked by an assassin," Van said after a moment. "He believes there may be more about so I came just to be sure you were safe."

"Assassins?" Millerna asked in disbelief while Hitomi and Merle gawked at the news. "You're not talking about assassins from the Black Dragon, are you?"

"Yes," Kusanagi answered, stepping into the doorway. He smiled broadly at Hitomi for a moment before turning a serious face to her. "There are Black Dragon assassins about," he stated. "I was just attacked by a very capable warrior who has excellent elemental control."

Hitomi's shock quickly dissipated and she asked, "Are you all right, master?"

Kusanagi nodded. "I'm all right. I was able to end the fight before he could inflict any serious damage. However, I'm concerned about your safety now. I sensed that he has a partner somewhere in the palace. I'm not sure that having your private wedding at the Shrine will be the safest thing to do now."

Merle looked at Van, asking, "Is anything being done to capture this other assassin?"

"Kusanagi told the guards to inform Tsura," Van answered in a relieved tone. "Maybe you should give him a heads up, Merle."

"Absolutely," Merle replied. "But I think the old man may be right about the ceremony."

"Hitomi…" Van asked, stepping toward her. "What do you think?"

"I really wanted to have the ceremony at the shrine," Hitomi answered, disappointment obvious in her tone. "But if there are assassins about, then it might not be the best idea. Do you still want to go through with it now?"

"Yes," Van affirmed, taking her by the hand. "What about doing it in the throne room?"

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek, saying, "That'll be fine, my Ace of Serpents. I trust you to keep me safe."

"Okay then," Van said with a smile. "I'll set it up there. However, we're going to have to make it quick because I'm gathering the emissaries there for a meeting at noon. Word came from Zaibach. The Black Dragon incinerated the capital. There's nothing left. Both Kusanagi and I believe that it was the Dragon's Fury. I have to let everyone know what's happened."

"Of course, Van," Hitomi answered, not fazed by the news. "It's okay. I know these are desperate times. I look forward to it. When do you want me to be there?"

"Be there in an hour," he ordered. Looking deep into her emerald eyes, he added, "Be very careful when you come. Bring your sword for protection. The palace isn't safe until we find this other assassin. I'll have Tsura and Ragnar come escort you." Hitomi nodded as he kissed her on the cheek. Just as he turned to leave, he chimed, "That's a beautiful dress, Hitomi. I love it." She blushed as he left with a smile.

"Watch your back, Hitomi," Kusanagi said grimly. "…you too, Merle, Queen Millerna. Keep your eyes open. There's a dangerous game being played here."

"Of course, master," Hitomi replied. "We'll be careful. I'll see you in the throne room."

Kusanagi bowed to them, saying, "Until then, ladies…be safe. Lock this door until you're ready to come." They nodded and Kusanagi left, closing the door behind him.

"Assassins," Millerna hissed after locking the door. "That's all we need now. Leave it to that damned Black Dragon to ruin such a happy day!"

"Well, I'm not going to let him ruin it," Hitomi declared. "I'm going to marry Van and that's that. No assassin is going to stop me either."

"I heard that," Merle chimed. "Now let's finish getting you ready. We don't have much time." With that, they returned to preparing Hitomi for her wedding to Van.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope everyone liked the latest twists. Sakura's power is growing, allowing her to gain allies in a very unlikely place. Gunnar finally makes it to Fanelia with his dire warning about the Dragon's Fury. Assassins are in the palace of Fanelia too and Freid is suspicious of Rayden. The tension is rising. One assassin is caught by Kusanagi. What will the other do? Will she disrupt the wedding Hitomi and Van has planned? How will Sakura come to grips with the emerging power she has? We shall see. Keep reading to find out. As always, reviews are welcome along with any suggestions.

Beowulf Caverias


	16. Chapter 16 The Wedding

Chapter 16

The Wedding

Kagami watched from the shadows as seven soldiers tromped by...their armor and weapons rattling as they marched. _Damn…they know I'm here! _she thought. _How'd they find out? I'd better find Mandarin._ A couple minutes later, an opportunity presented itself and Kagami slipped out of her hiding place, flitting down the corridor. Voices arose from around a corner she approached, causing her to pause and look around urgently. Spying a door slightly ajar, she quickly pushed though it, carefully closing it back to its original position.

The voices grew closer. "Check every room!" a deep voice barked from the corridor. Her heart sank into her boots while she scanned the room, desperately seeking a hiding place. The bare room afforded no good places to hide. As the voices closed in, she noticed the supports for the ceiling. Large support braces held up the ceiling around the main pillars. The door began to slide and she darted to the nearest pillar, climbing it. "Look everywhere!" the voice insisted. "That other assassin must be found before he can hurt anyone!"

"Aye sir," several other voices answered. Five soldiers poured into the room as Kagami clambered atop a large support brace twenty feet off the floor connected to the pillar she climbed, hiding in its shadow.

While the soldiers searched the room, one said, "I'm glad Kusanagi caught that guy. He could've seriously hurt Lady Hitomi."

"Yea," another replied. "That would've been a disaster."

"You underestimate Lady Hitomi," a third soldier stated. "She's like Lord Van and can control elements and magic. At least that's what I've heard."

"Is the room secure?" the deep voice asked from the doorway. Kagami saw a sergeant at the door.

"Yes sir," the other soldiers replied. "All clear."

"Good…let's move on to the next room," the sergeant ordered. When the door closed, Kagami sighed deeply.

"That was too close," she murmured. "I have to get out of here. There's way too much activity. Mandarin will just have to take care of himself for now since he was stupid enough to get caught."

Kagami cautiously lowered herself to the floor and immediately looked around, flattening herself against the wall. She edged toward the door and slowly opened it, peeking out. Upon seeing the way clear, she darted into the corridor, heading out of the castle. After twenty minutes and several narrow escapes from the patrols, she turned a corner, stepping into a small courtyard in the rear of the castle that appeared to be deserted. Scanning the courtyard intensely, she hesitated. "Something's not right here," she muttered, pulling her sword. "Why's this courtyard deserted?" Slowly stepping out of the doorway, she stayed close to the wall, seeing the exit on the far side of the courtyard in the shadows of an alcove.

As she came within thirty feet of the exit, a figure stepped from the shadows, asking, "Going somewhere, assassin of the Black Dragon?"

Kagami froze, seeing a tigress with waist-length silver hair, bluish-gray dragon armor, and two war swords strapped to her back barring her escape. "I knew you'd end up here, Kagami," the tigress growled.

"Who're you?" Kagami asked. "And how do you know my name?"

"It's not important," the tigress replied. "Surrender, assassin, and the Dragon King may be lenient towards you, especially since I see the mark of the Black Dragon on your forehead."

"Never!" Kagami snapped. "I'm out of here and you're not going to stop me."

"You're not going anywhere," the tigress declared.

Kagami charged, attacking with her sword. The tigress caught Kagami's blade between her palms. In less than a second, the tigress twisted the sword from her grasp, countering with a sidekick to her ribs. Kagami flew back ten feet into the open, landing with a cry. "Don't do this, Kagami. I know you don't want to fight for the Black Dragon," the tigress pleaded, tossing Kagami's sword behind her.

"I have no choice," she returned, drawing her dagger with her left hand. Holding it defensively across her chest, the blade pointed down her arm, she drew her right arm back. The tigress tensed and her eyes narrowed as she went on guard. Instantly, Kagami' eyes turned red as a reddish aura briefly surrounded her, setting her right hand on fire. "Die!" she screamed, striking forward with her flaming right fist, launching a large fireball while her left hand dropped out of the way.

The tigress dove to the side, dodging the fireball that crashed into the stone walls of the courtyard, sending a shower of small gravel from the impact site. Her eyes turned blue as she rolled to her feet, drawing one of her war swords as she rose. Kagami's eyes turned yellow and she attacked again…this time striking forward with both hands, sending an elemental strike of earth toward the tigress that rippled through the ground. Chunks of dirt and rock flew from the ground as the magical pulse traveled through the stone pavers of the courtyard like a huge burrowing beast. The tigress quickly retreated across the courtyard with a growl, jumping back nearly fifty feet. Upon landing, she pulled her war sword back, holding it briefly until it glowed ice blue. Then with a down strike, the tigress countered the magical earth strike with an icy blast from her war sword. The two magical pulses collided in the center of the courtyard with an explosion that shook the castle. Large chunks of ice, stone, and dirt became deadly shrapnel, flying in all directions, impaling on the sides of the courtyard, forcing both fighters to dodge the flying debris while diving for cover.

"Damn it!" Kagami cursed in the aftermath of the explosion. She saw the tigress emerge from the cloud of dust in a full charge, so she counterattacked, meeting the tigress halfway. In less than a second, they clashed physically…their blades crashing together repeatedly.

"Not bad, Kagami," the tigress growled as they danced around exchanging blows. "You've great skill. However, you're not disciplined. Your anger is making you sloppy."

"Shut up and get out of my way!" Kagami shouted, letting loose with a flaming punch. The punch slipped under the tigress' guard and caught her in the chest, sending her flying against the wall twenty feet away. Kagami smiled when she saw her successful attack. "I'm out of here!"

The tigress landed with a groan, shaking her head as Kagami rushed for the exit. Just before Kagami reached the alcove and the exit, the tigress smacked her sword against the ground as her eyes glowed ice blue. A sheet of ice instantly formed between her and the exit. Kagami stepped on the sheet of ice as it formed beneath her feet. Her feet slipped from beneath her. "What the…" she cried, falling hard, hitting her head against the stone pavers. Stars exploded in her brain upon impact, briefly stunning her. She suddenly felt her legs become numb and unable to move. When she gathered her wits, she saw her legs frozen in a block of ice up to her thighs and the tigress approaching.

Fire filled her eyes as an elderly voice called out of the shadows, "I don't think so. We've seen enough of your elements for now, Kagami." A white glow surrounded Kagami and the fire went out in her eyes.

"No!" she shouted, realizing she'd lost her elemental control. Glaring at the tigress as she stood over her, Kagami demanded, "What did you do to me, cat?"

"She did nothing," the voice countered as Kusanagi stepped out of the shadows with a dozen soldiers. "I did. I sealed your elemental abilities. You won't be able to use them for a week."

"God damn it!" Kagami cursed as the soldiers surrounded both her and the tigress. "You'll not get away with this!"

"We already have," Kusanagi stated, squatting down in front of her. "I see you have Mephisto's mark on you as well. That's why you're not dead. We herded you here so we could capture you without causing the same kind of disruption your partner, Mandarin, did." Looking at the tigress, he stood and extended his hand. "And you, my dear…we thank you for the help. We hadn't planned on your assistance, but it is appreciated. I judge by your attire that you are not with the Black Dragon. Who are you?"

"My name is Jin-Liu from Cydonia," the tigress stated, holding her belly where Kagami struck her with the flaming punch. "I've come to offer my assistance to Lord Van in his fight against the Black Dragon. My partner from Zin has gone to Freid to help defend it from the Black Dragon, who is after the Power Spot. Lord Van must know."

A smile crossed Kusanagi's lips. "You're the Blue Dragon Escaflowne." She nodded and he asked, "Why did you come in this way? You obviously knew we're under a heightened state of alert."

"I sensed the assassin as I approached the castle while following the guymelef who brought the Zaibach soldier in," Jin replied. "So I moved to intercept her. If I may be so bold, Lord Van needs to strengthen his guard around the palace. If this assassin and I were able to get in without being seen, then his security precautions should be reinforced."

Kusanagi nodded. "Indeed, your presence here does indicate a weakness we need to address. However, you can't just come in like this unannounced."

"I agree and for that, I apologize," she answered. "My concern was for the Wing Goddess because of the assassin. I hope I was not out of line. If it will make you feel any better, here, take my weapons." She then unslung her weapons, presenting them to Kusanagi.

"You're an honorable woman, Jin-Liu of Cydonia," he replied, motioning to the soldiers around him to take her weapons. "I shall take you to Lord Van and Lady Hitomi personally." Turning to the sergeant of the platoon with him, he ordered, "I'll take personal responsibility for our visitor, Zane. She's one of us. Take Kagami away and put her under heavy guard. We'll deal with her later. I must take Jin to Lord Van immediately."

Kusanagi's eyes glowed as he pointed with two fingers at Kagami's icy prison. It melted within seconds. "If you don't want to die, Kagami, do not resist them. Maybe we can help you break with your master. I'm sure the Wing Goddess will help."

Kagami sighed, shaking her head as the soldiers disarmed and carried her away. Kusanagi turned to Jin-Liu, noticing her burned status. "She sucker-punched you, didn't she?"

"Yea…I was careless," Jin-Liu replied. "How long were you watching?"

"Only a couple minutes…you seemed to be handling her just fine until then," Kusanagi stated while his eyes glowed green. He touched her on the belly, using his healing element on the burn. Jin's eyes grew wide as she felt the healing power in his hands flowing into her wound. "There…that should do. How's that feel?" he asked.

"Better," she replied. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," he crowed. "Now let's go see Lord Van and Lady Hitomi. They should be in the throne room by now getting married."

"They're getting married right now?" Jin asked.

"Yes," Kusanagi stated. "With the apprehension of Kagami, we can breathe a bit easier for the moment. Come…let's not keep them waiting."

"Of course not…lead the way," Jin agreed as she followed Kusanagi into the palace.

* * *

Hitomi looked in the mirror with a subdued smile. "Oh Hitomi, you're absolutely radiant!" Merle chimed.

"Thank you," she replied.

"What's the matter?" Millerna asked, noticing Hitomi's subdued look. "You look worried. You're not having second thoughts now, are you?"

"Of course not," she murmured, turning to Millerna. "It's just…there's something nagging at the back of my mind, something I can't quite put into words. It's like I'm afraid this is just a dream and when I wake, I'll be somewhere else and Van will just be a fantasy…not real."

"It's just pre-wedding jitters," Merle stated. "I had the same thing when I married Tsura. Don't worry about it. Van's not a dream. He's real, as are we. Now let's go. He's waiting for us."

"Okay," Hitomi replied softly, grabbing her sword. With that, they left Van's quarters. Tsura and Ragnar met them in the corridor with six soldiers.

"Come, milady," Tsura ordered. "Follow me…Lord Van is waiting."

* * *

Van stood at the head of the council table accompanied by those he asked to witness his marriage. The priest stood beside him with the elders standing back a few steps. Van scanned the room, seeing Allan Schezar, Seras Kanzaki, Dryden Fassa, Prince Chid, Ruhm, Yukari Uchida, Susumu Amano, and Kusanagi's students milling about talking quietly as they waited for Hitomi. "Are you sure this is the wisest time to do this, milord?" one of the elders asked.

"Yes," Van replied in a stern tone, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword. "We must be wed now before the Black Dragon steals her away." As he spoke, the doors opened and everyone looked.

Tsura strode in and announced, "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present Lord Van's fiancé, the Lady Hitomi." He stepped aside, allowing Hitomi to enter. He gestured toward Van with a smile. Gasps escaped the lips of everyone present when they saw Hitomi wearing Millerna's beautiful dress and her wings curled around her. Hitomi walked in, clenching her sword in her fist, followed by Merle, Millerna, and Ragnar.

Standing there in a fine tailored suit with his sword hanging on his left hip, Van stared at Hitomi, his mouth hanging open. A broad smile crossed his lips as she walked towards him through the crowd.

Hitomi suddenly stopped at Yukari, looking her in the eye as she clung to Amano's arm. Yukari smiled broadly. "Go to him," she whispered. "He's waiting." Hitomi embraced Yukari and then continued towards Van.

Seeing Seras, she stopped in front of him, noticing he no longer had his wings. He smiled at her and nodded toward Van, saying, "You look beautiful, sis. Don't make your Ace of Serpents wait."

She laughed and turned toward Van, seeing a smile on his face. A few moments later, she stopped in front of him and curtsied.

"There's no need for you to bow to me," Van ordered, taking her by the hand. She smiled and looked towards the priest, noticing out of the corner of her eye Merle and Tsura standing in as the maid of honor and the best man.

"Is everyone here?" the priest asked. Van quickly scanned the crowd, noticing Kusanagi was the only one missing.

"Almost everyone," Van stated. "Kusanagi is running late."

"He's probably tracking down that assassin," Tsura stated. "He insisted upon helping."

"So we should probably start without him," Van stated. Tsura nodded and Van said, "Get on with it, Cephus."

"Yes, milord," the priest stated. "For all who are present…know that this is a private ceremony only for those here. Lord Van has agreed a tradition wedding and festival will be performed once the present crisis has been dealt with. With that in mind, let's get right to it. Is there anyone here who can think of a reason these two people shouldn't be wed?" Silence reigned for a few moments. "Very well then…Lord Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia, do you take Lady Hitomi Kanzaki as your wife and Queen in the presence of all these people in accordance with our laws and customs to live in bonds of holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, cherish, and protect her with all your heart as long as you both shall live?"

"I do," Van said without hesitation, looking deep into Hitomi's emerald eyes.

"Do you, Lady Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon, take Lord Van as your husband and King in the presence of these witnesses in accordance to our laws to live in the bonds of holy matrimony? Will you love, honor, cherish, and protect him with all your heart as long as you both shall live?"

Hitomi's heart fluttered, causing a slight hesitation. She gazed into Van's chocolate eyes, seeing him holding his breath. "Of course I do."

"Bring forth the rings," the priest ordered.

Tsura stepped forward, handing a ring to Van while Merle approached, presenting a ring to Hitomi. "Hold this for me, Merle," Hitomi ordered, presenting her sword to Merle after taking the ring from her. Merle gingerly accepted the sword as Tsura presented his ring to Van. Both bowed and backed away once Van and Hitomi picked up their rings.

The priest turned to Van, saying, "If you have anything you want to say to Lady Hitomi, Lord Van…now is the time."

Van blushed. "Hitomi…this is something I should've done a long time ago. I love you and will always be there for you. When you're happy, I'll be there to celebrate with you. When you're sad, I'll be there to comfort you. When you're afraid, I'll be there to help you conquer your fears. When you're in danger, I'll always come for you. If I died and saw you struggling for your life, I'd come back from the abyss of death to save you. We're bound by our love for all eternity. You are my one and only Wing Goddess. I am your servant for all time. Let this ring be a token of my undying love for you. I bind myself to you with this ring for all eternity. Please say you will be my Queen." He slipped the ring on her finger, noticing tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Lady Hitomi…if you have anything to say, now is the time," the priest stated.

"Oh Van…my Ace of Serpents, my Dragon King…I will gladly accept you and become your Queen," she said softly. "When you need me, I'll be there. When you laugh, I'll laugh with you. When you cry, I'll cry with you and comfort you. When you're in danger, I'll do everything in my power to save you. Should you need my power or life, I'll gladly give it for you. Neither death nor Fate can separate us, Van. I am yours forever. Our love is eternal and cannot be destroyed. Let everyone know that with this ring, I bind myself to you. It's a token of my eternal love for you. With this ring, we become one, my Ace of Serpents…my protector. I love you." She slipped her ring on his finger and then held his hands.

"Well, I guess that says it all," the priest said with a smile. "By the power and name of the great Dragon God Fudo-Ryu-Chin and by the customs and laws of our land, I declare you man and wife. Lord Van…you may now kiss your Queen."

Van looked into Hitomi's eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. A cheer arose as Van held up Hitomi's hand, saying, "Behold, my Queen!"

Hitomi blushed while everyone cheered. A smile crossed her lips as her eye caught Kusanagi standing at the throne room doors, applauding. Beside him stood the tigress, Jin-Ryu, with a pleasant smile and clapping. When Hitomi locked eyes with Jin, she gasped, seeing the Blue Dragon in a flash vision.

Van noticed her reaction. "What's wrong, Hitomi?"

"The Blue Dragon is here," she whispered.

"What?" Van replied.

Hitomi pointed, saying, "That cat is the Blue Dragon from my vision. I know it."

The room became quiet when Hitomi pointed at Jin. All eyes turned to the tigress and Kusanagi. "Lord Van, Lady Hitomi…I have someone who wishes to speak with you," Kusanagi declared.

Van waved them forward, saying, "Then bring her here."

Kusanagi and Jin walked to Van and Hitomi, bowing before them. "Your majesties…I would like to present Jin-Liu of Cydonia…pilot of the Blue Escaflowne," he announced.

"Is this true?" Van asked Jin.

"Yes, my king…it is," Jin replied. "I come with grave news, though. The Black Dragon is moving on Freid as I speak. Mephisto seeks to unite the Power Spot with the Atlantis Machine to enhance its power. My colleague from Zin has gone to Freid to help repel the invasion."

"Who is your colleague?" Hitomi asked, staring into the tigress' eyes.

"His name is Rayden and he is pilot of the Red Escaflowne of Zin," Jin answered.

Hitomi again gasped, seeing a flash vision of the Red Dragon Escaflowne defying the Black Dragon. "What is he?" she asked.

"He is a Lionel, milady," Jin replied. "The Black Dragon attacked his country without warning, decimating it. Mephisto was searching for the Red Dragon Armor. Rayden managed to keep it from Mephisto. However, Zin suffered a horrendous loss of life. Mephisto also launched such an attack on Cydonia. We were fortunate, though. The seers foresaw the attack and our people fled into the mountains before he arrived. The Black Dragon razed our country to the ground searching for the shrine housing the Blue Dragon Armor. I thank the dragon gods that he didn't find it."

Van's eyes narrowed. "When did the Black Dragon do this?"

"About six months ago, he came to our country searching for the Dragon Armor," Jin answered. "When he didn't find it, he moved on, attacking Zin approximately four months ago. However, we suspected that the Armors were not his primary objective and now know this to be true. With the annihilation of Zaibach, we know his true objective was the Atlantis Machine. Now that he has the Machine, his sights are on the Freid Power Spot and the Wing Goddess." She looked Hitomi in the eye, saying, "It is vital that he not capture you, milady. You're the key to everything. If he takes your power, all is lost. This is why I am here. I'm here to make sure that doesn't happen. Lady Hitomi…we heard your call the moment you returned. Every dragon on Gaea has heard your call and is coming to your assistance."

Hitomi paled. "What are you talking about? You don't mean…"

"Yes, milady," Jin stated. "We saw what you did. The Dragon War you saw upon reaching Gaea is on. However, only you and the Dragon King have the power to stop this. But you must ascend…both of you before you can stop it."

Hitomi felt her heart fall into her shoes, forcing her to sit down. "Are you all right, Hitomi?" Van asked.

"I…I don't know," Hitomi answered, voice trembling. Everyone remained silent as Van put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm not sure about any of this anymore. I thought I was the only one who saw that nightmare. Did you see the blood of the dragons turn into an army of dragons?" she asked Jin.

"Not just that," Jin said softly, reaching out and touching Hitomi on the knee while kneeling before her. "I saw the fleets of airships, floating fortresses, and weapons from your world too. I saw everything. I don't know whether Rayden saw it too, but I suspect he did. He was the one who insisted upon joining with you and the Dragon King. Therefore, here I kneel, pledging my life and my Armor to your cause, if you will have me."

"What do you think, Hitomi?" Van asked coolly. "Is she being honest?"

Hitomi touched the tigress' hand on her knee. A smile slowly crept across her face as she stared into the tigress' eyes. "Yes…she is. She knows the sorrow we do, Van. She is the Blue Dragon from my vision. This I am certain of. We should ally with her."

"You're sure?" Van asked. "All we have is her word about the Blue Escaflowne."

"Excuse me, Lord Van," Amano called out. "I know I'm just an outsider here but there is a way to find out the truth of her statements." Van turned a sour look toward Amano. "Not to be telling you what you should do, but you could just take her to get the machine, couldn't you?"

"I will take you to my Armor, Dragon King," Jin declared. "I know you to be very suspicious of outsiders, with good reason. I'm not here to be a problem. Please, let me prove myself to you."

Van saw the pleading look on Jin's face and softened his hard look. "Okay…let's see your guymelef. But if you're lying, you will regret it."

"If I am lying, then I pray the Dragon Gods to strike me down in their wrath," Jin stated. "I have no reason to lie. Both of us want the Black Dragon to die for what he's done."

Van looked Hitomi in the eye. "Are you coming, Hitomi?"

"No, Van," she replied. "I'm still weak from everything that's happened. I'll stay here."

"Are you going to be all right while I'm gone?" he asked.

"Go, Van," Hitomi urged. "I'll be all right. Find out for yourself what I know. Maybe then you will begin to trust me a little better."

"But I do trust you!" he protested.

She smiled sweetly, touching him on the cheek with her palm. "Van…you do, yet you don't. I don't blame you for not trusting me completely at this point. I'm not sure that I completely trust myself after everything that has happened. But we have to start somewhere. Please, for all of our sakes…go and see for yourself. Maybe if you see everything is all right like I said, then maybe I'll begin to believe more in my abilities."

"Very well said, milady," Kusanagi crowed. "You're beginning to comprehend and accept what's happening. That's a good start."

Van nodded and kissed her on the cheek. "Okay, Hitomi…I won't be long. Tsura…I'm leaving you in charge until I get back. Keep Hitomi safe."

"It'll be my pleasure, Lord Van," Tsura replied with a smile.

"Did you catch that other assassin?" Van asked Kusanagi.

"We certainly did," he replied. "In fact, Jin assisted in the capture. It was as I suspected. Both assassins are marked and controlled by Mephisto. They're not voluntarily assisting the Black Dragon. Right now, they're locked up in the dungeon under heavy guard. I've sealed their elemental abilities for now so we don't have to worry about that."

"Good," Van stated. "Why don't you come along?"

"Of course, your highness," Kusanagi answered with a bow.

Van turned to the priest. "Thank you for doing this for Hitomi and I on such short notice, Cephus."

"You're welcome, Lord Van. I live to serve you and Lady Hitomi," the priest replied.

Then to the rest of the assembly, Van said, "Thank you for being witnesses, my friends. Hitomi and I really appreciate it. But now, we have work to do…if you will excuse me." With that, Van left the room, followed by Kusanagi, Jin, and Ragnar.

Hitomi watched them go with a sigh. One at a time, the witnesses congratulated Hitomi, bowing. She thanked them as they moved by.

Within minutes, only Seras, Yukari, Amano, Tsura, and Merle remained with Hitomi. They sat at the council table with Seras sitting at Hitomi's right hand and Yukari at her left. "I'm happy for you, sis," Seras chimed. "I haven't seen you this happy since we were children. However, there's something still bothering you. I can tell. What is it?"

Hitomi sighed, thinking of what Jin had told her. "I'm not sure. I feel that I'm trapped in a nightmare somehow…that I'm about to wake up and find everything gone, even you."

"Hmmm," he replied. "You're feeling helpless again, aren't you?"

"Yes," she admitted. "Something is coming and I don't know how to deal with it."

"What do you think is coming?" Yukari asked.

"I don't rightly know," Hitomi whispered. "It's unlike anything I've ever sensed before. Its power is alien to me and I fear it even more than I fear the Black Dragon."

"You don't say," Amano chimed. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I don't know if you can, Amano," Hitomi replied. "This is something I'm going to have to handle on my own."

"You don't have to handle it by yourself," Merle reproved. "You must let us and Lord Van help. Please, let us help. You won't know if we can help if you don't tell us what the problem is."

"Merle has a point, milady," Tsura purred as he looked down on Hitomi, his arms folded across his chest. "You're able to sense things we can't. Is this thing you're sensing dangerous?"

"I don't know," Hitomi answered, her voice soft and trembling. "I'm scared…so scared that nothing seems real right now."

Seras touched her on the shoulder. "It has to do with what the tigress said, doesn't it?"

Hitomi nodded. "I hoped that nightmare was just that…a nightmare. But she saw everything I did and now I hear of this lion who pilots the Red Escaflowne. The pieces are starting to come together. And to make matters worse, several hours ago while I was taking a bath, I saw…" She choked, covering her mouth, tears flowing down her cheeks.

Yukari slid her chair close to Hitomi and hugged her. "Oh Hitomi…what did you see?"

"I saw the fall of the Black Dragon at a place called Torusira," Hitomi sobbed. "I saw everything, including Kusanagi changing into a wolf-man just as he claimed and a woman named Sora who witnessed the whole thing."

"You saw the fall of Kano Phuong?" Seras asked, eyes wide and his tone betraying his surprise.

"Yes," Hitomi whispered. "The Sky God showed it to me and said he was coming to me here on the wings of the Dragon of Wansuchi…whoever that is. The Sky God is the original Escaflowne. He claims to be my Armor!" Everyone stared in shock. Seras' mouth hung open. "This is far worse than what I endured the last time I was here!" she cried. "I'm lost and don't know what to do! The only thing I'm sure about is Van. I can't let him fight this thing alone, but I don't know how to help!"

A smile slowly crossed Seras' face. He took Hitomi by the hand, looking her in the eye. "You shouldn't fear the Sky God, Hitomi. He will show you the truth of who you really are and will protect you in the hour of your greatest need. Did you tell Lord Van about this?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "I told him everything."

"Then there's nothing to worry about," Seras stated. "Lord Van is the Dragon King and knows what to do. Just give him time."

"Indeed," Tsura stated. "However, you seem preoccupied by this, milady. May I suggest that you do something to take your mind off things for now? Maybe a bit of training or a long walk will help you settle your spirit."

Hitomi canted her head to the side as she looked at Tsura…a surprised look crossing her face. "Taking a walk sounds like a really good idea, Tsura. I think I need to get out of the palace for a little while to clear my head."

"Can I come?" Yukari asked.

Hitomi turned with a sigh and smiled slightly. "Not this time, Yukari. I need to be alone to clear my head."

"You can't go alone," Tsura said. "I shall accompany you with a squad."

"I assume I don't have a choice about this," Hitomi replied.

"No ma'am," Tsura stated. "But we will give you space. Where were you planning on going?"

"Just to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak," she replied. "If you must come, try to be inconspicuous."

"Yes, milady," Tsura answered as Hitomi rose. "I'll let Lord Van know."

Hitomi nodded, picked up her sword, and walked away without another word.

"Can I come?" Seras asked Tsura.

"Yea," he replied. Seras smiled.

"What about me?" Yukari asked. "I can't leave her alone in her present state."

"I agree," Tsura stated. "You can come. So can Amano. In fact, why don't you go and gather several of Kusanagi's students too. The more people we have who are familiar with Hitomi, the better we can protect her. Go now."

"Yes sir," Amano answered, taking off with Yukari.

"That's a good idea, Tsura," Seras said. "Having some of Hitomi's classmates will be a good in case something happens."

"I'm well aware of that," Tsura replied. "Besides, the delegates are to assemble here in twenty minutes for the meeting Lord Van ordered. Hitomi needs to clear her head and she can't do it here with everything pointing to the trouble ahead. Come on." With that, they left the throne room.

* * *

Tarunga Ryu Chan stood on a secluded peak overlooking the capital of Freid. He noticed the city buzzing with activity. Guymelefs guarded every approach to the city and airships floated in the sky above it. _Hmmm…they're expecting someone_, he thought. _Even money says they're expecting the Black Dragon. Nevertheless, we should tell them the Black Dragon is coming._

"It isn't necessary," Escaflowne replied. "The Red Dragon has already informed them. Move on, Tarunga…getting to the Wing Goddess is all that matters and Fanelia is still a good distance away."

"Very well," Tarunga murmured turning his back to Freid. "You're the boss. Are you sure she is in Fanelia?"

"She's there," Escaflowne declared. "But she's lost and doesn't know what to do. The longer we delay, the worse it will become. Time has run out and our destinies are at hand. I shall transport you to Fanelia now before we are discovered."

Before Tarunga could speak or even think, the Pillar of Light appeared with a boom, whisking him and the Sky God away just before a patrol arrived.

* * *

The Pillar of Light boomed from the sky, depositing Tarunga and the Sky God on the backside of the ridge surrounding Fanelia. Tarunga groaned as he pushed himself to his knees. "What was that?" he mumbled as everything spun, his vision hazy and his equilibrium destroyed. He felt the stone of the Sky God hanging around his neck and grasped it.

"The Black Dragon's corrupted magic is tainting the source, slowly corroding it," Escaflowne's voice echoed from the stone. "That's why you are so disoriented. It'll pass in a few moments."

Tarunga sat down with a groan, rubbing his eyes and forehead. His equilibrium gradually returned. "Where are we?" he asked.

"On the mountain behind the palace of the Dragon King," Escaflowne replied. "I set us down just below the snowline. From here, we must cross the ridge and descend to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak. The Wing Goddess will be there in an hour so you must get moving."

"Why not just set us down at the Shrine?" Tarunga asked, pushing himself to his feet.

"Fanelia is on high alert," the Sky God replied. "The Pillar would've been seen and you'd be captured before recovering from the teleportation. On this side, no one saw us arrive. Now we can approach in stealth and meet with her on our terms."

"Okay," Tarunga answered, rising to his feet. "Let's do this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I do apologize for taking so long to get this chapter out. I should've been quicker. I'm sorry for making everyone wait so long. But here it is...the coveted wedding between Van and Hitomi, even if it is just a little one. They are finally married and Kagami didn't get in the way. Yet Hitomi still has reservations about what is coming down. She knows the Sky God is approaching and fears his arrival. She also sees the vision of the Dragon War beginning to coalesce with the arrival of Jin-Liu…the Blue Dragon. This is putting even more pressure on Hitomi. Will Van be able to help Hitomi cope with the accelerating events? Keep reading to find out. As always, reviews are welcome.

Beowulf Caverias


	17. Chapter 17 The Golden Angel of Wansuchi

Chapter 17

The Golden Angel of Wansuchi

Hitomi stopped at the entrance to the Fanel family cemetery, wearing a tan halter-top shirt, brown trousers, and boots. Her grandmother's pendant hung in plain sight. A sigh escaped her lips as she clenched her sword in her left hand. Looking back, she noticed Tsura, Seras, Amano, Yukari, Saya Nozomi, Tsung Chou, Kwan Ryu, and Tala Wakanda following a discreet distance behind with a squad of six soldiers. "Stay here…I go on alone and for heaven's sake, please stay out of sight and quiet if you can help it. I need to be alone," she ordered.

"Of course, milady," Tsura replied. "If you need us, just call."

"I will, but I don't think it's necessary," Hitomi replied with her back to her escorts. Without another word, she entered the cemetery.

Tsura motioned for everyone to gather around. "We need to secure the cemetery and the Shrine. Everyone pair up and spread out. Amano and Miss Uchida will stay with me. Seras, take Miss Wakanda, Miss Nozomi, and two soldiers to the Shrine. The rest of you pair up and spread out on the perimeter. Be sure not to be seen by Hitomi and to keep your eyes open…go." With that, they split up according to Tsura's instructions, melting into the woods around the cemetery and shrine. Tsura, Amano, and Yukari took up vigil at the cemetery entrance.

Hitomi trudged toward the giant tree of the Shrine with a melancholy look on her face. As she approached the Shrine, her heart began thundering in her chest…to the point she could feel it. Sweat beaded on her forehead and her hands became clammy. She stopped at the entrance to the Shrine, looking around urgently. "My heart is pounding. What's going on?" she murmured. Her encounter with the Black Dragon at the Shrine flared in her memory and she trembled. "No…I can't be afraid of a memory," she growled, clenching her fists and sword until her knuckles turned white. "I must go in. I have to." With a supreme effort, she forced herself across the threshold onto the sacred ground of the Shrine.

The moment she touched the sacred ground, she felt the tree calling to her in her mind. _**Do not be afraid, Wing Goddess. Come and find rest in the shelter of my branches.**_

Hitomi's eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped her lips. An incredible peace filled her soul while she walked up to the tree, sitting down cross-legged beneath the shrine arch in front of the tree with her sword lying in her lap. _**That's it, Wing Goddess…calm yourself. You are safe here,**_ the tree cooed in her mind. _**Always know that here you can find rest and peace.**_

"Who are you?" she whispered.

_**Surely you know, Wing Goddess. Deep in your soul and memories, you know me. Repeatedly, you have sought the Dragon Kings in the shelter of my branches to show them the way out of darkness.**_

Hitomi gasped, feeling an eerie chill race down her spine. The image of the tree she found Van under in the vision of Atlantis flashed through her mind. Her eyes grew wide as saucers. "The Tree of Atlantis…" she breathed. "You're the tree I found Van under in the vision of Atlantis' destruction when he almost died."

_**Yes, Wing Goddess…I am. I am the silent witness of Ages and the gateway of eternity for the fallen…a refuge for both the living and the dead. I give rest and peace to all who come to me…living or dead.**_

"Why are you speaking to me now?" she whispered. "You've never spoken to me before. Why now?"

_**Because the time of the prophecy is now, Wing Goddess…I see the confusion and indecisiveness in you. You must overcome your fears and embrace your destiny as the Wing Goddess. Come with me, I want to show you something.**_

Hitomi gasped as the spirit of the ancient tree swallowed her mind. In the blink of an eye, she saw herself in armor with her arms outstretched, standing in the way of the Black Escaflowne. "Akira!" the woman cried to the Black Escaflowne as it reached down to crush her with its hand.

"Izanami," Akira whispered from within the machine. The dark heart of Escaflowne began to shine brilliantly as Izanami found herself lost in an ethereal plane, chasing after Akira. Hitomi watched, rapt with awe. While chasing Akira, Izanami noticed him reverting to a child, and then disappearing. Only his whimpers echoed around her.

She saw a huge tree by a sea, and then found herself standing beneath it, calling out, "Akira…where did you go? Is that you?" Akira's whimpers continued as she looked around.

Hitomi gasped upon seeing the tree. "That's the same tree I saw," she whispered while watching Izanami begin to run around the tree, chasing Akira's sobs.

"Where are you, Akira?" Izanami cried. "Where are you? Akira!"

After running around the tree, which seemed infinitely large, she stopped when Akira answered, "Just leave me be."

"Please, come out!" she cried, sprinting around the tree following Akira's voice. "Don't leave me alone."

"I can't go back," Akira replied. "I cannot escape this fight."

"Yes you can!" Izanami declared.

"You don't understand. I'm always alone," Akira stated glumly.

"I too am alone," she replied. "It's tough to be alone, isn't it? It's painful. I felt that way too. But if we're together, at times we may hurt each other and may part…but that won't be the end. I'll always be with you." Izanami looked toward the water, seeing Akira appear, squatting down. As he rose, a smile crossed her face and she walked toward him. In a flash of light, the vision vanished.

Hitomi found herself staring at the giant tree, tears streaming down her cheeks. "It's just like when I found Van," she whimpered. "Izanami saved Akira from the darkness just like I saved Van."

_**That is true, Wing Goddess,**_ the tree rumbled in her mind. _**Every time you have descended, you have saved the Dragon King in this manner. I have witnessed every incident. In each case, you had conquered your own fears with the love you had for the Dragon King. You accepted who you were and what you wanted above all things. Now, it's time for you to do this again. It's time for you to remember who you are and what you desire above all things. Reach for it and grasp it, Wing Goddess, for it's yours for the taking. I know you desire peace and anytime you need to find peace, come to me and I shall give you peace.**_

"I know what I want," Hitomi whispered. "But I don't know if I can attain it. I still don't know what being the Wing Goddess truly entails."

_**I know,**_ the tree answered. _**That's why the Sky God is coming to you. He will show you what it really means to be the Wing Goddess. Low, he is here. Look up into my branches and see the truth.**_

Hitomi abruptly looked up and her heart skipped a beat. An angel with golden wings, long maroon hair, jade eyes clad in a cloak and light armor sat on a large branch fifty feet in the air. "The Wing Goddess, I presume," he crowed, noticing her large pearl white wings. "I have traveled far and wide to find you. I have something that belongs to you."

* * *

At the same moment, miles away on Fanelia's western border…Van shook Jin Liu's hand while standing in front of her blue Escaflowne. "Hitomi was right. You are the Blue Dragon. I should've believed her," he admitted.

"It's quite all right, milord," Jin replied while Kusanagi stood there with a broad smile on his ancient face. "I'm glad I could prove to you the truth of my statements. My Armor and I are at your service. Together, we shall stand together against the scourge of the Black Dragon."

Van's face suddenly fell as he sensed Hitomi in distress. His head turned back toward the capital. "Hitomi…she's in trouble! A new dragon has appeared to her at the Shrine! Where the hell did he come from?"

Seconds later, both Kusanagi and Jin sensed the new dragon. "We must go to her now!" Jin declared, climbing into the cockpit of her Dragon Armor. "Come, Lord Van…Master Kusanagi, I shall take you to her at once!" The cockpit closed on Jin's Escaflowne and the machine transformed into a mechanical dragon. Once in its dragon form, she called out, "Climb aboard!" Van and Kusanagi jumped aboard and she reined her dragon, saying, "Let's go!"

"Get to the Shrine of the Ancient Oak as quickly as possible!" Van called to Ragnar and the soldiers with him.

"Yes, Lord Van!" Ragnar shouted as the blue dragon lifted into the sky.

"I'm coming, Hitomi," Van murmured as they cleared the trees.

* * *

Hitomi stared at the elfin angel with golden wings perched in the ancient oak. Her fear exploded, causing her to jump to her feet, quickly backing away. "Tsura…guys!" she cried out as the angel took flight, drifting gently to the ground.

Upon hearing Hitomi's call, Tsura spied the golden angel in the tree above her. "What the…a Draconian! How'd he get there without us knowing?" He charged in, drawing is sword. Everyone guarding the perimeter descended upon Hitomi's position. "Hold it…don't come any closer if you value your life!" Tsura bellowed as the angel stopped ten feet in front of Hitomi, his hands up in a surrender position. In seconds, Hitomi's friends and the soldiers surrounded them with Tsura standing between Hitomi and the angel. A cool smile crossed the lips of the man as his wings vanished in a flurry of gold feathers. "Who are you and what're you doing here?" Tsura demanded.

The man threw his cloak back, revealing his armed nature. Tsura tightened his grip on his sword with a growl while the man slowly unbuckled his swords. Tossing them down with his dagger, he bowed. "I am Tarunga Ryu Chan, King of Wansuchi, great samurai of Fanelia. I come in peace bearing something of great value the Wing Goddess is expecting."

Hitomi gasped. "A likely story," Tsura balked. "Wansuchi is just a myth. More likely, you're one of the Black Dragon's assassins. We've already dealt with two of them today."

Tarunga's eyes narrowed. "You mean he sent assassins here to kill the Wing Goddess? The coward!"

"Wait a minute, Tsura," Hitomi said, stepping up beside him, clenching her sword close. Sweat beaded on her forehead as she gazed at the man, her body trembling. "Are you the Dragon of Wansuchi?" she asked Tarunga.

"Yes, milady…I am the Golden Dragon of Wansuchi," he replied. "I heard your call when you returned to Gaea with the Dragon King. Never fear, milady…the dragons are coming to your assistance. Although you did not see me in your vision, I saw you and what you did. I come as an ally bearing a mighty gift." He dropped to his knees and removed the necklace bearing the Sky God, presenting it to her. "Great and merciful Wing Goddess Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon, behold the Stone of the Sky God, Escaflowne, carried by your ancestor Izanami Guan-Yin Kimi. Please accept him from my hand as a gift and proof of my loyalty to you."

Hitomi stared, flabbergasted at the necklace. It looked exactly like her grandmother's pendant, only slightly larger. It shimmered in the light, calling to her. Seras stepped beside Hitomi, saying, "Careful, sis…we know nothing about this guy."

"Place the necklace on the ground and back away," Hitomi ordered, her heart hammering within her chest. Sweat poured from her brow as she trembled.

"As you wish, milady," Tarunga stated, gently placing the necklace on the ground and backing away. He moved back seven paces and knelt again, noticing Seras. A smile crossed his lips. "Now I know the prophecy is true. The Wing God and Goddess are here standing in my very presence. I am honored to bask in your presence. Please, accept my allegiance, son and daughter of Kanzaki. The Sky God is your birthright. Take his Stone and set the universe back in order."

Seras edged forward and squatted down, looking at the necklace with curiosity. He cast a suspicious eye toward Tarunga, and then back to the necklace. "Don't touch the stone, Seras," Hitomi warned abruptly. "If it's truly the Sky God, he may not allow any but me to touch him."

"Okay, Hitomi," Seras stated. Everyone watched with baited breath as he picked the necklace up by the chain. A feeling of immense and ancient power surged through him. His eyes grew wide as he stood, turning to Hitomi. The stone sparkled as he stared at the stone.

"What's wrong, Seras?" Hitomi asked, noticing his strange reaction to the stone.

"I never believed the myth," Seras stated. "The Sky God Escaflowne descending and stopping the Black Dragon eons ago. But now, I'm not so sure. This stone has an incredible power that is calling for our blood, Hitomi. No…it's calling for your blood and assistance to set things right. It's…"

The stone suddenly flashed brilliantly, briefly blinding everyone dared to look at it. Cries of surprise arose from everyone, followed by a roar that rose from the surrounding forest. The roar sent everyone into a defensive stance after the blindness lifted. Van's presence filled Hitomi's mind and she called out, "It's Van!" Seconds later, the blue dragon Escaflowne guided by Jin swooped in, landing outside the cemetery. Van and Kusanagi sat in front of her on the dragon's back.

"Hitomi!" Van shouted, jumping down from the dragon's back. He rushed to her, asking while facing Tarunga, "Are you all right, Hitomi?"

"Yes," she replied as Kusanagi walked up with Jin. "I think so."

Van saw the necklace dangling from Seras hand and frowned. "What's that?"

"I think it's the Sky God, Escaflowne," Seras stated.

"Hold that thought and don't give it to Hitomi until I say so," Van ordered.

"Yes sir," Seras answered as Van turned to Tarunga.

Van walked up to Tarunga with a scowl. Hitomi suddenly stepped up next to Van while he glared at the elfin angel. "Who are you?" Van demanded.

From his kneeling position, Tarunga declared, "I am Tarunga Ryu Chan, milord…the Golden Dragon of Wansuchi."

"The Dragon of Wansuchi," Van murmured coldly as Hitomi latched onto his arm. "Do you have any proof of this?"

"Only this," Tarunga replied, releasing his golden wings with a moan. Van's eyes grew wide as Tarunga reached slowly into his pocket, fishing out a ring. Presenting it to Van, he declared, "This is the signet of Wansuchi…the symbol of the royal family. Your majesty, I am the king of that land and have come as an ally in your fight with the Black Dragon."

Van took the ring, examining it carefully. "I thought Wansuchi was a myth…destroyed long ago by the Black Dragon."

"I am happy to say that our people still exist after what the Black Dragon did," Tarunga replied. "Unfortunately, it took us five thousand years to recover. We never made contact with this part of Gaea after that disaster, thus the reason for our mythical status."

"May I see the ring?" Hitomi asked. Van handed her the ring. The moment she touched it, her eyes grew wide and a gasp escaped her lips.

Van noticed her reaction. "Hitomi…what's wrong?"

However, she couldn't hear him for a vision overtook her. Hitomi found herself standing in a beautiful city nestled in the mountains. People and creatures milled about happily, going about their business when an earth-shaking boom echoed through the city. Everyone stopped and looked around as everything went dead silent. Hitomi felt a sinking feeling of dread. She floated up into the air until she saw the extent of the city. No sounds emanated from the city. "What's going on?" she murmured. "What's this feeling? Why has everything gone silent? Even the animals are silent. This is eerie." In the tomblike silence, she scanned the city, looking for any signs of trouble. After a few moments, a rumble arose from every direction. Every animal within the city began to cry and howl in panic. Hitomi tried to find the source of the sound, only to discover it came from the city itself. In seconds, the city began to shake violently. The death cries of thousands rose as the buildings crumbled. Hitomi covered her mouth in horror as the ground split open, swallowing whole sectors of the city. Lava burst out of the fissures, incinerating everything it touched. The surrounding mountains crumbled, causing massive landslides while the city sank. In less than five minutes, the beautiful city lay in ruins, partially buried by the collapsing mountains. When the shaking stopped, only the smoke of uncontrolled fires rose from the ruins. "No," she moaned, tears streaming down her cheeks. "They didn't have a chance. Why do I have to see such devastation?"

_Even in the midst of the destruction of Wansuchi, life survived,_ Escaflowne crowed in her mind. _Look to the west side of the city._

Hitomi turned her gaze to the west, seeing survivors fleeing the city. Sobs rose as she felt for the survivors. "This is Wansuchi? What happened here?"

_You saw what happened, _Escaflowne stated. _A massive earthquake destroyed this city at its height one hundred years ago. They defied the gods and tempted Fate by building on sacred land without the approval of the Eternal Council. They paid a heavy price for their sins. I have shown you this so you will know that Tarunga is what he claims to be. You must trust him for he is my emissary._ With that, the vision vanished and Hitomi found herself staring at the ring.

"What did you see, milady?" Kusanagi asked.

"Hitomi," Van said softly.

She ignored them while wiping her tears away. Looking up at Tarunga, she asked, "I will ask one thing of you, Dragon of Wansuchi. If you lie to me, Van will cut you down."

"Yes, Wing Goddess," Tarunga replied. "Ask your question…I will not lie to you."

"How did your country perish?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" he asked, unsure of her question.

"You know what I mean," Hitomi snapped. "How did the capital fall? I know it did, otherwise you would not be here."

"Oh…I see," Tarunga replied. "One hundred years ago, a massive earthquake hit the capital. It crumbled the surrounding mountains, which buried the city. Only a fraction of the population of the city at the time survived that calamity. The damage was so severe that we had to abandon the capital and start over. It was at that time that we lost the Golden Escaflowne. Some believe we were punished for defying the gods by building our city on sacred lands. But that's just speculation for this did happen a hundred years ago."

Hitomi walked up to Tarunga. She motioned for him to rise, handing him the ring. As he took the ring, a small smile crossed her lips. "I believe you," she said. "Just now when I touched this ring, I saw your capital destroyed by an earthquake the likes of which I've never seen before. It hit so quickly they didn't have a chance. Only a small number of people survived the catastrophe. You're the King of Wansuchi, right?"

He bowed to her while slipping the ring on his finger. "Yes, milady…I am. I never meant to cause you any grief or trouble. I'm here on the direct orders of the Sky God, whom your brother is holding in his hand."

"Van…this man is not our enemy," Hitomi declared.

Van walked up and Hitomi latched onto his arm. His eyes scanned Tarunga's eyes for signs of treachery, finding none. "All right, Hitomi. After your call about the Blue Dragon, I believe you. So, Tarunga…why did you drop in unannounced and scare Hitomi like that?"

"I was not my intention to frighten Miss Kanzaki like that," Tarunga replied. "I was just following orders."

"Whose orders?" Van demanded.

"My orders," a deep voice called out. Everyone turned, seeing Seras in a trance with a blank look on his face.

"Seras?" Hitomi asked, fear crossing her face.

"I told you not to fear, Wing Goddess," the voice spoke from Seras. "I will not harm your brother."

"Who are you?" Kusanagi demanded.

"You know who I am, General Ryu Corso Kusanagi, 1st samurai of Khimerazar," the voice retorted. "I was there when you fell five thousand years ago during the final battle between the Dragon Brothers."

Kusanagi's eyes grew wide and he immediately dropped to one knee, saying, "Forgive me, milord."

"Rise, General Kusanagi," the voice ordered as everyone stared in astonishment. "Your sacrifice was not in vain. However, we have greater problems to deal with now. The Black Dragon has escaped his prison, just as he prophesied. Therefore, I have returned as I said I would."

"Please, tell us who you are?" Van asked, knowing not to antagonize the power controlling Seras.

"I am the God of the Sky and War…Escaflowne, Dragon King," the voice declared. "I was the Armor for the Dragon King Akira Lung de Fanel and the Lady Izanami Guan-yin Kimi during the days of the Black Dragon's rampage five thousand of your years ago. Now, in accordance with the prophecy and the directives of the Eternal Council, I have returned to be Lady Hitomi Kanzaki's Armor and execute the final justice upon the Black Dragon. I know of all your troubles. I know the Wing Goddess hasn't ascended yet and neither have you, Dragon King. Both of you must embrace your destinies and ascend for your brother, Dune Fudo, is on the verge of destroying all of existence. You must be ready to face your brother, Dragon King. Moreover, you, Wing Goddess, must face yourself and your power. Embrace it and believe in yourself. Now come and get me from your brother. Until you have me in your possession, I cannot help you understand what it is to be the Wing Goddess. Come and accept your destiny."

Hitomi hesitated. "It's all right," the voice cooed. "I am not going to hurt you. Trust your instincts."

"Go on," Van urged gently. "I believe him and I believe in you now."

Hitomi smiled weakly and stepped forward. She grasped the necklace by the stone with an uncertain look. Upon contact with the stone, she gasped, having a flash vision of the Sky God himself. In the vision, she saw a handsome man that greatly favored Van in his looks and build. He smiled broadly, saying, "That's it, Wing Goddess. I am here for you as teacher, protector, and friend." He held out his hand and Hitomi took it, feeling his incredible power along with a deep peace about him. A smile crossed her face as she came out of the vision. Her whole body relaxed as she held the necklace by the stone, staring at it.

The moment Hitomi took the necklace, Seras groaned and collapsed. Kwan and Amano grabbed him. "Are you all right, Seras?" Kwan asked.

Seras shook his head, gathering his wits. Within seconds, his strength returned. "What happened?"

"The Sky God possessed you for a few moments to speak to us," Tsura stated. "You don't remember it?"

"No, I remember feeling the power from the stone and then blacked out," Seras stated.

Hitomi walked up and hugged him, saying, "Thank you, bro."

A puzzled Seras returned the embrace, saying, "You're welcome, sis. But I still don't understand what happened."

She smiled at him, patting him on the cheek. "We'll talk about that later." Turning to Van and Tarunga, she announced, "I think I'm finally beginning to understand what's happening to me." She bowed to Tarunga, saying, "Thank you for bringing the stone, Tarunga of Wansuchi. Will you stand with us against the Black Dragon?"

"Of course I will," he replied. "That is if the Dragon King will allow it."

Van sighed and extended his hand. "I guess your help could be useful. Besides, there's a lot I want to ask you before we officially ally."

"It would be my pleasure," Tarunga chimed. "I have much to offer."

"Come…let's go back to the palace," Van ordered. "Tsura, you go with Jin and let everyone know she's an ally. Amano, you and Miss Uchida can carry Tarunga's weapons."

"Yes, Lord Van," Tsura stated.

"Right, Lord Van," Amano chimed. Seconds later, he and Yukari picked up Tarunga's weapons.

"Okay, let's go. We'll talk on the way, Tarunga," Van stated as Hitomi hung the Stone of the Sky God around her neck with her grandmother's pendant. At that, the group began the walk back to the palace.

As they stepped out of the cemetery, Hitomi glanced back at the Ancient Oak with a soft smile. _Thank you,_ she thought.

_**You're welcome**_, the ancient tree replied telepathically. _**Anytime you need peace, come and commune under my branches. You are always welcome here.**_

Hitomi turned back to Van, latching on to his arm as they walked away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Okay…Hitomi now has the Sky God in her possession. However, is she ready to take in what he will show her? Also, how will the Sky God affect her relationship with Van? We shall see. I hope you liked the twists here, especially about the Ancient Oak…or is it the Atlantis Tree? Keep reading to find out more. For those who are waiting for some serious alone time between Van and Hitomi, your wait is just about over. They are now married and the honeymoon is coming. Will the Black Dragon interrupt it? Only time will tell. As always, reviews are always welcome. I'd like to send a special thanks to Inda for being such a loyal, steadfast fan of this story inspite of the delays that have occurred in my posting of the new chapters. Thanks. It's really appreciated and it gives me incentive to keep going right to the end. Thanks, Inda.

Beowulf Caverias


	18. Chapter 18 Infiltration

Chapter 18

Infiltration

Deep beneath the ruins of Torusira, a group of twenty dragon-men gathered in the courtyard of an ancient temple. They waited in silence as a rumble echoed from inside the inner sanctum. "Surely Argus will know who took the Sky God," one of the dragon-men whispered to his colleague, breaking the silence.

"I certainly do," a deep, reptilian voice echoed from the inner sanctum, hearing the comment. Seconds later, an enormous dragon-man standing head and shoulders over the others walked out. He resembled a veloci-raptor crossed with a true dragon. His head was very dragonish with two large horns protruded from either side of this skull at the temples, sweeping out and up like a crown. Long, green robes draped over his ample, muscular frame. In his clawed hand, he held a nine-foot staff with a giant emerald embedded in its clawed crown. The only difference between him and the others was his size and the large crest of horns, which was more than double the size of the others. They knelt before him in respect.

"Who took the Sky God, Lord Argus?" a voice called out from the crowd.

"The Dragon of Wansuchi has taken the Sky God to the Wing Goddess in Fanelia," Argus replied, motioning for the crowd to rise. "Everything is happening just as the Eternal Council said it would."

"How do you know the Dragon of Wansuchi took the Sky God to the Wing Goddess?" another voice asked.

A sigh escaped the king's lips. "Because the Sky God told me, my drakenite brethren."

Gasps escaped the lips of every creature there. "What's really going on here?" the dragon-man who saw Tarunga leave with the Sky God asked.

"The prophecies are being fulfilled as I speak, Xehos," Argus answered, walking into their midst. "The moment the Black Dragon escaped his prison, the Sky God appeared to me in a vision, informing me of what's happening. Mephisto has secured the Atlantis Machine and is now moving toward the Freid Power Spot. He intends to link it with the Power Spot to boost its power beyond anything that Dornkirk had ever imagined. Because of this, the Sky God informed me that he summoned the Dragon of Wansuchi to escort him to the Wing Goddess, Hitomi Kanzaki, in Fanelia. That is why I ordered no one to interfere with him. He actually did us a service when the jackal dragons swarmed him. By destroying that pack, he made our people much safer. That pack was the largest pack known. Now we'll be able to move into areas we haven't been able to access and secure the Seal."

"So what do we do?" Xehos asked.

"All the Dragons of Gaea have heard the call of the Wing Goddess, including me," Argus declared. "We must prepare for the final battle with the Black Dragon. Even now, he has scouts searching the ruins above, searching for the Seal of Khimerazar. They must not find it before we do. First, we repel and destroy the Black Dragon's scouts before they can acquire the Seal. Then we secure it for the time when the Dragon King requires it."

"Do you know where the Seal is?" a stout drakenite asked.

"I do, Tharak," the king stated. "It is in the throne room of the fallen castle…deep inside the jackal dragon's domain. I shall take a team and retrieve the relic while you and your warriors dispatch the intruders."

"Yes, your majesty," Tharak replied.

"Once we have secured the Seal, I shall journey to the Dragon King and Wing Goddess and offer our assistance in dealing with the Black Dragon."

"When do we start?" Xehos asked.

"Immediately," the king stated. "Time is precariously short. Come, my friends. We have work to do." With that, the king of the drakenites walked through their midst, heading away from the temple with the other drakenites falling in behind him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Fanelia, the emissaries from the Alliance waited impatiently in the throne room for Lord Van. "What's keeping him?" the Basramian emissary demanded.

"Please, be patient, milords," Fafnir answered. "Lord Van will be here shortly. He had some important business to attend to. Obviously, it's taking longer than he anticipated."

"Well, if he doesn't show in the next ten minutes, he can fight the Black Dragon without Basram," the emissary hissed.

"The same here," the emissary from Cesario agreed. "We've been waiting forty minutes. If he doesn't have a damned good excuse for this delay, then Cesario is going with Basram."

"Gentlemen…don't be so ready to abandon your loyalties to Fanelia over such a trivial matter," General Adelphos chided. "You have no idea what kind of foe we're faced with. I know because I've seen the Black Dragon's rampage first-hand, up close and personal."

"Shut up, butcher!" Basram retorted. "You have no say here. In fact, I'm glad the Black Dragon destroyed Zaibach. Now we don't have to worry about your kind ever becoming a problem again!" Adelphos' face twisted in a scowl as he glared at the Basramian emissary.

"That's no way to talk at this table!" Millerna scolded. "We came here to form an alliance against our common foe, not to air old grievances. Besides, may I remind you that after the capital of Zaibach fell, your army turned on the allies in an effort to assert your domination over them."

"That's right," Allan agreed. "I was there on the battlefield when it happened. That battle turned into a free-for-all until the Escaflowne flew away."

"You should talk, Allan Schezar," the Cesario emissary spat back. "I heard that in that last battle, you and Lord Van fought each other and he nearly killed you. What's the story there, General Schezar? Why would you defend the man who nearly killed you?"

"Shut up, Dubriar," Prince Chid rebuked. "That was a misunderstanding and you know it."

Allan held up his hand to Chid. "It's okay, Chid. I'll explain. I want nothing to interfere with this alliance." Turning to the emissary from Cesario, he stated, "I was protecting my sister from Van. What you didn't know is that the fiend known as Dilandau was, in fact, my sister Celena. The Zaibach sorcerers kidnapped her as a child and used their fate-alteration machines to turn her into Dilandau. However, the alteration never held. At the end of the battle, Dilandau changed back into Celena. I fought with Van to protect her because he was going to kill her without knowing who she was. In fact, I credit my survival to Hitomi. Somehow, she managed to reach Van and stay his hand at the last moment. Only when Van saw Dilandau's conversion to Celena for himself did he realize his mistake. After that, he rescued Hitomi from Dornkirk's palace."

"A likely story," Dubriar growled. "How can we know that's what really happened? We can't…can we. It's just your word." Allan's face flushed with anger.

"That's exactly what happened," Van called out with a very sour look on his face. Hitomi stood next to him with Seras, a frown on her face. All eyes turned to him. They had been completely unaware of his presence until he spoke and they immediately noticed a new stone hanging around Hitomi's neck. An eerie calm emanated from her.

"Lord Van!" Millerna breathed with relief. "I'm so glad you're finally here. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough, your majesty," Van growled. "I can see we have some unresolved issues here."

"Indeed," the Basramian emissary stated. "Why did you keep us waiting so long?"

Van's ears reddened and Hitomi latched onto his arm, cooing in his ear, "Steady Van…they don't know yet."

"Don't know what?" Chid asked innocently.

Hitomi looked at Van as he glared at the emissaries from Basram and Cesario. "I shouldn't have to explain my actions to you. However, since we're in such a grave predicament, I will. The reason I'm late is new allies have come pledging their assistance. I had to greet them and ascertain their intentions. They've traveled far to offer their assistance in our fight with the Black Dragon. Jin, Tarunga…please follow me to the table." Van, Hitomi, and Seras walked toward the table. Jin and Tarunga followed immediately behind them with Kusanagi, Tsung Chou, and Tsura bringing up the rear. Tsura closed the doors and stood guard. Everyone watched Van walk to the head of the table and sit down with Hitomi at his right hand. Jin, Tarunga, Kusanagi, and Tsung Chou stood off to the right. "Fafnir…what seems to be the trouble here?" Van asked.

"It seems that Basram and Cesario are reluctant to ally with us because we've accepted Adelphos as an ally," Fafnir reported. "Things were starting to get ugly when you showed up. They threatened to walk out on the alliance if you didn't show up immediately. Queen Millerna, Allan, and Duke Chid were pleading with them to be patient, realizing that only something of great importance would have delayed you. The discussion broke down into bickering and sniping just before you arrived."

"I see," Van growled, his displeasure obvious on his deeply furrowed face. He pressed his fingers together in front of his jaw as he stared coldly at the emissaries. "I'm very disappointed that you can't seem to understand the dangers here. You obviously don't understand the phrase 'the enemy of my enemy is my friend', even if he is your enemy too. However, before I get too far ahead of myself, I told you we have new allies. I shall introduce them and know that Hitomi has seen who they truly are. First, the old man is Ryu Corso Kusanagi…the Ancient One from the Mystic Moon. He is Hitomi's teacher of the martial arts." Eyes grew wide at the declaration. "He came with ten of his students to assist us in our fight. Next to him is Tsung Chou of the Mystic Moon…a powerful dragon in his own right and a student of Kusanagi. I asked him to be here to represent his fellow students. Both Kusanagi and Tsung are adept in elemental magic."

Gesturing to the tigress, Van declared, "The tigress is Jin Liu of Cydonia...the Blue Dragon of Hitomi's vision and pilot of the Blue Escaflowne. She was instrumental in capturing the second Black Dragon assassin who infiltrated the palace. At first, I was suspicious until I saw the Blue Dragon Armor for myself. The Black Dragon overran her country six months ago. She came here to warn us that the Black Dragon is moving on the Freid Power Spot as we speak. Also, she came bearing news that she has a colleague called Rayden Xing from the country of Zin who has gone to Freid to warn them and help defend it. Apparently, this Rayden is the Red Dragon of Hitomi's vision and he pilots the Red Escaflowne of Zin." Turning to Prince Chid, he stated, "I expect you will receive word of this shortly, Prince Chid."

Chid nodded as Van continued. "Standing next to Jin is the Golden Dragon of Wansuchi…King Tarunga Ryu Chan. He came to Hitomi bearing the Stone of the Sky God just a little while ago, which is why I am late getting here. I had to determine his intentions. He went to ancient Torusira and found the Sky God Escaflowne there. Under the direct command of the Sky God, he came here searching for Hitomi to unite the Sky God with her. Hitomi…show them the Stone."

Hitomi lifted the Stone of the Sky God from around her neck and displayed it by hanging it from its chain. "This is the incarnation of the original Escaflowne spoken of in legend that my ancestor, Izanami Kimi, wielded in the last battle with the Black Dragon," Hitomi said softly. "Within this stone is the essence of the Sky God himself. I am the only one allowed to touch the stone."

"After Tarunga surrendered to us at the Ancient Oak," Van stated, "he delivered the stone to Hitomi and pledged his help and the help of his people, who live far to the east of Freid and Torusira. As we walked back here, I talked with him at length, discovering he is an honest man and a powerful ally. His people are already preparing to counterattack the Black Dragon on his order. Obviously, he and Jin know the danger we face with this demon dragon. For the life of me, I cannot fathom why you can't see it and put aside your differences to face this threat."

"How do we know this man is from Wansuchi?" Dubriar retorted. "Wansuchi is a myth, as is Torusira. Both are lost lands like the isle of Naraka. No one has ever seen Wansuchi."

Fire danced behind Van's eyes. "I see you doubt what Hitomi and I are telling you. Do you want proof? Tarunga…show them who you really are."

"Of course, your majesty," Tarunga stated, stepping away from the table. He bared his chest and back. Seconds later with a relieved moan, two golden wings sprouted from his back, shocking everyone into silence.

"Curse of curses…he's a Draconian!" the Basramian emissary said with a gasp. "Basram will not ally with a Draconian!"

"Neither will Cesario!" Dubriar blurted out.

"But you allied with Van during the Destiny War, knowing even then that he's part-Draconian!" Hitomi retorted, slamming her fist on the table as she rose from her chair, her face flushing. "This is nothing but blind hatred of those who are different from you! The Black Dragon has already poisoned your minds with his darkness!"

"But Lord Van is different," Dubriar retorted.

"How so?" Kusanagi intruded. "How is Lord Van different from this man? Both are part-Draconian, as am I." With that, he bared his chest and back, releasing his golden wings with a twisted smile. "See…I too am part-Draconian, as is Lord Van's kinfolk whom the Black Dragon has captive. Look at Hitomi…see those wings; doesn't that make her a Draconian too? Yet you believe in her and Lord Van. Your actions are hypocritical. Hitomi is absolutely correct in pointing out that you're being influenced by the Black Dragon. The darkness within your own souls is drawing him and allowing him to create a rift in this alliance. You can't allow him to do that. If you think you can deal with that monster, you're sadly mistaken. He will destroy you and your countries without a second thought. I should know…I saw it happen the last time." A chill raced down his spine as he looked into their eyes, seeing something vaguely familiar.

"You're nuts!" Dubriar shouted. "It's because of your kind that this has happened! The lot of you should be exterminated!"

Hitomi felt a pang of fear at the comment and began to scrutinize the two emissaries closely. She could sense a familiar evil emanating from them…something very familiar. As she began to open her mouth, Van asserted his position.

"Silence!" Van roared, his face flushing bright red. "I'll not have bigotry at this table, or within this alliance!" He glanced at Hitomi, seeing her face beet red too with a concerned look. She nodded to him, giving her full support to his actions. "If you can't bury that hatred, then leave. However, don't expect us to come to your rescue when the Black Dragon annihilates your country. Moreover, if you side with the Black Dragon and we meet on the battlefield, you will perish with him. There's no middle ground here. You are either with us or against us. Which is it?"

"Lord Van…may I say something?" Tsura asked politely.

Van's gaze snapped to Tsura standing at the door. "Yes, my friend…maybe you can talk some sense into these impossible people."

The emissaries from Basram and Cesario scowled deeply at Van's remark. However, they became increasingly uncomfortable as they noticed Kusanagi and Hitomi staring at them with icy looks. They started to fidget, eyes darting when Tsura spoke. "Lord Van is correct, milords. There's no middle ground here and bigotry will only allow the Black Dragon to keep us divided. But that's not what I want to say. You say that Wansuchi is just a myth…that no one has seen it and returned with proof. Well, that is not true for I have seen the kingdom of Wansuchi with my own eyes long ago. It does exist and I can prove it." He walked to the table, retrieving an amulet from around his neck. "I was given this amulet when I went there forty-five years ago. The capital was deserted and a ruin. Yet the country was far from being uninhabited. I happened to rescue a young man from a land dragon and as a reward, the boy's parents gave me this amulet." Turning to Tarunga, he held up the amulet, saying, "Do you remember this, milord?" Gasps echoed through the room.

Tarunga took the necklace, examining it. He looked puzzled for a moment as he glanced from the amulet to Tsura several times. Suddenly, his face lit up. "By the Dragon Gods, it's you! I had completely forgotten about that incident. My father gave you this amulet, didn't he?"

"That he did," Tsura stated. "But that was long ago and you were just a young pup at the time, not realizing the danger those dragons presented. Let me see your ring for a moment, milord." Tarunga handed the amulet back to Tsura, and then gave him his ring. "Yes…I remember this ring…the signet ring of the King of Wansuchi. It belonged to your father and now, as king, it belongs to you."

"That is correct," Tarunga replied.

Turning back to the bigoted emissaries, Tsura put the amulet and ring down on the table in front of them, ordering, "Look at the writing on the amulet and ring. Both came from Wansuchi. I'm sure you notice the writing is exactly the same."

The two emissaries examined the two pieces closely for a few moments, and then set them on the table. "It makes no difference," Dubriar stated. "You two could have concocted this stunt as proof of its existence. I am not convinced."

"Neither am I," Basramian emissary agreed. "His kind is the cause of this calamity with the Black Dragon. We will not be part of any alliance that has Draconians or Zaibachians in it."

"Yea!" Dubriar chimed. "All you guys want to do is rule the world anyway. Basram is not going to tolerate that. We make our own destiny."

A fierce growl rose from Tsura as he retrieved the ring and amulet, handing the ring back to Tarunga. "Fools…are you bigoted against my kind as well?" The two emissaries looked at each other and grinned. "I see…Lord Van, forgive me. My words did nothing but aggravate the situation."

"It's not your fault," Van answered, ice dripping from his tone as fire danced in his eyes. "Hitomi is right…they have been poisoned by the Black Dragon's power and hate and will not help us."

"Van," Hitomi intruded.

"Just a moment, Hitomi," Van replied coldly. "I need to deal with this now. Basram…Cesario, you may leave. I'm not going to force you to be part of this alliance. However, be warned…should your countries show any aggression toward any of my allies, it will be war. I'll protect my friends at all costs. Return to your lands and pray the Black Dragon doesn't set his sights on you for we will not come to your assistance. We'll be too occupied with stopping him to help. I also pray that you truly speak for your people. For if you don't, their blood will be on your head. Now go…get your bigoted asses out of my sight! Fafnir, make sure they leave without incident."

"Yes sir," Fafnir barked, rising from his chair. The emissaries of Basram and Cesario cast one last hateful glance at everyone before leaving with Fafnir.

Once they left, Van slumped back in his chair with Hitomi collapsing in her chair. "I don't understand," Van mumbled. "I thought for sure they would back us up. How could they turn against us so easily?" He covered his eyes with his hand, rubbing his eyebrows and forehead.

Hitomi touched him on the arm, giving her support. "Van…something is wrong here," she murmured. "They're not like I remember them when I was here last time."

"No shit," Van cursed softly.

"No…you don't understand," Hitomi insisted. "Something is not right with them as people. I'm sensing something I haven't felt since the Destiny War…something familiar, something bad."

This got Van's attention. "What do you mean? Can you specify it?"

"Not right this minute," Hitomi returned. "It's a vague impression that these emissaries who stormed out of here are not what they appear to be."

"Does anyone else doubt them?" Van asked.

"Now that you mention it, they have been acting rather strange since they got here," Millerna commented. "It's like they never intended to ally with us."

"I noticed it too," Dryden stated. "They were always watching us and murmuring under their breaths about us. I got this feeling that they were after something other than an alliance."

"Is that so?" Van replied.

"Yes, milord," Dryden stated. "I know I'm just a merchant, but I do know when someone is trying to pull a scam on me. And those two are definitely up to something sneaky."

"What did you notice, Allan?" Van asked.

Allan leaned back in his chair and stared at Van from across the table. He pressed his fingers together just in front of his jaw as he prepared to speak. "Dryden is correct. I've had my people work with your people keeping an eye on them. I noticed something wasn't right with them the moment they arrived."

"And?" Van demanded.

"Both parties have been testing your security perimeters," Allan reported. "But they didn't violate any of your rules so we couldn't detain them. So we kept a close eye on them. We also noticed they've been asking all kinds of questions about our preparedness, defensive capabilities, and armaments. Fortunately, your people are very tight-lipped about such things and they didn't come away with much. However, they do know your obvious security protocols just by being here. It seems to me they were more interested in gathering intelligence on you than forming an alliance against the Black Dragon."

Van's face darkened. "Did they learn anything critical?"

"Not that I know of," Allan stated. "However, the places where the assassins were caught were frequented by them on several occasions."

"That tears it," Van growled. "Tsura…get word to Fafnir to arrest them and their entire entourage. I'm beginning to believe that they were the ones who let the assassins in here."

"Yes sir," Tsura stated, rushing out.

As the door closed behind him, Van looked at Hitomi, asking, "What do you think, Hitomi? Am I overreacting?"

She shook her head no. "Not at all, Van. I think it's a prudent move for you to stop them. In fact, I'm not sure that those two really speak for Basram or Cesario. As I said, I could sense something about them that felt familiar." She looked around at the group until her gaze fell upon Kusanagi. He nodded solemnly at her. Her face paled as she suddenly trembled, grabbing the armrests of her chair. A deep, freezing sensation raced through her entire body, starting in her core and bleeding out into her limbs. Her breath condensed into a fog as it came out of her mouth. Van and Kusanagi noticed it at the same time.

"Hitomi…what's wrong?" Van asked, putting his hand on her shoulder, feeling an icy cold emanating from her. "Your ice is manifesting!"

"What are you seeing?" Kusanagi asked pointedly, kneeling next to her. He placed his hand on hers, noticing the far look in her eyes.

Deep in her mind, Hitomi saw the two emissaries with their backs turned to her. Without warning, they turned to her, changing into two creatures with dark skin and pointed ears right before her eyes. As quickly as it came, the vision left, leaving her mouth hanging open.

"That's it!" she exclaimed. "I know what's wrong!" Turning to Van, she declared, "We need to warn Tsura and Fafnir right now! The emissaries aren't from Basram and Cesario." Seconds later, the icy sensation dissipated with no ill effects.

"What do you mean?" Chid asked.

"They're doppelgangers!" Hitomi declared. "They're doppelgangers under the control of the Black Dragon. Van…we have to stop them!"

"Doppelgangers here?" Millerna breathed in horror.

"Yes…doppelgangers," Kusanagi stated. "I wasn't sure until now. Hitomi's intuition has confirmed what I sensed. She was able to break through their screens just now."

Van's face turned bright red. "We need to take care of this right now. Hitomi, can you contact Tsura?"

"I'll try," she answered as she rose. She concentrated for a moment, and then said, "I can't, Van. I don't have enough strength. Please help me do this."

"What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"The same thing we did when we contacted Sora," she replied.

Van wrapped his arms around her and she reciprocated. Kusanagi abruptly touched both of them on the shoulders, saying, "My strength and knowledge are yours, your majesties. Use it to contact the generals."

A swirling green aura surrounded the three of them as the others watched in stunned silence. Van's eyes flamed as Hitomi's eyes glowed blue. Seconds later, the aura vanished and Kusanagi let go of them. Hitomi and Van released each other, briefly holding on to each other's arms while looking each other's eyes. A stern, but satisfied look crossed his face as he nodded to Hitomi.

"Did you do it?" Dryden asked.

"We did," Van stated. "Now let's go get them. Once we capture them, we'll determine who's who. Come." With that, everyone followed Van and Hitomi out of the throne room on an urgent mission.

As they opened the door, Gaddes appeared. He let out a yelp of surprise, and then bowed. "Lord Van…I have the gravest news. The emissaries of Cesario and Basram along with their entourage have been found in the wilderness to the west. They were victims of a doppelganger attack. A group of hunters from Asturia came across them and brought it to my attention. Milords…the emissaries that are here are not the real emissaries!"

Van clenched his fist, drawing blood. Flames erupted from them. "God damn it! How did we not see it?"

"It's the power of the Black Dragon," Kusanagi stated. "Hitomi and I were the only ones who saw through their screens. Lord Van…we mustn't dawdle. They must not escape."

"Agreed," Van said. "Let's go. Tsura, Fafnir, and Ragnar are already in pursuit. Millerna, you should return to your quarters until we deal with this. Jin…go with Millerna and protect her with your life. No one gets to her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Lord Van," Jin answered. "It will be my pleasure. Come, milady. Let's retreat to your quarters."

Millerna hesitated, taking Allan by the hand. "Be careful, Allan, and watch out for Hitomi and Lord Van."

"Of course, my queen," Allan said, kissing her hand.

"Hitomi…go with Millerna and Jin," Van ordered.

"But I can help!" she protested.

"You can help by staying with Millerna," Van replied. "If the doppelgangers come anywhere near you, you'll be able to sense it and protect Millerna. She is our guest and friend. So please, do as I ask."

"Okay," Hitomi acquiesced. "Come on…let's go." With that, Hitomi, Millerna, and Jin walked away.

"Come on, people," Van barked. "Let's throw another wrench in the Black Dragon's plans." Van took off running with everyone else following close behind.

* * *

Mephisto stood looking out of his throne room window on the Namizar. The setting sun cast deep shadows on his face. The door opened, attracting his attention. "What is it, Yoshitora?"

"Sir, assembly of the Atlantis Machine is complete," he replied.

"It's about time," Mephisto hissed. "Were Dornkirk's specs followed to the letter?"

"Yes sir," Yoshitora returned.

"Good. Has it been tested yet?"

"Not yet. You ordered the machine not to be tested unless you were present."

"That I did. Is there any word from the doppelgangers we sent to Fanelia?"

"We just received word from Dubriar. The operation was a success. They replaced the emissaries from Basram and Cesario in the wilderness west of Fanelia, successfully infiltrated, gathered what intelligence they could, split the Alliance, and walked out of there without being detected."

Mephisto turned to Yoshitora. "He's lying. The Wing Goddess and her lap dog, Kusanagi, discovered them. Her power is growing exponentially. Something has caused her power to spike and my power was unable to completely conceal them. Did they transmit all their findings?"

"They did…just a few minutes ago," Yoshitora returned.

"Then their usefulness is at an end," Mephisto growled. "Eliminate them before they are captured. Set off the charges."

"Yes sir," Yoshitora replied with a bow. He turned and walked away, pulling a communicator. "Control division…code black for the doppelgangers in Fanelia."

"Yes sir," a soft voice hissed from the communicator.

Yoshitora pocketed the device and sighed. "Such a waste," he muttered under his breath after stepping out the throne room.

* * *

In the forest of Fanelia, the emissaries from Basram and Cesario along with their entourage laughed and joked amongst themselves. "The stupid fools," one man said with a cackle. "They had no idea we weren't the true emissaries."

"Don't be so sure," Dubriar retorted. "The old man knew who we were and so did the Wing Goddess. I don't know how they knew, but they did."

"Is that why we killed our escort after getting out of sight of the palace?" another man asked.

"It is," Dubriar stated. "The quicker we get out of here the better."

"Dubriar…we have company," the doppelganger impersonating the Basramian emissary growled. Before they could react, a buzzing filled the woods.

Dubriar felt a burning sensation at the base of his skull. "Oh you son of a…" He never finished his thought for his head exploded, sending a spray of flesh, blood, brains, and bone high into the air. It splattered on nearby trees and the forest floor. Within seconds, a second explosion followed, and then a third with the same terrible results. Explosions echoed through the forest like machine gun fire, followed by an eerie silence. Fifteen doppelgangers lay in pieces scattered on the ground.

Moments later, Kio with a squad of five guymelefs and twenty soldiers descended upon the scene, stopping in their tracks. "What the hell?" Kio cursed as some of the soldiers fled the carnage, puking. To those left, he barked, "Spread out and secure the area! Find out what did this." Then under his breath, he growled, "Lord Van isn't going to like this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'd like to apologize for taking so long to post this chapter. I'll try to get the next one out a little quicker. I promise.

As for the story, the pieces are starting to fall into place. The allies are gathering against the scourge of the Black Dragon while his plans move forward as an unstoppable juggernaut. I hope you liked the twist with the drakenites (dragon-men) and the doppelganger replacements for the Basram/Cesario emissaries. It was more of a last minute twist that just appeared. For those of you waiting for that precious alone time between Van and Hitomi, your wait is just about over. Their first day as King and Queen is just about over and they will have their time alone. No question about that. As always, reviews are always welcome. Be honest, but kind. And once again, I apologize for taking so long with this chapter.

Beowulf Caverias


	19. Chapter 19 Lovers in the Night

A/N: For everyone who has asked for and patiently waited for Van and Hitomi's alone time…wait no longer. The honeymoon is on, with a few twists, of course. I hope everyone likes it. However, will the peace and contentment she finds this night last? Or will Mephisto destroy the fragile peace she has? Read on to find out. As always, reviews are welcome. Be honest, but kind.

Beowulf Caverias

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19

Lovers in the Night

Hitomi trudged through the corridors of the palace late in the evening, sword in hand. Just a few minutes earlier, Tsura had relieved her and Jin of guarding Millerna. Despite the fact that she enjoyed spending time talking with Millerna, the long day had taken its toll on her, leaving her very fatigued. And the news about the mysterious deaths of the doppelgangers Tsura brought left her with an ominous feeling that this was only the beginning.

Coming to an intersection of the corridors, she stopped and looked left, finding the hall deserted. When she looked to the right, Merle stepped out of the shadows. A shriek of surprise erupted from Hitomi and she almost dropped her katana. "Damn it, Merle! Don't do that! You scared the hell out of me!" she chided, holding her chest with one hand.

"Sorry, Hitomi," Merle apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. You must really be tired for me to be able to sneak up on you like that."

A weak smile crossed Hitomi's face. "Yea…I guess I am. I was just going to bed. By the way, why are you out here this time of night?"

"Looking for you, of course. Tsura wanted me to make sure you made it back to Lord Van's quarters okay. He noticed how tired you were."

"Thanks, Merle…it was nice of him to be so concerned about me," Hitomi murmured as she started down the right corridor with Merle strolling beside her.

"You're welcome, Hitomi. By the way, all of your stuff has been moved into Lord Van's quarters. I saw to it personally."

"What stuff?" she asked. "My duffel has everything I own in it and I left it in Van's room."

"Oh…I meant the things you had in your room…you know, the stuff we gave you when you first came back," Merle clarified. "Besides, it wasn't that big a deal since Lord Van insisted your room being right next to his."

Hitomi chuckled softly. "I guess I'm glad to have such a good friend like you, who's always looking out for me."

Merle put her arm around Hitomi as they walked. "And I always will, Hitomi. You and I will be friends forever."

Hitomi glanced at Merle with a smile on her lips, suddenly noticing the sleeveless evening gown Merle wore. "That we will be. By the way, that's a beautiful dress, Merle. It's gorgeous. Where'd you go wearing such a fabulous dress?"

Merle tucked her head sheepishly. "Not anywhere yet, Hitomi. Tsura said he wanted to go out after he finished up, so I decided to break out one of my nicer dresses. He really likes it when I get all dressed up."

"He's a really nice guy," Hitomi declared. "I'm glad you two were able to get together. He really compliments you."

"Thanks, Hitomi," Merle returned as they stopped at Van's door. "Well, here we are. By the way, there's a little wedding gift in your top dresser drawer from Millerna and me. It's a little something I'm sure you'll love." She winked at Hitomi, giving her a brief hug. "I wish you and Van a good night and pleasant dreams."

Hitomi smiled, saying, "So do I, Merle. Good night." With that, Merle set off down the hall with a spring in her step. Hitomi watched her go, and then turned to the door, pushing it open. The lights in Van's quarters were already on as she stepped in the room, shutting the door behind her. Her gaze fell upon the bed first, seeing it prepared and waiting. Van's dresser still stood where it had along with the chairs she'd seen in the room earlier. Her eyebrows rose slightly as she saw a new dresser sitting next to his dresser with her duffel lying in front of it and a sword stand on top of it. A new wardrobe stood off to the side next to the bathroom door. Her curiosity peaked as she remembered Merle's remarks before leaving.

Strolling slowly over to the new dresser, she sat her sword in the sword stand and gently touched the dresser. The dark mahogany felt smooth beneath her fingers. A pleasant, but faint aroma rose from the wood, teasing her sense of smell. "Nice," she murmured, stroking the dresser. A tiny prick of fear abruptly invaded her heart. She turned, viewing the room as an epiphany struck her. _This is it. I really married Van and we're going to spend our first night together. We're going to share the same room, sleep in the same bed…maybe even make love. Can I really do that with everything that is happening to me?_ A chill raced down her spine at the thought of making love to Van.

_**Yes, you can,**_ the voice of Escaflowne echoed in her mind. _**You can and you must. You love him more than your own life. Don't deny your love for him.**_ At this point, Hitomi instinctively knew the deep gravelly voice of the Sky God and found solace in the fact that he wanted to help her.

_True…I do love him,_ she answered._ That's why I'm afraid. I've found that I loose control of my elements when I get too excited. What happens if I loose control while we're…_

_**Just relax, Hitomi,**_ Escaflowne ordered._**You don't give yourself enough credit. You have more strength and control than you realize. You won't hurt him. In fact, just sharing yourself with him will help you both realize your potential. Don't fear what you've desired for so long to have. You and Van are one. Your love for one another will be the Black Dragon's undoing. It's your destiny. Now just relax. Let your love for Van rule, not your fears of what may happen. Tonight…live for the moment and experience a love only your soul mate can bestow upon you.**_

Hitomi clenched the Stone of the Sky God in her hand as tears trickled down her cheeks. "Thank you," she murmured, removing the necklace and gently sitting it on the dresser in front of her sword. Laying both hands on the top of the dresser, she looked through the wall, saying, "Tonight's my honeymoon night. I refuse to let the evil of the Black Dragon taint it. Tonight, it's just me and Van and no one else." The thought of the gift Merle mentioned returned to her and she touched the top drawer, hesitating. "I wonder what it is."

After the suspense overwhelmed her, she slowly opened the drawer and gasped. "Oh my god!" she breathed, seeing several satin and lace lingerie outfits in the drawer. Trembling, she picked up a revealing silver teddy, holding it up. Her cheeks turned bright red as she examined the embroidered garment, noticing the high cut legs, low back, and plunging neckline. "This is so beautiful!" she whispered, feeling her desire for Van rising, and for a moment, her imagination went wild. She pictured herself wearing the teddy while making passionate love to Van. Her eyes closed and she clenched the teddy to her chest, squirming slightly as soft moan escaped her lips. In a blink, the vision vanished and she felt the blush rise in her cheeks. After quickly looking around, a sigh escaped her hips followed by a soft chuckle. _I'm glad no one saw that. What am I thinking letting my imagination run wild like that?_ She looked at the teddy again and smiled briefly. "I know he's going to love this. I just hope I can let go enough to really make love to him."

Laying the teddy back in the drawer, she rummaged through the other outfits, seeing thee more teddies…one maroon, one black, and one tiger-striped with black and white stripes. With the teddies were two nightgowns…one ice blue and one a warm gray, along with several pairs of underwear, bras, socks, and stockings. She quickly noticed the bras, nightgowns, and teddies were specifically designed to accommodate her wings. Tears welled up her in eyes as she realized how much everyone loved her and wanted her to be happy on Gaea with Van.

On a whim, she opened the second drawer, seeing three bodysuits that reminded her of the outfits that Naria and Eirea wore. Each had high cut legs, a low cut back, and a halter top with a collar. With them were thigh-length leggings. The outfits came in three colors: tan, silver, and warm gray. "Wow," she breathed, fingering the material of the tan suit. It was velvety soft leather lined with a felt-like material. "This is so soft." Putting the suit back in the drawer, she closed it and looked around the room. The new wardrobe attracted her attention.

Walking to it, she opened one side, seeing it filled with beautiful dresses of every conceivable color and style. Upon opening the other side, she saw it filled with casual outfits: blouses, trousers, etc…. Several bathrobes hung on the door. In the bottom, she noticed several pairs of shoes, ranging from boots to sandals to formal footwear. Shaking her head with a broad smile on her face, she closed the doors. "Oh Van…you're doing everything you can to make me feel wanted and at home. I just hope I can return the favor."

Fatigue briefly swamped her and she became light-headed as she walked to the dresser. Leaning on the dresser for a moment, she gritted her teeth until the sensation passed. A smile spread across her lips as an idea flitted into her mind. Grabbing the teddies, nightgowns, and bodysuits out of the dresser, she headed for the bathroom, briefly stopping to get a bathrobe from the wardrobe. She started the water running in the tub and then began trying on the outfits to see how they looked on her in the mirror.

As she tried them on, she immediately noticed they fit to her curves perfectly, especially the teddies and the bodysuits. The little girl in her quickly emerged, causing her to prance around with each one on, posing for the mirror while pretending to be a model. A broad smile plastered her face as she performed her own little fashion show, commenting on each outfit to no one. Each one made her feel sexy and desirable. However, only one touched her fancy above the others…the silver teddy. By time she'd finished trying on all the outfits, the bath was ready and she turned off the water. Steam rose from the water, turning the bathroom into a sauna.

After turning off the water, she looked into the mirror with her hands on her hips. Her reflection with the silver teddy, her grandmother's amulet hanging around her neck, and her wings sent a pleasant chill down her spine. "Oh yea…I like this one the best. This is me." She caressed the teddy, feeling its silky softness with her fingers. Turning to the bath, she carefully removed the teddy, sitting in the chair with the rest of her new outfits, and then sat down in the tub with a groan…her aching muscles appreciating the hot bath. She leaned back and sighed, closing her eyes. Her mind started to relax with her body. The folksong of the Dragon Clan came to mind and she began humming the melody softly.

A half hour later, drowsiness hit her hard. A deep yawn rose from her toes. "I'd better get out before I fall asleep," she muttered, rising from the tub. Within moments, she had dried and dressed herself in the silver teddy and bathrobe, closing it with its cloth belt. After combing her hair, she gathered the outfits and put them back in her dresser. Stepping out on the balcony, she looked up at the twin moons, feeling a strange sense of peace that she hadn't felt since returning to Gaea. However, the cool night air caused her to shiver, sending her retreating into the bedroom. Gazing at the bed, she sighed. It looked so inviting, calling to her. She found the call irresistible.

Crawling on the bed and laying her head on the pillow, she closed her eyes as her wings curled around her. _Van…my Ace of Serpents...I hope he's not disappointed in me._ Sleep overwhelmed her in a matter of minutes.

* * *

Van returned to his quarters at midnight. His face betrayed extreme fatigue and worry. As he touched the door, he sensed Hitomi asleep on the other side. A smile crept across his face while he quietly pushed the door open. He immediately noticed the dimmed lights and Hitomi sound asleep on the bed. After silently pushing the door shut, he focused on Hitomi. Her wings had relaxed, revealing her lying on her left side in her bathrobe. He tiptoed to the bed, watching her chest moving with every breath. _Gods…she is so beautiful!_ he thought. _How I love her. I hope I can be everything she wants me to be._ Leaning over, he kissed her gently on the forehead before heading off to the bathroom to clean up.

Twenty minutes later, he came out wearing a sleeveless shirt and shorts, feeling somewhat refreshed. His gaze fell upon Hitomi and his heart quivered as she stirred. Summoning his courage, he strode to the bed and sat down at Hitomi's head. For a few moments, he stroked her soft honey blonde hair, just enjoying it. A moan escaped her lips and his heart skipped a beat. Seconds later, she opened her eyes, seeing Van sitting there. "Hi," he murmured. "Sorry I'm so late getting in. Those blasted doppelgangers left us a terrible mess."

"Van," she moaned, rolling on her back. "What time is it?"

"It's just past midnight."

She gazed into his chocolate eyes. Reaching up and touching him on the cheek, she whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied as she started to sit up. He gently helped her up. "Were you sleeping well?"

"I suppose I was. But you know what?"

"What."

"I still can't believe we're finally married after so long being apart."

He put his arm around her, looking her in the eye. "Believe it, Hitomi. This has been a long time coming for both of us."

"Amen to that," she agreed. "But I have a question, Van."

"What would that be?"

"What do we do now?"

Van smiled warmly and kissed her gently on the lips. "I think you know, Hitomi. By the way, how'd you like Millerna and Merle's present? Was it okay?"

"What did you know about that?"

"Well, they told me that they wanted to give you something special but they wouldn't tell me what it was. I'm really curious as to what the gift was, actually. But they made me promise not to snoop until you found it."

A pleasant smile crossed her lips. "Oh…their gift was more than okay. It's one of the best presents I've ever received because it's one I can share with you."

Van's eyebrows rose as his face lit up. After a few moments, he asked, "Well…don't keep me in suspense. What did they give you?"

Hitomi blushed deep red, looking down bashfully. "Van…I've never done what I'm about to do for anyone. But you're not just anyone. You're my husband and soul mate. But I find myself actually afraid to do it."

"To do what?" he asked softly, holding her. "What are you afraid to do?"

She looked into his chocolate eyes, her body trembling. "I'm wearing one of the gifts Merle and Millerna gave me under this robe. I want to show you so badly, but I'm having trouble making myself do it. I've never willingly exposed myself like this to anyone before."

Van instantly knew what was troubling her. "Do you want me to help?"

"Would you?"

"Of course…I'd be delighted to help, Hitomi. You needn't be afraid to show me anything. Remember when you awakened?" She nodded as he continued. "I saw you then without a shirt. When I asked how you felt about it, you said it didn't bother you that much. This can't be any worse than that. For one, Allan isn't here to get an eyeful."

Hitomi choked with laughter. "I see what you mean."

"Here, the only one who's going to see you is me," Van reiterated. "Now let's see what you're wearing under that robe. I know you love it and want me to see it. I can sense it. It's emanating from you like a solar fire." He placed his hand on hers and moved it to the belt on her robe. When her fingers touched the belt, her courage rose and she pulled, untying it while he guided her hand. The blush in her cheeks flooded her whole face when he gave her a gentle squeeze with the arm he had around her. "It's okay. You're doing all right. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Now let's open that robe and see what Millerna and Merle gave you."

He slowly opened her robe and his eyes grew wide. His face turned red and a gasp escaped his lips as he stared at Hitomi's silver teddy while she looked away in fear and embarrassment. "By the Dragon Gods!" he breathed in utter astonishment. After the shock wore off, a broad smile crept across his face. He lifted her chin with his finger and stared into her emerald eyes. "Hitomi…you are absolutely the most beautiful being I've ever seen. You need not be afraid or embarrassed to reveal your true beauty to me. I bask in your radiance, my precious Wing Goddess. I am your servant forever."

"You really think I'm beautiful?" she asked softly.

Van kissed her on the lips. "Absolutely…and I'm not just saying that. Your radiance is blinding. I can feel it with every part of my being." He suddenly paused, sensing the root of her fear. "Hold on a minute…I think I understand now. You've never had anyone tell you what a truly beautiful woman you are, have you?"

Hitomi's eyes grew wide as a gasp escaped her lips. "No," she whispered.

"You've never really believed you were beautiful enough for anyone to truly want or love you and it's caused you great grief and heartache. Right?"

Tears flooded from her eyes as she gazed into his loving face, nodding solemnly. Sobs began bubbling out as he said with great conviction, "It's not true. You are a kind, beautiful woman with a tender, loving heart. Your kindness and beauty has ensnared me and your love has saved me repeatedly. I love you so very much. Only a fool would reject such beauty and purity. I pity those men who let you slip through their fingers."

Hitomi clenched his hand in hers, tears dripping off her chin. "Oh Van…I've never had someone tell me that and really mean it. You don't know what this means to me. Thank you!" Her arms wrapped around him as she kissed him passionately, surprising him yet again. He soaked up her love, enjoying every second of it while holding her. After the kiss, she laid her head upon his shoulder, holding him close enough to hear his heart thumping in his chest. She found his heartbeat soothing.

A couple of minutes later, Van asked, "Hitomi…is that the only thing Millerna and Merle gave you?"

"No…there are three more teddies, a couple of really pretty nightgowns, and three bodysuits like Merle was wearing when I first came back to Gaea."

"Would you like to show me?"

Blush rose in her cheeks again, yet she didn't hesitate in her reply. "Of course." Moments later, they stood in front of her dresser with Hitomi showing the outfits to Van. Once again, he blushed as she held them up. After putting the last one away, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him, saying, "I don't know how they did it. Somehow everything they gave me fits perfectly."

"We must thank them for such a fine gift. I'm very pleased with what they gave you," Van murmured, holding her close.

"Me too, Van." She gazed into his eyes again…this time feeling a stirring that she'd never experienced before. Her eyes started to sparkle as a smile crossed her lips. All fear of sharing the same bed and herself with Van vanished in an instant. Van watched with a growing smile, sensing the change in her as she stepped back. With a flick of her slender arms, the robe slipped to the floor. She took him by the hand and pulled him toward the bed. Stopping at the bed's edge, Hitomi stared into his eyes. Putting her arms around his neck, she whispered, "Kiss me, my Ace of Serpents, and show me just how much you love me."

"It would be my pleasure, my precious Wing Goddess." With that, they embraced, kissing passionately while they gently caressed each other. Within seconds, they fell on the bed, rolling around in the passion of their kiss. After they finished kissing, Van laid his head on her chest while keeping his arms wrapped around her. She pulled him close and curled her legs around his, kissing him on the top of his head. Her heart pounded so loud he could hear it. He could also feel a tingling sensation racing down his spine as she gently stroked his back. Before he realized it, he found his passion rising due to her gentle touch. He felt his body temperature rise and flames danced in his eyes.

At the same time, Hitomi found her own passion responding to Van. A floating sensation filled her from head to toe. Her desires rose dramatically and her skin began to cool in response to Van's increased body temperature. "Van?" she whispered, her breath condensing into a fog.

He raised his head and looked her in the eye. "Yes?"

Hitomi let go and pushed him off, sitting up. She felt the cold of her ice element coursing through her body, yet the heat of her passion caused her to ignore it. Staring into Van's eyes and seeing the fire there, she reached out, pulling his shirt off. Van's heart skipped a beat as he sensed that Hitomi's passions were rising as quickly as his own were. She smiled sweetly, pushing him down on the bed and laying down on him with her head on his chest. She could feel the warmth of his fire and its ability to counteract her ice. "Oh Van…I've wanted to do this for a very long time."

Van wrapped his arms around her, whispering, "So have I…can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Are your elements manifesting right now?"

"Yea…I can feel the ice flowing through me like my blood, touching every part of me. But your fire is balancing it. I can feel it and I love it. I know as long as I'm with you, my ice will not harm me no matter how excited I get."

"I thought as much. My fire is trying to run rampant. But your ice is keeping it at bay. We truly are meant for each other." He pushed her up slightly to look her in the eye. "I'm on fire for you, Hitomi. I want you and you know it. Do you think…"

A broad smile crossed her lips as she placed her icy finger to his burning lips. "Yes" was all she said. Grabbing his hand, she guided it to the strap of her teddy. His eyes grew wide as she used his hand to push the strap off her shoulder. Shrugging her bare shoulder at him and winking, she backed away with a seductive gleam in her eye. "Come get me, Dragon King."

Van felt his fire go nuclear with his passion. At the same time, he felt the room temperature plummet. Tiny ice crystals began floating around Hitomi as she sat on far end of the bed, beckoning him with her finger. He noticed Hitomi's pendant starting to flicker. A smile crossed his face. "Okay…here I come, Wing Goddess." With that, he advanced in the heat of his passion. When he came within two feet of her, his fire and her ice combined, sending out a cloud of steam that filled the room, concealing their frolics well into the early morning.

* * *

Hitomi stirred and opened her eyes. A soft moan escaped her hips. The sunlight shining in the window hurt her eyes, eliciting a groan, so she shielded them until they adjusted. She found herself using Van's chest as a pillow while lying pushed up as close as she could to him, almost lying on top of him. Her wings lay spread over both of them like a blanket. Van's left arm lay across her lower back while his right lay off to the side. She looked up into his face, seeing a peaceful look on it as he slept. A slight snore echoed from his nose and a sense of warmth and peace emanated from him. A smile crept across her lips. Resting her head on his bare chest, she gazed aimlessly across the bed at the far wall.

The first thing she noticed was the bed was a wreck…the blankets jumbled and pushed to the side and off on the floor. Then she gasped as she saw her teddy lying on the edge of the bed. Gently raising up and looking at herself, she saw that both she and Van were nude as the day they were born. The only thing she had on was her grandmother's pendant. Blush flooded her cheeks as a chill raced down her spine. Yet a vague feeling of something extraordinary haunted her…something that she enjoyed tremendously. A soft chuckle escaped her lips as she laid her head on Van's chest.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

She quickly looked up into Van's face. "Oh…you're awake. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you," she apologized.

Van caressed her cheek with his right hand. "It's all right. I just woke hearing you laughing. What's so funny?"

Hitomi rolled on her side, propping herself up with her right arm. "Well…I guess this," she chimed, pointing out that they were nude. "I just thought it was funny after I was so unwilling last night to reveal myself to you that we're laying here like this."

Van smiled warmly, turning on his side to face her and holding her hand. A soft laugh erupted from him. "I guess you're right. You were so stubborn until I discovered the root of your fear." Hitomi pouted at the comment as he kissed her hand. "Once you overcame that fear, you really warmed up to me and, if I may be so bold to say, I to you. You truly enchanted me last night. You've never been with anyone else, have you?"

Hitomi blushed, shaking her head. "No, Van. Not ever. But you know something…I don't quite remember everything we did last night. I remember up to the point when you told me how my ice was keeping your fire at bay. Beyond that, it's a bit of a blur. All I know is whatever happened, I must've really enjoyed it. When I woke this morning, for the first time in my life, I felt a feeling of utter peace and contentment that I've never felt in my life. It's so beautiful I have a hard time describing it." She paused a moment, letting Van take in what she said, and then asked, "Van…did we make love last night?"

Van's expression said everything. He gently reached out and pulled her close, putting his arm around her. "Hitomi…we did, and you were beyond excellent. But like you, I seem to be a bit fuzzy on some of the details. I think we triggered our elements while we were making love. Your ice kept my fire from getting out of control while my fire kept your ice from freezing us into blocks of ice. I think we achieved an equilibrium of some kind between our elements when we made love. I've always feared that I'd loose control of my fire while making love to someone and burn them to ashes. That's why I've refused to sleep with anyone. But now, I'm convinced after surviving our first time without any damage to either of us, we're truly meant to be together."

His words resonated within Hitomi, bringing a smile to her face. She reached out and touched him on the side of the face. In an instant, her blurry memory cleared. A tingling sensation filled her from head to toe as she remembered the delights of her first time with Van. His eyes grew wide as the blank spot in his memory filled in at the same moment. Her mouth fell open for a moment, followed by a smile that stretched from ear to ear. She instantly latched onto Van, snuggling with him. "I remember now, Van! That was the most beautiful thing I've ever experienced. I remember how your fire and my ice tempered each other, enhancing our pleasure and keeping us from destroying ourselves in the heat of the moment. Thank you for showing me how much you truly love me."

"You're welcome, Hitomi," he replied, looking into her eyes. "You taught me so much last night. I have to admit, it was very good to let go like that and really connect with you in such a deep way. Now the Black Dragon can never take you away from me."

Hitomi's face fell slightly at the mention of the Black Dragon. She placed both palms on his cheeks and stared deep into his eyes. "Van…the Black Dragon will never take me from you, even if we hadn't made love last night. I can see you're still worried about what to do. Don't worry…we'll figure something out. I'll get my mom back. We'll get your kinfolk back, and we'll destroy this demon forever. You just need to have faith that things will turn out as they're supposed to." She kissed him ever so gently on the lips, and then her face went blank as she froze for a moment.

"Hitomi…what's wrong, Hitomi? What're you seeing?" he asked, sensing another vision touching her mind.

"I see a gold Escaflowne rising and doing battle with the Black Dragon. But he's in trouble and there's no one to help him. No!" She doubled over, covering her eyes with her hand as she wept. "It has to stop…this bloodshed must end!"

Van held her gently. "Yes…you're right. We need to end this conflict and restore peace to Gaea. What happened to the gold Escaflowne?"

Hitomi looked into his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. "He fell to the Black Dragon…overwhelmed by superior numbers. They cut him down. Why must I see such horror after such a pleasant night with you, Van? Why can't the visions just leave me alone?"

"I can't answer that," he murmured, pausing a few moments before speaking again. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "Would the gold Escaflowne have survived if he had help?"

"Yea," she answered solemnly. "I'm convinced that he would have…maybe even won."

"I seem to remember Tarunga saying something about Wansuchi having the Golden Escaflowne. Maybe we need to speak to him about that. What do you think?"

"I think that might be a good idea," she whispered. "He is the king of Wansuchi and the Golden Dragon."

"Okay…let's go talk to him right now," Van declared, rising from the bed.

"Can we get something to eat first, Van?"

"Of course, Hitomi. Now come, let's get ready." Van marched off to the bathroom.

Hitomi sighed as she sat there, looking at the bed. After a few moments, she snatched up the teddy, and waited for Van to vacate the bathroom. As she waited, the pleasures she remembered from the night before dulled the shock of the vision. She began thinking about how she felt about him. Suddenly, it occurred to her…she no longer feared to reveal herself to him. Her fear of being nude in front of him had vanished and even more than that, she treasured his contact in all ways. "This is it," she murmured. "I'm finally where I belong. I'm truly home." A smile crossed her lips.

* * *

Mephisto stood at the window of his throne room, his face stony and eyes completely black with red fire dancing in them. A growl escaped his lips as his fingers clawed into his palms. Black fire started dancing around his fist. Without warning, he turned with a roar, releasing his black fire at the far wall. The infernal fireball crashed into the wall with a thunderous roar, sending pieces of stone showering down across the throne room.

Yoshitora rushed in, hearing the commotion. "Sir…what's wrong?" Before he could say anything further, he skidded to a stop, seeing Mephisto's face turning reptilian with red smoke curling from his lips. A pang of terror fell into his soul as he froze.

Mephisto glared, hissing, "That bastard brother of mine and the Wing Goddess have mated! He has secured his hold over her!"

"How?" Yoshitora asked cautiously. Suddenly, he felt his body rise off the floor and fly to Mephisto's outstretched hand. Panic began to set in as Mephisto choked him, letting his clawed fingers dig into his flesh.

"I sensed it when it happened!" Mephisto roared, his face and head turning very dragon-like. "This is intolerable! Now the Wing Goddess' power and my brother's power will grow exponentially! Whose fault is this?"

"I don't know," Yoshitora gurgled. "Surely, there is a way to separate them. What about the Atlantis Machine? Is there some way we could use it to split them apart?"

Mephisto's fury leveled off at the comment. He roughly dropped Yoshitora, growling, "That's not a bad idea, General. It has real potential and it has given you a reprieve. But let there be no misunderstanding between us. Fail me again and I will consume your soul myself and feed your rotting corpse to the worms! Do we understand each other, General?"

"Yes sir," Yoshitora coughed, holding his throat.

"Now get out of my sight and ready the Atlantis Machine. We're going to test it just as you suggested."

"At once, sire." Yoshitora bowed and fled Mephisto's presence.

"These pathetic, stinking humans are worthless," Mephisto snarled, turning back to the window. "Their bumbling has cost me valuable time and allow my brother to fortify his position with the Wing Goddess. Now I'm going to have to do something drastic to separate them. But what?" He rubbed his chin with his clawed hand for a moment. Suddenly, inspiration hit and he crowed, "I know just what to do."


	20. Chapter 20 The Call of Khimerazar

Chapter 20

The Call of Khimerazar

Hitomi sat cross-legged in the center of a secluded training room with her eyes closed. The tan halter-top bodysuit she had on fit her frame perfectly. Yet she wore a pair of loose-fitting tan trousers instead of the leggings that came with the outfit…not ready to reveal herself that much to everyone. Her sword lay in her lap with her fingers curled around it while her wings lay spread to either side in a relaxed manner. The Stone of the Sky God and her grandmother's pendant hung from her neck. Both pendants flickered in the dim light of the training room as she hummed the folksong of the Dragon Clan.

Kusanagi sat ten feet away on the floor, facing her and watching closely as she meditated. His eyes narrowed and a scowl crossed his face when he sensed something ominous.

Hitomi's face abruptly tightened…a deep frown etching her face. Her knuckles turned white as she clenched her sword; her wings pulling in.

"What is it, Hitomi?" Kusanagi asked.

Without opening her eyes, she answered, "I don't know, Ryu. It's something I've never sensed before and it's not the Black Dragon or Escaflowne. Something is calling to me."

"What's it saying?"

"I can't quite make it out. There's so much interference that I can't really tell. The only word I can make out is Khimerazar."

"Khimerazar? May I connect telepathically with you to help you discern the message?"

Before she could answer, a gasp escaped her lips and her eyes flew open, filled with terror. Every muscle froze as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kusanagi rushed to her. "Hitomi! What is it? What's wrong?"

Hitomi found herself unable to answer, being frozen within another vision…floating though a burning city built on the side of a huge mountain. Overhead, a great floating city and fortresses hovered, firing upon every structure within the city. Soldiers rushed through the streets, killing every living person and thing they encountered. Their death cries echoed in her ears. Her heart plummeted in her chest as she watched the massacre while being drawn toward a palace that looked like a larger version of Van's palace.

She drifted into the palace, through the carnage as the palace guards fought with the invaders. Many times, she passed through the people, sensing their thoughts as they fought and died. As much as she wanted to close her eyes and beg for the vision to stop, she couldn't. Her eyes remained frozen open and her voice had fled her. Only her tears obeyed her will…flowing freely. Before she knew it, she drifted into the flaming throne room where the royal family had gathered to escape the slaughter. The Queen and her two daughters cowered together as a group of ten enemy soldiers surrounded them, swords drawn. Hitomi found herself pulled towards them. She immediately noticed they were wounded. A voice called from the entrance to the throne room, saying, "Hold your swords…they're mine."

Hitomi's eyes darted to the voice, seeing a man that could have passed for Folken's twin marching menacingly towards them. "No…it can't be," Hitomi whispered, having finally found her voice. An icy chill raced down her spine.

The soldiers parted as the man entered the circle. The Queen looked up as she held her daughters, gasping in astonishment. "Kano…you're responsible for this madness?"

Kano smiled wickedly. "Yes, dear mother. I am. I told you I'd be back and now I am. The throne is mine!" His eyes turned black.

"Please don't do this, Kano!" the Queen begged. "We've done nothing to deserve this. Neither have the people of Khimerazar! Besides, we're your family. You can't just kill us!"

"Kano is dead!" Kano roared. "I am Baal of the Black Dragon and you're nothing but a hindrance to my ascension! I will be the Dragon King! There can be only one! Now die with the rest of your pathetic race!" Kano raised a hand and pointed at the three women. His hair floated as a magical pulse ripped through the floor. It hit them, ripping them apart as they screamed. Pieces of the Queen and her daughters rained down on the soldiers as Kano cackled madly, with the Queen's head rolling up at his feet.

A tormented wail rose from Hitomi. Suddenly, the soldiers exploded and Hitomi froze as the King of Khimerazar stepped from behind the throne. She thought her eyes were going to fall out of her head. The King looked exactly like Van's father. "So Kano…you're the one who's behind this mayhem."

Kano smiled viciously. "Yes, dear father. Now where's Akira?"

"You'll never find him, Kano. I've seen to it." The king suddenly saw the pieces of his wife and children at Kano's feet. His face fell. "What have you done, Kano? Your mother and sisters were no threat to you! They had nothing to do with this!"

"Anyone with the blood of the Dragon Clan is a threat to me, dear father," Kano retorted. "Now where is Akira so I may kill him with my own two hands? He will not take that which is rightfully mine!"

The king drew his sword and pointed it at Kano. "You wretch…May the Dragon Gods curse you forever for killing your own blood! This is why the fates were against you, Kano. No matter what you do, you will never be the Dragon King!"

"That's what you think, dear father," Kano hissed as his hair started floating. "Now take your place next to mother and my sisters in Tartarus. There will be no returning for any of your souls!" Kano and the king launched simultaneous magical strikes that collided between them. In the ensuing explosion, the king lost sight of Kano. However, Hitomi saw everything. Kano vanished and reappeared moments later behind the king, sword drawn.

"No…behind you!" Hitomi screamed.

With a demoniac smile, Kano whispered in the king's ear, "Akira is mine, father, as is your soul." The King's eyes grew wide and his back arched when Kano's sword pierce his back, pushing through until it emerged from his chest. Blood gushed as he screamed, falling to his knees when Kano removed his sword. Grabbing the King's hair, he raised his sword and shouted, "There can be only one Dragon King!" With that, he hewed the king's head from his body. Blood sprayed from the King's severed neck, drenching Kano. He licked his lips, savoring the blood of his father. "Goodbye, dear father." With that, he walked away, taking the head as a trophy. Halfway across the throne room, he abruptly turned and pointed with his sword. The King's body floated in the air and exploded. His face twisted into a diabolical smile, followed by maniacal laughter.

Hitomi went numb and she covered her eyes with her hands. "No more! Why must I keep seeing these horrible things? Why?" She broke into deep sobs that became wails of indescribable grief. A rumbling sound stifled her sobs. When she looked, she found herself hovering outside the city at a great height. The floating city shot a beam of energy from its crystal base. Hitomi stared in disbelief. The city vanished in an explosion that completely consumed it. The death cries of everyone within the city hit her and she shrieked. Darkness swallowed her and a chorus of voices spoke to her from the darkness.

"Avenge us, Wing Goddess, so we may rest in peace."

When the darkness lifted, she saw Van, Kusanagi, Seras, and Tarunga surrounding her. Van held her in his arms, asking, "Hitomi…are you all right?"

"Van…" she moaned, collapsing into his arms as she fainted.

"Hitomi! Hitomi!" Van's voice echoed in the darkness, slowly fading away.

Hitomi found herself floating in the darkness, curled into a fetal position. "Hitomi Kanzaki," Escaflowne's voice rumbled through the darkness.

"What?" she blurted out.

"You are troubled," Escaflowne answered.

"You think? Whatever gave you that idea?"

"I can see you're having a hard time with the vision," Escaflowne observed. "But you had to see it."

Hitomi came out of her fetal position and looked around, seeing nothing but darkness. A scowl crossed her face while she clenched her fists. "Don't tell me you're responsible for what I just saw!"

"No," Escaflowne replied. "But you needed to see it just the same."

"What in heaven's name for? Haven't I seen enough of his evil?"

"You don't understand the purpose of what you just witnessed."

"And what purpose would that be?" Hitomi demanded.

"Justice," Escaflowne said, taking the form of Van with glowing white eyes. He stood in front of her, staring at her. "The vision you just had thrust upon you was caused by the ghosts and blood of the Dragon Clan who were killed by Kano. Let me show you something."

Hitomi backed away, growling, "It's not going to be like what I just saw, is it?"

"No, Hitomi," Escaflowne replied, gently taking her by the hand. "I want to show you what Kano did to them after he killed them."

Hitomi snatched her hand from his, saying, "I don't think I want to."

"You must," Escaflowne declared, his voice booming through the void. "The blood and souls of the Dragon Clan cry to you for vengeance and justice."

Hitomi flinched as he spoke, feeling the power of Escaflowne's command. Instantly, the darkness vanished, only to be replaced by an enormous mountain covered with innumerable pikes. Hitomi gasped, seeing people impaled and/or tied to the pikes…many of whom were still alive. Wails rose from the damned souls that couldn't escape. Tears flooded her cheeks anew as she turned to Escaflowne.

"Why do you show me this? This is worse than what I just saw!"

"This is the Black Dragon's prison for the souls he's taken. Look to the top of the mountain," he ordered.

Hitomi grudgingly looked, seeing the royal family of Khimerazar tied to the pikes with razor wire. Everyone she saw killed in the vision hung there. The King hung on the highest point with his family in a semicircle in front of him so he could look at them, and they at him. Blood poured down the pikes, running down the side of the mountain in rivers. A gasp escaped Hitomi's lips. "This is inhuman!"

Escaflowne took her by the arm and led her to the old King. "You must speak to him, Hitomi. He sent the vision to as a plea for help." Seconds later, they floated in front of the old King and his family.

Hitomi cringed, seeing the razor wire restraints holding the king firmly to the pike…cutting deeply into his flesh. Tears streamed down her cheeks as he glanced up at her. Hitomi felt a violent chill race down her spine when his eyes moved. "You came," he whispered.

"Who are you and what is this place?" she asked.

"You know who I am, Wing Goddess," the old King moaned. "As for what this place is, this is where the Black Dragon has imprisoned every soul he's killed in his quest for power. He uses our souls to increase his own power. Those of us whom he hates the most have a special place atop this mountain until the end of days so we can watch as he destroys all of existence. Once he has done that, he will consume our souls as well."

"What do you want of me?" Hitomi asked.

A smile crossed the pained face of the old King. "To free our souls, Hitomi Kanzaki. Our souls will not be free and at peace until my son has been completely destroyed. You and the new Dragon King must destroy the source of his power if you hope to prevail over him."

"How am I going to do that? I'm not even sure if I'm really the Wing Goddess."

"You mustn't doubt who you are, Hitomi," the old King stated. "Your strength is in your purity. I know what you're experiencing is so horrendous you're having trouble dealing with it. But you have to see the true face of your enemy. Look about you. This is the true face of your enemy. This is what he'll do to every soul on Gaea and the Mystic Moon if he's allowed to continue."

"He'll do this to everyone?"

"Yes, Wing Goddess. But you have within you the power to stop it."

"How?"

"The answers you seek are in Khimerazar. Find the Seal of Khimerazar. But when you go there, be very careful, and don't let your guard down. Khimerazar is a very dangerous place. Now go before the Black Dragon knows you've intruded into his domain here. Go and avenge us, Hitomi Kanzaki."

"I'll try," Hitomi replied. "Your souls will be free." She reached out and touched the bloody face of the king. Her eyes grew wide as she felt the agony he was in. A scream erupted from her and she went limp. Escaflowne caught her, spiriting her away as she fainted.

The face of the Black Dragon came at her from the darkness and she woke with a scream, sitting up. Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt light-headed.

"It's okay, Hitomi…you're safe," Van's voice echoed in her ears.

When her gaze fell upon his face, she broke down…crying hysterically. Van stroked her back as she cried on his shoulder. "Shhh…it's all right, Hitomi. Shhh," he cooed.

After a couple of minutes, she calmed down enough to see that she was still in the training room with Van, Kusanagi, Seras, and Tarunga. Kusanagi, Seras, and Tarunga knelt in front of her with concerned looks.

"Are you all right, sis?" Seras asked, touching her on the shoulder.

"I…don't know, bro."

"Give her a moment," Kusanagi said. "She's obviously experienced something horrendous."

Hitomi wiped her eyes. "You don't know the half of it."

"Want to talk about it?" Van asked.

"I think I have to," she said, holding up the Stone of the Sky God. It flickered in her hand. "I'm getting sick of this. All I'm seeing are ghosts and horrid visions of the past. I don't want to see any more of this carnage. I want the visions to just go away."

"Do you think you can tell us what happened, milady?" Tarunga asked.

She looked into his eyes and sighed. "What are you doing here?"

"Lord Van said you wanted to talk to me, so I followed him here. When we got here, you were caught in a vision, I think. No one could shake you out of it. Also, the Stone of the Sky God was blazing like a torch."

"My pendant was glowing?" she asked.

"Like a starburst," Van stated. "...especially after you fainted. I was unable to reach you with my telepathy. Something was interfering with it."

"What did you see, Hitomi?" Kusanagi insisted. "You have to tell us."

Hitomi grasped Van's hand tightly. After a few tense moments, she said, "I came in here this morning to meditate because I started feeling like I did just before I awakened as the Wing Goddess. Ryu noticed my plight and asked if he could help. I told him that I needed someone to watch me while I meditated in case something went wrong like the last time I tried to settle my spirit." Kusanagi nodded and Hitomi cracked a worried smile as she continued. "Looks like I had enough foresight to do that since something did go wrong. After a half hour of meditating, I felt an ominous force come over me that I didn't recognize. Before I could stop it, a vision took me and I saw what I think was the fall of the Khimerazar capital, including the killing of the royal family by the Black Dragon." Faces fell as she recounted the vision in bloody detail. "When I came out of the vision, I vaguely remember seeing Van's face before fainting. By the way, how long was I out?"

"Ten minutes," Seras stated.

"Did you see anything after fainting?" Tarunga asked.

Hitomi's face turned almost ashened and she trembled.

"You did, didn't you?" Van asked.

After swallowing hard, she nodded. "I did. But there are no words to describe the horrors I saw." She abruptly touched Van on each side of his face with her hands, gently pressing against his temples with her fingers. "I can't bear this alone, Van. I can't. Please help me deal with this."

Her eyes glowed green and his mouth fell open. Van instantly touched her in the same manner, pulling her in so their foreheads touched. For a few moments, dead silence reigned. "By the Dragon Gods," he whispered, tears starting to flow. "That fiend!"

Hitomi suddenly collapsed in his arms with a moan. He cradled her gently. "It's okay, Hitomi. I'm here." She looked into his eyes as a relieved smile crossed her weary face.

"Well?" Seras asked.

"I'm not going to ask her to tell what she saw," Van declared, caressing her cheek with his hand. "It's so hideous she is incapable of describing it."

"What did she see, Lord Van?" Kusanagi asked.

"After she fainted, the Sky God showed her what the Black Dragon has done to those who he kills," Van stated. "He imprisons their souls. Their souls are what caused the first vision. The blood and souls of the Dragon Clan are calling to her for justice." Van then elaborated on what Hitomi saw. She trembled, clinging to him as he explained what happened. When he finished, no one said a word for nearly two minutes.

Seras finally broke the silence. "That has to be vilest thing I've ever heard. You're saying he's actually imprisoning and consuming the souls of his enemies?"

"It seems so," Van answered. "We find ourselves facing not just a man…but a true demon. When Hitomi shared what she saw with me, I saw Kano kill his own family in cold blood. Their blood and souls cry from their prison for freedom and justice."

"How many souls did you see?" Kusanagi asked.

"It's impossible to tell…tens, maybe hundreds of thousands," Van stated. "But they were all prisoners. The old King said Hitomi's answers are in Khimerazar. But the problem is that no one knows where it is. It's a lost land like the Mystic Valley or Naraka."

Kusanagi smiled sheepishly. "I wouldn't say that, Lord Van. It's not lost as long as one person remembers its location."

"What are you saying…that you know where the lost capital of Khimerazar is?" Seras asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," Kusanagi stated. "You seem to have forgotten that I was the Supreme Commander of the Seven Dragon Fleets of Khimerazar. I know exactly where it is."

"Where?" Hitomi blurted out.

"I'd like to know that, too," Van agreed.

"It's much closer than you think, milord," Kusanagi said. "Have you ever explored the wilderness to the northeast of here?"

"No," Van replied. "No one who has gone in that direction has ever returned. That is the land dragon's territory…a savage wilderness."

"Interesting," Kusanagi stated. "…very interesting. Have you ever wondered why the land dragons protect that area so ruthlessly?"

Van's eyebrows rose as his face lit up. "Not until now…Are you telling me that the Khimerazar capital is in the heart of the land dragon's territory?"

Kusanagi smiled with a nod. "Four hundred miles from here, deep in the mountainous wilderness to the northeast lay the ruins of Khimerazar. That is why the dragons guard that area. It is the ancestral homeland of the Dragon Clan."

"Can you lead us there?" Hitomi asked.

"Yes," Kusanagi replied. "But be warned now, it is a very dangerous place. The land dragons are not the only perils you will face there. I'm sure the Black Dragon left some of his lethal calling cards behind to insure that the place never be rebuilt."

"Are you speaking of traps?" Seras asked.

"That, and probably some of his creations as well…He used his dark magic to make monsters that you've heard of only in stories. When he fell, many of those creatures didn't fall with him. They lived on."

"What kind of monsters?" Van asked.

"I seem to remember he had a particular liking for a thing called a jackal dragon," Kusanagi stated. "They range in size from that of a large dog up to tiger-sized and always run in large packs. They're mutated aberrations he created as a weapon. These jackal dragons are as intelligent as they are vicious. I've seen them set traps for unsuspecting victims. When they get into a blood frenzy, it is next to impossible to stop them.

"The basilisk is another monster I've seen. They are extremely dangerous…even more so than the jackal dragons. I've personally seen basilisk as long as seventy feet, capable of swallowing a man. Their venom is neural toxic and is very acidic…to the point that it will dissolve anything it touches, even stone. These creatures have the ability to spit their venom a fair distance, too. However, what makes them so dangerous, in my opinion, is their ability to mesmerize their prey by staring at them. If you happen to come across one, never look it in the eye. You'll be snared by its telepathic power and killed."

Van frowned as he heard the report. "I've never seen these jackal dragons or basilisks. What makes you believe they still exist?"

"Because the Black Dragon still exists," Kusanagi declared. "They are creations of pure evil. They will be drawn to him now that he has escaped."

"I've seen the jackal dragons in Wansuchi," Tarunga said. "They haunt the ruins of the capital. That's one reason my people never go there. The jackals have made it their territory."

"Okay…so the jackal dragons are real," Hitomi said. "What about the basilisk? Has anyone besides Ryu seen one?"

"I've seen pictures of them," Seras answered. "The Ispano have quite an extensive library on such creatures. But, to my knowledge, no one has seen one in five thousand years."

Hitomi abruptly looked around with a concerned look. "Van…we aren't alone."

Van scanned the room urgently, suddenly sensing another presence in the room. "I feel it, too. But where is it?"

Kusanagi rose with Tarunga and Seras, scanning the room intensely. "Show yourself!" Kusanagi demanded. "I know you're here. I can sense you."

"Is it dangerous?" Seras asked Hitomi.

"I don't know," she replied, slowly scrutinizing the room. "Whatever it is doesn't seem to be hostile…it's studying us. Van, help me up."

Van gently lifted Hitomi to her feet as she clenched her sword. Her gaze drifted to the left, and then up into the rafters. For a moment, she stared into the shadows above the rafters. "You there, in the rafters…come on down. I can see you. There's no point in hiding any longer. All four of these men have pledged to protect me with their lives. So if you don't want to die, come down and let's talk."

A reptilian chuckle echoed from the rafters. "You have found me out, Wing Goddess. I'm impressed. Not many can see through my cloak." A sizzling arose and a large dragon-man appeared sitting on a roof brace near the edge of the room, clad in armor, carrying a large staff and a sword strapped to his back. Van, Seras, Tarunga, and Kusanagi immediately placed themselves between Hitomi and the intruder, drawing their weapons as the dragon-man jumped to the floor.

"Who are you?" Van demanded, stepping to the front. Fire danced in his eyes as the intruder walked towards them casually.

Stopping ten feet away, the dragon-man smiled and dropped to one knee, bowing as he laid his staff on the floor. "O mighty Dragon King, I am Argus, king of the Drakenites of Torusira. I come in the spirit of friendship to ally with you against the scourge of the Black Dragon. He has become emboldened since his conquest of Zaibach."

"Tell me something I don't know," Van retorted. "Why did you sneak in here?"

"Forgive me, your highness," Argus replied. "I meant no harm to anyone. But let's just say that your people wouldn't have taken too kindly to me because of my appearance, given everything that has happened. I couldn't chance be detained or killed by them. I have urgent news of the utmost importance about the Black Dragon that you must hear."

Hitomi stepped beside Van, leaning on him as she stared into the drakenite king's eyes. "What's so important that you had to violate our security in such a brazen manner?" she demanded. "You may not have known it, but we've already had several security breeches within the last two days and people have died because of it."

"I beg your forgiveness, Wing Goddess," Argus said. "I did not know of such breeches. But I must say that your present state of alert is excellent. The only reason I penetrated into the palace is because of my elemental ability to cloak my presence."

"Answer the question!" Van barked.

"Very well, your highness," Argus stated. "It has to do with what you just endured, milady. The blood of the Dragon Clan has called to you for justice and vengeance. I know what it is that you just saw."

Van clenched his fist and fire started burning around it. "You're stalling!"

Hitomi touched the drakenite's mind telepathically, sensing nothing but a sincere desire to be truthful. She gently squeezed Van's arm, saying, "Hold on, Van. Let's hear what he has to say. If he were truly an assassin sent by Mephisto, he wouldn't have let himself be detected so easily."

Van turned his fiery glare to Hitomi, seeing her calmness about the situation. "Very well, Hitomi," he replied, relaxing his hand and dowsing the flames. "But I must insist that he surrender his weapons and have his elements sealed temporarily by Kusanagi."

"Of course, your majesty," Argus agreed. "Here are my weapons." With that, he unslung the sword, laying it next to his staff. He turned to Kusanagi, adding, "Any time you are ready, Ancient One…you may seal my elements and if it will make the King feel better, you may immobilize me. It's imperative that I gain Lord Van's and Lady Hitomi's trust."

"Seal his elements for three days, Kusanagi," Van ordered.

"Yes, your majesty," Kusanagi answered, walking up to Argus. Touching Argus on the shoulder, a white glow enveloped them both as Kusanagi said, "Disable and immobilize." A circle of arcane runes lit up the floor around them, followed by an audible hiss. The white glow dissipated with the circle. "Your elements are sealed for three days and you'll not be able to move until Lord Van deems you not a threat."

"I can ask nothing more," Argus replied, sensing the paralysis from the neck down. "In your position, I'd do the same thing."

"Okay…what's this all about?" Van demanded.

"It's about life, milord," Argus stated. "We have lived in and below the ruins of Torusira for the last five thousand years…waiting for the return of the Sky God as the prophecy stated. After the calamity the Black Dragon caused five thousand years ago, we took up the job of protecting the site where the Sky God would return."

"Why?" Hitomi asked.

"During his rampage," Argus began. "…Kano Phuong acquired several artifacts, which he used ruthlessly to crush all resistance. One of them is the Seal of Khimerazar. It's a mystical amulet much like the Stone of the Sky God you wear around your neck, milady; a relic that contains the power and secrets of Atlantis. He who possesses the amulet has the powers of the Ancients…the power to alter reality by will alone. Kano took the seal when he killed his family at the beginning of the Great War. However, he was unable to fully utilize it because only when united with the Sky God, Escaflowne, and the power of the Wing Goddess will its full power be unleashed. It's as dangerous a relic as the Atlantis Machine. If it's united with the Atlantis Machine and the power of the Wing Goddess, it will cause a catastrophe that will consume the entire universe."

"If that's the case, then why didn't he recover it when he escaped Naraka?" Seras asked.

"Simple…he hasn't been able to get there until now. Naraka lies far to the east of the continent of Asgard in the nameless seas on the far side of Gaea," Argus answered plainly. "It's literally on the opposite side of the planet. It takes time to cover that vast distance without the use of the Pillar of Light."

"Where is this Seal of Khimerazar?" Van asked.

"I had thought it lay in the throne room of the fallen castle at Torusira," Argus said. "But when we searched for it after the Dragon of Wansuchi retrieved the Sky God and destroyed the largest pack of jackal dragons haunting those ruins, it wasn't there."

"Then where is it?" Kusanagi asked.

"I know not," Argus murmured. "It was our intention to retrieve the relic and bring it here to you, Dragon King. Only you have the ability to harness its full potential."

"So why did you come, knowing you didn't have it?" Hitomi asked.

"Because, milady…you have access to the only one who knows its whereabouts," Argus declared. "We knew the Dragon of Wansuchi would bring you the Sky God. He is the only one who knows its location. It's imperative that he reveal it to us so we can retrieve it before the Black Dragon does. But it seems that fate has already shown you the way. The blood and souls of the Dragon Clan call to you for freedom and justice. Their souls show you the way. What did the old King say? You must destroy the source of the Black Dragon's power. You saw that source. Their souls call to you."

"You saw that nightmare?" Hitomi whispered, her eyes wide as saucers.

"Yes…I did," Argus stated. "Their collective blood is calling to you and us, showing you where the tool is to destroy the Black Dragon. I am now convinced that the seal is in Khimerazar. The old King said your answers lie in Khimerazar. To Khimerazar you must go and find your answers. It's my destiny to go with you and protect you from the many perils there. This is the will of the Eternal Council."

Hitomi felt her cheeks flush. "The will of the Eternal Council…Who are they to dictate what I must and must not do? All I've heard and seen since I returned to Gaea is how the prophecies say I'm the Wing Goddess and it's my fate to help Van destroy the Black Dragon. I'm weary of all this. All I want is to be with Van. That's it…nothing more!"

Argus stared into her flashing eyes with calmness and serenity. "I completely understand, milady. You have such a kind, gentle heart. All this darkness and evil is causing you great distress and you don't know how to deal with it. Lord Van, on the other hand, has seen and tasted of the pain of war and the sorrow of the dead. This is why you must cling to him. He is your strength…your anchor. But you must not doubt who you are, or the strength that you possess. It rivals that of Lord Van. Even now, the ancient memory of the Wing Goddess stirs within you. You must embrace her and what she knows in order for you to ascend to your full potential. You find yourself surrounded with friends and allies who wish only to help you find the peace you so covet with Lord Van. So what if the Eternal Council has decreed that you're the Wing Goddess and that you must go to Khimerazar. You still have a say in this. Every living being has a will and a choice. Remember that, Hitomi Kanzaki of the Mystic Moon.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to. You can walk away, if you wish, and leave Gaea and us to our fate. But I know you will not. Your heart and soul are so pure that you cannot leave us to destruction. It is your nature to balance the scales and to meter out merciful judgment. Your love of life is too strong. So don't be dismayed when things seem to be planned out for you. The fact is they are not. Every decision made changes the fates. You understand this more than anyone does because of your last visit to this planet. Use your experiences and embrace who you are. You are the Wing Goddess from the Mystic Moon…the herald of justice and mercy and the life-mate to the Dragon King. Everyone believes in you. I believe in you, otherwise, I would not have come. You just need to believe in yourself and your Dragon King. He believes in you, don't you, Lord Van."

Van's mouth hung open, stunned by the drakenite king's great wisdom. He looked at Hitomi, putting his arm around her. "Yes…I do believe in her. She is my queen and kindred spirit…the only person in two worlds I completely trust."

Argus smiled broadly as Hitomi stared in wonder at his uncanny wisdom and insight. She suddenly cast her gaze to the floor. "Did I lie, milady?"

"No…you didn't," she admitted. "It's just I've never heard what it meant to be the Wing Goddess condensed and spoken so eloquently. I still don't understand a lot of this, but you're right in saying I can't turn my back on this…not now. If I turn my back on this evil now, it will consume all of us." She gazed into Argus' eyes. "I just can't do that. You spoke of the ancient memories of the Wing Goddess stirring within me. How do I open them so I can finally grasp what it means to be the Wing Goddess?"

"Let your visions guide you, milady," Argus declared. "Even though the visions you see are obscenely horrid, they don't just show the evil. They show the way not just to defeat your adversary, but also to free your own soul from this doubt. Ponder them and don't be so offended by what you see that you cannot see past the darkness into the light they show. Take them apart; peel the layers away to see the truth. Many visions are riddles to be solved. Solve the riddles and you will find the truth you seek. Do you know why you had the last vision?"

"No…just that it was so horrid that it makes me ill," Hitomi replied.

"As your power grows the Black Dragon's power wanes. The souls of the Dragon Clan sensed your union with the Dragon King and called to you for freedom and justice. When the two of you united in love, a telepathic pulse of light and love emanated from you both, reaching out across the known universe letting all know who you were. Those souls damned by the Black Dragon heard it and responded."

Hitomi's face flushed bright red, as did Van's face. "How'd you know about that?" she demanded.

"Being a highly telepathic being, I sensed it…as did other telepaths," Argus admitted. "The Ancient One sensed it, did you not?"

Kusanagi nodded with a smile. "It was the most beautiful thing I've sensed in five thousand years. I'm very proud of you, Hitomi. You've finally found where you belong after a lifetime of searching."

"It is nothing to be ashamed of, milady," Argus said. "In fact, you should be proud to have been able to share your love in such a pure way. But to set your heart at ease, the pulse you sent out didn't show the union, only the resulting explosion of love and life once it occurred. It has enhanced the power of you both, which is why Mephisto is so wroth. I know he felt it, as I did. So we can expect him to do something drastic to counter what has occurred. He will surely want to separate you two and possibly turn you against each other. Don't let him do it."

"I don't plan to," Van answered. After a pause, he added, "Did we really touch all of Gaea like you said?"

"Yes," Argus and Kusanagi stated together.

"It's hard to imagine that together we touched every person and creature of Gaea like that," Van admitted.

"But you did," Argus stated. "Now if you doubt my word, come here and probe me with your telepathy. I will not resist. See for yourself that I am a friend. We have precious little time left to counter Mephisto."

"You're right," Hitomi agreed, walking slowly to the drakenite king. "We haven't the time. Van…I need your help to do this. The vision has drained me."

Van stepped up and wrapped one arm around Hitomi as she touched Argus on the head. He touched Argus with the other hand and together, they probed Argus' mind.

Tears flowed down Hitomi's cheeks as she saw Argus' memories and the sorrow he'd endured. "That's enough!" she cried, releasing him.

"Are you okay?" Van asked, steadying her.

"I will be," she answered. "He reminds me so much of you, Van. He knows what it's like to have your whole world demolished."

"I noticed that," Van said softly. "He reminds me much of Kusanagi. But I'm still hesitant to completely trust him, even though we have tried his intentions. What do you think, Hitomi? Should we trust him?"

She looked at Argus thoughtfully for a moment. "Yes…I think we should. But I would limit him until he can prove himself to our cause."

"A wise decision, milady," Argus stated. "I understand and will gladly accept any restrictions you wish to place on me."

"Very well," Van replied. "I will leave you in Kusanagi's charge. Every restriction we placed on him is on you as well. Inform him of the restrictions and release him, but don't unseal his elements just yet, Kusanagi."

"Yes, Lord Van." Kusanagi touched Argus on the shoulder, saying, "Release."

Argus felt a tingle spread throughout his body. When Kusanagi let go, Argus felt the paralysis flee. Flexing his hands and arms, he said, "Thank you, my friends. You won't regret this, I promise."

"You better hope not," Van said coolly. "We can ill-afford to make any mistakes at this point." Extending his hand to Argus, Van smiled, saying, "Welcome to the Alliance, Argus of Torusira."

Argus rose to his feet and carefully shook Van's hand. "Thank you, your majesty. I swear by the Dragon Gods and the Sky God, Escaflowne, I and my people will stand with you against the Black Dragon until he is destroyed or we are in our graves." After letting go of Van's hand, he reached into his pocket, pulling out an ancient ring. "Lord Van…with your permission, I would like to bestow a gift unto the Lady Hitomi…this ring of Midori-Ryu, the great green Dragon God of the forests, as a token of my people's dedication to her protection."

Van picked up the ring, seeing ancient dragon script on it. A peculiar power emanated from the ring that caused Van's hand to tingle. "It's a beautiful ring," he commented, handing it back to Argus. "I sense a strange power on it that I've never felt before. But it doesn't seem to be harmful. It is Hitomi's choice, though."

Hitomi stared at the ring. It called to her as it lay in Argus' clawed hand. "It's okay, milady," Argus said. "This belongs to you. You may not believe this, but none other than Izanami Guan-Yin Kimi once wore this ring. It was a gift from the Dragon God Midori-Ryu…handed to her by Sora herself. This ring will protect you, just as the Stone of the Sky God will. Please, take it as a good-will gesture from my people."

As she reached out her shaking hand to take it, Hitomi felt a tingling, followed by the distinct smell of burning ozone. When she picked up the ring, the Stone of the Sky God and her grandmother's pendant blazed, blinding everyone including her. Her heart sank with fear. "Oh no!" A bone-rattling boom followed as the Pillar of Light descended, obscuring her voice. In the blink of an eye, the Pillar vanished...spiriting Hitomi, Kusanagi, and Argus away while leaving Van, Seras, and Tarunga behind.

Hitomi floated in the white void of the Pillar, curled into a fetal ball, her wings wrapped around her. The nausea and pain associated with it was excruciating. Then with a pop, the Pillar vanished and darkness took her.

A familiar voice echoed in her ears. "Hitomi…wake up, Hitomi." When she felt someone nudging her, she came to, seeing Kusanagi and Argus hovering over her.

A suddenly wave of nausea wracked her and she rolled on her hands and knees, vomiting out what was left of her last meal. Kusanagi rubbed her back between the wings, calming her nausea and vomiting. "Are you all right?" he asked.

A moan escaped her lips as she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "I don't know. What happened? Where are we?"

"I'm not sure," Kusanagi answered. "But whatever happened didn't happen to just us…look."

She looked, seeing first Argus standing there. Then she saw seven other people lying in a small clearing on the forest floor, scattered over a hundred and fifty foot radius, slowly coming to.

"I'm going to scout our position," Argus declared.

"Good idea," Kusanagi agreed. "We'll wait here and make sure everyone is okay." Argus nodded and bounded off into the forest.

"Where's my sword?" she asked, sitting down on the soft pine needles covering the clearing.

"Here it is," he said, presenting it to her. Hitomi grasped the sword and felt an empowering surge from it that settled her sour stomach.

"What happened?" Tala's voice called out, sitting up while rubbing her head.

Seconds later, Tsung Chou stood up and staggered around until he found a tree to lean against. "Is everyone all right?" He instantly noticed Hitomi and Kusanagi sitting across the clearing.

"I'm okay, I think," Danel Zubriar moaned.

"So am I," Jin Liu announced as she leaned against a tree, holding her head with one hand.

"Me too," Li Mei called out, pushing to her knees. "But I feel incredibly sick."

"Same here," Kwan Ryu agreed as he saw Saya lying motionless next to him. Crawling to her, he said, "Saya doesn't look good, though."

"Is she alive?" Kusanagi called out, getting everyone's attention. They immediately saw Hitomi leaning on him.

"Yes…but she's having trouble breathing and her pulse is erratic," Kwan stated, checking her vitals.

"Take me to her," Hitomi ordered Kusanagi, who helped her over to Saya and Kwan.

"Hitomi…where are we?" Li Mei asked. "How did we get here?"

"I'm just as much in the dark as you are," Hitomi answered, kneeling down. "I wish I knew." She touched Saya on the forehead, feeling it burning with fever. "Ryu…we need to help her. Can you help me stabilize her condition?"

"Of course, Hitomi," he responded as she drew Saya into her lap, wrapping her arms around her. Kusanagi touched Hitomi with one hand and Saya with the other. "Any time you're ready, Hitomi."

"Okay…here we go," Hitomi murmured. She began humming the folksong of the Dragon Clan. A moderately bright green glow surrounded her, Saya, and Kusanagi while the others watched.

For nearly a minute, the glow persisted. When it dissipated, Hitomi groaned and slumped into Kusanagi's arms. "It's okay, Hitomi. You did well," he commended.

Saya moaned, opening her eyes seeing Hitomi's weary, yet relieved face. "Hitomi…what happened? What are you doing here in the training courtyard?"

"We're not in the courtyard, Saya," Hitomi whispered as she helped Saya sit up. "I don't think we are even in Fanelia anymore."

Saya looked around, seeing her classmates and Jin Liu surrounding her, Hitomi, and Kusanagi. "Then where are we?"

"Argus is finding that out as we speak," Kusanagi answered. "By the way, are you feeling all right now?"

"I think so. I don't feel as weak as before," she said softly. Just then, Argus returned and she gasped, pointing at him. "What is that?" The others responded the same way, placing themselves between Argus and Hitomi.

Argus raised his hands in a peace gesture. "Please, do not be afraid. I am Argus, king of the drakenites of Torusira. I was speaking with Lady Hitomi, Lord Van, and Master Kusanagi when whatever brought us all here occurred. I am a friend."

"It's okay, guys," Hitomi declared. "He's a good guy. What did you find, Argus?"

"I think you should see this for yourself," Argus said. "Please, follow me. It's only a couple of hundred yards. Come."

"Lead on, Argus," Kusanagi stated while lifting Hitomi to her feet. Tsung and Kwan helped Saya up. Two minutes later, they stood on top of a small hill overlooking a massive ruined city built into the side of a mountain.

"What the hell?" Kwan cursed.

"What is this?" Tsung asked.

"I'm not sure," Kusanagi answered in awe. "Yet this place seems incredibly familiar."

Hitomi's blood burned within her as a flash vision of Khimerazar hit her. "I don't believe it," she whispered. "I just don't believe it. It's real."

"Believe what, Hitomi?" Tala asked.

"She knows what we're looking at," Kusanagi said.

"So what are we seeing, milady?" Jin Liu asked.

Argus began to smile broadly as Hitomi announced, "This is the lost city of Khimerazar…the ancestral home of the Dragon Clan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize for the very long delay in getting this chapter posted. I've been so busy with work and going back to college that I let it slip for way too long. Please forgive me. I'll try not to let the next chapter take so long.

I hope you like this new wrinkle, though. Now the ghosts of the Dragon clan are calling to Hitomi for justice and vengeance. Also, the drakenite king has shown up and in a bizarre turn of events, he, Hitomi, Kusanagi, Jin Liu, and several of Hitomi's classmates have been spirited away to the ruins of Khimerazar without Van. Why did it happen and did Escaflowne have anything to do with the Pillar taking them to Khimerazar? How will Hitomi deal with this without Van? We shall see. Read on to find out. As always, reviews are welcome. When reviewing, be honest, but kind.

Beowulf Caverias


	21. Chapter 21 A Twist of Fate

Chapter 21

A Twist of Fate

Van groaned in the all-encompassing, blinding light…his senses reeling. The taste of bile rose, burning his tongue and sickening him. Without warning, the light vanished with a pop. When his vision returned, he looked around wildly, seeing Hitomi, Kusanagi, and Argus missing. "Hitomi…Hitomi!" he shouted. "Where's Hitomi!"

"She's gone," Seras declared, his voice cracking. "So are Kusanagi and Argus. Lord Van, something's happening here that's beyond our control."

"Was that the Pillar of Light?" Tarunga asked.

"Yes," Van answered, his tone betraying his concern for Hitomi. "But I don't know why we weren't taken too. Mephisto has something to do with this. I know it!"

"I'm not so sure," Seras stated. Just then, Tsura burst into the room with Suko Usagi and Takai Himomato.

"Lord Van…several of Kusanagi's students have vanished along with Jin Liu!" Tsura announced.

"What?" Van and Seras asked in unison.

"How?" Tarunga asked.

"We were training in the main courtyard when a brilliant light hit us, blinding us," Takai explained. "When it vanished, so did Danel, Kwan, Tala, Li Mei, Tsung, Saya, and the tigress Jin Liu. Where did they go?"

"Where's Hitomi and Master Kusanagi, Lord Van?" Suko asked, near panic in her voice.

"We don't know," Van said. "But don't worry…we'll find them. I just wish I knew where to start."

"Lord Van…can you still sense Hitomi?" Seras asked.

"Yes…but she is disoriented and very upset," Van stated.

"Where is she?" Tsura asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "She doesn't know where she is. All I can tell is she is somewhere to the northeast of here. Exactly where, I cannot tell. There's too much interference. It's like something is preventing me from knowing exactly where she is." His eyes flamed while clenching his fists. "This is infuriating!"

"Interesting," Tarunga stated. "Isn't that where both Master Kusanagi and Argus said the ruins of Khimerazar were?"

"Yes, they did," Seras agreed. "…And I find it very interesting that we were talking about Khimerazar just before this happened….Lord Van, I don't think Mephisto has his hand in this. I saw the Stone of the Sky God flash just before this happened. I think he's the one who did this."

"But why?" Suko asked.

"I don't know," Seras answered. "But I'm sure we'll find out."

"I'm going after them," Van declared. "I don't care if he is the Sky God or not. He just can't snatch her away like that. Tsura…assemble a team of your best fighters and pilots. We leave within the hour."

"Where are we going?" Tsura asked.

"To Khimerazar to save Hitomi," Van growled. "If it is as dangerous as Kusanagi and Argus say it is, then she's probably in over her head."

"Yes sir," Tsura stated, rushing away.

"Seras…let's go talk to the Ispano. Surely they'll know the exact location of Khimerazar," Van ordered.

"Right," Seras stated, following Van out. Tarunga, Takai, and Suko followed on their heels.

* * *

Mephisto stood in the control center high above the cargo bay where the Atlantis Machine sat. A snarl twisted his features as he gazed out the shattered window at the smoke-filled bay. "General…what happened?"

"I don't know, sire," Yoshitora groaned, slowly getting up. As he looked around, he noticed that three members of his team in the control center were missing. "But we're missing three hands in here." Walking to the control panel, he pushed a button, saying, "All hands report! Report!" Only static answered his call through the speakers.

"Enough of this," Mephisto growled. "Come with me, General. Let's see what's going on down there. You'd better hope the Machine isn't damaged."

"Yes sir," he replied cautiously, following Mephisto out of the control room.

Several minutes later, the large doors to the cargo bay banged, sliding open. The smell of burning ozone and rotting flesh poured out of the doors with the dense blue smoke. Yoshitora and several soldiers coughed on the acrid, fetid gale that poured from the chamber. Mephisto grimaced at the stench. Speaking to the five soldiers with them, he barked, "Recon the machine. Go!"

The soldiers drew their weapons and hesitantly plunged into the dense smoky chamber. A few moments after disappearing into the smoke, a rumbling growl echoed from the chamber, followed by shouts and a roar. One of the soldiers hurled out of the smoke with the lower half of him missing. Yoshitora dodged the bloody corpse as it flew past them, splattering blood on him. "What the hell?" he cursed.

Mephisto cracked an evil smile as the chamber fell silent. "Well, General…seems we've unleashed something with the test. Let's see what this thing is." He stepped toward the smoke, clapping his hands together. A tempest of wind arose, clearing the air. The Atlantis Machine loomed in the center with the partial remains of a dozen soldiers and scientists splattered over the floor, walls, and on the machine. Yet the room was apparently clear of anything else.

"Gods…what did this?" Yoshitora asked, stepping towards the room.

Mephisto arm abruptly shot out, restraining the General. "You don't want to be doing that, General." Blood began dripping on Mephisto from above, drawing his attention. He shoved Yoshitora back and rolled aside as a shadowy dragon landed with a thud where he had been standing. It glowered at Mephisto as Yoshitora scrambled to hit the door release, sealing it.

"So…you have returned to finish what you started eons ago," Mephisto growled. The beast's eyes burned as coals of fire in the air. It roared, breathing blue fire at him. Mephisto clapped his hands again, creating an impenetrable shield around him. "Let's finish this!"

Standing outside the bay, Yoshitora heard the roars and shrieks of mortal combat inside the bay. Then silence reigned. The doors banged and he bobbed on the balls of his feet, ready to flee if the beast came through. For a moment, he held his breath as a blood-soaked figure stepped into view.

"There's not a dragon in existence that I can't defeat," Mephisto cackled, holding a glowing energist in his bloody hand.

Yoshitora looked beyond Mephisto, into the chamber, seeing the disintegrating corpse of the dragon behind him. "What was that thing, sire?"

"An old nemesis I believed long dead," Mephisto hissed. "But his power and soul will be added to my own, strengthening me and our great cause. What puzzles me is how he got in here in the first place?"

At that moment, the second in command under Yoshitora rushed in. "Sire, General…several important members of the crew have disappeared in the last few minutes."

"And?" Mephisto demanded.

"From the reports I've heard, a total of nine people vanished from critical areas of the ship. All the incidents occurred exactly ten minutes ago and those who were present reported a loud crash, followed by a blinding light. When the light vanished, the people were gone."

"Interesting," Mephisto stated. "That's what happened in the control room when we tested the Atlantis Machine. Three of our technicians vanished. Who was it?"

The man shook as he reported, "Four sorcerers assigned to work on the Fate Alteration Engines, three technicians with knowledge of our defenses, and two of your Dragon assassins with their guymelefs vanished without a trace. I can't understand how…"

"Silence, worm!" Mephisto barked, sensing an intelligence behind the disappearances. "Something is going on here. Check the prisoners in the Dragon's Lair, Yoshitora. I'm going to check on something. Lock this bay off. No one approaches the Atlantis Machine without my permission. Something caused the machine to malfunction and I intend to find out what. That's how the dragon got in here. And Yoshitora…" Yoshitora suddenly felt a force wrap around his neck and lift him off the ground, choking him. "I shouldn't need to remind you what I'll do if you don't get this machine working properly. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes…sire," Yoshitora gurgled while his subordinate backed away.

"Now get out of my sight!" Mephisto roared, hurling Yoshitora against the bulkhead wall. Yoshitora crumbled and his subordinate quickly dragged him away, leaving Mephisto alone in the bay. Looking at the energist, he growled. "I sense that you're behind this, little brother. But you will not stop me. I will be the Dragon King and break the chains of sorrow and destiny." He waved his hand toward the massive doors, closing them. Turning to the Atlantis Machine, he cracked a wicked grin. "The test went better than I thought. I was able to conjure the Pillar. But we lacked the control mechanism and power to properly target it. There was an opposing influence on the machine as well. I must have the Wing Goddess' power in order to fully control the machine and stop this opposing influence."

The energist in his hand began to crackle, making his arm tingle. "You shouldn't have faced me, old friend. I warned you. Now you will take your place with the rest of my family and watch as I destroy all existence." Mephisto's hair began to float as the hand holding the energist began to phase immaterial. He then plunged the energist into his chest with a groan, doubling over. The stone flashed as it disappeared into his chest. His eyes turned black and his face became very dragon-like. Laughter began welling up as he straightened up, stretching his arms to the ceiling. His laughter became a demoniac roar as he transformed into a colossal black dragon with a skull face and the smell of death. Great black bat-like wings unfurled to the ceiling like giant sails. His roar shook the bay. Suddenly, he stopped and looked to the west. A twisted semblance of a smile crossed the dragon's lips. "Ah," he growled in a deep, gravelly voice. "It seems this experiment has netted some unexpected bonuses. The Wing Goddess and my bastard brother have been separated by Fate herself. Oh…this is too sweet. What a wonderful twist of fate! But what are you doing in Khimerazar, Wing Goddess? Why would Fate send you there?"

A very human chill raced through his bones as he realized the answer. A vicious snarl escaped his lips. "The Seal of Khimerazar…it has to be. With that, she could thwart my plans. Damnation!" Mephisto breathed at the far wall with his black fire, melting it. "You will not thwart me, Fate, nor the gods, or the Eternal Council!" Raising his head to the ceiling, he roared, "Hear me, my minions in Khimerazar…rise and attack the Wing Goddess. Capture her, kill her friends, and recover the Seal of Khimerazar for me. Do not stop until she is taken. Go!"

* * *

Standing on the hill overlooking Khimerazar, Hitomi suddenly cringed, falling to her knees with a deep groan of pain and despair. She dropped her sword and clenched her chest, tears dripping on the ground.

"What's wrong?" Saya asked as everyone gathered around. Argus turned his gaze to the east with a troubled look.

As Kusanagi steadied her, she whimpered, "I don't know. I feel death…pain, terror…all at once. It's like my soul was being devoured by a demon. It's terrible…I can't…"

Kusanagi touched her on the side of the head, briefly making telepathic contact. He grimaced, saying, "You don't have to bear this alone, Hitomi. Let us help you. Argus, have you sensed something?"

"I have," he replied, his displeasure evident in his tone. "The Black Dragon has just destroyed and imprisoned the soul of an ancient dragon, stealing his strength and cunning."

Hitomi's gaze snapped to Argus. "Oh my god…is that what that was?"

"I'm afraid so, Wing Goddess," Argus answered.

Hitomi's face suddenly hardened as she picked up her sword. A deep scowl crossed her face. "He's behind this and knows we're here. We have to find the Seal before any of his friends find us."

"That's a wise assumption," Kusanagi stated. "We should get moving."

"Indeed. The sooner we find it, the sooner we can leave," Argus stated. "Kusanagi…under the circumstances, could you release my elements? We're going to need everyone at full strength. With my elements, I could help the Wing Goddess and her friends recover."

Kusanagi looked at Hitomi for permission. "Do it," she ordered. "I'm not completely recovered and neither is Saya. If he can help us, let him."

Kusanagi nodded and touched Argus on the arm. "Release elements." A white glow briefly enveloped Argus as a circle of arcane runes lit the ground around him. "There…that should do it."

Once the glow subsided, Argus felt the surge of his elemental power and knelt down in front of Hitomi. He bowed to her, saying, "Thank you, Wing Goddess. You will not regret this decision."

"Just call me Hitomi," Hitomi returned wearily.

Argus smiled. "As you wish, milady. Now, with your permission, let me help you and your friend." Hitomi nodded, motioning for Saya to kneel next to her. Saya knelt down, putting her arm around Hitomi.

"Don't be afraid, young one," Argus said softly. "This won't hurt." With that, he touched both Hitomi and Saya at the same time. A green glow enveloped them. Kusanagi added his healing element by touching both Saya and Hitomi as well. Instinct took Hitomi and she began singing the folksong of the Dragon clan to energize her ability. The glow suddenly blazed. Within seconds, both Hitomi and Saya were completely restored. Argus released them, saying, "Very well done, milady. You're well on your way to mastering the gifts you have. You have a special connection to Sora's song, don't you?"

"Yes, Argus," Hitomi replied with a relieved smile. "I had no idea how powerful it was until I returned to Gaea. That song was directly responsible for me getting my wings."

"That's very interesting," Argus stated. "But now isn't the time for stories. We have a quest to complete. Is anyone else in need of a healing touch before we get moving?"

Jin Liu gently pushed Li Mei forward, saying, "Li Mei needs a touch. She's still feeling ill from the teleportation."

"No…no, I'll be all right," Li Mei balked. "Just give me a few…" A nasty wave of vomiting stifled her words while driving her to her knees.

"You don't look okay to me," Tsung Chou retorted sympathetically.

Argus knelt next to Li Mei, saying, "There's no shame in asking for help when you need it, little one. And you need not fear me. I won't hurt you. You have a great destiny as the Queen of Beasts. Please, let me help you."

Li Mei looked up weakly at Argus while wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. A shocked look came over Hitomi's face at Argus' comment. "Oh…okay," Li Mei whispered. "I'm at the point now that I'll do anything to get rid of this nausea."

Argus touched her and the telltale green glow encompassed her for a few moments. To her surprise, she felt the nausea and fatigue vanish in seconds, replaced with clear mind and a surge in her strength. Her eyes grew wide and her mouth dropped open in astonishment. "There…all done," Argus beamed. "See…you're healed and now know in your heart that I'm a friend, don't you?"

A smile crossed Li Mei's lips. She bowed to the Drakenite King, saying, "Thank you, Argus. You have taught me a valuable lesson this day. I shall take it to heart."

"You're most welcome, Li Mei Xiao of China," Argus replied pleasantly. "Whenever you ever need anything, let me, Hitomi, or Master Kusanagi know. We're here to help you discover your destiny and release the Tigress within. Now, is there anyone else who needs a touch?" When no one stepped up, he said, "Good…we're ready to begin."

"Then let's get to it," Hitomi declared. Kusanagi helped her up as Kwan and Tala helped Saya up. Hitomi looked at Saya, asking, "Feeling better now, Saya? Are you up for a little adventure?"

"You bet, Hitomi," Saya replied. "And thank you. Thank you all for whatever it was that you did to make me feel better."

"It was our pleasure, little one," Argus chimed with a smile. "In time, you'll discover your power too. Now come on. Let's go. I would suggest that no weapons be drawn unless absolutely necessary. The dragons of this land are protectors and will not attack unless provoked."

"He's right," Hitomi said to everyone. "I saw it when Van and I met Folken in Fanelia after Van destroyed Folken's floating fortress. The dragons only attack when confronted with aggression. Just remember that if you're confronted with a land dragon."

"Okay," Kwan said. "Does anyone have any idea where to start looking for this seal?"

Hitomi felt a twinge in her telepathy, drawing her attention to the main citadel. "I think we should start there." She pointed to the ruined castle, adding, "Argus suggested that I follow my visions and dreams, so that's what we're going to do. Besides, I feel something calling to me from the castle."

"Okay…we have an objective," Kusanagi said. "Argus, you take up the lead. Danel, Tsung, and I will bring up the rear. The rest of you watch our flanks. Let's get going. I sense it's not safe to stay in one place for too long."

"I agree," Argus said, stepping up to Hitomi. "Before we move out, I have something of yours, milady." He held out his hand with the dragon ring he'd given her before the Pillar snatched them away. "You must have dropped it in the chaos when the Pillar took us. Please, take it and put it on. It will protect you."

"Thank you, Argus," Hitomi replied softly, taking the ring and sliding it on her right ring finger. "I don't remember when I dropped it." An eerie tingling sensation raced throughout her body, causing a shiver. Her mouth fell open as she stared at the ring as it glowed softly like the Stone of the Sky God and her grandmother's necklace. Astonishment covered her face as she gazed into Argus' reptilian eyes.

"Yes, Hitomi…you can feel it now, can't you?" Argus asked. "Your ancient memories are stirring. Don't repress them. Let them come out. The ring is designed only to obey the Wing Goddess. It will protect you."

"It's so strange," Hitomi whispered, staring at the ring on her finger. "I feel like I've been living in a dream up to now and now I'm beginning to wake up. I'm feeling sensations that I've never felt before and for some strange reason, I'm not afraid. Weird."

"Your ancient memories are being stirred," Kusanagi said. "…and they're leaking into your conscious mind now. It's time for you to discover who you really are, Hitomi. Come…the Seal of Khimerazar awaits."

"Yes…let's do this," Hitomi agreed. "It's time for me to find my answers. Argus."

"Yes, milady," he replied with a bow. "Stay close to me. Everyone ready?" The team took up position and the team moved out with Hitomi shadowing Argus, heading for the citadel.

* * *

Van suddenly looked to the northeast as he waited for the leader of the Ispano to come to the balcony overlooking the bay where the Escaflowne was being upgraded. The bay was strangely silent.

"What is it?" Tarunga asked, noticing the strange look on Van's face.

"Something has happened to Hitomi," he replied. "She's no longer afraid and seems to be unusually calm."

"Can you sense where she is?"

"No…but she believes she is at Khimerazar."

"Are you sure?"

Van glared at Tarunga, and then his look faltered. "I'm not sure. There's so much interference." A grave look crossed his face. "No…Hitomi."

As he spoke, Seras returned with the Ispano leader. They saw the look on his face and Seras asked, "Is there a problem, Lord Van?"

"You know there is, Seras!" Van snapped. "The interference between Hitomi and I has all but cut us off. Where is Khimerazar? I have to go after her!"

"Khimerazar cursed land, Fanelia," the Ispano leader declared.

"I don't care!" Van blurted out. "The Pillar took her to Khimerazar. That is what I sensed just before I lost contact. She believes she is in Khimerazar. I have to get to her before the Black Dragon gets her. I'm sure he knows where she is too."

"Be calm, Fanelia," the leader returned. "Someone tampers with Fate. But Fate resists the manipulation and casts its own will into mix."

"Where is Khimerazar?" Van insisted.

"Your past buried in Khimerazar, Dragon King," the leader said. "Pleasant it will not be. But Fate calls you to your past. Go to Khimerazar you will and with it, Escaflowne."

The Ispano leader's words caused Van to pause a moment. "The upgrade is finished?" he asked.

The leader pointed to the bay where the Escaflowne sat. "Yes, Fanelia…upgrade finished. Come and see."

They walked to the edge of the balcony and looked at the new Escaflowne. "Listen closely, Fanelia…Ispano install new lighter, stronger dragon armor surfacing on Escaflowne…it three times as strong as before. Weak points in old model reinforced. Withstand extreme heat, ice, and magic strikes much better. Pilot/Armor interface streamlined and enhanced with neural contacts. Response time much quicker now and Armor now has power to channel Dragon King's elements. But take care not to channel too much power. Too much elemental power can burn out Armor's magic interface.

"Secondary blade added and stored on back next to primary weapon. Release for blades tied to neural interface and handles of blades in case of malfunction. Blades also made of new alloy, much stronger and durable, capable of directing and defending from magical assaults. Lastly, Ispano reinforce and enhance energist unit. Here, Fanelia…new heart for Escaflowne." The Ispano leader reached into his robe and pulled out an energist the size of a large softball. Handing it to Van, he added, "This is special energist from ancient dragon of great power. Use it well and learn of the dragon. It can teach you many things. But be warned, Fanelia...Ispano cannot guarantee work with your draconian blood. Many variables involved with Draconian blood…too many to anticipate. Will you accept risk?"

"Yes," Van replied. "I'll take full responsibility."

"Then Escaflowne is ready," Ispano leader declared. "Khimerazar lie 450 miles north-northeast of here. Proceed with care, Fanelia. We withdraw for now. When you need us, Kanzaki knows how to contact us."

"Thank you," Van said, shaking the Ispano leader's hand. "We will be in touch. Seras, Tarunga…let's go and get Hitomi."

"Yes, Lord Van," Seras and Tarunga said in unison. They followed Van off the balcony, leaving the Ispano leader standing there.

"Fate of both worlds now set in motion," the leader mumbled. "Now we see which Fate the Wing Goddess chooses for us."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: The heat is now on. Fate has separated Van and Hitomi and the Black Dragon seems to have some connection to it. What exactly did the test of the Atlantis Machine do? Will Hitomi find the seal and escape Khimerazar before Mephisto can find her? Will Van, Seras, and Tarunga reach her before Mephisto? Keep reading to find out.

I'm pleased to say it didn't take me as long to get this chapter out. I'll try to keep updating at a reasonable pace. As always, reviews are welcome. When reviewing, be honest, but kind.

Beowulf Caverias


	22. Chapter 22 Fateful Repercussions

Chapter 22

Fateful Repercussions

Rayden Xing sat on the steps of the palace in Freid, looking out over the royal gardens. A sour expression decorated his face as he gazed upon the beautiful flowers and topiary of the garden, listening to the birds singing in the late afternoon sun. The Prime Minister, Casam Singh, noticed the lion-man sitting alone on the steps as he walked by. Rayden's sullen mood reached out to Casam, drawing him in.

Casam approached and stood beside Rayden, looking out over the gardens. "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is magnificent," Rayden replied softly. "…and peaceful, too. We had a garden like this in Zin before the Black Dragon came. It was so full of life. I'd go there whenever I needed to just find a moment's peace."

"I know what you mean," Casam answered, sitting down next to Rayden. "This is Duke Chid's favorite garden. He had it replanted after the Destiny War ended because it held so many memories for him. However, it isn't as magnificent as it was before the war." He pointed to a spot off to the left, adding, "Over there is where he first talked to Lady Hitomi in depth when she came to Gaea the first time. He speaks of those conversations so fondly."

"The Duke's a good man, isn't he?" Rayden asked.

"The best…he's even surpassed his father," Casam said softly. "The people love him dearly."

"I'm sure they do." A soft sigh escaped Rayden's lips.

"What's troubling you, Rayden? You seem a bit melancholy."

Rayden glanced at Casam. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yes," Casam replied. "It's hard to miss. What is it? Maybe I can be of some help."

"I'm not sure what it is, just that something's amiss. I can't quite put my finger on what it is, though."

"You're worried about your friend from Cydonia, aren't you?" Casam asked.

"Yes…I am," Rayden admitted. "I'm wondering if she made it to Fanelia in one piece."

Casam patted Rayden on the shoulder. "You shouldn't worry. I just received word from Fanelia that a tigress piloting the Blue Escaflowne is there and actually helped to apprehend a Black Dragon assassin when she arrived."

"That's welcome news," Rayden answered with a sigh. "She's a close friend of mine and I worry about her despite the fact I know she's extremely capable of taking care of herself."

"I see," Casam stated. "I understand that she received a better welcome there than we gave you. I hope you can accept my apology for the frosty reception we gave you."

"There's no need to apologize. If I were in your position, I would have acted in the exact same manner. But still, your apology is accepted. I'm honored you allowed me to join with you." Rayden suddenly fell quiet as the chattering of the wildlife abruptly ceased. He looked around urgently, rising to his feet as the whole area went dead silent.

Casam rose to his feet. "What's wrong?"

A deep growl rose from Rayden's toes as he scanned the whole area. "Something is very wrong. I sense something coming but I can't tell which direction it's coming from." A faint odor of ozone tickled his nose, followed by a tingling in the extremities that even Casam felt. Before either of them could speak, a flash of light blinded them followed by a, earth-shaking boom. Instinct took Rayden and he tackled Casam to the ground, shielding him. Two seconds later, the light vanished, leaving the smell of burning sulfur and ozone. "Are you all right, Prime Minister?"

"Yeah," Casam replied as Rayden helped him up. "What was that?"

"I don't know," Rayden answered as they looked out over the garden. A pall of sulfurous smoke hung over the garden in a layer four feet thick. Directly down the steps in front of them, the grass, flowers, and shrubs in a hundred foot radius smoldered…burned to a crisp. Guards poured out of the palace to investigate the disturbance as the smoke began to dissipate.

"Prime Minister, Lord Rayden…are you all right?" the captain asked.

"We're fine," Rayden answered.

"Rayden…there's someone down there," Casam pointed out, seeing several bodies lying in the burned area beneath the dissipating smoke.

"I see them," Rayden said. Speaking to the guards who came out, he added, "Let's go see who they are. You should stay here, Prime Minister, until we can determine who these intruders are." With that, Rayden led the guards down to the garden where the bodies lay. "Spread out and be careful. They may be armed!"

Rayden cautiously approached the first body with the captain next to him. "Who do you suppose they are?" the captain asked.

Rayden knelt down, turning over the first body, seeing a woman dressed in a technician's uniform. "What the hell…" he muttered, seeing the Black Dragon's insignia on the uniform. Half a second later, he noticed the woman was alive with her arm mangled below the elbow.

"Who are they?" Casam called out.

"This one is a Black Dragon technician!" Rayden announced. "And she's still alive! How about the others?"

"Same here!" a guard called out. "But this one is dead. Looks like something tried to eat him."

"I also have a dead Black Dragon over here! This one's face is melted off!" a second guard called out.

A third guard shouted, "This one is Black Dragon too and he's alive. But it looks like something tried to rip his guts out!" The guard and his colleague immediately began treating the unconscious man.

In seconds, the guards discovered three more mangled, burned corpses.

The technician Rayden and the captain hovered over moaned as Casam approached. "What are Black Dragon techs doing here?" Casam asked.

"I don't know," Rayden replied. "But it looks to me that they're victims here. Look at this girl…do you see the mark on her forehead?"

Casam and the captain squatted down to get a closer look. She had a claw-shaped scorch mark in the middle of her forehead just above the eyebrows. "Upon my word…what is that?" Casam asked.

"That mark is how the Black Dragon controls his minions," Rayden explained. "I saw it when they overran Zin. These marks are placed on people he deems too important just to kill outright. These marks insure their obedience."

"So this woman here is not helping the Black Dragon of her own accord?" the captain asked.

"Exactly," Rayden stated. "But something has gone wrong here. We have people appearing out of thin air from the enemy's camp and some of them are torn to shreds. Something sinister is definitely going on here. Prime Minister, I strongly suggest that you make a sweep of the capital to make sure we don't have some other uninvited guests."

Icy chill raced down Casam's spine at the suggestion. "That's a wise thing to suggest. You heard the cat, captain…go!"

"Yes sir," the captain stated, rushing away.

The technician moaned and then puked violently. Rayden rolled her on her side until the vomiting subsided. He wiped her mouth and gathered her into his lap. Her eyelids flickered, and then opened with her first sight being Rayden's lion face. Fear flooded her face as she whispered, "Where am I? Who are you?"

"Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. I'm Rayden and you're in the royal garden of the palace of Freid," he answered. "What are you doing here, Black Dragon?"

Confusion filled her face, followed by excruciating pain. Tears streamed from her eyes as she grasped her mangled arm with her good hand. "What happened to my arm?"

"I don't know," Rayden replied. "Just like I don't know how you got here. Who are you and why are you here?"

"My name's Sandra," she moaned. "And I have no idea how I got here, wherever this is. The last thing I remember is working on the Fate Alteration Engines we recovered from Zaibach on board the Namizar. Lord Mephisto and General Yoshitora were testing the Atlantis Machine and I was monitoring one of the Fate Alteration Engines hooked to it when there was roar and a blinding flash. Now I'm here with a mangled arm and a pounding headache."

"I knew something was wrong," Rayden growled. "I could feel it. Sandra…how do you feel about the Black Dragon destroying every country he encounters?"

"Terrible...it's not ri...ahhh!" she shrieked, releasing her mangled arm and clenching her forehead with her hand. A few seconds later, she passed out.

"I thought so," Rayden crowed. "She's definitely not a willing participant in his madness. Prime Minister, she's not our enemy and has valuable intelligence on Mephisto's plan. We should keep her secure and help her and the other survivor here break free of the Black Dragon's control. What they know may be very useful in our fight against him."

"Agreed," Casam stated. "Guards...take Sandra and the other survivor to hospital and keep them under twenty-four hour guard."

"Yes sir," the guards barked. Two of them gently took Sandra from Rayden and carried her away.

"We must be alert now," Rayden stated. "If this incident was truly a test of the Atlantis Machine, then we must be prepared for the worst. It means he's almost ready to move into the final phase of his plans."

"Any thoughts on how to break the Black Dragon's hold over them?" Casam asked as they walked back up the stairs to the palace doors.

"It's going to take someone of extraordinary telepathic strength and skill to break the hold he has over them," Rayden explained. "If we can get word to the Dragon King and Wing Goddess in Fanelia, they might know how to do it."

"I'll send word at once," Casam declared as they disappeared into the palace, leaving the guards to clean up the bodies in the garden.

Far to the east in the ruins of Wansuchi at the same moment the Pillar appeared in Freid, the Pillar boomed, depositing one of the Black Dragon's assassins and two sorcerers in the ruined city center at dusk. The assassin staggered to his feet, holding a gash his belly. "What the hell was that?" he cursed, completely confused. Scanning the square and seeing broken columns and buildings all around, he heard a cry. Following the cry, he found one of the sorcerers fused to one of the overturned columns with his legs, hips, and right side of his torso welded to the stone. The sorcerer waved his free arm in agony; a gurgling cry escaping from his lips. The assassin gawked at the man fused into the solid stone block, which bled. "By the Dragon Gods!" he cursed through his own intense pain. Seconds later, he heard a noise.

The other sorcerer appeared from behind a building, panic-stricken. As he dragged his useless left leg along, he cried out, "Run! The Jackals are coming!" No sooner than he spoke, three jackal dragons pounced on the man from the shadows. A blood-curdling shriek escaped the sorcerer's lips as the animals ripped him to pieces in seconds.

The assassin began backing away from the sorcerer stuck in the stone, only to find that they were completely surrounded by thirty of the beasts. Panic filled his mind and he drew his sword. The jackal dragons maintained their perimeter, staring at him as a jackal dragon the size of a large tiger slunk toward him from his kill of the sorcerer. It eyed the dying sorcerer trapped in the block menacingly. In seconds, it stood over the man and crushed his head in its jaws. Chewing on the bloody pulp, it turned its hateful gaze toward the assassin…staring at him with blood dripping from its maw. A deep guttural growl emanated from the beast. The pack closed in on the assassin.

When they were within ten feet of him, he realized he couldn't escape, so he dropped his sword. Reaching into his pocket, he removed a grenade and pushed the button on it. "Okay…come get some," he hissed. The large jackal roared and the pack advanced en-mass. The assassin's form disappeared into a writhing mass of jackal dragons as they started eating him alive. Seconds later, the grenade exploded, providing him with a merciful end and killing twenty of the jackal dragons. Pieces of his body and pieces of the pack rained down all over the square, splattering blood over a fifty-foot radius. The large jackal snarled after the explosion and led the remnant of his pack into the shadows of the ruins.

Across the planet in the courtyard of the Khimerazar palace, a wrecked Black Dragon guymelef lay skewered on an obelisk. Smoke poured from the machine, flames licking around the cockpit as it opened. An armored jackal-man clawed his way out of the machine, blood running down his face and arms. He slipped and tumbled to the ground with a grunt, stunning him. The dense smoke pouring from the machine brought him to his senses. Pushing himself to his knees with one good arm, the jackal eyed his wrecked guymelef, seeing the fire raging dangerously close to the machine's core. "Shit!" he cursed, willing himself to his feet and fleeing the wreck, dragging a mangled left leg while holding his dislocated right arm. Seconds later, the guymelef exploded. The shockwave flung him across the courtyard, slamming his wounded body against the pedestal of a demolished dragon statue, sending him plummeting into darkness.

Hitomi's team paused at the edge of the city when they heard and saw the explosion in the central courtyard. "We're not alone," Argus stated, eyeing the smoke column. "That smoke is from a guymelef. I've encountered enough of them to know the scent."

"Who do you suppose it is?" Saya asked.

"You don't think it is one of our friends, do you?" Tala chimed in.

"I don't know," Kusanagi answered. "It's hard to tell. This place has such a high level of interference that it's impossible to know."

"What do you think, Hitomi?" Tsung queried.

Hitomi shook her head. "I don't…" Her words trailed off as a flash vision struck her full force. She found her avatar moving through the ruins so fast it blurred. Suddenly, the main courtyard loomed before her. Her vision moved past the burning guymelef wreckage to the unconscious jackal-man lying next to a pedestal next to the stairs to the main palace. As her vision closed on him, she saw a claw-shaped scorch mark on his forehead. Movement from the surrounding courtyard drew her attention. Flitting around the shadows were jackal-dragons, slowly closing on their unconscious victim. As quickly as the vision came, it vanished. She groaned, holding her forehead with one hand and staggering. Argus steadied her.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"You're right about us not being alone, Argus. I don't know how I did it, but I just saw the main courtyard in front of the palace. There is a burning Black Dragon guymelef and a jackal-man dressed in a Black Dragon uniform. He's unconscious near the main entrance, gravely wounded. This guy also has a claw mark on his head and is being surrounded by these small dragons. I think they intend to eat him. We should help."

"Jackal dragons…how many did you see?" Argus asked.

"I couldn't tell," Hitomi replied. "They were sticking to the shadows, but there was movement from all over the courtyard."

"Why should we help a Black Dragon soldier?" the tigress Jin Liu demanded.

"Because he's being manipulated," Hitomi snapped. "The claw mark on his head is exactly the same I saw on Van's cousin Kuirio when we first encountered the Black Dragon at the Shrine of the Ancient Oak. The feeling I got when I saw this guy is that he's a victim of the Black Dragon's evil just like the rest of us. He doesn't want to be part of this."

Kusanagi smiled. "Your powers are growing exponentially, Hitomi. Just being in this place is causing your dormant powers and memories to come out. Izanami had the uncanny ability to see remote locations in real time in flash visions. Apparently, you have the same power. I think we should check this out. Besides, we're going that way anyhow. You said you needed to get to the palace, right?"

Hitomi nodded. "Yeah, I did. Whatever is calling to me is getting stronger the closer we get to the palace."

"Then we can determine this soldier's fate in route to the palace," Kusanagi said. "If he really is being controlled, then breaking Mephisto's control over him is in order. It'll provide us with a powerful ally who has knowledge of Mephisto's plans that we can exploit."

"A sound strategy," Argus commented. "But that's based on whether this soldier is still alive when we reach him."

"I don't think this is a good idea," Jin retorted. "Shouldn't we be concentrating on finding the Seal and getting back to Fanelia?"

"Yes," Hitomi replied. "But we also have a duty to help those who need our help, whether they are Black Dragon or not. I'll be able to tell for sure whether this man is being manipulated when I get close to him. But if we keep arguing about it, he will surely die and I've seen enough death already. I'm not going to let that happen if I can help it. Besides, if he turns on us, we can deal with him."

A smile crossed Argus' reptilian lips. "You're starting to sound like Izanami, Hitomi. That's exactly what she would've done."

"Somehow, I know," Hitomi returned. "I've always known. Now let's go and not disturb the ghosts of this place any more than we need to." With that, Hitomi took up the lead with Argus shadowing her closely followed by the rest of the team, heading directly towards the central courtyard of the palace. Jin Liu followed up the rear with Kusanagi, feeling a bit defeated by Hitomi's insistence on helping the fallen soldier.

"Don't feel so bad," Kusanagi said softly to her. "Hitomi understands your concern. But she is determined to do what she can to undo what Mephisto has done, even if it means doing it one person at a time. I'm sure if that were you out there under Mephisto's spell, she'd do the same for you."

"I know," Jin muttered. "But she is so inexperienced in these things. Breaking Mephisto's control over Van's cousin is one thing, but to break his control over one of his warriors is an entirely different game. I'm not sure she's up to it. I just don't want to see her get hurt or her inexperience get anyone else hurt."

Kusanagi smiled broadly, patting Jin on the shoulder. "No one wants to see that. I understand your concerns, but I think you underestimate her abilities just a bit. When she is focused, there is literally nothing she can't do. It's just a matter of getting her to focus. That's why we are here…to help teacher her how to focus her power and fulfill her destiny as the Wing Goddess. Without that focus, there is a very real possibility that she could prove to be our destruction. That's why we must help her learn what it is to be the Wing Goddess."

"I didn't see it that way," Jin whispered. "So she really does need our help."

"And our friendship," Kusanagi added. "It is the bonds of love and friendship that give her the ability to focus and tame those raging powers that lie just beneath the surface. Do you want to know what the worst case scenario would be for us?"

"Yeah," Jin returned.

"The worst case scenario is not that the Mephisto captures her and strips her of her power," Kusanagi stated. "The absolutely worst case would be that something corrupts her innocence, turning her light into darkness. With the power of the Wing Goddess, she could lay waste to everything everywhere simultaneously. It is this power that Mephisto seeks to steal for himself. With that power, he could wreak his revenge on the entire universe in single moment of time. This is something we cannot allow, even if it means that we have to do the unthinkable."

"You mean kill her to keep her power from coming under Mephisto's influence," Jin murmured.

"I hesitate to even consider this," Kusanagi whispered. "But it is a possibility. We must be prepared to do whatever is necessary to keep Mephisto from reaching his goal. Entertaining this thought makes me shudder. I love this girl like my own daughter. But we must be prepared for every eventuality. The fate of the universe may depend on us making the hard choices."

"I agree," Jin replied softly. "Hitomi is such a kind, tender-hearted individual. She may not be able to make those hard choices."

"That's why Lord Van is here," Kusanagi explained. "She may not be able to make those choices, but Lord Van can. He has the power and the will to make the hard decisions. It came from his experience in the Destiny War. As long as Lord Van and Hitomi are together, hope remains alive that we can solve this quandary with the Black Dragon without it destroying everything."

"Let's hope so," Jin declared. As they moved on, indistinguishable figures of all sizes flitted through the shadows of the ruins, watching them intently while a second group of monstrous shapes eyed Hitomi's team with curiosity. A low, rumbling growl rose from one of the larger shapes as it noticed the army of shadowy figures closing on Hitomi and her team. Its lip curled up in a sneer, baring its razor-sharp teeth along the length of its reptilian snout. Smoke curled from between its teeth; its yellow eyes blazing. A grunt from beast sent its colleagues melting into the gloom of the ruins, heading towards the main plaza and central courtyard of the palace.

In Fanelia, Van stood before the upgraded Escaflowne holding the new energist given him by the Ispano leader. Seras stood to his left while Tsura stood to his right. "Is the team assembled?" Van asked Tsura.

"Yes, Lord Van," Tsura reported. "They are assembled in the main courtyard next to the landing pad, ready to go. Alan insisted that we use the Crusade II for transport. "

"That was very kind of him. We certainly could use it. Who do we have?" Van queried.

"Fafnir and his squad are present along with Allan, Gaddes, and their melefs," Tsura stated. "We also have a melef for Seras and surprisingly, General Adelphos insisted upon helping…I think to prove his loyalty to the cause."

A sigh escaped Van's lips. "I don't like this. General Adelphos caused so much trouble in the Destiny War. But I suppose it's better that he come if he insisted. At least then I can keep an eye on him."

"And you have us in case he tries something stupid," Seras added.

"True," Van said. "Tsura, I leave you in charge while I'm gone. I expect to see everyone ready to deal with the Black Dragon when I return with Hitomi and her friends."

"Yes sir," Tsura growled with a salute. "We will be ready for anything."

"Good," Van replied. "Now take Seras to his melef. I will be out in a moment."

"Yes sir," Tsura said calmly. "Come, Seras. Your melef awaits." With that, Tsura and Seras walked away.

Van turned to his new upgraded Escaflowne Dragon Armor, looking at the glowing energist in his hand. The energist caused his hand and arm to tingle. He sensed a mysterious power emanating from the giant gem. "You're a strange heart," Van commented. "I've never felt an energist do this to me. I wonder who you were. The leader said you were a powerful and ancient dragon and for me to learn from you. Very well, I will start by using you to power my armor." Using one hand, Van bared a small length of blade on his sword. He then sliced his thumb, drawing blood. After pushing his sword back into its sheath, Van rubbed his bloody thumb on the glowing energist, saying, "Here, ancient dragon, know that I am Van Slanzar de Fanel, King of Fanelia and last King of the Dragon Clans. Take my blood and empower Escaflowne once more that we may fight for the lives of Gaea and the Mystic Moon."

The moment his blood oozed into the core of the energist, it flashed brilliantly and Van found himself on a plain of wildflowers, staring into the face of a dragon the likes of which he'd never seen before. This dragon spanned two hundred feet from snout to tail and was covered in golden scales. Its head was ten feet across with two long whiskers dangling from its snout. Its body was long and slender, almost snake-like with four massive legs with a long, broad tail covered with barbs. Two golden-feathered wings spanning nearly six hundred feet sat atop the back of this majestic dragon, whose very presence shined like the sun. It gazed at Van with a mix of admiration and sternness. Van stared at the colossal golden dragon and dropped to his knees in astonishment, completely bewildered as to what had happened.

"Lord Van Fanel of Fanelia, do not be alarmed," the dragon rumbled. "I mean no harm to you."

"Who…are you?" Van asked softly.

The golden dragon rumbled as it spoke. "You have not seen my likes for many incarnations, Dragon King. I am Fudo-Ryu-Chin, the dragon god of Khimerazar and Fanelia. Not since the rampage of Kano Phuong and the Dragon Wars has my assistance been required."

Van's eyes grew round. "The Dragon Wars…you were there. Forgive me, great Dragon. Had I known this was your heart, I wouldn't have accepted it from the Ispano. No one has the right to command your power."

"It is all right, Dragon King," Fudo-Ryu-Chin replied. "The heart given you by the Ispano leader is not my true heart, but a temporal manifestation I created to allow those worthy to channel my power and knowledge."

"How did the Ispano come to possess it?" Van asked.

"The Heart of Khimerazar is a relic that protected the Dragon Clans for many generations until the corruption of Kano Phuong," the dragon god explained. "In the aftermath of the war that imprisoned Kano, the Akira Lung gave it to the Ispano for safe keeping. He feared its power and felt the Ispano were the only faction left that could secure it. Therefore, since the end of the Dragon Wars, the Ispano leaders have kept it locked away, safe until it would be needed again. As you well know, that time has arisen with the fulfillment of the prophecy. The Black Dragon rampages once again and the time has come for me to lend my power to the rightful Dragon King. That King is you, Van Slanzar de Fanel. History is repeating itself and the Dragon Brothers will once again war with one another for the soul of Gaea and this time, the Mystic Moon."

Van felt a tremendous weight of responsibility fall upon him. One question dogged his mind and he shared it. "Great Dragon, do I have a brother who was Folken's twin like Kusanagi said?"

The dragon god didn't hesitate in his answer. "Yes, Dragon King. The creature known as Mephisto is your older brother, Dune Fudo. His fate was set before he was ever born. You never knew Dune because he was taken before you were born. However, the curse he bears because of Kano's evil is not his fault. He is an innocent soul trapped by an evil that spans the eons. It is your task to separate that evil from your brother and then destroy that evil."

Van stared at the dragon in disbelief. "And how am I supposed to do that? This is just like having to deal with Folken all over again."

"Do not fret, Dragon King, because you are not alone in this task," Fudo-Ryu-Chin stated. "As the Dragon King, you can call upon your ancestors to help you overcome this fiend. Your brother Folken stands waiting to assist you. But more than that, you have the Wing Goddess with you. Only when you combine your powers with hers will you be able to separate the evil from your brother and then destroy it." The dragon leaned down, looking Van directly in the eye. "You have powers unparalleled in any Dragon King that has ever come before you. You just need to awaken these powers and ascend to your proper station. One such power is the ability for you to become one of us. Your brother has already mastered this power. Now it's time for you to do the same. Both Akira and Kano had this power. So do you. You just need to focus and let the Ace of Serpents become what it's meant to be…the Dragon Overlord." The dragon god backed away and presented a baseball sized glowing energist to Van. "I have been instructed by the celestial Dragon King Kin-Ryu-Fudo to give you this energist. Take it and merge it with your chest. It is the key to unlocking your most powerful form."

Van slowly stood and took the energist. "How do I do that?"

"The key lies within you, great Dragon King," the dragon stated cryptically. "…and in your connection to the Wing Goddess. In a perfect fusion of fire and ice will the path become clear. Speak to the king of the Drakenites and listen closely for from the heart of the enemy's territory will you find the key to our preservation. Now go, great Dragon King. I accept your offering and will power Fanelia's Escaflowne for the good of all Gaea."

With that, Fudo-Ryu-Chin roared. A blinding light surrounded Van. When his vision returned, he was still standing before the Escaflowne, energist in hand. But he quickly noticed he had a small dragon-shaped crystal on a necklace in his other hand. For a few moments, he stared at it, and then he looked up at Escaflowne. His countenance grew stern as his warrior spirit rose. Pocketing the crystal, he said, "Time to go to work, my friend. Gaea needs your help once more." Stepping forward, he pushed the glowing energist into the Escaflowne and let go. Once his hand cleared the energist chamber, the energist began beating like a heart. The guymelef Escaflowne lit up and the cockpit opened. Van unhooked his sword as he climbed into the cockpit, setting it aside while settling into the seat. The great machine hissed as the cockpit closed. "Okay, Escaflowne, let's get to work." In the blink of an eye, the control mechanism surrounded his arms and legs, flowing as if it were alive. Van gasped in astonishment as the harness closed around his chest, forming a complete suit of armor around him. A helmet-like apparatus emerged from the superstructure, forming around his neck and head. He felt a slight pinch at the base of his skull, and then a searing pain when two probes penetrated his neck, tapping into his blood supply. Van screamed, and then groaned as the pain vanished. The helmet apparatus around his head formed a visual eyepiece in front of his eyes seconds later that lit up with machine diagnostics.

"Neural fusion complete," the machine said in Fudo-Ryu-Chin's voice. "Genetic encoding complete and verified…welcome Dragon King Van Fanel. You now have control of the system. All processes are thought activated. Whenever you need assistance, you may call upon the system."

Sweat beaded on Van's brow as he felt his strength rising from the connection to Escaflowne. "That's good to know. One question: why the painful hookup on my neck and back of the head?"

"The Ispano reconfigured the system for a complete neural interface, which includes not just a neural contact at the base of the skull, but blood hookup as well," the system replied. "The system only requires a tiny portion of your blood to complete the circuit. It makes a complete symbiosis between you and this system. It will enhance your strength, speed, and skill by allowing access to the core of the system and everything stored there. It allows you to learn at an exponential rate through direct contact with the system. The more you know and can apply, the harder it will be for any enemy to defeat you. Now, shall we get to work? The Wing Goddess is in need of your assistance."

"Right," Van replied, flexing his fingers and arms with the Escaflowne mirroring his actions. Slowly he pushed himself up until the machine was standing tall. "Now, let's move!" Following his very thoughts, the Escaflowne strode out of the bay heading for the Crusade II, every footstep of the thirty ton Escaflowne shaking the floor.

Minutes later, he entered the courtyard where his team waited with the airship Crusade II. It sat on the landing platform with its cargo doors down. Lumbering forward, he saw the team with Allan sitting in Scherazade with the cockpit open. Gasps erupted from the group. Van stopped Escaflowne in front of Allan and opened his visor, seeing the smile on Allan's face.

"Impressive, Lord Van," Allan admitted. "The Ispano really did a number on the Escaflowne. Looks like they recreated it from the ground up."

Van smiled. "You have no idea. This Escaflowne is a completely different dragon from the one I used in the Destiny War. Just don't get in my way. This beast is much faster than you realize."

"I'm sure it is, Lord Van," Allan agreed. "All the melefs except ours are stored on the Crusade. Shall we board and get under way?"

"By all means," Van answered. "Hitomi is in some deep shit. I just know it."

"When has she not been in trouble?" Allan asked, turning Scherazade to the Crusade.

Van laughed nervously. "Not since she's been on Gaea. That girl just can't seem to stay out of trouble." Moments later, Scherazade and Escaflowne were secured in the Crusade II's cargo bay.

As the loading ramp closed, Allan said, "Don't worry, Lord Van. We'll find Hitomi and her friends. You'll see." Once the ramp locked into position, Allan pushed a button, saying "Hangar secure. Get the Crusade in the air, Gaddes, heading northeast."

"Aye sir!" Gaddes' voice returned through the speaker. The Crusade II rumbled as it took off.

"Come, Lord Van," Allan said, gesturing to the left. "Let's get to the bridge." Van nodded and they left the cargo behind as the airship gained altitude, heading into the wilds of Khimerazar.

A/N: Forgive me for waiting so long to update. My attention had been diverted by school and work. I would like to thank Inda for periodically dropping me notes asking when I was going to update. Thank you, Inda. Now, at long last, the newest chapter and things are ramping up.

The Pillar of Light in the last chapter didn't just grab Hitomi and her friends, but Black Dragon people as well, depositing them across Gaea from Fried to the palace of Khimerazar in less than optimal condition. Hitomi sees one of the Black Dragon victims of the Pillar in a vision of the courtyard at Khimerazar and determines to help him while Van unexpectedly discovers the energist given to him by the Ispano leader is none other than the Heart of Khimerazar…a temporal representation of the dragon god Fudo-Ryu-Chin. In a meeting on the astral plane with the Dragon god, Van discovers a piece of his past and his future: confirmation of Mephisto's true identity and the ability to become the Dragon Overlord who can change himself into a dragon. How will Van deal with this? Will Hitomi save the wounded Black Dragon Warrior before he's killed by the jackal dragons? Or will she and her friends fall victim to Mephisto's minions in Khimerazar? Keep reading to find out. Dragon gods willing, the next installment will not be as long coming. Merry Christmas.

Beowulf Caverias


End file.
